My Chance
by jessica619
Summary: Dean Ambrose finally gets a chance with the girl he's been secretly In love with, but can he make her happy or will it all fall apart. Please leave a review ( :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Begin Again

Dean p.o.v

I watched as she brushed her long dark brown hair to the side, she did it that way when she was about to step out into the arena. She smiled as she talked to Randy Orton, her boyfriend. He brushed his hand down her arm & it made me angry. I wondered what it what feel like to hold her close to me, to look into her eyes & smile at her. I could listen to her laugh all day & all night. She was getting to step out with The Authority, they were just waiting for Triple H to arrive. Bautista & Orton were in conversation & she stood their listening as both men shared there jokes.

"Hey, Earth to Dean"

Roman waved his hand in front of my face & then He shoved me hard causing me to lose my balance a little. Seth was beside me, he chuckled & shook his head as he was looking in the direction of Lexi. knowing very well what I was doing.

"What the hell man"

"If your done day dreaming, we have work to do, were up next...so focus"

Roman jumped up to sit on a create, I shook my head at him, trying not to look in her direction. I really wanted too.  
Seth cleared his throat & looked at me.

"You have had a crush on her since NXT & you still havent talked to her, I thought you weren't scared of anything"  
"She has Orton"

Seth rolled his eyes at me.

"So what, you can talk to her you know, he doesn't own her"

Roman had a smirk on his face when I turned to look at him, I forgot he knew her. I would always see them together at NXT, at first I thought they were dating till roman told me they were just friends. The next month she was off to Raw & Smackdown as Rey Mysterios valet to the ring.

"You like Lexi?"

I didn't answer his question, I went back to taping my hands. Roman jumped off the crate & turned his back to me, what he did next caught me off guard.

"Hey Lexi!"

She turned in our direction along with Bautista & Orton. Nerves hit me & I panicked. She turned to Orton & then he nodded.  
She turned back in our direction, she was coming over.

"What the fuck Rome"  
"What?, you wanted to talk to her, didn't you?"

Seth was trying to keep from laughing at me. I brushed my hair back, nervous as hell as she got closer, smile on her face.  
I was mad at Roman but also grateful he knew her. she stopped in front of him & hugged him tight.

"Hey Roman, I havent seen you in a while, how have you been?"  
"I'm good baby girl, just trying to stay alive you know"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is The Shield huh"

Roman turned & nodded.

"Yeah sorry, Lexi this is Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose...I would have introduced you earlier but your so busy, you don't have time for me anymore"

She shook our hands & laughed at what Roman said & shook her head at him, putting her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

"I will never be busy when it comes to you, I always make time for you"  
"Better"

She laughed, Orton walked over to us, stopping half way.

"Baby were up"

She looked at him & nodded, lifting up a finger & mouthing to him, one second. she turned back to us & gave a weak smile.

"Sorry guys I guess I have to go, it was nice seeing you again roman & it was nice meeting you gentlemen"

We waved her off & her eyes met mine before she fully turned in ortons direction. she reached him & he bent down kissing her lips,  
she reached for his hand & they walked off together. I was jealous of him, I wanted something I could not have but I would settle for a friendship, anything to keep her close to me. I felt someone push my arm lightly, it was Seth.

"You alright man?"  
"Yeah Dude, just focused, im good"

Seth nodded but the look on his face told me he didn't believe me. We watched as the authority stood in the ring,  
Orton, Bautista, Lexi, & Triple H. He was talking about how some WWE Superstars & Divas needed to be reminded of who was in charge.  
I watched Lexi, she took care of the Divas, the fans called her the Diva Slayer, she was undefeated, but has never held the belt due to AJ Lee breaking her arm not allowing her to compete for a year, so she would valet for anyone in The Authority, sometimes Mysterio, finally got the all clear to wrestle again, Seth Tapped my shoulder.

"Time to get into place dude"

We walked to where we would be making our entrance. I watched from above as the authority excited the arena & CM Punk entered.  
we had to go down & "Not Help" him. After a while our music hit & We walked down the steps to the ring.

Lexi p.o.v

Randy's arms wrapped around my waist as I watched the next match. I smiled & turned to face him.

"I'm gonna go get changed, then we could leave"  
"Ok, I'll wait here for you"

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, bringing his head down to my level & burying his head in my hair, his lips near my ear as he whispered to me, I could feel the smile on his face.

"join me?"

I pushed him playfully & smiled up at him. I tipped toed up & kissed his lips softly.

"mmm, is that a yes?"  
"sorry cowboy not happening here"

He pouted at what I said & nodded a disappointed look on his face. He let me go & walked away to his locker room.  
I was mentally kicking myself, we hadn't slept together in 3 months, I could tell at times that he was getting frustrated, he wouldn't tell me but his tone of voice did or the way he acted with me pushing me away. I just couldn't, I wasnt ready. I turned my attention back to the tv, the bellas along with Eva Marie joined me.  
Punk was yelling at the shield for coming down, the shield stood there with smirks on their faces, crazy look in their eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I DONT REMEMBER TELLING YOU TO COME DOWN, I DONT NEED YOU"

Dean stepped close to him but not to close to set punk off on him. Dean had a way with words in the ring that made sense.  
I loved the way he carried himself in the ring, out of it I didn't know him, all I knew was that he was extremely attractive & didn't talk much, keeping to himself.

"No one said we came to help you...we just saw a little injustice & we thought..."

Punk cut him off, the look on deans face told me he didn't like that. His arm reached up to his shoulder & tapped it, raising his chin & glaring at punk, he was trying not to explode into the lunatic state he went into when someone pissed him off.

"I DONT CARE WHAT A PSYCHO LIKE YOU THOUGHT, DONT EVER INTERUPT MY MATCH AGAIN, NOT UNLESS I CALL YOU"

Dean was about to take a dangerous step towards punk but Seth stopped him & he looked towards punk & smirked, he lifted the mic to speak.

"Sorry to say this punk but you were getting your ass beat, if it wasnt for us, you would have lost, so...Your Welcome"

All 3 Shield members smirked & looked at him. Dean lifted his chin & laughed. This angered Punk more. It looked like he wanted to take a step towards them but backed away knowing he would lose. The crowd loved this, they screamed & Cheered.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY"

He pointed at them & Exited the ring. Dean took a few steps forward & looked down at punk, smirk still on his face, he lifted his hand & waved him off. Roman & Seth Chuckled at him. Dean took 3 steps back to be in line with Roman & Seth.  
Each man lifting their arms, hands closed into a fist. Their music hit as all 3 men stood there. I couldn't take my eyes off dean there was something about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Eva Marie's voice brought me back.

"Wow they seem pretty scary, wouldn't want to run into them alone...well maybe"

I shook my head & she giggled.

"I know Roman & trust me when I say, he's nothing like that"

I pointed to the screen, they guys were climbing out of the ring, making their way backstage. Punk passed us, anger & all. Nikki shook her head.

"He seems pretty pissed off, I wouldn't go near him the rest of the night"

We watched punk disappear around the corner. Bri looked at us, frustrated.

"Yeah I just hope Bryan doesn't say anything about what happened, I know how much he would like to make fun of punk in the ring"

She then looked around to make sure no one was close by to hear her. She turned back to us, evil smile on her face.

"So which one?"

We looked at her & then each other confused. Eva Marie spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

Bri rolled her eyes, sighed & then looked around again. Attention back on us.

"Bryan & I were talking & we watched that movie Hall Pass, he asked me who mine was I just said brad Pitt"

She shrugged her shoulders & continued.

"so if you could have a hall pass with any shield member, who would it be?"

We all looked at each other, thinking about it. finally Nikki spoke up.

"Roman Reigns"

She bit her lip & twirled her hair after saying his name. I really didn't want to know what she was thinking & I was hoping she wouldn't bring it up either. Eva Marie Answered next.

"I would have to go with Seth, although the hair will have to go...wait no the hair can stay he just needs to decided on a color"

we nodded a little thinking of seths hair. Dont get me wrong it didn't look bad. Bri Smiled & answered next.

"Roman"  
"You just picked him because I did bri"

Bri rolled her eyes. Smiled & said.

"I honestly wouldn't mind if all 3 of them wanted to triple power bomb me, wouldnt resist, if you know what I mean"

We laughed & then all nodded in women would fight them. There eyes landed on me, waiting for my answer. I sighed.

"I would have to go with Dean Ambrose"

Nikki pushed me lightly & smirked.

"I could see why...Hes crazy & wild in the ring, now imagine in bed..."

All of us staring of into space, safe to say we were all imagining it. well at least I was. Bri looked at Nikki.

"Is sex all you think about?"  
"This coming from the woman who wants to be triple power bombed by the Shield"

I shook my head & laughed as they argued back & forth. There was never a dull moment with my mean girls. Eva started to smooth down her dress.

"Here they come", She said.

We all turned in their direction, my eyes found deans who was looking right into mine. A small smile on his lips. I looked away when I heard bri & Nikki say hi together.

"Hi Roman"

He looked at them & smiled, offered them a small wave then turned to keep going back to the shield locker. We watched as they disappeared around the corner, the bellas did a girly squeal. I smiled & rolled my eyes at their girly reaction. Eva Marie turned to me.

"So when's your first match back?"  
"H hasn't given me one yet, I really hope soon, I want to get back out there & not as a valet"

She nodded, Nikki spoke up.

"Rumor has it Aj wants to fight you, maybe she'll be your first match back"  
"Whatever happens we've got your back, mean girls club baby", Bri hugged me causing the other girls to join.

I really hope it was AJ, I kinda really wanted my revenge for what happened to my arm. It didn't hurt but just knowing that one more big hit could really mess up my arm for good...it scared me. I talked a little more with the girls, till I got a text from randy asking if I was ready.

"Well im gonna go find my man" , I told the girls who were still hoping roman would come around the corner.

"Me too & no mention of this hall pass to any of them, then there gonna think its ok for them to have one too"

Bri said as her hands were on her hips, stern look on her face, we nodded in agreement. I waved bye to them & walked to randys locker. It took a while to get to it, seeing as randys locker was right next to Triple H. I was about to turn the last corner when I ran into someone. I looked up surprised at who it was. He looked down at me.

"Oh im sorry, i didn't see you"

Dean just stared at me. He was in a white t-shirt & Jeans.  
He wore his black hat backwards, his bags in his hands. He was really attractive.


	2. Chapter 2-Different

Chapter 2-Different

Lexi p.o.v

I didn't realize I was holding my breath in as I watched him. I let it out & looked away from him as I apologized.

"Sorry, It was my fault"  
"No it was me, I should have watched where I was going not looking down at my phone"

I felt his eyes burn into me, not in a bad way, but in way that made me feel like he was really looking at me. I met his eyes.  
I couldn't help but smile at him, he returned it. Remembering randy.

"Oh well I should get going, I um..."  
"Right"

He moved to the side allowing me to pass him, in passing him our arms brushed lightly. I was about to keep going but he spoke, stopping me.  
I turned to look at him.

"So um...your headed towards Orton?"

He was trying to have a conversation. I nodded.

"Yeah his lockers this way"  
"Duh right he's your boyfriend & all"

He ran his hand through his hair, he seemed nervous, trying to figure out what to say next in his head. I smiled at his nervousness.

"Well I should really go, ill see you around dean"

He nodded & gave me a small smile.

"Yeah ok, see around"

I turned & walked in randys direction but I could still feel deans eyes on me. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach.  
It was strange why was I feeling like this.

Dean p.o.v

I watched her till I couldn't see her anymore. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand, knowing how my mind went blank around her.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid"

I turned & walked to meet Seth & roman by our car. They were talking then looked up when they saw me. Seth threw his bags in the trunk.  
He looked at me.

"Ready to go?"  
"YES!" I Said Angry.

Roman & Seth looked at each other, then back at me confused.

"Rude Much", Roman said.

I got in the back seat & sighed. Replaying over & over in my head what just happened. She was right in front of me & blank. Whenever I was alone I thought about what I could tell her, what we could talk about but when I had her right in front of me, nothing, I said nothing.  
we were half way to the hotel when I felt Seth looking at me through the rearview mirror. I sighed.

"WHAT!"  
"Dude seriously what is your problem?"  
"Nothing, im fine please drop it"

Roman turned in his seat to look at me.

"Doesnt seem like nothing, come on man just tell us you know were not going to leave you alone till you tell us, so talk"

He watched me, I sighed.

"Fine, I ran into Lexi on my way to meet you guys"

Roman looked at me confused.

"And that pissed you off, I thought you liked her?"

I leaned my head back in my seat, they waited for my answer.

"I do, but I didn't know what to say to her, my mind just went blank, it always does when im around her"

Seth looked through the rearview mirror & smirked.

"Aw but dude, you practiced in the mirror"

My head snapped up when he said that & I glared at him & Roman as they laughed at me. I didn't know they could hear me in my room. Seth shook his head & continued.

"Yes dude we can hear you...Hey lexi, nice weather were having..."

They continued to laugh, I still glared at them, I leaned my head back again. I sighed.

"I don't know why this girl has me so crazy"

roman finished laughing.

"because she's different from your exes"  
"Yeah their crazy as fuck", Seth said.  
"Not all of them"

They both looked at me with a "are you serious" look. I rolled my eyes.

"ok all of them, there all psycho crazy whores"

I leaned my head back again & stared out the window. I closed my eyes. How can one woman having me going crazy like this. This wasnt me, no one was worth this much...I was lying to myself, she was worth it...she was worth it to me.

Lexi p.o.v

Finally Randy & I got back to the hotel, we walked in & up to the counter. The man behind it smiled at us.  
Randy gave him his name & the man nodded. He then handed us 2 key cards.

"Here you go sir, enjoy your night"  
"Thank you"

He replied to the man & then nodded. I held on to his arm as we walked to the elevator & waited. I rested my head on his shoulder & he kissed the top of my head. The doors opened revealing Summer rae, she walked towards us, giving us one of her famous fake smiles.

"Oh hi lex, its nice to see you back"  
"I've been back a month now"

She looked between me & randy. then nodded.

"I was just getting some magazines to take up my time till fandango comes back"

I shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't care. None of the Divas liked her especially after she hits on almost any guy backstage. I think she knew I didn't like her, the looks she gives me tells me the feelings mutual.

"Well we have to go...have a nice night & tell fandango I said hello"  
"Yeah of course"

Randy gave her a look of disapproval. He gripped my hand tight & pulled me into the elevator. The doors closed & he turned to me.

"I don't like her"  
"Well were on the same boat there cowboy"

He chuckled at the nickname, ive called him that since we started dating. almost 2 years. He watched me & then leaned in close, looking down at me with a smirk on his face. His lips softly landed on mine. He pulled away a little, his forehead rested on mine.

"You know I love you right?"

I was confused, he's never asked me that before. I smiled up at him, tip toed up & kissed him.

"I know, I love you to baby"

When we got to our door, his phone went off. He took it out & sighed, I walked in & put my bags down.  
I turned to him.

"Everything ok?"

He looked up at me, shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Not important"

I nodded then walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, he smiled down at me.

"So we could order room service, watch a movie & then I don't know maybe we could..."

I was cut off by his phone ringing again, he gave me a small sorry smile & reached into his pocket to get it.  
Frustrated look on his face as he looked at his phone. He pulled away from me as he texted back whoever it was. I set our bags in our bedroom & I went to sit on the couch as I watched him. After another text he looked up from his phone & gave me a sad look. I already knew what he was about to say & do.

"I'm so sorry baby rain check?"  
"Fine but you're gonna miss out on a great party here"

He gave me a small smile, walked over to me & kissed the top of my head.

"Triple H needs me real quick &..."  
"Its ok go"  
"I promise to make it up to you"

I waited till he was gone to call Eva Marie, knowing she was the only one who wasnt busy with her man since he was back in Cali.  
A soft knock was at my door. she was in sweats & a T-shirt, holding up a bucket of ice cream. we sat on the couch. I told her what happened.

"I can't believe he just left, your more important"  
"I told him to go, I mean he can't ignore Triple H"  
"For his woman he should be able too, especially if he was finally gonna get laid again"

I looked down at my hands.

"im sorry...I didnt mean.."  
"Its ok, its been 5 months now so"

I shrugged my shoulders. I could feel tears in my eyes ready to fall. I had a miscarriage, I was almost 3 months pregnant. Randy didn't know I was afraid of what he would do if he found out I was pregnant, I was planning on telling him as soon as he got back from the road. The only people who knew were my mom, Eva Marie, & The Bellas. Eva was the one who found me on the floor blood covering my legs.  
I shook that memory away.

"Have you told him?"  
"No, I cant...he'll hate me"  
"This wasnt your fault, there was nothing you could have done, these things happen lex"

I felt a tear run down my face, her arms wrapped around me squeezing me tight. she let me cry until I couldn't anymore.  
We talked a little while longer, till we heard the front door open & then slam shut. Randy was surprised to find Eva here, he looked between us.

"Hey Eva"  
"Hello...well um I should get going, see you both tomorrow have a nice night"

She smiled at me, I walked her out. When I got back to the living room randy was no longer there, I walked towards our bedroom, he took his shirt off & I wrapped my arms around his waist. He took one of my hands & turned to look at me, he kissed my palm then held it close to his chest. His eyes if i was right had a hint of sadness & regret in them. Maybe he felt bad for leaving.

"I'm really tired baby, ok lets just go to bed"  
"Ok"

I Changed while he took his pants off & laid on the bed, i sat down on my side & he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.  
I laid my head on his chest, he stroked my hair, i felt his lips kiss the top of my head.

"So what did H want?"  
"Oh um...he wanted to go over the plans for tomorrows main event"  
"can I know?"

I felt him tug me closer.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow"  
"sorry yeah...goodnight'


	3. Chapter 3-Keep It a Secret

Chapter 3- Keep It a Secret

Dean p.o.v

It was early as we head to the hotel gym. The elevator stopped 2 floors down. The doors opened to show Randy Orton in his gym clothes as well. He nodded his head at us & walked in. Seth & Roman both looked at me. His phone started to ring, he took it out & looked at it angrily.  
He finally answered it but whispered to make sure we didn't hear.

"What?"

He turned away a little more. hoping we couldn't hear him. my first thought was that it was Lexi but he wouldn't talk to her that way.

"I don't care, last night was a mistake & it's never happening again, so stop calling me"

He sighed.

"I can't keep doing this, stop texting me, stop calling me...leave me alone...if I lose her your done"

He hung up on whoever was on the other line, we turned away to make sure he didn't catch us listening.  
He turned back to us after a few minutes, maybe hoping we didn't hear him.

"Headed to the gym too?"

Roman was angry, he gritted his teeth & answered.

"Yup"

Randy noticed romans stare. he nodded & turned back to look at the elevator doors. finally after a few awkward minutes, the elevator stopped & the doors opened up. Roman shook his head, we walked out. Randy walked off ahead, roman stopped us & waited till randy walked into the hotel gym. He ran his hand through his hair. Seth looked at him wide-eyed & shook his head.

"No way, don't Rome"

I looked between them confused.

"I know what your thinking but we can't get involved, especially not knowing the situation, all we know is what we heard in the elevator"  
"I can't just sit back with this information, she needs to know, she's my friend"

I finally understood what they were talking about. Seth put a frustrated hand on romans shoulder.

"I understand but also understand that this is OUR career, if he finds out we gave Lexi information about a situation that we know nothing about we could lose our jobs...  
did you not hear him threaten the person on the phone"  
"What about you, what do you think?"

I looked at roman who was waiting for me to answer. I was confused as well they both had good reasons.

"Seth's right we can't tell her, especially if we don't have the story, what if you tell her & she thinks you're lying or what if it's not what were thinking"  
"But you heard him, we all did...fine I wont say a word"

Roman nodded feeling defeated, I knew that it was exactly what we were thinking. Roman really looked torn, I was too, I liked her & I didn't want to see her get hurt. Seth nodded as well.

"This stays a secret between us"

Roman glared at Seth. It was understandable that he was angry with him.

"Fine but if I find out more confirming what we know is true, im telling her what he said...I dont like him..."

Roman stopped talking & his expression softened. I turned to see what he was looking at & there she was headed to the gym with the bellas,  
we could hear them laughing, her smile made my knees weak. As they got closer their attention went to us. Roman smirked at them.

"Ladies, you're looking radiant this morning"

The Bellas Giggled & Lexi just smiled & rolled her eyes at them. The twins did their usual answer in unison.

"Hi Roman"

Lexi was looking at her phone, as if waiting for it to ring. finally she put it in her pocket & smile on her face.

"Fellas headed to the gym I see"  
"you know it", Seth replied to her.  
"Good because you guys need it"

She poked at my abs playfully. causing all of us to chuckle. The next thing to come out of my mouth was without thinking.

"You certainly don't need too, your perfect"

Everyone went quiet, realizing what I said, I looked down, hoping for someone to say something else & take the attention from me. From the corner of my eye I could see the big grin Seth had on his face. Roman ran his hand over his face & shook his head. The Bellas playfully poked at Lexi's arm. Thank god for roman who broke the silence.

"Yeah ok, miss perfect if you're looking for Orton, he's inside"

She looked at him confused. She shook her head, The bellas looked at her confused as well. Bri finally spoke up.

"I thought you said he was in a meeting with H?"

Lexi pulled out her phone & looked down at it. A sad expression on her face.  
He had lied to her. She looked back up at us.

"He must have finished early"

Roman looked at Seth & Seth just shook his head. I wasnt the only one to notice this, bri bella did as well.

"What?"

Lexi's eyes went to bri, who was carefully watching roman & Seth. Lexi followed her gaze to them & then to me. Confused.  
Seth shook his head at her.

"Its nothing, right Rome"

Roman nodded, I knew it hurt him to lie to Lexi, they've known each other a long time, the last thing he & I wanted was to see her hurt.  
Everyone stayed quiet. We heard a door open.

"Baby what...what are you doing here, I thought you were going to stay in till we had to go to the arena"

Randy Orton walked over to us. He looked at all 3 of us, probably wondering if we had told her anything about his conversation in the elevator. He reached out for her & pulled her into him, bending down to kiss her. I turned away, not wanting to see. She looked up at him.

"I thought you had a meeting with H?"  
"He canceled on me & so I was already up...why not hit the gym"  
"So you've been at the gym...for almost 2 hours, why didn't you tell me, I could have joined you"  
"Yeah...I didn't want to wake you, you were still sleeping when I left"  
"Why aren't you sweating?", Bri said.  
"I showered here & changed"

The look she had on her face looked like she didn't believe him but she nodded anyways. He had just gotten here & he was leaving already. Not even 5 minutes in there. I shook the thought from my mind. He swung his bag maybe to make her think his sweaty clothes was in there.

"well I was going to do a workout with the girls"  
"I'm gonna go see if I can take a nap, how about when your done you wake me & we can go to lunch, I still owe you"

She nodded. He kissed her one last time as she walked away & into the gym with the bellas following behind her.  
Once she was gone, randy turned to us & glared, we glared right back. Roman who was just as angry as me, had his fist closed, he wanted to punch him.  
Randy looked around then back at us, he raised a brow.

"Listen fellas, I would rather keep what happened in the elevator, between us"

Roman lifted his chin & glared down at randy.

"Why, whats the problem, it's not like your cheating on her...right?"

He knew, we knew & he didn't like it one bit. He was angry now, he clenched his jaw & took a dangerous step towards roman. Seth & I did the same. Roman didn't move.

"Dont cross a line with me, you know nothing about my business...so before you accuse me of cheating, think about your careers"

Seth stepped forward in front of roman.

"We don't know anything"

Randy smiled & lifted his chin proud of what he's done. Proud of his secret. He started to pass us but not before patting Roman on his shoulder & smiled.

"Atta Boys"

Randy walked away, I let out the breath of air I was holding in. Roman unclenched his fist. He glared at Seth, Seth gave him a 'im sorry' look.  
Roman turned to me.

"I so wanted to punch that dick in his face"  
"why?"

We turned to see Lexi standing by the gym door. She walked towards us, a sad expression on her face. It tugged at my heart a little when she looked me in the eyes. She was hurting. She continued to look at us waiting for an answer. She crossed her arms.

Lexi p.o.v

The only part I caught was randy patting romans shoulder & roman saying he wanted to punch him in the face.  
I didn't understand, I needed answers. Bri told me about the looks Seth & roman would give each other, they knew something.

"Please just tell me"

They looked at each other, there looks told me they were afraid of telling something that might hurt me.  
The Gym door opened again, summer rae walked out, fake smile & all. She looked between me & the shield.

"Lex does randy know your with them?"

She rolled her eyes at them, waiting for me to answer. She flipped her hair, looking them up & down, like they weren't good enough to be around her.

"Not now summer", I practically yelled it.  
"Jeez I was just trying to have a conversation with you"

I sighed & looked at her.

"I'm sorry...I just can't now"  
"Whatever"

She passed the shield members, I waited till she was far enough away. I looked back at these 3 men.

"Talk"  
"He wants the authority to challenge the shield & start this whole fued thing", roman answered.  
"we said no & he really didn't like that", Seth finished romans sentence.

I nodded, but I didnt by the story they were telling me.

"Are you sure that's it?"

All 3 men nodded at the same time. I nodded back.

"Ok, well if you want I can talk to him, tell him to drop it & back off..."

Roman cut me off.

"No baby girl its cool, we don't want to put you in the middle of this"

I nodded, I turned to head back inside the gym. I looked at them one last time, Dean seemed torn, his eyes looked into mine, sadness & confused filled him. All 3 of them had this same expression on their faces. I got on the treadmill in between Nikki & Bri.

"So what did they say?", Nikki asked.  
"Just that randy & the authority want to take them on"  
"Thats it...i really thought they knew more", Bri said confused, she had noticed something was off with them, like they knew something important.  
"Me too"

They shrugged & went back to their work out, It took a few minutes for the shield to walk into the gym.  
Dean looked my way & offered a small smile. I returned it. I only stayed a few minutes, i couldn't get the thought of randy out of my head & wanting to know what was going on. I stopped my work out & walked over to where the Bellas were.

"Hey im heading out, i cant seem to concentrate"

I looked at them, mouths hanging open. Nikki bit her lip.

"Yeah i know why"

I turned towards where they were looking behind me. The shield was shirtless. It took me a few seconds to realize I was holding my breath.

"Damn", was all bri said.

Not taking my eyes off of them.

"You can say that again"

Then a bright flash went off. The guys turned in our direction. I turned away quickly. Nikki was hiding her phone behind her back & trying not to laugh at getting caught. She had taken a picture of them. Bri smiled at her.

"Did you get it?"

Nikki looked at her phone & nodded.

"Why did you do that?", i asked her.  
"For Eva, she's not here to enjoy this"

She pointed to the guys as if they were a work of art. Bri & I laughed. Nikki dropped her arm & looked away.

"There shaking their heads & smiling at us"

Bri waved & I pulled her hand down. we just laughed.

"what they waved back"

I covered my face with my hands.

"Now how do I get out, there right next to the door"

I turned back towards them. All 3 guys smiled. Seth & Roman Nudged Dean.  
He smiled & waved at me. I felt my cheeks turn warm, i looked away from him.

"Aw your blushing", Nikki said loudly.  
"Yes thank you Nikki, tell the whole gym"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear & walked towards the door, very aware that all 3 shield members were watching me carefully.  
especially dean. Our eyes met before I walked out.

***It would mean a lot if you left a review of

the story, this is my first time writing. Please

& Thank You! ( :


	4. Chapter 4-The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 4- The Truth Will Set You Free

Dean p.o.v

I waited a few minutes before grabbing my bag & followed her out. I heard Seth say something before I was out the door.

"Such a stalker move dude"

I flipped him off & ran out to catch up, hoping she wasnt in an elevator yet.  
She was waiting for one & once the doors opened she walked inside. I ran towards it.

"Hold the door"

I saw her hand reach out to stop them from closing. I walked in & she smiled at me.

"Almost missed it"  
"Yeah"

Mind went blank again. I turned to look at her, nothing.  
Why did this happen every time I was near her. I realized I was staring right at her, so I turned & looked away. I ran my hand through my sweat filled hair.  
How is this so hard. I turned to her again.

"So if your done staring"

She looked at me & smiled. I chuckled & nodded.

"Sorry...I just..."  
"I know, I never know what to say to someone to start a conversation, im afraid ill say the wrong thing"  
"Exactly", its how I felt when I was around her.  
"So I looked you up on you tube"

I couldn't help the smile that grew bigger & bigger on my face. She was looking me up. I looked her way. She looked embarrassed that she mentioned it.

"What did you think?"  
"A little scary, you, the things you did"

She shook her head, smile on her face matched mine.

"Your one crazy guy, I don't think I could do half the things you did...I don't think I could do any of the things you did"

I smirked. Pleased at the progress we made.

"I watch you all the time too"

I turned away, closing my eyes, I couldn't believe I just said that.

"I noticed"  
"I didn't mean..."

She giggled.

"I know what you meant"

I had forgotten to push my floor, I reached over & pressed it.  
I looked over at her, she was blushing still, I had made her blush. I smiled to myself, I watched her from the corner of my eye.  
She sighed.

"Yes Dean"  
"huh?

She turned her attention to me.

"What is it, just talk to me, it's not that hard"

Yes it was, with her especially. I didn't know what to say as she just waited for me to say something, anything.

"Is this about Nikki taking the picture of you guys in the gym?"

I stayed silent.

"I could tell her to delete it, no problem"  
"Oh no its fine, I knew we saw a flash"

She nodded with a guilty look on her face. I just chuckled.

"If you wanted a picture of me all you had to do was ask me, clothes on or clothes off id give it to you"

I was flirting with her now, starting to feel less nervous around her. She was laughing at what I had said.  
The elevator stopped on her floor, before she got off she turned to look at me.

"After main event were all going out for drinks a little dancing, you're welcome to come & bring Seth & roman too, I know the bellas would love to see him"

I chuckled & nodded.

"Were gonna be at mystic club"  
"Ok, ill let the guys know"  
"Ok great, hope to see you there with clothes on of course, I don't think randy & the other guys would appreciate the shields nakedness as well as the women do."

I smirked, as she laughed & waved goodbye.  
My heart was racing, what was happening to me, this isn't who I am.

Lexi p.o.v

When I opened the door to my room, I could hear yelling from the bedroom.

"Stop calling me"

I walked a little closer making sure he didn't hear me come in. I listened in on what he was saying.

"I can't keep doing this, why can't you understand that"

Who was he talking too.

"I love her & nothing is going to change that, I can't do this"

I knocked on the door before walking in. He turned in my direction. He was shocked to see me. I crossed my arms over my chest. I was praying that the conversation he was having had nothing to do with cheating.

"I have to go, please just..."

He sighed & clicked on whoever was on the other line. He tossed his phone on the bed. I pointed towards it with my chin. Not taking my eyes off of it.

"Who was that?"

He started towards me but I backed up. He stopped putting his hands up in defense.

"Let me explain please"

I nodded, he sat down on the bed & patted the seat next to him.

"I'm good here"

He nodded & sighed, he looked down & then back up to meet my eyes.

"Its my ex-wife, she doesn't stop threatening me with taking full custody of our daughter, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to stress you out, especially since you have this match coming up & being back at WWE, you had enough on your plate to worry about"

I let the breath I was holding out & went to sit next to him, he took my hand in his, reaching over & kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you, I just..."  
"Next time talk to me, we could figure something out, your always there for me especially after what happened with my arm & we both know how much your wife hates me, you don't have to hide it"

He nodded, knowing that she & I never got along. With his daughter I got along great with, she was such a good kid, sweet & always had a smile on her face when she was with him.

"I cant lose her"  
"I know & you wont"

I kissed him softly. After a few minutes, He got up & grabbed his jacket.

"I need some air"  
"Want me to come?"  
"No its ok...I just need time to think...alone, ill meet you at the arena"

I nodded, he turned to me & kissed me again.

"I love you", he whispered softly.  
"I love you too"

I heard the front door shut, I sighed & I pulled out my phone & texted brie if I could get a ride with her, the girls & Bryan.  
She replied back quickly with a yes & that she & the girls were coming up to my room in 2 hours, giving me enough time to shower.  
After I got out I heard the front door open & girly chatter coming towards my room. Nikki jumped on my bed, as Eva & Brie sat down on it, still in conversation. After they finished I told them what happened with randy.

"Explains why he's been acting so weird", Brie looked at me.  
"Oh My God"

We turned to Nikki who was still laying down on my bed.

"What?", I looked at her confused.  
"Nothing you finish getting ready or we're going to be late"

I rolled my eyes & went into the bathroom to change.

Nikki p.o.v

In my hand I held Randy Orton's phone. I waited till Lexi closed the door shut. Brie looked over at me.

"Spill what is it?"

I pulled my hand from behind my back & showed them. They both gasped & stared at it like it was about to grow wings & fly.  
Eva Marie pointed to it.

"Where did you get that?"

I smirked & patted the spot where I found it. I swiped my finger across the screen.

"It didn't unlock"  
"No we can't, you need a password", Brie said, her tone sounding disappointed.

We all looked at each other & said at the same time.

"We Can"

We huddle close so all 3 of us could see. We punched in Lexi's birthday, nothing, then his & nothing. Brie turned to me.

"His daughter"

we sat closer as it unlocked, we all smiled & looked through it.  
we checked his pictures, mostly of him & Lexi, also his daughter. We checked his calls, we noticed a certain # we all recognized.  
Eva took the phone from my hand.

"Check his text", I said to her.

She flipped through them, finally finding what we were looking for. We looked at each other, Disgusted at him & angry.  
We knew she was like this, but Randy sleeping with her. I took the phone back from Eva & looked at Brie.

"I'm gonna send you the ones that are proof that he slept with her"

Brie nodded softly. As soon as I finished I deleted the texts I sent to brie from randys phone & tossed it on the bed where I found it. Eva looked at us.

"When do we show her?"  
After main event, she needs to concentrate on her match, this wont help her win", Brie pointed to her phone.

Lexi p.o.v

I heard my phone go off, I finished getting ready & walk out to the room, the girls just stared at me.  
I looked down at my phone, a # I didn't know. I answered it. I put it on speaker so I could finish my hair.

"Hello?"  
"Hey sweetheart its me"

I heard all 3 girls make an ugh sound. I looked at them & they just looked down. I turned my attention back to my hair & Randy.

"Where are you calling me from?"  
"The office, listen I left my phone on our bed, you think you can bring it to me when you come"  
"Of course"  
"Thanks baby, I'll see you when you get here, I love you"

Before I could answer back, brie walked over & clicked on him.

"Oops", was all she said & walked back over to sit on the bed.  
"yeah"

We left the hotel, in the car ride to the arena the girls seemed quiet, not like them.  
Bryan even noticed.

"So who died?"

He looked over at brie, then in the rearview mirror at us. I answered him.

"I would like to know that too"

No one said anything, I saw brie reach over & grab bryans hand. He turned to her & smiled. She returned it.  
I always loved them together. We jumped out of the car & started towards the arena, bags in hand. I noticed Brie & Bryan had stayed back. She was telling him something, I saw his face drop & he stopped walking. His eyes looked towards me, brie looked my way.

"Its ok, we will meet you inside"

I nodded. When inside I was turning the corner to go into the divas locker room, when I felt a hand grab hold of my arm.  
I turned to see dean, small smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Hey", he causally said while stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.  
"Hi, so are you guys coming tonight?"

He nodded.

"Good, The Bellas are going to be happy about that"

He laughed & looked down.

"And you?"

I nodded.

"I'm glad your coming...you guys are coming"  
"More pictures?"

I shrugged, he was talking about the bellas taking pictures of them at the gym. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Randy Pulled me in & away from dean.

"Hey babe"

I turned to look at him & smiled. kissing his cheek. I reached into my back pocket & handed him his phone.  
he looked down at it.

"Yes, did anyone call?"

I shook my head. He nodded & then looked at dean as if noticing him just now.

"Can we help you?"  
"Randy, we were just talking, its fine"

Randy let me go & walked in front of me, he raised his chin at dean. Dean raised a brow & lifted his chin as well, then he looked at randy from head to toe, smirked. He looked over at me, I shook my head lightly. Dean backed away slowly.

"Dean you don't..."  
"Its cool darlin, I need to get going anyway"

He looked at Randy, giving him one last hard look before turning & walking away. Randy turned around pleased look on his face. I pushed him as hard as I could.

"What the hell is your problem"  
"I don't like him, he was flirting with you"  
"we...were...talking", i yelled in his face.  
"I still don't like him", He yelled back.  
"Well I do"

I pushed past him & turned the corner to the divas locker room. The girls in their looked at me. Summer rae came up beside me.

"Who pissed you off?"

I noticed brie glare at summer, summer saw this also & walked out.

"What was that?"  
Nothing, she was just flirting with Bryan again", she said as she was tying up her boots.  
"Bitch"  
"You have no idea"

Brie got up & headed out. I shrugged my shoulders, maybe that's what her & Bryan were talking about outside the arena.  
I could understand why she was pissed. Eva patted my back.

"Good Luck in your match"  
"Thanks"

I was taking on AJ. My revenge match Triple H was giving me. I was nervous, its been a whole year since I stepped in the ring to actually wrestle, I put my hand on my left shoulder, hoping i dont injure it again.


	5. Chapter 5-Our Last Song

Chapter 5- Our Last Song

Dean p.o.v

The guys & I arrived at the club. we walked in & sat a table away from where everyone was. She was sitting on his lap as he sucked on her neck. I rolled my eyes at this. She finally turned in our direction & waved, randy rolled his eyes & started talking to Bautista.  
She got up off of his lap & walked over to us. Her tight short blue dress hugged her just right. Hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You made it"

We nodded & smiled at her. Roman got up & hugged her kissing her cheek.

"Wouldnt miss it baby girl, your back in action...congrats on the win by the way, you killed it"  
"Diva slayers back baby, congrats", Seth said as he kissed her cheek.  
"You should have broken her arm, keep her out for a year", I suggested.

I placed my hand on her lower back & leaned over to kiss her cheek. My face lingering by hers. My breathing slowed & I noticed hers did too. Our foreheads were almost touching as I leaned down to her, my hand that was behind her back slid to the side of her hip.  
Our eyes connected.

Brie p.o.v

I looked away from Bryan who was now in conversation with John, Cesaro, & Shemaus.  
Nikki gave me a smirk & leaned in close. Eva Leaned in as well to listen in.

"I know someone who could comfort Lexi after she finds out, im sure she wont have a problem with it"

I looked at my twin sister confused, Eva Marie nudged me lightly & pointed. There was Lexi with the shield or one shield member in particular. Dean Ambrose was holding her close & looking into her eyes. It looked like he wanted to kiss her. Roman & Seth looked over at us & raised there glasses.  
Seth pointed to Dean & Lexi, then gave a thumbs up. He took a sip of his beer. A flash went off, causing Dean to let go of Lexi's hip, she took a step back. I turned in Nikki's direction.

"Sorry it was just so cute", she pouted.  
"Not to randy"

Eva said, we looked at him, he was taking glances here & there as he watched Lexi have a conversation with the shield.  
He didn't see what happened between dean & Lexi. Dean got up & walked over to the bar. I told the girls to follow me, as we walked over to where he was.  
Nikki was on one side of him eva & I On the other. He raised a brow & then smirked.

"Roman has a fiancée ladies, sorry"  
"We can still look", Nikki mumbled.

He chuckled.

"Speaking of looking, we couldn't help but um catch you & Lexi, you know gazing into each others eyes"  
"Lovingly", Eva added.

He nodded. I couldn't help but ask him. He seemed nervous, like he knew it was coming. He tensed up a little.

"Do you like her?"

He looked at me, then down at the counter. He sighed. My eyes grew wide.

"You do, I knew it"  
"Listen ok, don't go spreading that shit around...I don't want her to have problems with Orton"  
"To late for that", Nikki said out loud without even thinking.

I glared at her & she made a face knowing she was in the wrong.  
Dean looked at all 3 of us.

"What do you know about Orton?"

He looked like he had information as well. I crossed my arms & glared at him, he followed crossing his arms as well, looking down at me.  
I looked at Eva.

"You & Nikki go back to the guys, ill be there in a minute"

Eva & Nikki nodded & started to walk back to our table.  
Nikki turned to dean one last time.

"Tell Roman I said hi"

Dean smirked.

"You have a man"  
"I can still look", repeating her statement from before.

Dean looked my way again.

"So Spill?", I said to him.

He sighed, the bartender came over & pointed at dean.

"give me 3 shots & 3 beers man"

The bartender nodded & left to get his stuff, dean brought his attention back to me, he smoothed his hair back.

"We heard him talking on the phone this morning on the way to the gym...he kept telling the other person to stop calling, to stop texting, & that if he loses lex, that person is done"

I nodded & looked in randys direction, who was looking at us. Probably wanting to know what we were talking about.

"He also told us not to say anything or he would have us fired...we didn't say anything to lex because we didn't have proof & we didnt know who he was talking to"

I nodded again. I sighed & looked at him. He looked back at the bartender who brought over the shots, he walked away to serve the beers.

"He's cheating on her"

it was all I said, he looked at me & then back at Lexi, sad expression on his face. he looked down & shook his head. He ran a hand over his face.

"I wont tell her you know, but im going to tell her tonight, I have proof that he did it...& with who"  
"Who?"  
"I can't tell you, just please don't mention anything to her right now...I would rather her hear it from us"

He nodded. The Bartender finished putting the beers down. We felt a third person stand near us.  
I turned to see Randy standing there beside me & Dean, he smiled at us, while holding his beer in hand.

"Brie"  
"I'll talk to you later Dean"

He nodded & I walked away not even looking at Randy as I left.

Dean p.o.v

I was about to pick up the tray of drinks. Randy sat down next to me. putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets talk shall we Ambrose"

I let go of the tray & turned to him, with the information brie just gave me pissed me off, it was taking everything in me not to punch his face in.

"yeah lets talk", I glared at him.  
"You seem...I don't know how to put this...Obsessed with my girlfriend, always following her, watching her...asking her friends about her, showing up here"  
"She invited us, so Whats your point to all this"  
"I want you to stop, don't talk to her, dont look at her, dont even say her name..."  
"Or what?"  
"Dont tempt me Ambrose, we've been together 2 years..you really think she's going to leave me for you"  
"If that's true, why are you so threatened by my friendship with her"

I didn't realize we were in each others faces, till Lexi pushed us apart. I felt roman & seth at my sides.

"Everything alright?", Roman spoke up.

Randy just smirked at him as he wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist & kissing the top of her head.  
I looked down at Lexi then turned to pick up the tray.

"Fine", I simply said.

Lexi p.o.v

I watched the shield walk away, I turned to randy who smiled down at me.

"I'm so proud of you, you did great tonight"

He leaned down to kiss me but I stopped him, he looked at me confused.

"What is your problem with them...you use to say how awesome they were & that they were great wrestlers, what happened?"  
"His Obsession with you is what happened"  
"Randy..."

He stopped me by planting his lips on mine. He took my hand as a slow song started to play, tugging me towards him.  
I shook my head & he just smiled at me.

"Come on baby, one dance"  
"Fine"

He wrapped his arms around me once we hit the dance floor. I felt his lips kiss my cheek, they brushed near my ear.

"I love you"

I smiled to myself, I noticed as dean watched us. A sad expression on his face. He looked away & at his beer. Playing with the mug. I saw roman put a hand on his shoulder. Summer rae was also watching us, she gave me a fake smile, fandango came up beside her handing her a beer.  
I felt someone tap my shoulder & randy & I broke apart to see Nikki smiling at me.

"We need to borrow her a second"  
"I'm sure it can wait", randy said coldly trying to pull me back to him.  
"No it can't, eva needs you in the bathroom, its bad"  
"I have to go make sure shes ok, I wont be long", I told him.

He nodded, knowing Eva was a recovering alcoholic. I let go of randy & followed Nikki to the bathroom.  
When I got there Eva seemed fine & brie was standing there, holding her phone close, they all seemed nervous to tell me something.

"Whats going on, are you ok Eva?"

Eva looked at me confused & then catching on nodded. Brie came closer to me.

"Theres something you should see"  
"What?"

Nikki put her hand on my back as brie handed me her phone. I looked through the text messages, they were from randy to summer rae. I shook my head as i read each one. I handed her back her phone & stood there frozen.

"I'm so sorry, we just thought you should know", brie said as she rubbed her hand on my arm softly.  
"Where did you get them?"

Brie looked down & then at me.

"We sort of went through his phone & well..."

Before she finished I was out of the bathroom door, i searched the room for him & then her.  
He was in deep conversation with Bautista, laughing. He looked my way & his smile fell, like he knew what I knew. I turned my direction to summer rae who was sitting with fandango. I walked over to her table.

"Baby wait...", was all I heard randy say.

Randy stood up, I saw the Shield glance my way, Dean stood up & followed my gaze.  
Fandango looked up at me as I reached their table & he smiled, his smile fell as soon as I didn't return it, summer turned around & got out of her seat.

"Oh hey lex, con..."

I didn't let her finish, I slapped her across her face, before i could do anything else, randy wrapped his arms around me & fandango dragged Summer out of the way.

"Dont touch me"

I squirmed out of his grasp & pushed him away.

"you will never touch me again"

He tried to move towards me but I backed away & rushed out pushing people out of the way.  
Tears started to fall from my eyes, when I reach outside I took a long breath in.I felt brie wrap her arms around me, holding me close.  
Eva & Nikki looked on with sad expressions on their faces.

"I'm so stupid"

Brie pulled me out a little.

"No you're not, he is, he's the asshole & shes the slut"

I cried in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6-Aftermath

Chapter 6- Aftermath

Dean p.o.v

Roman & Seth stood up alongside me. Roman moved around the table & stared at randy. Seth grabbed roman to stop him. I looked over at randy who was glaring at summer. She looked at him & smirked while she massaged her cheek where Lexi slapped her. Fandango was asking for an explanation. She just shook her head at him. I pushed my way through the crowd that had formed around Randy. He turned when he saw me & without thinking I punched him beating him down. I felt Seth & roman pulling me off him.

"Calm down man, stop", I heard Seth say as he pulled me back hard.

I tried to brush them off me but they wouldn't budge. I felt my hand wet & looked at it, it was dripping blood.  
Roman reached for some napkins & covered my hand with it.

"I think its time to go"

I saw randy stand up, Bautista by his side, ready to help Orton if he needed it. Randy came towards me, but he was held back by Cena, Bryan, & Sheamus. Bautista trying to free randy from their grasp, still not knowing what was going on but helped his friend. Orton looked at me.

"I'm gonna get you Dean Ambrose", he growled, still trying to break free from everyone holding him back.  
"Bring it, im not scared of you", I yelled back, roman pushing me to the door.  
"Lets go man, he's not worth it"

I looked at roman, who had a stern look on his face, I nodded & turned away towards the door. Once outside my head turned & I noticed The bellas holding Lexi. One of them looked in my direction & then back at Lexi.

Lexi p.o.v

"Tell me what you need?", Brie said softly.

I couldn't even speak, all I wanted to do was cry & go back to the hotel. Eva Marie went to get the car, so we could go.

"How is she?"

I heard Bryans voice softly say. Brie shook her head at him.

"Well if it helps, Dean Ambrose beat the crap out of Orton"

We all looked at him surprised, wondering if we heard him right.

"Is that why they left?", Nikki asked.  
"Yeah it was crazy, Ambrose just ran up to him & started pounded on him, when Orton got up, he was bleeding from a cut under his eye & mouth, it took roman & Seth to take him off, they almost couldn't"

Hearing Bryan talk about this made me feel bad, knowing that if randy wanted it, triple H would fire each member of the shield. I didn't want anyone getting into trouble on my account, I made a mental note to talk to dean & the guys tomorrow, also to triple h if it came down to randy asking him to fire them. I looked at brie.

"I want to go"

She looked at me & searched the street for Eva & the car. Spotting her, we walked over to it & got in. Nikki kissed John Cena goodbye, he understood why she wanted to be with me tonight. Getting back to the hotel I got my room near the girls. Brie & Bryan went to Randy's room to get my things for me just in case he was there. They got to my new room & placed my things on the floor beside the couch. Eva sat down next to me & placed her hand on mine.

"Do you want one of us to stay?"

They waited for me to answer. I closed my eyes & shook my head, letting my hair out of the ponytail it was in & then combing my fingers through it. without looking at them I said.

"I just need to be alone"  
"But..."

I didn't let Nikki finish, I retraced my words.

"I WANT to be alone"

They nodded, Eva got up.

"If you need anything..."

I looked at her.

"I know"

They glanced at me one last time. I heard the door close. I walked over to my bag & took out my pjs. I slipped them on & laid in bed & cried.  
At one point it felt like id never stop crying.

Brie p.o.v

After closing the door to her room. Bryan hugged me, I didn't want to leave her alone but it's what she wanted & knowing that she would call one of us if she didn't want to be alone. I sighed remembering dean.

"Bryan, you said dean hit Orton"

He nodded.

"It was awesome, im glad someone beat him"  
"What room are they in?"

He looked at me confused.

Dean p.o.v

I stood there, thinking if this was the right thing to do or if I should just walk away & give her time.  
I don't know how long I was standing there for. my hand in the air ready to knock. Brie seemed to think this was a good idea, when her & Bryan showed up at my door. finally I knocked lightly, no answer. I knocked a little harder. A few seconds later it opened, she was in shorts & a tank top, her eyes were red & swollen from the crying.  
It broke me to see her this way, it made me want to go find Orton & beat the crap out of him again. I looked away from her.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, brie told me this was your room"

She didn't answer, I looked back at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She sighed.

"Why would you hit him?"

I was confused, why was she mad at him. was she defending him after what he did to her. I ran my hand through my hair & shook my head. I gave her the best answer I could.

"Because he hurt you & ill be damned if I let him get away with it"

I turned ready to leave her. I felt her hand on my arm pulling me back to her. my heart racing at her touch. She wanted me to stay.

"Come in, we need to talk"

I nodded, she stepped to the side so I could pass her to enter. I heard the door close behind me, she passed me brushing my arm lightly. She turned to look at me.

"I don't want you beating the crap out of him every chance you get"  
"Why not?"  
"Triple H would fire you, hello randy is his golden boy he wouldn't care if he cheated on me, what randy wants randy gets"

I looked away from her, scanning the room.

"I don't want you getting hurt or losing your job because of me"

I looked back at her, I brushed my fingers along her cheek. looking into her eyes.

"Your worth it"

Lexi p.o.v

They way he looked at me made my stomach do flips. I reached up & put my hand on his. He pulled away.  
I looked down at it, he was hiding it from me.

"Let me see your hand"

He sighed & lifted it, his knuckles were red, cuts on them. I pulled his hand so he could follow me & he sat down on the couch.

"Let me get something to clean your hand with"  
"No im good"

I gave him a stern look & he just smiled at me & nodded in defeat. He knew he wouldn't win if he fought me on this. I came back in the room after finding the first aid kit. I sat in front of him on the coffee table. I set the kit aside & began to clean his cuts. He mumbled something under his breath. It made me smile.

"Stop being such a baby, aren't you suppose to be a tough macho man"  
"Well that shit burns"  
"Then maybe you'll think twice before getting into fights"

He shrugged, smirk on his face.

"Like I said, your worth it"

I shook my head & started bandaging his hand. I felt his eyes on me. His hand held onto mine, his fingers tickling my palm. I finally looked at him.  
His eyes stared right into mine.

"All done"

He gave me a small smile & took his hand away, looking at it.

"Thank you", he said softly almost a whisper.  
"Anytime"

We looked at each other again, I noticed he licked his lips. Half of me was hoping he wouldn't try to kiss me, the other half wanted him to so bad. He finally stood up breaking eye contact with me.

"I should really go"

I got up & walked him to the door. I opened it & he turned to look at me.

"For what its worth, he is a dumbass for what he did..."

He stopped himself, it looked like he was trying to figure out how to word his next sentence. His eyes meeting mine again.

"If I were him, I'd never risk losing you the way he did"

What I did next caught him off guard. I threw myself forward & tip toed up to meet his lips. I heard him moan softly, his hand softly rested on my cheek. I felt it tongue on my bottom lip wanting to come in, this woke me up. I pushed him away roughly & slammed the door. I couldn't believe I just kissed him.  
What was I thinking.

Dean p.o.v

I leaned my head on the now closed door, it was cold against my forehead. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast. her lips were just as I imagined. I pulled myself away & started towards my room. Thinking over everything that just happened. I should have stopped her from kissing me, she probably hated me now. I mentally kicked myself. When I got back to my room, Seth & roman jumped up when they saw me.

"So how is she?", roman asked.

I showed them my hand.

"I think she might have let some of it out of her system before I got there & um..."

They waited.

"She um...she kissed me & then she pushed me out & slammed the door in my face"

Roman put a hand on my shoulder.

"Give her time"

I shook my head.

"No she doesn't like me, it was simply a revenge kiss, I was a distraction to take her mind off of him"

They gave me a sympathetic look.

"She said that to you?", Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

I shook my head & looked down at my hand.

"She didn't need too"

I sighed.

"I'm going to bed"

They nodded as I passed them. I walked into my room & shut the door behind me. I laid on my bed, shutting my eyes replaying the kiss.  
They way her lips tasted against mine, how soft they were. I smiled to myself, it might not have meant anything to her but it sure meant something to him. He thought he'd never get to kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7-My Chance

Chapter 7- My Chance

Lexi p.o.v

I was glad it was our day off, looking at the clock, it was almost 4 in the afternoon.  
All I wanted to do was stay in bed, wrapped in these warm blankets. I was done crying, there were no more tears left to shed & I was done hoping that what happened last night was all a dream. I looked at my phone, I had turned it off because Randy wouldn't stop calling.  
I jumped when I heard a knock at the door, afraid to look through the peephole & see randy. I took a deep breath & looked to see roman standing there. I opened the door.  
He looked down at me & smiled.

"Hey baby girl how you doing?"  
"Well...I was planning on staying in bed all day, eat ice cream, & watch Hes Just Not That Into You"

I shrugged.

"Awesome plan"

He gave a small laugh, I moved aside & gestured for him to come in. He did, we moved towards the couch & sat down.  
It looked like he had something on his mind.

"Whats up roman, I can tell that you just didn't come up to check on me...is something wrong?"

I thought about randy & triple H. I stood up.

"Did Triple H fire you guys, ill go talk to him"

He got up & put his hands on my shoulders to stop me. He chuckled.

"No no, nothing like that...this is about dean"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, you really hurt him, he didn't say because he doesn't like talking about this kind of stuff, but Seth & I could tell by the way he was acting"

I sat back down & he followed sitting beside me. I didn't think before kissing him or how he felt. I looked down & away from roman.

"Care to tell me what happened?"  
"It was in the moment, he was being so sweet & I was not feeling so good, he just made me feel..."

I couldn't think of a word to say. I sighed & looked back at roman.

"You really hurt him, sweetheart I don't know if you've noticed, but he likes you, I mean really likes you"

I closed my eyes, covering my face with my hands.

"That kiss meant a lot to him, I mean if you didn't shove him away after, he would've been the happiest man alive"  
"He told you?"

Roman nodded.

"He thinks you hate him for not stopping you, he's been sulking all morning, angry, annoying"

I giggled & shook my head at him. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, but im not mad at him...I was just in shock that I did that, I don't know what got into me"  
"Would you mind telling him that, if I do he wont believe me & he might punch me in the face for telling you"

I smiled at him & nodded.

"ok good, maybe Seth & I can stop tip toeing around him making sure we don't piss him off"  
"Let me get dressed"

He nodded at me. I walked into my bedroom & quickly put on some jeans & a tshirt.  
I put my hair into a messy bun. walking out into the living room & sitting down to put my shoes on.  
Roman watched me carefully.

"So how are you...really?"

I looked back down at my shoes & continued to put them on.

"Hurts, but im trying really hard not to think about it or...him"  
"I saw him after coming from the gym, he was trying to find out what room you're in, but the guy at the desk said there was no Lexi Garcia staying there."

I nodded & finished my shoes, I jumped up.

"Yeah Brie had Bryan use his name"  
"Clever, my stalker is"

I laughed & shoved his arm lightly.

"You should see the pictures they have of you on there phones...HOT"

He laughed even harder & shook his head.

"Please don't tell me they have naked pics of me"  
"Well..."  
"Oh God"

We laughed & talked all the way to his room. When we got there Seth poked his head out of his room.  
He smiled once he saw me.

"I thought you guys were dean for a second there, I was afraid to come out & check & get my head ripped off"

I laughed & rested my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry...where did he go?"  
"Gym, he left right after you did roman"  
"Again, that's the third time today", Roman said as he was flipping through channels.  
"I'll go down there"

They looked at me & then each other. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself"  
"What if you run into...you know", seth ran a hand through his hair making sure he didn't mention randys name.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"we work together, its bound to happen at some point, ill be fine"  
"Want me to walk you Lex?"

I shook my head & left their room. I punched the elevator button, I waited as I watched the lights flash the number it was on.  
The doors opened, Dean was standing there, sweaty, breathing heavily. His hair sticking to his forehead. Was it wrong that this look turned me on. He watched me, I walked into the elevator pushing him back in so he wouldn't leave & I reached over pressing the lobby button. Half way down, I pressed the stop button. He looked at me confused, almost scared. The elevator came to a halt.

"Dean..."

He didn't look at me, eyes looking down. He seemed angry yet sad. I closed my eyes & bit my lip.

"I didn't mean to push you away...it was just..."'  
"You don't have to explain", He said in an almost whisper.  
"I do because the last thing I want is for you to hate me or for you to think that I hate you"

He turned his attention to me, took a few steps towards me. looking into my eyes.

"I could never hate you, I just don't want to be something you use just so you could forget about Orton"  
"Your not, your my friend & I don't hate you either"

He sighed, he paced the small space in the elevator, then stopped to look at me again.

"I don't want to be just a friend Lexi, I..."

He shook his head. Frustration on his face.

"I can't give you what you want...atleast not now..."  
"I know that's why I feel so bad, I feel like the bad guy because all I could think about was...nows my chance, I deserve a chance"

I listened to him speak. Letting him take out all this pent up emotion.

"A lot of people might say that im not good enough for you...but when your ready I can be the man you need, if you give me just even a week I promise,  
id never hurt, I would rather die then let you slip from my hands.."

He walked towards me, i backed up till i felt the elevator wall on my back.  
His hand caressed my cheek. He leaned down to my level.

"I could love you for the rest of my life beautiful"

I didn't know what to say, he just looked into my eyes before leaning down some more, his lips touched mine. I didn't pull away this time. He rested his hand on the wall to support himself, while the other moved down to my hip, pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
I didn't care that he was all sweaty, his kiss made me forget it altogether. He was the one to pull away this time. his forehead leaned against mine.

"I'm willing to wait as long as you need to, just promise you'll give me a chance when your ready?"

I smiled & nodded. I brought my arms back to my sides. He moved back a little, smirk on his face. He turned & pressed the button to get the elevator to move again. He stood close to me, his hand brushing mine.  
I pressed my floor Number. When the doors opened to the lobby, randy stood there, he looked just as surprised as we did.  
He looked at me. I noticed his black eye & a bruise at the corner of his lip, it was a bright purple. He walked in towards me, I felt dean tense up next to me.  
He pressed his floor number.

"Baby we need to talk, I tried calling last night but you turned your phone off..."  
"please just..", I moved a little closer to dean.

I put my hands up in defense.

"Please hear me out...let me explain"

Dean got in front of me.

"She doesn't want to talk to you"  
"Get out of my way Ambrose, ill take care of you later"

I got in the middle of both men, of course my height didn't help me much.

"Stop please, dean.."

He glanced down at me, then nodded backing away to a corner of the elevator. I looked at randy, nodding.

"Fine, I'll go to your room so we could talk, there are somethings I think you should know as well, I just need to get something from my room first"  
"Ok, sounds good baby"

He tried to pull me into him but I backed away. He put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry"

The elevator stopped on randys floor first, he kissed my cheek before walking out, glaring at dean.  
The doors closed. I looked at dean.

"please don't go see him", he begged me quietly.

He turned to me, sad expression on his face. I think he felt that if I went to talk to randy, id take him back but that was not happening. I found out randys secret, it was time that he found out mine. I put my hand on deans arm.

"I'm not taking him back, I promised you a chance remember"

I gave him a small smile, which he returned. His hand landing on my cheek. The elevator door opened to my floor.  
Before leaving, I looked at dean.

"When im done talking to him, I'll come find you...i think you should know this as well.."  
"ok"

Confused look on his face.I turned to leave but stopped. I rushed back to him & kissed his cheek.  
He gave me a half smile. I backed out of the elevator & to my room. When I got there, I looked through my bag, i opened up the zipper compartment inside & pulled out a picture. It was a sonogram of our baby, the last one that was taken. I carried it everywhere with me, hoping i got enough in me to show randy one day.


	8. Chapter 8-Flashback

Chapter 8-flashback

Lexi p.o.v

When I reached randys room, I knocked. He opened it & smiled down at me.  
He moved aside so I could walk in. I rushed passed him & into the living room.

"Want something to drink or..."  
"No lets just get this over with"

He nodded. He put his hand behind his neck, nervous to start. So I did.

"When?"

He looked at me, sat down in the chair across from me. I was gone a whole year.

"7 months ago."

I closed my eyes knowing this was around the time I found out I was pregnant. I felt like I couldn't breathe but I had to tell him.

I walked back into the bedroom of our house. Pacing back & forth, hoping I wasnt. I could hear randy laughing downstairs,  
he was with The bellas, their men, Eva, & her husband Jonathan.  
Randy has told me over & over that he wasnt ready for another child yet. I felt a little pain in my shoulder, I placed my other hand on it putting pressure.  
I wasnt taking my medication, after the last 4 days of morning sickness, the bellas making fun of me possibly being pregnant.  
I looked at the clock, it was time to check the stick that decides my fate.  
walking back into the bathroom, I looked down at it. Positive. I closed my eyes, then looked at it again, hoping it was wrong. There was a soft knock on the door. I turned to see the girls peeking their heads in. walking in closing the door behind them.  
I showed them & they squealed with excitement. I shook my head.

"You can't tell anyone"

They stopped & looked at me.

Why not", Brie sat down on the bed.  
"Randy is going to freak out & not in a good way, I mean first off his ex-wife hates me & she's not afraid to show or say it, Then my arm, & now a baby...no he's going to be angry"

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that"  
"Yes I do, I mentioned it one time, he flipped, he said we were both to busy for that & that he wants to be able to focus on his daughter before bringing another child around"  
"What are you going to do?", Eva asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know"

"Lex"

I didn't realize I had drifted off.

"Why her?"  
"She was just there, it was a moment of weakness, we had fought, you wouldn't talk to me"  
"So that makes it ok?"

I laughed & got up to pace the room.

"I didn't plan on it happening again, but it did, you wouldn't let me near you let alone touch you"  
"THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU GO & SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE"  
"IM A MAN LEXI, I HAVE NEEDS YOU WOULDNT SLEEP WITH ME, YOU PUSHED ME AWAY"

I turned to face him.

"I WAS PREGNANT"

Shock on his face, my body relaxed as I yelled this at him. I didn't realize what a relief I felt to finally tell him my secret. I saw his jaw clench, He turned away from me.

-Flashback-

I was sitting in the clinics cold room waiting for my doctor to come back. It was my 2 month check up.  
Randy was in Boston he was coming home tonight. The door finally opened & my doctor smiled as he sat down in his seat.

"Everything is great, baby is healthy, your healthy"

He reached over & handed me the sonogram.

"Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head. He nodded smile still on his face.

"Well then I guess ill being seeing you for your 3 month check up, please remember no wrestling & try not to stress out, get lots of rest."

I laughed when he said no wrestling, I knew he meant it in a joking way.  
"ok thank you"

I made my appointment & rushed out of there as soon as I could, once in my car I laid my head back in my seat.  
I looked down at my hands in my lap, at the sonogram. It was getting to the point that I couldn't hide this from him anymore. I stopped at the store to pick up some groceries. I was trying to figure out different ways that I could tell him without him getting angry.  
Once home, I put the things away & laid down on the couch falling asleep without meaning too.

"Baby"

I felt someone kiss my cheek. I opened my eyes to see randy & his daughter smiling at me. She always came to stay with him, when he wasnt on the road. Stopping by his ex-wifes house to get her.  
I jumped up & rubbed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep"  
"Its ok sweetheart"

He kissed my lips & his daughter giggled. I looked at her & smiled, she reached over & hugged me.

"Hi sweet girl, how are you"  
"fine", she answered sweetly.

Randy helped me up.

"I should get started on dinner"  
"No need, we ordered pizza...we saw you asleep & well we out voted you"  
"While I was sleeping, that's cheating"

I looked at her & she looked down shyly pointing at her dad.

"He made me", she said. She started giggling as randy tickled her. He let go & looked back at me.

"I'm sorry"  
"Its ok really, we also stopped & got ice cream"  
"We got you mint chip, I know its your favorite", she smiled up at me.

I bent down & tickled her.

"Well thank you so much for remembering, your dad forgot right"

She looked up at him & then moved in close to my ear to whisper.

"Dont tell him I told you"

She giggled & ran to her room. I smiled as I watched her go. I felt randys hands on my hips.  
My smile fell, I really hoped he wouldn't wrap his arms around me, feeling the tiny bump under my shirt. I moved away from him into the kitchen.  
I couldn't tell him, especially with his daughter here, I didn't want to mess up the couple of days she got with him.

-End Flashback-

He turned to me & took a few steps closer. Shaking his head.

"No...No..."  
"Yes, I didn't tell you because if you don't remember, you said you didn't want any now, so I was scared"  
"I know what I said, but I would have been there, I would have supported you"  
"I don't think you would have had time, you were to busy supporting summer"

He turned away & Ran his hand over his face in frustration.  
I crossed my arms, I waited for him to turn & look at me. when he did, I unfolded my arms, reaching in my back pocket, I handed him the picture. He looked down at it, then took it. A Small smile on his lips. looking back up at me.

"What happened?"

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I closed them, hoping none would fall but they did.  
He walked over slowly to me, his hand reached up & softly wiped the tears that fell with his thumb.

"I lost the baby, I was 3 months almost 4"

He looked away, confused.

"Where was I?"  
"We got into a fight on the phone & said you weren't coming home, that you needed time to think"

-Flashback-

I felt a sharp pain & bent over. I slowly slid to the floor, I took my phone out of my pocket & dialed Eva.

"Hello"  
"I need your help, I think somethings wrong, please"  
"Ok, ill be right there"

I put my phone down. I was lucky she didn't live to far away. I heard the front door close.  
I felt something wet under my legs, when I looked all I could see was blood, I closed my eyes.  
Eva & her husband turned the corner to find me. She looked at him.

"Call an ambulance, now"

He nodded, eva bent down to my level, stroked my hair.  
"Your gonna be ok"

I could hear her husband yelling.

"I need an ambulance, please you need to hurry"

I heard him give them the address. After a few seconds he came back, looking down at me & then his wife.  
She looked at me.

"Lex im gonna call randy"

I grabbed her arm & shook my head.

"You can't, please don't"

Tears fell from my eyes. She nodded & kissed the top of my head.

-End Flashback-

"Were you with her?"

Already knowing the answer but wanting for him to confirm it, he nodded. I felt his hands in mine.

"I was so stupid, why didn't I see something was wrong..."  
"I should have told you as soon as I found out but I was scared...I was planning on telling you as soon as you got home..."  
"But we fought", he finished for me.

He nodded. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingered there for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry, the last thing I would have wanted was for you to go through this alone"  
"that's why I stayed at evas for a while, I couldn't look at you because I felt like I failed & I was angry at you"

He hugged me close, I rested my head on his chest.

"But you didn't fail, these things happen"

I pushed him back lightly so I was out of his arms.  
He put his hand under my chin to lift my head so I was looking at him.

"I don't want to lose you..."  
"I cant..not just because of what you did, this morning after I cried myself to sleep last night, I realized I lost who I am, I don't love you like that anymore,I kept saying it trying to convince myself that I still was...I care about you yes, but I think I was so afraid to tell myself that it was ok to be alone"  
"I fucked up but I do love you, nothing or no one will ever change that, maybe if we just try one last time, please we can remind each other of why we fell in love in the first place"

I sighed. Moving away from him. I moved a little closer to the door, he followed me.

"That wasnt enough to stop you from sleeping with her, it's not enough to get me to stay, im sorry but I just can't"  
"Dont do this baby please"

He took a step towards me, I took two back. I shook my head at him.

"I have to go"

I turned towards the door & closed it behind me. I took a deep breath in & let it out.  
I started towards the elevator & too Deans room.


	9. Chapter 9-Dean

Chapter 9- Dean

Lexi p.o.v

I reached deans room, before I could knock it swung open. Seth looked surprised but then a smile grew on his face.

"Hey, come on in, I was just heading out"  
"Is Dean here?"

I walked in he leaned against the door frame, He crossed his arms over his chest & smirked.

"Maybe"  
"Seth..."

He wouldn't stop smirking at me, He laughed.

"Your blushing"

I covered my face & then shoved him making him lose his balance. Dean peeked his head out of the kitchen & gave me a sad smile,  
knowing where I was coming from. He leaned against the wall waiting for me to come closer.

"ill take that as a hint to leave"

He kissed my cheek & walked out but not before saying.

"Behave you two, remember roman's in the other room"

He winked at him, dean rolled his eyes.  
The front door closed. I took a few steps toward dean. I looked up at him.

"please don't tell me your here to tell me that you took him back"

I shook my head & he smiled down at me. He reached out & ran his hand through my hair brushing it back.

"But there is something I want to tell you"

He nodded, taking my hand leading me to his room, I let go stopping at his door.  
He turned to look at me. coming back to me.

"I'm sorry, I just thought...you know some privacy, I swear I wasn't thinking anything other than that"  
"I know...its just..."  
"We don't have to talk in here..we can go back to the living room"

I took a deep breath & shook my head. He nodded & leaned against the wall, waiting for me to do something.  
I moved into his room, looking anywhere but at dean.

"I'll leave the door open"

He sat on his bed, I went & sat next to him. I heard him breath in deep. I looked at him.  
I told him first about what randy said about him & summer, how long it was going on, the reasons he gave me for doing it.  
I looked away from him when I finally got to the part about the baby. He shifted closer to me, I felt his hand rubbing my back gently. He let me finish what I had to say before speaking up.

"I'm sorry...about all of it"

He sighed & removed his hand from my back & getting up.  
He turned way from me, running his hand through his hair. Then finally turning back to me.

"I understand if you still love him &...if you want to give him a second chance its ok, you don't have to worry about me"

I could hear the pain in his voice as he said this. I got up & took a step towards him. My hand landing softly on his cheek.  
My hand then fell to his hand, I squeezed it tight, he squeezed back.

"Yes, I do still love him, but not in the way you think, I care about him...I want him to be happy, I think he & I both just stopped at some point,  
just stayed together because we thought it was better than being alone"

He nodded & let go of my hand. He turned away from me. I moved in front of him to stop him from moving away from me. I put my hands on his chest.

"But that doesn't mean im gonna start being friends with him again at least not now, he hurt me...bad"  
"But what if he does still love you & not the way you think..."

I shook my head.

"There are no buts, if he truly loved me the way he said he does, he wouldn't have done what he did"

He put his hands over mine, still on his chest. I could feel his heart racing. I tried to pull my hands away but he gripped them tight. Being this close to him, made me realize that if he pulls me into him, I might kiss him & not stop.

"Dean...", I said softly.

He let go of my hands. His tongue licking his bottom lip. I didn't realize how bad I wanted to kiss him till my eyes landed on his lips. He was about to take a step forward till.

"Oh hey I didn't know you were here lex"

I let out the breath I was holding. Thank god for roman reigns. saying that in my head made me think of Nikki. Dean took 2 steps back.  
Roman came in, his arm over my shoulder. looking down at me.

"I was about to go get dinner, want anything?"  
"No"

I looked over at dean who looked a little upset. Roman followed my gaze & glared at dean. I didn't want them to argue with each other.

"Maybe I should go",I said.  
"Yeah you should", I heard dean mumble.

I noticed roman about to say something to him, but I stopped him.

"Its fine"

I turned & walked out of deans room.

Dean p.o.v

"I don't get it, I don't get you"

I looked over at roman.

"What?"  
"You bitch about how much you like her & want her, yet once she's in front of you, you completely shut down & push her away"  
"She still loves him..."

I sat down on my bed.

"She was with him for 2 years...how do I compete with that, I have nothing to offer her"  
"Loyalty, Honesty, Patience...those are the things he didn't give her...so you do it because I know you wouldn't do what he did"

I looked at roman, who sighed, he looked at me annoyed.

"You told me that if you had her you'd never hurt her, That you would make sure she had a smile on her face every single day she was with you"  
"I would..."  
"Then don't let her walk away like this, you're hurting her now..."

I looked down. Roman sat down next to me. He continued.

"Of course she still loves him, they just broke up, like you said they were together for 2 years but give it time, don't give up...fight for her, make her fall in love with you...if you give up now then she really will go back to him"  
"But..."  
"No, you asked her for a chance...then take it, just move slowly"

I chuckled at him.

"Damn Rome, did we just have girl talk"

He shrugged.

"I know, im deep but don't get used to it...were men"

He punched my arm lightly. He lifted his chest & I chuckled.

"Go get your girl, don't be dumb ass Orton"

I got up & headed out. I stopped in the living room, she was sitting on the couch.  
She got up once she saw me giving me a small smile.

"Took you long enough"

I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, its just...what if I can't make you as happy as he did...I couldn't take losing you lex, it would kill me to lose you"  
"So then you don't want your chance?"

She looked at me confused, my hand landed on her cheek. I looked into her eyes. Roman said to give her honesty, I wanted her to be honest with me too.

"What if I can't get you to fall in love with me...would you go back to him?"  
"No, even if you & I don't work out...I wouldn't"  
"I haven't done this relationship thing for a while, so if I fuck up, call me on it...let me know im doing it wrong so I could fix it & do it right"  
"Oh I will"

she giggled. I moved my hand that was on her cheek to her hip pulling her too me.  
I leaned down our lips almost touching. Our eyes looking into each others.

"Let me know when your ready, ill be here...waiting...maybe not patiently...but ill be here"

She nodded. Smile on her face.

"I really want to kiss you", I whispered.  
"what are you waiting for then"

I smiled & she tip toed up, her lips hitting mine.  
I heard a small moan coming from her, she wanted me to kiss her probably just as much as I wanted to kiss her.  
My fingers combed through her hair. My tongue in her mouth, warm. My body pressed against hers. Her hands on my hips. This kiss was interrupted by Seth who walked in.

"DAMN! nice bro"

we pulled away from each other. We looked at Seth, I glared at him, she looked relieved that he had come on.  
Stopping us from doing anything else. Roman came out of the room.

"Dude you totally messed this moment up man, you know how long it took me to get him to go after her"  
"Sorry..", Seth put his hands up in defense.

Roman shook his head at him, hands on his hips.  
I chuckled, she moved her hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear, I could tell she was trying to catch her breath, I was too. She started for the door. I moved beside her.

"I should go"  
"ill walk you"

She smiled at me. Seth did a kissing face to his hand, I glared at him, also thankful Lexi didn't see.  
Roman smacked the back of his head. I saw Seth turn to roman as he rubbed that back of his head where roman hit him.  
I walked her all the way to her room, once there she opened it. I leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks for walking me"  
"Anytime"

I leaned into her, kissing her cheek, my face lingering close to hers. Her eyes shifted to my lips. She wanted me to kiss her.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

She nodded, looking back into my eyes.

"goodnight Lexi"  
"Goodnight"

She closed the door. I sighed knowing I did the right thing by not kissing her again. I didn't want to ruin my chance by sleeping with her, knowing that's where the kiss would have led. She would have hated me for it, that's the last thing I wanted.


	10. Chapter 10-The Feud

Chapter 10- The Feud

Lexi p.o.v

Its been 2 months since randy & I broke up. He'd say hi to me in the hall, or when we had to get ready to step out with The Authority. At times I would catch him taking glances at me, avoiding his eyes when he did. Dean now spent more time with me hanging out than he did with the shield, but they didn't mind. Roman even told me he hadn't seen dean smile so much. We weren't in a relationship still, but that didn't stop us from making out every chance we got, it also didn't go passed that, he made sure of it. Stopping himself, which I was thankful for. I arrived to the arena with the girls. Raw tonight.

"so how is he?", Nikki asked, smirk on her face.  
"He's fine"

I answered confused. she rolled her eyes.

"I meant in bed...is he an animal like we thought"

I shook my head.

"Bummer"  
"no, we haven't...", I laughed.

Brie & Eva stopped walking causing Nikki & I to bump into them.

"You actually have one of them...in your room & nothing", brie sounded annoyed.  
"He stops me, which is fine because im not ready"

They made an ugh sound. Nikki put her hand on my shoulder.

"ok i do want to but he doesn't & im not going to rush him", I said.  
"Its been 2 months give him a taste already, even if you have to jump that sexy body of his"  
"You know you just told me to rape him right"

She shrugged, I never liked when Nikki talked like that. I moved her hand.

"Can we please stop talking about this, we need to get to the locker"

They smirked at me.

"You want him to don't you...you want him bad", brie said before turning around & continued walking.

turning the corner I heard someone call me. It was dean, he said something to Seth & Roman, who looked a little pissed off. They nodded & parted ways.

"Here comes lover boy", Eva mumbled to the girls.

He jogged over to me. Leaning down & kissing my cheek. He looked away from me to say hi to the girls.

"Whats with the face, aren't you happy to see her", Nikki said.  
"Always..I just need to talk to you about something"

He looked at me, nervous.

"Your finally gonna have sex?"

I turned my head quickly to Nikki, brie pinched her arm. Eva just giggled. Turning back to dean he had a smirk on his face. his hands went to my hips.

"Maybe"

The girls squealed. I leaned my head on deans chest. I felt him chuckle at their squeal.

"We will leave you two alone then"

Brie said as she pushed her twin & eva away with her. Before turning away Nikki winked & eva gave a thumbs up.  
I groaned & Rolled my eyes making dean laugh a little harder now. Once they were gone I looked up at him.

"Dont listen to them...there weird"  
"So...you want to um..."

he bit his lip. I slapped his chest lightly. Big smile on his face.

"I'm just messing with you sweetheart"  
"So whats up?"

He looked down & then searched the room, making sure no one was within ear shot of what he was about to tell me. He pulled me closer, his forehead leaned against mine.

"Evolution...they want to challenge us..."  
"What?", I said pushing him away lightly.  
"I just want to make sure that whatever happens you know that I wont let this get in the way of us, Seth & roman don't want this either because of your friendship with them but its triple H's orders"  
"I can tell him to keep me out of it..."

Dean let go of me, I turned to see who he was staring at. All three men were behind me. I felt deans hand on my hip tighten.  
Randy glared at dean, Bautista had his usually plain face. Triple H smirked.

"Sorry lex but your apart of this, no keeping you out...",Triple H looked at dean.

Smirk still on his face, his eyes came back to me.

"No matter what..."

All 3 men turned away, they were about to turn a corner, randy glanced back at us. No expression on his face.  
I let out the breath I was holding. Deans hand let go, I turned to him. He ran his hand through his hair. He punched a crate that was near him.  
I grabbed his arm turning him to me.

"Dean...stop..."

I looked at his hand to make sure he hadn't hurt it to bad. It was red. He gripped my hand.

"Were not even in a relationship yet & there already trying to break us"

I combed his hair back with my free hand, sliding down his cheek, he gave me a sad smile. He sighed.

"Then ask me"

He looked at me confused, then a smirk came on his face catching on. His hands found my hips, pulling me close to him.  
It took him a while, knowing he doesn't like being corny.

"Be my girl, darlin, I mean you already are in my eyes but you want it official then you're getting it"

I made a face like I had to think twice about it, his hands still on my hips, he shook me & laughed.

"Fine"

I rolled my eyes playfully & he leaned his forehead against mine, smiling down at me. I leaned up & kissed him. He smiled within the kiss. I giggled after we broke apart.

"Now I have to go...figure out this game plan with...them"

I tilted my head in the direction which evolution left. He nodded smile still on his face.  
I turned to the hall were the divas locker was. I felt deans arms wrap around me, turning me to look at him.

"Dean..."  
"One more.."

He leaned down, his lips hitting mine. He ran his hand through my hair. He pulled away, letting me go, he walked backwards with a smile on his face, winking at me before turning away. I sighed, turning to the locker room.  
The girls ambushed me as soon as they saw me walk in.

"So?", brie said.  
"He asked me out"

The girls squealed again, I flinched at the sound.

"I said no"  
"What?", all 3 girls said, angry looks on their faces.  
"I'm just kidding, take a joke"

Brie smacked my shoulder.

"Bitch", she said before sitting down to put her boots on.  
"Randy saw us too"

All 3 girls stopped what they were doing, looking at me with sad expressions, but also anger. They didn't like him anymore after what he did. Avoiding him at all costs or ignoring him when he tried to start a conversation, he still talked to Bryan & John, they talked to him as well just not as much as before, knowing Nikki & brie would be mad.

"So was that what dean wanted to talk to you about?", eva said continuing to brush her hair.  
"No...he said Evolution is going to challenge them"  
"I'm not shocked the story line is finally going that way", Nikki shrugged.  
"me either, I just never expected it this soon", brie said.

The Shield have been challenging every single superstar in the locker room, running through each & every one of them more than once. All that was left was Evolution, but the guys knowing im in that group didn't go near them afraid of hurting me somehow. Leave it up to Triple H to make the first move, knowing randy might of had something to do with it, especially after dean hit him. My mind came back to reality when Stephanie walked in. She looked over at me & smiled.

"You need to wear a dress, your walking out with H tonight to start the show, then a tag team match against Aj & tamina, pick a partner girly"  
"Ok, eva"  
"Ok, ill let them know"

She said hi to some of the girls, then walked out. I only wore a dress when The Authority was going to speak. They wore their suits to the ring. I pulled out a dark blue short tight dress with one long sleeve, I sat down after I finished putting it on & put my black knee-high boots on.  
I brushed my hair to one side, letting my dark brown waves fall to my side. Brie tapped my shoulder.

"Make up?"

I nodded & followed her to the make up artists. She looped her arm with mine.

"I'm really glad you found someone new"  
"Me too"  
"We should all go to dinner, even bring Seth & roman"  
"Is this because you want to stare at roman?"  
"Maybe"

We laughed, reaching the make up station & sitting down in the chairs, the ladies started there work.

"No but really...I kinda want to see what he's all about...I just don't want you getting hurt again, how about tonight after the show"  
"I don't know I would have to ask him, I mean..."

Since I got to WWE the bellas have been by my side, making sure no one messed with me. After a while they were more like sisters than friends. They were protective of me & I them. Randy showed up beside my chair. His fingers tapped my hand. He was in his black suit.

"Ready"  
"I don't need an escort"  
"This is out of habit, im sorry"  
"Sure", I heard brie mumble.  
"It's nice to see you brie"  
"Wish I could say the same", she rolled her eyes at him.

The make up artist let me know I was done. I turned to brie & smiled. Jumping out of my chair.

"I'll see you after"  
"yeah"

I felt randys hand on my back, guiding me passed him. I stopped. he dropped his hand, then putting them up in defense.

"Like I said force of habit baby"  
"Stop calling me that & yes I know...force of habit"

I turned around my eyes caught deans. He looked angry not at me but at randy. Randy followed my gaze & smirked at dean.  
Roman put a hand on deans shoulder, guiding him out of some double doors, heading to where they make their entrance through the crowd.

"well he seemed mad"

I looked at randy & glared at him. I continued walking till we stopped at Triple H & Bautista, Triple H had his usual smirk, mic in hand. Bautista put his sunglasses on, also mic in hand. Randy was brushing his sleeves down then rolled his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"what?", said H.  
"What do you need me for, they don't have a diva in their group"  
"So, your apart of ours, that means if I say you walk out with us, you walk out with us"  
"Wheres Kane?"  
"Dont worry about it"

I just nodded, pulling my dress down a little.

"nice dress lex", Bautista gave me a small smile.  
"Thanks"

He was trying to change the subject, Bautista didn't like what randy did, he found out later in the night when he heard summer rae telling fandango. Fandango walked out on summer, breaking up with her on twitter & bringing on Layla. The music hit & we got into our usual positions. Triple H & Bautista in front, Randy in the back with me but to H's left side. Then me also in back but between Bautista & H. I had to change my expression into an evil villain one. We walked down the ramp, reaching the ring. I climbed the steps, randy & Bautista held the ropes apart for me. I bent down but not too much to get in. Triple H started. Hands on my hips as I watched.

"So...The Shield thinks it runs this place"

The crowd cut him off, he rolled his eyes at this.

"but they don't..."

He looked at us & then back at the crowd, smirk on his face.

"We do, every superstar & diva listens to us, they do what we tell them too, they adapt or Perish"  
"Now the shield, can't fight one on one if you all have noticed", randy spoke up.  
"Yes they always seem to attack 1 man against 3, what is it are you just afraid to lose", Bautista said.  
"There cowards", Randy yelled.

He turned to look at me, he took a step towards me lifting the mic to me. I looked at Triple H, who gave me a small nod to take it. I had to say what we discussed before coming out here. I took it & lifted it to my lips.

"I think you should show them who the real kings of the ring are, I mean the only real reason anyone fears them, is Roman Reigns, the only real muscle of the group...the other 2 are just for show...I mean one can't decide what color hair he wants & the other one is just plain crazy", I heard a couple of fans laugh at what I said.  
"Lets lock him up & Throw away the key", finished Bautista.

He knew I was uncomfortable with this, I pushed the mic into randys chest & glared at him.  
He had a smirk on his face, knowing he got what he wanted. I was hoping the guys didn't take anything I said seriously. Then their music hit, it made me jump unnoticeable to the fans. I watched as the shield walked down the steps, each one jumping the barrier, then climbing into the ring in one swift movement, randy pushed me back a little. Each man stepping up to the other. The feud was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11-Don't Worry

Chapter 11- Dont Worry Dean p.o.v

Hearing her talk this way hurt a little, I had to tell myself it's what they wanted her to say. She'd never really say those things about us. Roman put a hand on my shoulder.

"Those are H's words, not hers"  
"I know"

Seth who was peeking out of the curtain, turned to us.

"Ready?"

We nodded. Our music hit & we walked out into the crowd, I could see Lexi standing next to randy. Once in the ring, I stepped up to him, Seth to Triple H, & Bautista to Roman. Randy pushed Lexi back a little & keeping her from getting in the middle of all this. Roman turned to ask for a mic, handing Seth & I each one as well. Roman laughed.

"Really, that's the best you got...I was more pissed off about what she said then you"

Roman pointed at Lexi, who had her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at roman.  
She played evil good, sexy especially in that dress. I licked my lips. Seth put his hand on my shoulder.

"You like that brother?"

He looked at Lexi,I nodded then lifted my chin in the air, randy took a step forward I took 2.  
I was in his face now. Smirk still on Lexi's face but her eyes told me to calm down. Seth pulled me back. He chuckled doing so.

"Slayer, you got my boy all wound up here, how about you help him out"

We all laughed. Randy lifted his mic.

"Shut up you don't touch her, I will rip off your hands if you do"

I rolled my eyes. Roman lifted his mic.

"calm down cream puff, he's just messing with you, we wouldn't hurt that pretty little thing behind you, you guys on the other hand..."

He made a gesture with his hands that said things wouldnt end well for them. Seth & I Chuckled.

"Your all talk", H said.

He looked at randy then at Bautista all three men shaking their heads laughing.  
We looked between us & shrugged. Then jumped on them, pounding them down. Lexi moved to a corner watching. She flipped her hair back looking at her nails, acting like she didn't care. That was her personality in the ring. I threw randy out of the ring & she watched him fly out, I stepped up behind her pushing my chest into her back, she turned to slap me but I stopped her. I pulled her hand behind her back, I took her other hand doing the same thing, I now held both her hands in one hand. My right hand snaked into her hair behind her neck pulling her to me roughly, our lips touched & I kissed her hard, she allowed my tongue in.  
She made it look like she was trying to break free from me, but her kissing me back told me she didn't want to. I could hear the fans cheering. I stopped when roman tapped my shoulder, we were going to triple power bomb Triple H. She pushed me away & I let her go. I smirked at her & she gave me a disgusted look on her face, swiping her hand over her mouth. I turned & helped Seth pick up H. Roman Howled we put H on his shoulders. 1,2,3 we slammed his body down.  
Our music blared through the arena. I turned to Lexi who was already out of the ring, holding up Bautista who had his arm over her shoulder. Randy & H in front of them.  
H bent down to pick up a mic.

"This isn't over", he yelled.

Lexi p.o.v

Once back stage randy gripped my arm tight.

"What the hell was that huh?"

Bautista stepped in between us, removing randys hand from my arm.

"Calm down, this is exactly what they want...calm down now"  
"If he touches you again, ill kill him"

It was the last thing he said before turning away & storming off.  
Bautista put a hand on my shoulder softly.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me"  
"Anytime, he has no right to be angry that your moving on, he's the one who fucked up"

I nodded. He gave my shoulder a light squeeze before taking his hand away & going towards his locker. He turned around.

"Hey that Ambrose guy...good choice..."

I smiled at him. He continued walking. I found myself heading to the shields locker room instead of the divas.  
I knocked softly, hoping they weren't mad. The door opened & roman smiled.

"Hey short stuff"

He stepped to the side to let me in. Closing the door behind me. Seth rolled his eyes when he saw me, then putting them back on the screen. They were watching a match.

"Oh, its you, aren't you suppose to be with the kings of the ring"  
"Oh come on, really your all mad"  
"Not me babygirl...you called me the muscle...not offended at all"

He gave me the biggest smile id ever seen on his face. I looked at dean who's eyebrow was raised, smirk on his face.

"So im crazy huh?"  
"Only in the ring"

I walked over to him & kissed his cheek.

"The ring isn't the only place i get crazy...",He whispered in my ear, I shook my head.  
"I think you got me back with that kiss...were even"  
Not even close doll face"

He pinched my chin between his 2 fingers.

"I'm gonna get you back for making fun of my hair"

I turned to Seth & laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what else to say"  
"You could have said how handsome I was or how good I am with the ladies"

He winked at me. I looked back at dean. I pointed a finger back at Seth.

"I didn't know he was a comedian"  
"Oh ha ha your hilarious Lexi", Seth said rolling his eyes.

I knew he wasn't really mad at me, just messing laughed as Seth & I went back & forth. Dean pressed his chest into my back, arms around my waist. He watched as Seth & I fought. Laughing a couple of times.

"Go finish dying your hair"

before he could say anything there was a soft knock at the door.  
Seth pointed at me as he reached for the door handle.

"This isn't over"

He turned his attention to Eva who was standing there, she spotted me.

"Came to remind you we have a match in a few, which outfit red & blue or black & grey?"  
"You pick, ill be there in a few"

She nodded & turned to leave. Seth closed the door. I turned back to face dean.

"who are you up against?"  
"AJ & tamina"  
"nice it should be fun to watch...", roman said.  
"I hope they kick your ass", Seth said with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"A..."

Dean Pointed at Seth. I wrapped my arms around his waist & kissed his cheek.

"What about you guys?"  
"Sheamus, Mysterio, & Sin Cara"

I pouted. He chuckled.

"I know mysterios a family friend, I promise not to hurt him to much"  
"I will...", Seth mumble, I turned to him.  
"do you want me to shave your head"

He gasped & put his hands on his head. Mouth hanging open.

"You wouldn't..."  
"Try me Rollins"  
"Do you hear the way your girlfriend is speaking to me..."

My eyes grew wide, he had told them I was his girlfriend, I looked at him & he smiled down at me.

"They found out..."  
"Of course we did, you had a big ass smile on your face..then you told us...",roman said, not noticing deans glare.  
"So how is Mysterio a family friend?", Seth asked eyes back on the match.  
"I grew up across the street from him, He's my home town homie"

They chuckled.

"I grew up watching wrestling, he showed me a couple of moves & well, I guess I just fell in love with it.."  
"Thank you mysterio", dean said in my ear.

I turned to him, his lips landing on mine. I pulled away. He groaned.

"I have to go my match is up soon"

He nodded & I said goodbye to the guys. He walked me to the divas locker room.  
Stopping outside the door.

"ill be rooting for you sweetheart"  
"you're so sweet"  
"don't tell roman or Seth, they wouldn't let me live it down"

I laughed, the door to the locker room opened. Brie & Nikki appeared, I could see Eva putting her boots on,  
she decided on the Red outfit, meaning im wearing blue tonight. They leaned against the door frame, smirks on their faces.

"Ladies", dean said.

He was about to walk away, brie stopped him. He looked from her to me & then back to her.

"Listen, were all going out to dinner after...what do you say you come along, we could get to know each other better"

He looked at me confused I shrugged my shoulders.

"We just want to make sure your good enough for our girl", Nikki said arms crossed over her chest.  
"And yes you can bring Seth & roman", brie finished.  
"You'll be there right?"

He said looking at me.

"Duh", Nikki said rolling her eyes.  
"Ok..."

They nodded pleased, walking passed me. I moved to his side. Kissing his cheek. He was really nervous.

"I've never spent time with your friends...what if they don't like me"  
"They will, they already like you for putting a smile on my face again"

He brushed his hand down my cheek.

"And Besides you'll have roman & Seth"  
"Yeah...how much does their opinion count to you?"  
"I trust them with my life, I should have listened to brie when she said randy wasn't good enough, she said she felt something off with him"

He looked down at my hand that he was holding. I closed my eyes knowing I shouldn't have said that. It probably made him more nervous. I lifted his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have anything to worry about, I promise"

He nodded.

"I should let you get ready"

He kissed my lips, it was soft & slow, like he was trying to make it last, like it was our last kiss. I moaned into it. I wanted him to know that this wasnt it, no matter what the girls opinion of him was. When our lips parted he placed his forehead on mine.

"Good luck in your match", he whispered.  
"You too", I smiled at him.

He let me go & started down the hall, he stopped turning back to me.  
His hand rubbed the back of his neck, he acted shy.

"You look beautiful in that dress by the way, I couldn't take my eyes off of you"

I smiled at him, he bit his lip turning back around to leave. I watched till I couldn't see him anymore.  
I walked in to get ready for my match.


	12. Chapter 12-Dinner Date

Chapter 12-Dinner Date

Dean p.o.v

I was really nervous, I didn't know if they would like me or not. I hadn't really spent much time with them.  
The only times ive talked to them was to say hello or goodbye. I've had little conversations with Bryan & Cena mostly about wrestling.

"You ready?"

Roman poked his head in. Seth wasn't coming tonight, his girlfriend surprised him & Lexi told me not to force him to come, understanding they need time together alone.

"yeah"

I finished tying my shoes & we headed to pick up Lexi.

"Hey man thanks for coming with me"  
"No problem, I can't let you drown right"

I chuckled. When we got to Lexi's floor she was coming out of her room.

"wow"

Roman chuckled, patting my back, she was wearing black shorts, black dressy top & heels. Her Hair was up in a ponytail. she started towards us. She smiled when she saw us. Kissing our cheeks. I took her hand pulling her to me.

"You look amazing..", I whispered.

Her cheeks turned a bright pink. I smiled to myself, I had made her blush.

"so do you, I love when you brush your hair back."  
"I know", I smirked at her.

She giggled, she then looked at roman & smiled.

"wow so do you, the bellas are going to love this...get ready to have your picture taken...alot"  
"Well they better get my good side"

He tilted his head to the side, giving a straight face. Lexi leaned her back into me, I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
I could smell her strawberry shampoo. I loved that smell. She was in conversation with roman. I leaned down & kissed her shoulder. Skin soft against my lips. taking her in hoping this wouldn't be the last time I get to hold her. The elevator doors opened up to the lobby. walking out towards the Hotel restaurant.

"Over here"

Brie stood up & waved. Bryan by her side, smile on his face.  
Nikki & john next to them, eva on the opposite side. I didn't realize I was gripping Lexi's hand till she said something.

"Dean to tight"

I looked down & let go.

"I'm sorry", I gulped, nervous as hell.

We reached them & the girls all hugged each other, she kissed bryan & john on the cheek.  
Brie came up to me & kissed my cheek, the other girls followed her move. Then they went over to roman. Lexi sat down next to Eva, I sat next to her & roman sat next to me. I looked up from my empty plate at them. They all smiled at me.

"So", Brie said.

She waited for me to say something. I gulped again nervous.

"Whats good here"

I heard Lexi say, taking my eyes off brie & onto her & her menu. without looking Her hand somehow found mine in my lap & she squeezed it. Letting me know its ok. I let out the breath I was holding in. looking at my menu. Still no one said anything. The waiter came took our orders & left. Roman spoke first breaking the silence.

"So great matches brie & Nikki, you took out Alicia & Aksuana really fast,crazy"  
"Thanks", they said in unison.

Their eyes back on me. I felt like I couldn't breath, I wish they would just ask what they want to ask. I coughed.

"So Dean", brie said.  
"How many relationships have you been in?,"Nikki finished for her.  
"oh maybe 1 or 2, not long relationships"

I shrugged. They nodded.

"Because you love skanks", eva blurted out.

I gulped again. looking at Lexi who turned to Eva, probably giving her a look that said shut up.

"Ok look they watched your YouTube videos & there just a little concerned...so am I", said Bryan.  
"Do you treat all women like that or just the ones you like or to use your word, fuck", john cena was not holding back.

Lexi ran a hand over her face, she couldn't believe they were doing this. Roman shook his head.

"Listen, ive known dean for a long time now, that is not who he is anymore...he really likes Lexi,whether you believe me or not, he has changed"  
"so then he wont have a problem answering my question"

Cena waited for me to answer. Roman shook his head. They were just trying to protect her, I understood that but roman didn't like it. knowing that I have changed.

"I would never do that to her, that was someone else, someone stupid & someone who didn't care who he hurt, someone selfish"  
"Randy told us he'd never hurt her...", Brie said.  
"I'm not him", I raised my voice a little.

Cena straightened up. Teeth clenched. Lexi squeezed my hand.

"I care about Lexi just as much as you do, ive known her along time...if I didn't think he was good enough I wouldn't have pushed him towards her...I trust him...you should too"

Roman had my back like he said he would. Lexi loosened her grip on my hand.  
The waiter came over with our food. After what roman said it was quiet for a while. Bryan looked up at me.

"you have to understand dean, were only protecting her"  
"I know, I only want to make her happy, I haven't been in a relationship in a long time..."  
"So then how do you know your going to make her happy, what if you don't & you hurt her?", cena said folding his arms on the table.

Nikki gave him a stern look. They all looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"Then it would make me a dumb ass, because she is the most amazing thing that's happened to me, ive never been this happy before & ill even give you permission to kick my ass up & down these streets, I wont fight you, I already told roman the same thing"

Roman nodded. Crossing his arms over his chest. smirk on his face knowing I wasn't nervous anymore.  
I wasn't about to let them take her from me by bashing me with my past. she knew about my past already because I had told her about it.  
She knew I wasn't that person anymore. They ordered more drinks. I leaned in close to Lexi.

"I'm gonna go get some air ok", I whispered.  
"Want me to come?"

I kissed her cheek.

"No sweetheart, ill only be a minute"

I got up, excused myself from the table. I walked to the lobby & outside, taking a long breath in. I shut my eyes as I looked up.  
Nerves finally going away.

Lexi p.o.v

Roman excused himself to the restroom, knowing he went to find dean to make sure he was ok.  
I looked at them.

"What the heck guys"  
"were just looking out for you", cena said.  
"I know but did you guys have to bring all that stuff up"  
"Lexi some of the things he did in those videos...its scary"

Bryan held onto brie's hand. I rubbed my forehead. annoyed.

"He thinks that if you guys don't like him, that im gonna break up with him...hes really trying here guys"  
"I can tell he is lex", brie said, small smile on her face.  
"Then please bring it down a notch, I don't want to lose my boyfriend the same day he became my boyfriend"  
"New Record",Nikki said.  
"Please guys"

They nodded. I gave a stern look to cena. He lifted his hands in defeat.

"Fine I promise ill be good"

Nikki kissed his cheek. I turned in the direction of the entrance, hoping he would come back soon.  
Brie got up.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to go talk to him, there's something I need to tell him in private"  
"But..."

She stopped me.

"No buts..."

She moved towards the entrance.

Dean p.o.v

Roman had come outside to check on me. Not saying anything knowing that even if he did, it wouldn't help.  
someone behind us cleared their throat.

"Can I speak to you dean?"

We turned to see brie standing behind us. Roman looked at me, patted my back & walked inside.  
Brie came closer. leaned against the wall. I didn't say anything.

"I know we've been a little harsh towards you, but please understand she's like a little sister to us, were just looking out for her...especially after what randy did, I honestly never liked him & I told her that when she was with him"  
"She told me you said he wasn't good enough & that she should have listened to you when she had the chance"  
"Is that what your afraid of, that im going to say that to her & she's not going to want to be with you..."

I nodded. looking away from her.

"Dean honestly, I find you to be a good person, ive seen how you are with her, she's told me how sweet you are to her...the fact that you don't want to sleep with her yet..shows how much you respect her, patience is something he didn't have...that's why I didn't like him, when he was angry at something else he'd take it out on her, He'd say yes to triple H without discussing it with her...to me it felt like he only wanted her just so he could say he won, to rub it in other guys faces"  
"So..."  
"So im saying, that I hope you're the one...because like you, she deserves to be happy"

I smiled at her. She smiled back, put her hand on my arm.

"Now please can we go inside, I think she's freaking out that we scared you off"  
"ok...thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Giving me a chance"

We walked back into the restaurant, her arm looped with mine.  
She let go to hug Bryan & kiss his cheek. I kissed the top of Lexi's head before sitting down.  
She leaned into me.

"You ok?"  
"I am now"

I kissed her lips. taking her hand in mine. Loosening up & after a few drinks in all of us.  
It went better, I was getting along with her friends. After awhile, roman was taking selfies with the bellas. John & Bryan were cracking jokes. feeling more comfortable,I told a couple too making them laugh. Lexi laid her head on my shoulder, her hand in mine.  
After a while we realized it was late. Roman had already left. I walked Lexi to her room once at her door, I pushed her up against it. I brushed my lips against hers.

"So how do you feel after your first dinner?"  
"Exhausted"

She giggled.

"But your worth it"  
"would you like to come in?"

I looked at her. She bit her lip. I gave her a small smile.

"I would love to but I don't want you to think that that's all I want from you, I can wait"  
"I can't"

I smirked.

"Thats all you want from me isn't it, im just some whore to you"

She laughed. I chuckled, holding her close.

"I'll go easy on you Ambrose"

She unlocked her door. pulling me inside. Closing the door behind me.  
She ran her hands up my chest. I felt my heart speed up. Pounding in my chest. She tip toed up & kissed my lips.  
I let her hair out of the ponytail she had it in & ran my fingers through her hair, my fingers getting tangled in it.  
I then ran my hands down her back slowly.  
I pulled away from her.

"Are you sure?", I whispered.

She nodded, pulling me to her room.


	13. Chapter 13-There Were Moments

Chapter 13-There were moments

Dean p.o.v

I couldn't sleep, I stared up at the ceiling closing my eyes. I ran my hand up & down her back softly not to wake her.  
Her head was on my chest. It was everything I ever imagined & more. Her soft skin against mine, how her hands ran up & down my back as she moaned, biting her lip. My finger tips running along her legs making her tremble, kissing her neck. Her hand running through my hair as she whispered my name.  
Turning over so she was on top, bringing her lips down to mine. Her hands on my chest, moving her hips slowly.  
She moved a little causing me to open my eyes, I looked down at the top of her head. I slowly lifted her off me, getting up I ran my fingers through my hair. I leaned my legs over the side of the bed, elbows on my knees as i covered my face.

"Are you ok?"

I turned to see her looking at me. She laid her head on the pillow, soft eyes just looking back into mine.

"Yes..."  
"Dean, talk to me"  
"I feel like this was too soon, I pressured you"  
"no you didn't, I was the one", she chuckled.

She came up behind me, wrapped one arm around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Dean, you were amazing.."

I smiled. watching her from the corner of my eye.  
She moved on top of my lap, straddling me naked. She kissed me.

"you're not happy we did it?, did I do something wrong?"

She looked at me concerned.

"I am happy...you were amazing too, It's just taking me a while to realize that it wasn't a dream, I've wanted this, you, for so long, I just don't want to ruin anything"  
"Your not"

She kissed me. I ran my hands up her bare back, pulling her closer to me.  
She pulled away & looked down. Smirk on her face when she looked back up at me.

"Round 2?"  
"If your up for it", I said.

She made a face like she had to think about it. I got up, her legs wrapped around my waist.  
I turned her & laid her down. She Giggled. I couldn't help but smile at her, I stood up & looked down at her.

"Beautiful", I whispered.

Lexi p.o.v

I woke up & turned to deans side, he wasn't there. I got up put on some shorts & a faded linkin park t-shirt.  
Deans clothes were gone. I walked out into the living room, front door opening. I wrapped my arms around myself. Dean was holding a bag & 2 coffees in the other.  
He smiled at me, I smiled back. i was a little worried he might have freaked out or regretted last night.

"Breakfast..."

He said while he walked over to the couch & sat down. I walked over to the couch & sat down next to him.  
He handed me a cup & then a breakfast sandwich.

"I didn't know what to get you"  
"This is fine, smells good"

I turned the tv on & brie & Nikki popping up on tv. Brie said something about Nikki being fat. rolling my eyes at how they talk to each other.

"Total Divas..."  
"How come you're not on that show?"  
"To much drama & then id also have no privacy, could you imagine this whole randy thing playing out on tv"

He looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention..."  
"Its fine, but your right, I think it would have been harder for me to even look at you with those cameras around..."

I laughed as he continued to eat.

"So why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"What?", he said with his mouth full.  
"Adorable dean...so adorable"

He laughed & swallowed his food. He picked up his napkin & wiped his mouth, smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me"

He shrugged.

"We weren't friends, never said a word to each other in the halls...you were dating orton...its not like I would have had a chance you know"

He looked at me, leaned over & kissed me softly. Returning to his coffee. taking a sip before continuing.

"From the first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful, then one day Seth knowing I liked you & knowing roman knew you, asked him about you, what kind of person you were, if you were crazy"  
"Crazy?"  
"Yeah it seems I would only attract crazy chicks...I wasn't into them, just I guess you could use the word used"

He shrugged his shoulders, I raised in eyebrow at him, crossing my arms over my chest.  
He put his cup down & turned himself to me. Pulling me close.

"Your not crazy darlin, I was the one attracted to you remember, im the crazy one"

He kissed my lips. pulling away so we could finish eating.  
I heard him chuckle.

"What?"  
"There was this one time, were roman actually thought Seth was in love with you because of all the questions he was asking...not knowing I was the one asking him to ask"  
"how old are you 15... What You didn't trust roman?"  
"No, when he introduced us...that's when he found out...he called you over because of it"  
"Aw & by the way I do remember us talking at NXT...well I was talking, you just stood there & I seem to remember you being a little rude to me"

He let out a sigh, i giggled.

"I hoped you wouldn't remember that darlin"  
"Oh but i do...darlin", I said using the word he called me.

He smirked at me.

-Flashback-

I was talking to a couple of the girls,waiting for my match. This would be the last one at NXT. I saw Dean Ambrose talking with Seth Rollins down the hall. I didn't know either of them, just passed them by from time to time.

"I think he likes you", Bailey said.

I turned my attention to her.

"What?"  
"Go talk to him...come on lex..."

I felt her hands push me towards him, I turned around & brushed them away.

"Fine don't push me"

I started towards him, he was untaping his hands, Seth saw me & smiled, not having any conversation with him either in the past just a couple of heys or hi, congrats. Dean turned his head, he did a double take, then he looked back at Seth. Seth said something to him & walked away. When I reached him, he didn't look at me. This could be the one & only chance I get to talk to him.

"Hi"

He didn't say anything he just nodded, not even looking at me.

"I just wanted to say great match, I think you even might have killed him"

I thought I heard him chuckle, but I could have been wrong. I played with my hands looking down.

"So I guess ill see you around, I mean not around here because I wont be here...I mean ill come & visit everyone but..."

I stopped, he wasn't even listening to me. I sighed.

"I'll leave you alone then"

He nodded, once the tape was off he walked away. I saw him run his hand through his hair.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning to see Randy Orton smiling at me.

"Are you Lexi?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm Randy..."  
"I know who you are"  
"Right, so I hear were going to be working together"  
"Yeah I cant wait cowboy"

He smiled down at me. I shook his hand.

-End Flashback-

"Fuck"

It was all that came out of deans mouth. He laid his head his eyes tight.

"Dean..."  
"If I would have just talked to you, maybe you & I would have..."  
"Please don't kick yourself over this"

He looked back at me, head still leaning back on the couch. He took my hand.

"I kicked myself the moment I turned away from you, I went back to find you, you know, I saw you talking to him...it pissed me off, all I thought was that could have been me"

-Flashback-  
Dean p.o.v

As soon as i turned away from her I regretted it. Why didn't I say something or even just a thank you, when she was talking about my match. I ran my hand through my hair frustrated. I found Seth sitting on a crate flirting with some girls. They said hi & tried to flirt with me. Seth noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Girls why don't you go & sit down im sure a match will be starting soon"

The girls nodded & left.

"Whats up, what did she say...was she rude to you or something...come on man don't leave me in suspense here"  
"I didn't say a word to her, she talked the whole time & all I did was nod & then walk away...did you know she's leaving?"  
"What this was your chance man, you had her right there...wait what?"  
"Yeah she's leaving"

Seth looked at me confused. He jumped off & we went to find Roman. Seth knocked on his door, he answered surprised to see us. He moved aside to let us in.

"Hey is Lexi leaving?", Seth asked without hesitation.  
"Yeah she had a meeting with triple h a couple of weeks ago, he offered her a chance at Raw"  
"Why didn't she saying anything", Seth asked.  
"She didn't really tell anyone, only myself & 2 of the girls know"

We nodded. My chest tightened. I wasn't going to get to see her anymore.

"Why so interested in her...you know your always asking questions about her...are you like in love with her or something, stalker maybe?"

He crossed his arms over his chest & looked at Seth, who looked back at him wide-eyed.  
He shook his head.

"No man, just she told dean & we were just wondering what she meant"  
"I didn't know you two talked?"

He looked over at me. Confused.

"We don't, she just came up to me today & started talking to me"  
"Shes a good person, good friend to have"

I looked at Seth, I completely fucked up by walking away from her.  
Seth & I gave a slight nod to him & walked out.

"I should go find her & apologize"  
"Good luck"

I turned to walk towards where I was standing earlier hoping she was still there talking to the girls.  
When I turned the corner, she was talking to Orton, they were laughing, she had a big smile on her face. All I could think was that was my moment & I ruined it.

-End Flashback-

Dean p.o.v

She just looked at me when i told her.  
She leaned over & kissed my cheek.

"So you weren't trying to be an asshole on purpose"

I chuckled.

"I didn't know what to say to you, sweetheart you made me nervous as fuck"  
"You could have still walked over"  
"You seemed to be enjoying his company I didn't want to get in the way"  
"Maybe I wanted to enjoy yours"

I smoothed my hand on her cheek.

"You had a little crush on me?", I said.

She pinched 2 fingers together.

"A small one, i thought you were cute & the girls kept telling me to go over & talk to you, but you kinda scared me"

I laughed.

"I wouldn't have hurt you, i don't plan to now either"  
"I trust you"

I laid her back on the couch & kissed her. She giggled within the kiss, knowing where this was going.


	14. Chapter 14-Just Friends

Chapter 14-Just Friends

Lexi p.o.v

I was with Bryan, the bellas & Eva in the car on the way to Raw. Dean had gone early with Roman & Seth.  
I smiled at the texts he was sending me. It has been 2 weeks that we were together now.

"whats with the smile?"

I turned to look at Eva, I showed her my phone & she pouted.

"So cute", she read the text he sent me.  
"Dont tell him i showed you, he would freak"  
"I wanna see", Nikki said pulling my phone towards her.

Taking it out of my hands, she read all of them.

"Alexandra Garcia, you naughty girl..."  
"What?", Brie said turning in her seat, Eva looking over me.

I tried to take my phone from her. Some of the texts you could say were not for anyone else to read or see.  
Nikki blocked my hands & tossed my phone to Brie. She gasped.

"Damn...he is..."

Bryan cleared his throat. Brie looked at him guilty.

"Wearing lots of clothes"  
"I'll take it", Bryan shrugged.

Brie turned the phone to Eva. Her mouth dropped, then she turned to look at me.

"He actually sent you a picture...damn he is..."  
"Wearing a lot of clothes", brie finished for her, Bryan just chuckled.  
"Can i please have my phone back & don't tell him about any of this"  
"Brie send me the picture first", Nikki said holding out her phone.  
"No...no sending of any picture of my boyfriend"

They looked at me & smirked.

"That's the first time you call him your boyfriend",Nikki nudged me.

Brie handed me back my phone. I shoved it in my pocket before Nikki could take it again.  
She pouted.

"I wont look at him the same...at least from the waste down i wont", Nikki mumbled.  
"Nikki"

I pinched her arm. Everyone laughed including Bryan. We got to the arena, Dean was waiting by his car when he saw us.  
He helped us take out our stuff. Nikki, Brie, & Eva's eyes not leaving him, biting there lip twirling their hair. He looked at them confused, Bryan rolled his eyes.

"They saw your picture"  
"Bryan!", I said.  
"What you said they couldn't say anything"

My eyes widened. The girls started to giggle. Dean turned to look at me, eye brow raised with a smirk on his face.  
He turned & closed the back of the trunk. We started to walk, he wrapped his arm around my waist stopping me. The others didn't seem to notice.  
We walked slower.

"You showed them?"  
"No..."

He stopped me turning me to face him. Tilting his head with a tell me the truth smirk.

"Ok they found it, Nikki took my phone & she went through it...I tried to take it back but she wouldn't...then she showed brie & Eva"  
"You do realize that picture...shows everything"

He looked down at himself & then back up. I smirked at him now, pulling him closer.

"They were impressed"  
"I bet Bryan wasn't"

He chuckled, he ran his hand through my hair. pulling me up to meet his lips. He groaned into it. His hands ran down my back & gripped my butt hard.

"No more showing my picture"  
"aw but I wanted to show the other girls"  
"Oh sweetheart just remember I have one of you too"  
"You wouldn't show it to anyone, because then that means other men get to see me naked"

He pulled me in tight to him. He kissed me hard. I moaned into it, a smile on his lips.

"Maybe just Seth & Roman", he said.

My mouth dropped. He laughed. taking my hand & pulling it so we started walking again.

"You wouldn't?"

He didn't answer. Then he said with a guilty look on his face.

"It was an accident"

I stopped him pulling my hand away, we were already inside, close to the shield locker.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged & ran his hands through his hair.

"I mean it was an accident, I heard my phone so I asked roman to answer it...when he handed it to me, he apologized...your picture of you..."

He looked over my body, eyes burning into me.

"Dean..focus"  
"Sorry, yeah he opened it thinking it was nothing"  
"& Seth?"  
"He was bitching about how come he didn't get to see, that it wasn't fair...so to shut him up i showed him"  
"Jonathan Good!"  
"Hey ok, calm down...Roman already yelled at me for it...& you showed your friends mine"  
"I didn't show them, they took my phone...there's a difference"  
"im sorry...if it helps he was impressed"

I smacked his arm hard. He rubbed where I hit him. Sad expression on his face.

"Yeah you better hit him"

Roman had poked his head out of the locker room. I meet Romans eyes, then looked away..wont be able to look at him or seth for a while.

"I'll see you guys"

I turned to leave, I heard roman say something to dean. I felt his arm wrap around me turning me to face him.  
He lifted my chin up to look at him.

"I'm sorry baby...please don't hate me...I learned my lesson, if you want ill let roman hit me"

He kissed my lips softly.

"No more showing my picture"  
"I promise, ill even lock my phone so no one gets in"  
"I didn't mean to hit you"  
"I deserved it"

He leaned his forehead against mine, his fingers tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
Someone behind me cleared their throat. We turned Randy was standing there, looking away, I gave him a small smile, we weren't friends but working together means we kinda have too.  
He looked down at me, hurt in his eyes.

"Yes"  
"Um I need to give you some things back, that Eva & Jon forgot to take"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah there in my car, so if after you want to follow me I can give them back"

I nodded. I shouldn't have looked him in his eyes. I saw pain, it tugged at my heart a little, knowing that no matter what he did, I still cared for him. I wanted him to be happy & right now he wasn't, dean holding me close wasn't helping either.  
I unwrapped deans arm from my waist.

"ok, ill look for you"

He nodded & turned to walk away.

"Why'd you move my hand?"

He looked down at me Anger & sadness on his face. I sighed.

"I'm not about to rub my new relationship in his face dean...no matter what he did...im not that person"  
"Are you sure that's it?"  
"Dean really..."  
"Promise me you'll wait for me, so I could go with you"  
"I don't need a babysitter"  
"I don't want you alone with him", he raised his voice a little.  
"I'm not doing this here dean...im not...I have to go get ready, why don't you go get a little advice from roman...before you start assuming anything & trust me"

He tried to grab my arm but i moved away quickly.  
I heard him say fuck & kick something. I didn't want to stop or turn around fearing that I would go back to him & have an argument with him.  
I understood he was still afraid i might run back to randy but that wasn't happening.  
I was about to open the door to the divas locker room when summer rae came out. She crossed her arms over her chest when she saw me, she glared at me.  
We hadn't run into each other since the night at the club, Randy had asked Stephanie to keep her away from me for a while, giving her time off.

"What you couldn't get me fired"  
"Oh shut up, your lucky i didn't ask them too"  
"You know randy loved it, when I ran my hands down his back, biting his lip..."  
"Yes summer because that's all you know how to do, spread your legs...its a good thing fandango found Layla, I wouldn't want him to catch anything"

She was about to argue again, when Stephanie came up behind us.

"Beat it summer, I didn't let you come back early to start anything"

Summer rolled her eyes & turned to walk away. Stephanie waited till she was down the hall.  
She looked at me & smiled, rubbing her hand on my arm.

"Listen the people from total divas..."  
"No, im sorry but the answer is no"  
"Please Lexi, they released Jojo, I mean I would to she was an annoying brat, they added summer"  
"Oh...answers still no, the only reason they want me is because the bellas told them I would be a good on the show"  
"Please this could be really good for you & the WWE, fans want you on the show...they want to see the diva slayer"

I sucked in some air. I shook my head.

"Please at least think about...i promise to make sure they don't put anything you don't want...just think about it"

I finally nodded, she smiled & nodded.

"ill see you"

I watched her go. What was I going to do.  
I finished getting ready to go out with The Authority to start the show. Randy tapped my shoulder.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah"  
"Lex I know you,better than anyone...come on you know im a good listener, talk, my ears are wide open"

He waited. I told him about summer then about Stephanie asking me to do total divas.  
He nodded, except when I mentioned summer, he gritted his teeth.

"So what should I do?"  
"i think im gonna talk to H about putting summer in a different locker with some of the other girls..."  
"Randy stop trying to protect me...that's not your job"  
"No...its deans now right",he said low & sad.

He shook his head & continued.

"About Stephanie, you should think about it, this could help you & the divas careers, show you guys off a little more...maybe give you ladies more matches, the fans want you on that show, make it more interesting...better ratings"

He shrugged with a smile on his face. I nodded, he had a point.

"You um...you should really talk to dean about this too you know...if you are doing the show, he will be there when there filming"  
"Yeah i will"  
"I miss talking to you", he said.

He looked at me, sad expression back on his face. He looked down at his hands.

"Is everything ok?"  
"She still wants to take her from me...i don't know what to do lex"

I walked up close to him & hugged him, he hugged me back. I know how much he loved his daughter & losing her would kill him. I looked up to see All 3 members of the shield staring right at us. I let randy go & looked back at him. I rubbed his arm.

"Keep fighting, you wont lose her...you haven't done anything to have her taken from you, that little girl loves you so much...if you need someone to testify or write something to defend you...ill do it"  
"Thanks, ill talk to my lawyer"

I nodded & looked back in the direction of shield, dean shook his head, opened the double doors to where they make there entrance.  
Roman & Seth just stared, not knowing what to do. Seth walked through the doors after dean & roman gave me a small smile going through the doors as well.


	15. Chapter 15-Trust

Chapter 15-Trust

Dean p.o.v

We were in the small hall waiting for our music to hit, Roman & Seth were wetting their hair.  
Roman looked over at me.

"After the show you should talk to her, maybe it's not what your thinking"  
"Yeah man Lexi isn't that kinda girl", Seth said.

I shrugged trying not to explode at them. I sighed trying to calm down before looking over at roman.

"Roman..."  
"Yeah brother"  
"Would you mind helping Lexi with a couple of things after the show?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Just wait for her at her locker or look for her at randys"

He nodded. Our music hit, we started down, The Authority in the ring already waiting for us.  
Lexi was in a short tight dark purple long-sleeved dress, with her knee-high black boots, hair brushed to the side, just the way i like it. When we got to the ring, i stood in front of Randy, Seth in front of H, & Roman to Bautista. I smirked at him,he turned to Lexi, who had no expression on her face, not even looking at me. H started.

"So boys...you thought it was ok to challenge the Wyatt family, how stupid could you be"

They laughed. Lexi smirked.

"What is it that you want?", Seth said.  
"Well we just thought if you wanted to fight them so badly, you should have just asked me, I could have given you a match boys"

H shrugged his shoulders. Lexi twirled her hair between her fingers. Finally her eyes found mine, I turned away from her.

"So boys tonight, well now actually you'll be taking on the wyatts"

The fans cheered & They laughed & smirked. I took the mic from Seth.

"I want Orton"

They stared at me, Seth & Roman looked at each other. Then at me. Lexi shook her head lightly.  
I looked at randy, who sighed & rubbed his forehead. I broke the script, they all looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"What you scared, poor little cream puff...I get it I would be scared too, embarrassed to lose in front of everyone"  
"I'm not scared of you Ambrose, you still owe me"

Randy glared at me, I just smirked at him. H looked between us & nodded amused about where this was going.

"Fine", h said.

Randy & Lexi both looked at him, in shock that he would actually say yes.  
I laughed & looked at Seth & roman who didn't like this at all, but this was my choice.

"The Wyatt's can wait...Roman & Seth, you'll take on the Usos...Dean you have your match against Randy"

The crowd cheered even louder, I smirked at him. H's music hit, they all turned to get out of the ring, Bautista & Orton holding open the ropes for Lexi to get out without bending to far down. She gave me one last look, she was mad at me for this, that look told me.  
once backstage, roman shoved me hard.

"What the hell was that?"  
"He wants a fight, im gonna give him one, Lexi is mine now not his, ill be damned if I let him take her from me"  
"Dude...", it was all Seth said.

They both turned away from me. Lexi didn't have a match tonight. Later in the show I saw her down the hall talking to fandango.  
She looked at me, then turned her attention back to him. I waited hoping she would come over, she didn't.

Lexi p.o.v

I had run into fandango, who stopped me.

"Lex, hey ive been wanting to talk to you for a while, but after what happened..."

He shook his head & looked down.

"I know, ive been wanting to talk to you too, I was just I guess embarrassed"  
"You shouldn't have anything to be embarrassed about just like I don't, they should be...there the ones who..."

He didn't finish, his eyes meeting mine again.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know your dating Ambrose now, he seems like a good guy"  
"He is...& you with Layla"  
"Yeah, summer doesn't like it but I don't care what she thinks...this is her fault"  
"True that"

He smiled at me, I turned my head to see dean down the hall, he looked up at me.  
He was taping his hands, his match with randy was next. H had to shuffle some other matches. Roman & Seth were walking up to him, they had changed out of their shield uniform.  
They had lost to the usos.  
I looked away from him, my attention back on Fandango. Layla came up next to him. she smiled at me.

"Hi lex"  
"Hey Layla hows it going?"  
"Bad summer rae was talking trash to me in the locker room, I just wanted to get out of there"  
"Tell me about it"  
"Well we should get going, tell dean good luck in his match tonight...hope he beats Orton good", Fandango said, anger in his voice.

They waved & turned to leave. I turned back to the shield, Seth & Roman were waiting by their locker. Dean had gone down already. I walked up to them.

"You guys mad at me too?"  
"No baby girl, never"

I smiled up at him. He & seth both returning the smile.

"He just saw you hugging Orton & well...", Seth said not finishing.  
"I can explain that...really it was innocent"  
"We know sweetheart"

They believed me. we walked to the nearest tv showing the match. They were already in the ring circling each other. Roman looked down at me.

"You have to understand, he just feels like since you & randy have a history...that you would leave him to go back to him"  
"I already told him that no matter what, randy & I are done"  
"We know that, But he still thinks he's not good enough for you, so he gets angry, starts over thinking everything"

We turned our attention back to the tv. Dean had Randy on the mat, stepping on him.  
Randy was about to lose, Kane showing up to stop dean. I looked at Seth & roman.

"Arent you going to help him?"  
"No he got himself into this mess...", said Seth.

After the show I waited for randy by his locker. Roman showed up next to me.

"What are you doing baby girl?"  
"Oh randy has some of my things I forgot, gonna walk with him to his car &..."  
"What?"  
"Did dean send you?"

Guilty look on his face. I rolled my eyes. dropping my bag to the ground.

"Really?"  
"listen just please take me up on this offer to help you, for deans sake..."  
"Fine, but I will be yelling at him when we get back"  
"Deal"

We shook hands, after a few minutes randy came out dressed.  
He gave a slight nod to roman, who nodded back.  
We followed randy to his car. He opened the trunk, taking out a box.  
He was going to hand it to me.

"I got it"

Roman stepped forward. Randy threw his bag in & shut the trunk.  
He looked at me again.

"Forgot to tell you, as soon as i got back to my locker I sent an email to my lawyer about what you told me...he said it was a good idea, he said to get some family & friends to write a letter..hopefully we don't have to take this to court but who knows with her...so if you could please..."  
"I'll do it, ill email it to you...anything else?"  
"He said to make sure you put your name & phone #, I guess to confirm what the letter says is true"

I nodded. Roman looked between us, confused about what we were discussing.

"This will work, she wont be able to take her from you"  
"I really hope so lex"

I gave him a soft smile. He returned it.

"Well ill be seeing you...Roman", He nodded at him, roman nodded back.  
"Yeah tell her I said hi"  
"I will"

We turned to walk towards the Bellas who had an extra space in the car, Nikki was catching a ride with Cena, to make room for roman. Brie had said yes & told Nikki she had to go with john & miss out on roman, of course this didn't sit well with Nikki. On the way to the car, roman cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, what you & randy were talking about?"  
"Um his ex is trying to take custody of their daughter, she wants to make sure he never gets to see her unless she says its ok"

Roman had a sad look on his face. knowing what it feels like to be away from his daughter. He understood randy, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes that's what we were talking about when you guys saw me hug him, I know how much he loves her, she makes his day...he doesn't deserve this...no matter what he's done...no father deserves that especially not one who loves his child unconditionally."  
"I understand, I would feel like crap too if they tried to take my baby away from me"  
"He's just so used to talking to me about this because im the only one who knows, for now at least...so please don't say anything"  
"I wont, lips are sealed"  
"Thank you"

We finally got to the car. Bryan was already in. Brie told roman to sit in front since there was more room.  
I took my phone out & pointed the camera to roman.

"Rome"

He turned & smiled. I sent the picture to Nikki, who replied back quickly.

"Bitches, i hate you all"

we laughed & showed roman the pic Nikki sent of herself pouting with the text. He laughed.  
When we got back to the hotel we were all in the elevator.

"Maybe I should stay with Eva tonight", I looked at roman.  
"I don't mind", she said softly.  
"No...no baby girl, you're going to dean"

Dean said it was better if I just roomed with him & the shield. The guys didn't mind, i was also able to bug Seth a lot.  
I looked at the girls & Bryan as I walked out.

"Dead girl walking",Bryan said.

The girls giggled & roman chuckled. I glared at him. We were in front of the door, he held my box with one hand as he unlocked it.

"Wait...maybe i could sleep out here, just bring me a blanket & a pillow"  
"sweetheart...in now"  
"Fine"

I stepped inside. I saw Seth & Deans bags in the living room. I looked over at roman who looked confused.  
He put my box on the table in the kitchen. Took out his phone & dialed Seth, you could hear loud music on the other end.

"Where are you guys...ok...yeah...you need to bring him back...yes...yes...fine"

He hung up with Seth. He looked at me.

"There down at the hotel bar...there coming up now"  
"Ok"

Roman took his bag to one of the rooms. He came back & we sat on the couch waiting for them to come in.  
It took a while, Seth smiled at me & picked up his bag to head to one of the rooms.  
Dean walked in taking small steps,he ran a hand through his hair, then looked at me. Seth came back, leaning against the wall.  
No one said anything. Dean moved closer. His hands in his pockets, no expression on his face.

"Guys can you leave us for a second"

Roman got up & gave me a small smile before he & seth went into their rooms.  
Dean turned towards the hall, waiting till the last door closed.


	16. Chapter 16-Fight For Us

Chapter 16-Fight For Us

Lexi p.o.v

He watched me from where he stood. Arms crossed over his chest.

"Dean...", I said softly.  
"You told me nothing was going on, that you were over him...than I see you hugging him...I don't get it lex"

He sounded like he was trying not to explode at me. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked away. Putting his hands behind his neck. I got up & wrapped my arms around his waist. He removed them harshly. Turning to look at me, I could feel my eyes filling with tears, ready to fall.

"You don't get to do that, you don't get to play the victim here", he said angry.  
"I'm not, if you would just let me explain..."  
"Why...I don't need to hear your story...just get it over with or would you like me too?"  
"What are you talking about?"

He laughed & shook his head. He went & sat down on the couch.

"This isn't going to work is it?", he said low.

He looked at his hands. He tapped his finger tips together.

"It could if you stopped thinking that im going to leave you for him every time he comes around, I told you dean I want to be with you...why cant you trust me...I should be the one not being able to trust you after what happened with him..but I do"

I raised my voice a little higher, I was getting angry that he was pushing me away.  
It's like he wanted to be with me just to lose me. I realized why he was. He was afraid of hurting me, but he was more afraid of getting hurt.

"Your afraid of letting me in aren't you, you don't like feeling the way you do, vulnerable...in love...your afraid so you make a big deal with anything that has to do with randy..hes your excuse for doing what you're doing now"

He laughed & shook his head. He looked at me & gritted his teeth, getting up & moving to stand right in front of me.  
I took a step back. He shook his head again.

"Thats not true sweetheart sorry to burst your bubble"  
"Stop & just be honest with yourself, if not with me...that's why you can't be in a relationship right, your afraid of getting hurt, you got so use to shutting everyone out..."  
"You don't know me", He yelled in my face.

This scared me, I took 2 steps back away from him. The look on my face must have told him that he did.  
He looked down & took a step back.

"Maybe your right...this isn't going to work", I said softly.

He looked up, shocked that I said it. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. I wiped the tears that fell.

"I'll get my stuff & go...ill give you what you want...you want me to be the one to end it..so you could tell yourself it wasn't your fault..right"

Then it hit me after thinking about it, I wiped the last tear that fell. He watched me, carefully.

"You think you're not good enough for me, that's what this is about isn't it...", I said.  
"Its true", he said softly.  
"No it's not...& im not giving you what you want either...im sorry buddy but your stuck with me"  
"Lexi, just take randy back or don't but we..."  
"No",I yelled.

I moved closer to him. I put a hand to his cheek, his eyes looking deep into mine. I could see sadness & fear in his. I took a step back.

"You're a liar Dean Ambrose", I said softly.

He looked at me confused.

"You told me you would never hurt me...that you would rather die then lose me...that..."  
"I could love you for the rest of my life", he finished.

I nodded. Another tear falling down my cheek. I moved towards him & pushed him lightly, then harder.

"You're a liar, your just as bad as him", I said loud in his face.

He took hold of my wrists & gripped them hard close to his chest, I could feel his heart racing. I looked up at him. Pain in his eyes.

"Dont compare me to him", he mumbled.  
"Well then stop acting like him"  
"I would never cheat on you..."

I laughed & he just stared at me confused.

"How am I suppose to believe that, you already lied to me about never hurting me...your a liar"  
"Lexi", He said gritting his teeth, trying not to explode.  
"You're a liar"

I whispered. I tried to pull my wrists away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm afraid", he said softly.

He sighed, he looked relieved to finally be able to say it. I gave him a small nod. He looked into my eyes. Loosening his grip on my wrists, i moved my hand into his, our fingers linking together. I pulled his hand towards my lips & gave it a small kiss.

"Your history with him is what scares me...im afraid you're going to remember why you fell in love with him in the first place & go back to him & ill be left behind still in love with you, watching as he gets to hold you again, to kiss you, to make love to you...I don't want to lose you...I can't lose you"  
"You wont...I promise...I just need you to trust me...trust that you are good enough for me"  
"Why did you have to go & hug him", he whined.

I rolled my eyes. He kissed my cheek. He leaned his forehead against mine. I sighed. I moved my head back so I could look at him. He tilted his head.

"His ex-wife wants to take full custody of their daughter & randy needed help with figuring out what to do, knowing the situation he's in, knowing how much he loves that little girl...I guess I just did what first came to mind when comforting someone", said.  
"I'm sorry about his situation it sucks really but you couldn't have patted him on the back or something"

I Bit my lip trying not to laugh, I gave him a playful push.

"Your far from a liar Jon"

He gave me a small smile, He told me once he liked it when I called him by his real name.

"You knew by saying that I was a liar, that I would crack right..."

I giggled. He wrapped his arms around me. Leaning down he put his lips to mine. He moaned into it. His hands running up & down my back. My hands on his chest gripping his shirt to pull him closer, I moved my hands behind his neck & into his hair, pulling him close. His hands moved down to my butt & gripped it, pushing me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Walking down the hall, Seth opened his door.

"Finally...hey roman we get to hear make up sex", Seth said loud.

Dean stopped & turned to him, he glared at Seth. I giggled as I kissed dean on his neck softly.  
I felt his hand squeeze my butt harder. Roman came out of his room.

"We will leave you to it...we will be back in a couple of hours", Roman said.  
"maybe just cover your ears when you come back up yeah", dean said.

I stopped kissing his neck & slapped deans shoulder.

"Dont forget we have an early busy day tomorrow, we need sleep man", roman said.  
"Yeah dean no screaming tonight", I said.  
"I cant help it darlin, you just feel so damn good", he kissed my neck.  
"Bring me food..." I shouted to them, roman gave me a thumbs up, laughing along with Seth.

Dean turned his head back & continued to our room. He shut the door with his foot.  
Laid me down, he laid on top of me, kissed me softly.

Dean p.o.v

She was on her side of the bed, I watched her sleep. Her bare back lifting up & down slowly with every breath she took.  
I brushed a strand of hair out of her face, careful not to wake her. I smiled to myself, to think I almost lost her for being an idiot. I wont make that mistake again.  
No one had ever been able to pin point him like that, to know what he's feeling. I shifted closer to her, needing her warm soft body next to me.

"Are you ok Jon?", she said it so low I almost didn't hear her.

I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, she opened them half way when I didn't answer right away. I liked when she called me by my real name & I liked that she didn't do it often. The times that she did use it were special, those moments are mine.

"I didn't mean to wake you", I whispered.  
"are you ok?"  
"fine, just couldn't fall back to sleep that's all"  
"You should try baby we have to get up in a few hours"

She half smiled at me, she moved over to me laying her head on my chest, resting one hand on my rib cage, she sighed.  
I ran my hand up & down her back,stopping to play with a strand of hair between my fingers. The warmth of her naked body against mine felt right. Feeling comfortable again, I closed my eyes shortly after, falling asleep.  
I woke up to noise outside our door, roman & Seth were loud in the mornings. I looked at the clock 6:30am, I groaned, ran a hand over my face, wiping it.  
Lexi started to move beside me, i looked at her & she smiled at me. I shifted myself on top of her & between her legs, she wrapped them around my waist. She tilted her head back & moaned. I kissed up & down her jaw line, she bit her lip. We looked in the direction of the door, Seth had walked in.  
He turned quickly.

"What the fuck dude, seriously",I made sure Lexi was covered.  
"Sorry, im just so use to you being alone man...& it's not like I haven't seen her...you know"

He was talking about the picture i showed him. I threw a pillow hard at him.  
Lexi pinched my arm, angry look on her face. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Roman...", i yelled.

Lexi punched my arm now.

"Dont call roman in here...what.."  
"Yeah...whoa"

He stopped at the door, turning away. His hands were raised. Lexi wrapped the sheets tighter around her naked body.

"I didn't see anything, sorry lex", he said quickly.  
"it's not your fault, Dean called you in here", she said while glaring at me.  
"I called you so you could take seth before I kick his ass", dean glared at the back of seths head.  
"I feel that glare dean & I already said it was an accident"

Without turning around roman stuck his hand out. His fingers gesturing to Seth to get out.

"Move it man", he said.

Seth walked out. Roman stood there still turned away from us.

"We leave in 2 hours to the meet & greet", he reminded us.  
"Ok thanks", I turned back to lex, shifting on top of her, kissing her neck.  
"Hold on...roman?", Lexi said.  
"Yeah baby girl"  
"would you mind slapping the back of seths head?"  
"He said something stupid didn't he?", roman shook his head.  
"Yup"  
"gotcha"

He walked out, She was moaning now, We then heard an ouch.

"What was that for?", Seth said.

Lexi giggled. her lips meeting mine, she smiled into it.

-**Went to see Guardians of The Galaxy yesterday birthday gift from my brother, it was **

**really good, didn't expect it to be as funny as it was.I really enjoyed it.**

**Dave Bautista did a really good job as Drax. **


	17. Chapter 17-Meet & Greet

Chapter 17-Meet & Greet

Lexi p.o.v

I walked out of Deans room dressed. I wore a burgundy sun dress, not to short.  
I tied my hair up into a ponytail. Roman & Seth were in the kitchen eating, Dean was still getting ready.

"Morning"  
'Lex sorry about walking in...", Seth said looking over roman at me.  
"Its ok"

Roman coughed. Giving seth a look.

"& im sorry about what I said...you know the picture"

He smirked when he said it. Roman rolled his eyes & slapped the back of seths head.

"Ok im sorry...again"

He glared at roman as he rubbed the back of his head, I laughed. My box from last night was on the counter.  
I picked it up & went to sit next to roman. They both watched me as I just stared at it. I finally opened it & looked through it. I pulled out my straightener, a pair of converse,  
There were drawings his daughter had made me, t shirts id wear to bed, I could smell him on them. At the bottom there was a doll with a note attached to it. "So you wont forget me" it said, I closed my eyes & hugged it. I looked down at the doll, feeling horrible that I didn't get to say goodbye to her or give her one last hug. There was also a picture randy had taken of her & I holding hands walking down the beach. turning it over she put "Best Friends" with a smiley sticker next to it.  
There were more Pictures of all 3 of us at the beach. I looked at each one. Breaking the silence & bringing me back.

"More naked pictures?", Seth said.

I looked up at him & glared. He had a big grin on his face. Roman shook his head.  
I put the pictures down. Seth held his hand out.

"Can I..."

I nodded & handed them to him. I put everything back in. Seth nodded when he finished looking at them, handing them back, i put them in the box & closed it. Moving it to the floor. Seth handed me the cereal box.

"So?"

Roman & I looked at Seth as we were eating. We both knew what was about to come out of his mouth.

"No tan lines, nice"

He nodded his head, roman groaned, not wanting to talk about it, knowing how awkward it would be.

"A..."

Dean came around & glared at Seth.

"watch how you talk to her", he said.  
"aw come on, you had no problem showing me that picture, you were proud of it"  
"Yeah that was a mistake, now drop it"

Deans voice was serious. He pulled a chair next to me & sat down, I looped my arm with his & kissed his cheek. I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next. Dean was eating now, I looked at Seth.

"So"

They all looked at me. waiting. Seth smirked & tilted his head.

"Can I see it?"

Dean straightened up & looked at me, as I looked at Seth. Seth chuckled & rubbed his chin.

"Picture or real thing?"

Seth got up & undid his jeans. Dean Jumped up, balling up his fist.  
I pulled him back down. Seth raised his hands in defense. Then pointed at me.

"Her", he said sitting down.  
"Its only fair, you got to see mine, now I get to see yours", I squinted at him with a smirk.  
"Garcia you're pushing it", Dean called me by my last name.  
"What for all you know there might be nothing there to see", I said.  
"woah woah sweetheart there's plenty to see", Seth leaned his arms on the table.  
"Prove it", I said.

Dean hit my arm lightly. Leaning back in his seat.

"Alexandra!", dean said with a stern voice.  
"im just kidding"

Roman laughed. Seth smirked. Dean ran his hand through his hair. I leaned over to his ear.  
Roman & Seth now in conversation.

"I'm sorry, forgive me", I ran my hand up his thigh.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye & smirked. He kissed the side of my head. I pulled away from him.

"Did you call me Alexandra?"  
"Yeah well you were pissing me off, you use my name when you get mad, I figured that shit works...& you too calm down man im not afraid to get up & kick your ass"

The last part was for Seth, pointing at him with a glare. Roman & Seth chuckled.

"Roman saw her naked too,"Seth mumbled.

Roman glared at him. I put a hand on romans arm, he looked at me.

"I get to see you too", I asked excited.  
"Not a chance baby girl, I might end up as the bellas wallpaper on their phone"  
"knowing them, it would be a t-shirt", I said.  
"Can we please stop talking about this", dean said.  
"Its your fault, you showed them it"

We got up to head out. Once in the hall. I looked at Seth.

"So seriously, can I see it?"

Dean stopped & groaned. We laughed. Dean continued walking.

"ill stop baby"  
"Better", he mumbled.

I stopped Dean again & wrapped my arms around his waist. I let my hands slide down to his butt, leaning up to his ear.

"He's probably not as big as you, I love seeing you naked", I whispered.

He kissed my lips. Seth who was by the elevator door with roman, he raised his phone in the air.

"Sent it", he said pointing to his phone.  
"Colby I swear...", dean pointed at him.  
"I'm just kidding...Jon"

I laughed. Pulling dean towards the elevator. Once there he slapped the back of Seth's head.  
Seth rubbed it as he was walking in.

Dean p.o.v

I knew they were only joking but i didn't like it. I was a little pissed but knew it was my fault for cracking & showing Seth the picture. Roman saw it by accident. We arrived where we were going to do a meet & greet. I felt Lexi let go of my hand once inside.  
I took it back. She turned to me & smiled.

"I have to go with the divas dean"  
"Oh...I thought..."

She put a hand to my cheek softly & kissed me.

"Didnt we just finish discussing this...", she said.  
"I know...im sorry"  
"I'll see you in a little while"

I nodded letting her go, i walked over to Seth & roman who were getting ready to sit down at the table. I could see Lexi from our table, she was sitting with the bellas & Eva. There was a poster in the front that said Mean Girls Club.  
There line had little girls in it, also men a lot of men. I felt someone nudge me.

"Dude there just fans", roman patted my shoulder.  
"I know, just making sure none of them are giving her a hard time"  
"She can take care of herself & she has her girls there", Seth said turning to the line of fans waiting.

I nodded. Picture after picture I took or signed. Some of the fans were so excited they talked & talked, others were to shy to say anything. I took a glance at Lexi, who was smiling at a little girl, talking to her, the little girl giggled, making me smile.  
I turned back to the person in front of me, a little girl about 10, smiled back at me.

"Hi", she said.  
"hello, whats your name?"  
"Kylie, im a big fan of yours & roman & Seth too, also The bellas, & Lexi,& the big show, he's really tall..."

She wouldn't stop talking, i just kept on nodding. She finally stopped & turned her head.  
looking back at me, her smile grew bigger.

"Lexi told me to tell you hi & that she thinks your really cute", she said shyly.

I licked my lips, tilted my head & looked in Lexi's direction. She was looking at us too, smile on her face. She blew me a kiss, the bellas & Eva just giggled. The little girl giggled too.

"Shes pretty, you should be her boyfriend"

I looked at the little girl & leaned in closer to her.

"This secret stays between us, I think she's pretty too", I whispered.

She covered her mouth as she giggled even louder. I leaned back in my seat. I watched the little girl walk over to her mom.  
She turned back & waved to me, I waved back. When I looked over at Lexi, she winked at me. I saw triple h, Bautista, & randy coming from behind her, she had to take photos with them & fans. A little girl was holding onto randys hand. As soon as she saw Lexi she ran up to her.  
Lexi turned & bent down to pick her up into a hug. She let her go & turned back to me, she seemed surprised & worried. I just gave her a smile letting her know I was ok with her being near randy. She returned it. Randy picked up the little girl in his arms, as Lexi tickled her, his eyes not leaving Lexi.  
I could feel the anger inside me burn, I wanted to go over there & pull her away from him but I needed to prove to her that I did trust her. Putting the little girl down, they got ready to take pictures with fans, Bautista next to H, then the fan, Lexi, then orton. As soon as we were on the last person, I walked over to where Lexi was. Roman & Seth stopped me.

"Guys its cool"  
"Lets just wait for her here", Roman said.  
"Why?"  
"Why not..." Seth coughed.

I felt someone tug at my jacket.  
I turned around, looking down. There was the little girl who was with randy, smiling back up at us. Roman bent down beside her.

"Why hello there little one",he said.  
"Hi", she said sweetly.  
"Hey my friend has one of those dolls", Seth said as he also went down to her level.

She pulled it away from herself, holding it out to him so he could see it better. She smiled shyly at me.  
Seth then looked at roman. They knew something. He handed it back to her & she held it close. I bent down now too.

"Whats your name pretty girl?", I asked.  
"Sophia"  
"Well a pretty name for a pretty girl", roman said.  
"Thats what my daddy says", she brushed the dolls hair back.

We all smiled at her.

"You guys work with my daddy?"  
"I don't know, whats his name?"

Roman & Seth looked at me, then glanced at each other. She looked at me then turned her head.  
Randy came over.

"He is"  
She pointed up at him & hugged his leg, smile on her face. I stood up along with roman & Seth.  
Randy looked down at her, smile on his face, when he looked back at us, his smile fell, he didn't look angry that we were talking to her or anything just blank. The little girl let go of his leg & ran over to someone. Lexi came back with her in her arms. Worried look on her face as she looked at me.

"Is everything ok?", she asked.  
"Fine baby girl, we were just talking to Sophia here", roman smiled at the little girl.  
"Yeah, she's a fan of you guys", randy spoke up.

He took her from Lexi's arms.

"ill see you around lex"  
"Yeah, thanks for bringing her", she said.  
"anytime, she wanted to see you too"  
"Bye Lexi", the little girl waved at her, Lexi waved back.

She looked back at us. Guilty look on her face. I moved closer to her, hugged her tight. Trust her, was all I could think.  
She sighed & relaxed into the hug. she leaned up & kissed my cheek.

"I'll explain when were alone ok", she whispered.  
"You don't have too, i trust you"  
"I know, but I should tell you"

I nodded at her. Took her hand as all 4 of us walked out of the building. She had asked randy to bring her, meaning they still texted. did they still call each other or did she see the little girl often when she wasnt with me. Her, Orton, & his daughter. Happy little family. This scared me more now than ever.


	18. Chapter 18-Drink After Drink

Chapter 18-Drink After Drink

Lexi p.o.v

Back at the hotel, roman & Seth each stretched out on a couch exhausted.  
Dean went to his room, I followed, closing the door behind me. He took his shirt off & tossed it by his suit case. I sat down on the bed & removed my heels.  
He laid down on his side of the bed, still in his jeans, hands behind his head as he watched me. I slide my dress off, he gave me a half smile. I went over to him & straddled him. I bit my lip as he watched me, his breathing was faster. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I texted him when we were in the elevator on our way to the meet & greet"  
"I know...but I trust you to have a good reason about why you did it, I know it was because of that little girl"  
"Yes, I didn't get to say goodbye to her & I felt so bad...I had too...I might not see her ever again you know"  
"Its ok lex..."  
"Really, you're not mad?"  
"I'm not gonna lie, yes it pissed me off the way he looked at you when you were with his daughter, it pissed me off how big of a smile you had on your face when the 3 of you were together...one big happy family"  
"I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"Lex, this isn't your fault I do get it sweetheart, she, along with him was apart of your life for 2 years...its hard to let that go...especially with that sweet little girl"

I was about to say something, but he opened his mouth to stop me.

"& im not going to ask you or tell you to stop seeing that little girl, if you want to spend time with her or go to one of her school plays..baby I wont stop you, she is important to you, you left randy...not her"  
"Jon...", I whispered.

A tear slid down my face, he wiped it, kissing my lips softly.

"How did Dean Ambrose turn into a big softy"

He smiled. Our foreheads touching. I was still on top of him, his hands sliding up & down my thigh.

"Dont ruin my rep doll face, this stays between us..."  
"Ok, ill tell everyone you're a lunatic at home too, running down anyone who gets in his way"  
"Only the ones who try to mess with my girl..."  
"My lunatic...how about you show me what you can do", I bit my lip.

He smirked at me, flipping me over so I was under him now.

Dean p.o.v

It was almost 9:30pm, I watched as she got ready to go out, this time her black dress was tighter & shorter than the one she wore this morning. This one had cut outs on the sides, exposing some skin. I wasnt amused. I was still in bed, my hands behind my head. She finished her hair, it was in a side braid. Her make up was a little dark but she never over did it. She sat down to put her heels on. She glanced at me.

"What?"  
"Nothing just...you look beautiful"  
"Thank you", she said shyly.  
"With or without make up"  
"Dean, are you sure you want me to go?, I can stay"  
"No baby you go, enjoy your night with the girls"

She knew I didn't want her to go, she was to beautiful for her own good. She was to modest though to admit it, she would say no & then point out her flaws but that's what I loved about her, her flaws made her perfect to me. The girls had invited her out, saying how she didn't spend anytime with them anymore, Nikki even went as far as to call me & ask me to try & convince her to go out with were in the middle of having sex when she called me, so just to get her off the phone I agreed.

"Jon"  
"hmm"  
"How about you text me in 2 hours & ill tell them I have to leave"

I chuckled. I cupped her face pulling her close.

"Please have fun...if & when you get tired just come back up here, you know ill be right here when you come home", I said.  
"How about you & the guys go out, invite Bryan & cena too, oh evas man is in town you can get to meet him, get to know them a little better"

I groaned & she smiled & pushed me lightly. I licked my lips.

"Alright I'll socialize, ill ask roman & Seth...then ill call them to ask" "Thank you"  
"Anything to make you happy darlin...I love seeing that smile on your face"

I kissed her lips, soft, I could smell the strawberry chap stick she had on.  
She pulled away getting up, brushing down her dress, giving a twirl. Damn was all I could think, that was mine.  
I got up & put my boxers then jeans on, I walked her to the front door, where their was a loud banging on it.  
Roman Opened it, girly voices coming in.

"Hi roman", The bellas said in unison.  
"Ladies, you're looking extremely beautiful tonight"

He said it in a flirtatious tone, looking them up & down. Were men we do that, but knowing roman wouldn't go any further than a look. Seth walked over hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked over at Lexi.

"Your letting her wear that?", he said.  
"Excuse me Rollins", she rolled her eyes at him.  
"I trust my woman & I trust these ladies to make sure she's safe, keeping her out of trouble", I said while looking at them.

I lifted my chin with a smirk on my face. Brie rolled her eyes playfully & pulled Lexi from me. Her arm over Lexi's shoulder.

"We have gone out before you know...when she was with the dumbass & where's your shirt...I know you want us to check you out dean but Lexi's my friend & I don't do that", Brie said.  
"I would rather see roman shirtless",Nikki mumbled, checking out roman.

we all laughed. Roman had a look on his face like he was afraid Nikki would jump him.

"can we go now, I promised john I wouldn't be out to late",Nikki said.

Lexi moved back towards me & nudged me. I groaned again. I looked at roman & Seth.

"Hey guys wanna go out tonight?", I said.  
"Sure man where?", seth said, smile on his face.

He & I usually went out to bars or clubs just to drink & listen to music but now that I was with Lexi, we haven't gone out just the guys.

"Where are you ladies going?", roman said.  
"No no no, its ladies night, no matter how bad I want to see you there", Nikki said.

I rubbed the back of my neck, nervous to ask.

"Do you think Bryan & John would like to go?"  
"He'd love too, let me text him to come down to your room", brie took out her phone to text Bryan.

Nikki did the same. I looked over at Eva.

"I don't know your husband but this is a chance to get to know him, how about you ask him if he wants to come too"

She smiled & nodded, texting him as well. They started to leave as soon as they finished texting, there men agreeing to meet us in a few. I stopped Lexi, grabbing her arm. She turned to me, kissed me softly.

"Please be safe baby", I whispered to her.  
"I will, you guys too, no fighting dean"  
"Aw you can't tell me not to fight doll face, someone swings at my boys I gotta swing back, yes ill even back up Bryan, Cena, & Jon", I smirked.  
"let me know when you get home if im not here ok", her hands on my chest.  
"You too, ill come home as soon as you tell me your here"

It was to hard letting her go. Fear, my stupid fear of losing her. She kissed me softly. She turned & walked out.

Lexi p.o.v

We were in the elevator on our way to a bar Nikki had found while walking around with Cena. I didn't want to go out without Dean but i knew we also couldn't spend 24/7 together, at some point we had to have time for ourselves. Getting to the bar, it was packed, Eva looked at me. We already knew where we were. It was a gay bar, I was relieved knowing I wasn't going to get hit on here.

"i thought it would be easier on all of us, if we didn't have any temptation around", Nikki said shrugging.  
"You read my mind nik", I said to her, she smiled at me.

yes Nikki flirted but it didn't go passed that, she loved john & knew her limits.  
We sat down at a table & ordered drinks, Eva ordered a diet soda. The Bella twins & I were on our 5th shot, I could already feel the buzz in my head.  
Brie slurred her words.

"I don't know...I don't know how you don't take a bite out of his butt Lexi", taking another shot.  
"who says I haven't", I chuckled.

They gave a girly squeal, I laughed. Eva shook her head at us. We were talking about the guys.

"I like spanking john & not with my hand...", she raised a brow.  
"Before you keep going with that sentence, I'm gonna go get us another", I said lifting the empty shot glass.

They nodded, I got to my feet, feeling slightly dizzy.

"I'll go lex", Eva said.  
"No no I can do it", stopping Eva.

I don't know how long I stood there.

"Am I moving yet"

Brie & Nikki laughed loudly. Eva sat me down.

"Ill go"

She brought over 6 more shots. We downed them before she could place them on the table. 3 guys walked over to us with a smile.

"Hello ladies...oh my god, you're the bella twins"

He covered his mouth in shock, He then looked over at Eva & me. He squealed.

"We love you ladies", he said while pointing at his 4 other friends behind him.  
"Well thank you", Nikki said,tossing her hair back.  
"Were about to go to another bar, with better music & hotter guys, you would totally make our day if you came out with us"

We looked between each other & nodded. Half of us got in one taxi, while the other half went in another.  
Getting there, we found a table big enough for all of us. One guy brought over a tray of shots. I had lost count of how many I had when I started missing dean, by now i was completely wasted, like on the verge of busting out into song kinda wasted. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey are you ok"

I turned to see randy holding me up. I didn't even realize I was about to fall.

"I wanna go home", i said in a whining tone.  
"Ok, where's dean?", he asked.  
"I don't know...hes with the guys tonight"  
"ok, do you want me to take you back", he asked.  
"No!, I need him...I need Dean...can you please find him"

I tried to brush his hand from me. He sighed.

"Not like that ok, I just want to make sure your safe, ok ill see where he's at", he said holding me with one arm around my waist.  
"I hate you", I mumbled.

He looked down. pulling me towards a bench, I sat down & I could see the girls. Brie was holding her head. Nikki laid her head on the table. Some of the guys that came with us were still there also wasted, Eva was on her phone probably calling for help. I pulled my arm from randy. He handed me my phone. Bautista moved over to where Eva was & he smiled at her, she returned it. He was being protective, watching over the girls.

"I loved you, you know", I said sadly.  
"I know Lexi, I love you too", he said low.  
"No I didn't say I love you..I said LOVED...with a D...a big giant capital D...why do you keep saying you do, you're a liar", i slurred.

I felt a tear about to fall, he wiped it before it did.

"Lexi I know what I did...it was a moment of weakness, if I could go back I would have never left with her, I would have gone back to my room & called you, but there's nothing i can do now", he said low.  
"I'm afraid to tell him you know, because of you", i said a little to loud.  
"Do you?", he whispered.  
"What?", i asked him annoyed.  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes", i said without hesitating.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes, trying not to fall asleep, i felt someone touch my cheek lightly. I opened my eyes but everything seem blurred.  
Someones lips touched mine, i slapped whoever it was away.

"Dont...I have a dean ambrose...he will kick your butt...im gonna call him...", i slurred.

My eyes shut again, I was too tired to keep fighting. The last person I remember talking to was randy, that's all I remembered when i woke up.  
Why would he kiss me, i thought he understood that i was with dean.


	19. Chapter 19-Blank

Chapter 19-Blank

Lexi p.o.v

My head hurt so bad when I got up. Uncovering myself I realized I was naked. completely naked. I put my hands on my head, it felt so heavy & it honestly felt like it was going to explode.

"Shit", I groaned.

My eyes half closed, I looked around, I was in deans room thank god. wondering if we had sex.  
The door opened, he walked in looking angry, he slammed the door shut. I flinched.

"Please don't start, my head hurts bad", I groaned again.

He smirked & shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. He walked over to me. He slammed the door on purpose, knowing I was hung over.

"Did we..."

He shook his head, disappointed. I gave him an im sorry look.

"You turned me on, i was so hard lex, then you laid down & fell asleep...leaving me high & dry"  
"I'm sorry, is that why im naked?", I hugged the covers.  
"Oh no baby, you're gonna like this part", he said with an evil grin.  
"Oh please don't tell me I ran around the lobby naked?"

He laughed. He sat down on the bed facing me. Still laughing.

"Sweetheart, you um...you...", He coughed.  
"Just tell me"  
"You stripped down in front of Roman & Seth...you um...you threw your underwear at Seth..which I got back...then you started singing carrie underwood"

My mouth went dry. I closed my eyes & leaned back into the pillow.  
Covering my face with the sheets. He didn't look angry, he looked amused, probably thinking my embarrassment was enough punishment.

"Then you said, now you show me yours...they both turned away of course at least till I covered you back up"  
"please tell me your joking Jon"  
"I'm sorry darlin but im not...you were so wasted last night...you & the girls, eva called jon to ask us to come help"

I remembered seeing her on her phone when I was talking to randy. Uncovering my face I ran my hand through my hair.  
I looked at dean who gave me a look that said I looked like crap.

"I talked to randy last night", I said.

He sighed, Nodding. I looked at him confused. I wondered if i said something last night that I didn't remember.

"I think he kissed me dean", being totally honest with him.  
"no baby that was me", he sighed.  
"No..."  
"Yes sweetheart, I saw you & I saw how bad you were so I went to try & kiss you, you um...you slapped me pretty hard...then you said I have a Dean Ambrose"

He touched his cheek lightly. I could see a light purple spot on his cheek. I covered my mouth.

"I am so sorry...I thought.."  
"I'm glad you would have slapped him if he tried...thank you for telling me"  
"Honesty right", I smiled at him.  
"Right baby"

His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is there anything else I did or said that we need to talk about?", I asked.  
"Yes"  
"What?"

He moved closer to me, taking my hand in his.

"Randy called me shortly after eva called her husband, I guess he didn't know she called"  
"Wait what?"  
"Yeah he said you didn't know where I was & that you wanted to come home..You freaked out wanted him to call me...he told me he offered you a ride & you said no...thank you for saying no to him by the way...he sat with you & the girls till we got there, he said he didn't feel comfortable leaving you...all of you alone, even if Eva was sober...Bautista sat with you guys as well, randy punched a guy in the face for talking dirty about you ladies, yes I thanked him, I didn't like it but I had too...don't look on instagram ok"

My eyes grew wide, now I wanted to look. I reached for my phone but he took it away.

"Trust me you don't want to do that yet"  
"please don't tell me im naked?"  
"Nothing like that...I promise"

I nodded, laying back down. I picked up my phone again & looked, dean made a face.  
There were several videos of The Bellas & i Singing bad singing at that, & dancing with the guys from the bar. Nikki was spanking them, While there was a pic of Brie who looked like she fell. He rubbed his neck again. He looked really nervous.  
He got up & paced the room.

"Not that bad...ive had worse...What else did I do that you're not telling me dean", I said.

He stopped, turned to me slightly. He licked his lips.

"Did you tell Orton that you loved me?"

I gulped, my throat going dry again. I took a deep breath in.

"Did you or did you not tell him that?"

He was getting annoyed that I wasn't answering.

"Lexi...answer me", he said his tone a little louder.

It made me jump slightly when he said it. I looked at him.

"I mean...I...I didn't really say...you know..um he...I remember he asked &...well I...I said yes"

He didn't move, he just stared at me. My mouth still dry. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I hugged the covers tight to me, still naked.

"Come in", dean said softly, eyes still on me.

Roman poked his head in. He noticed deans stare at me. He looked a little worried. Romans eyes found me.

"Well hello to you to hot stuff", he wiggled his brow & smirked.

I groaned laying back down remembering what dean said. Roman laughed. Dean finally took his eyes off me & to roman.

"Yeah man", dean said softly.  
"Breakfast is ready...& please Lexi no strip show"  
"roman", i pouted.

He put his hands up in defense.

"I'll stop baby girl, I couldn't help it"  
"Seth is preparing his jokes right?"  
"I'll make sure he takes it easy on you"

He chuckled & walked out. I turned my attention back on dean. who's eyes were already on me. His stare made me sink into the bed.  
His expression was blank not being able to read him. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, changing my mind.  
I got up covers around my body as I walked over to him. I kissed his cheek lightly. Then looked into his eyes, he looked deep into mine.

"I'm not expecting you to say it back, it's not like I actually said it to you...please don't freak out over this Jon...ok I know we just started dating but...its how I feel &..."

He cupped my face with his hands. His lips landing on mine. I heard him moan into it. When we parted, we were both trying to catch our breath. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. He kissed down my jaw line till his mouth was near my ear.

"I love you beautiful", he whispered.

I finally relaxed, letting a sigh escape my mouth. He chuckled. He gave me a quick peck.  
He took his shirt off & smirked.

"I need to take a shower...want to join me", he said.

I took his hand letting the covers drop from around my body. He looked me over, I felt my cheeks warm.  
He smirked. I moved towards the bathroom, he watched me, I stopped at the door.

"You get to see mine...now show me yours"

He quickly took his pants off & sprinted towards the bathroom. I giggled as his arms wrapped around me.

Dean p.o.v

I sat down on our bed as I waited for Lexi to come out of the bathroom. I thought about what randy said to me.

-Flashback-

We were at a bar a couple of streets down, watching some late night game. I got along pretty well with Eva's husband. Jokes were flying along with friendly insults. Every once in a while one of us mentioned our girls. Seth & Bryan bringing up my picture, which i shook my head at as the other guys laughed. Eva's husband answered his phone, walking towards the door. When he finished he came back over to us.

"Hey my wife says your ladies are wasted & passed out, she needs help getting them home...um she said Orton & Bautista are with them", he looked at me.  
"What?", I jumped up.  
"Dont worry she's keeping an eye on him", he said.  
"Damn Brie Mode", Bryan mumbled.

Roman patted bryans shoulder, as he chuckled. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, taking it out as we walked out of the bar. Lexi's name & picture popped out. I answered it quickly wondering if randy might have done something to set her off.

"Hello, baby whats wrong?",I asked concerned.  
"um..no sorry...its a...its randy"  
"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriends phone?", I yelled once near the car.

The guys stopped & turned to me. I got in the SUV & the guys followed. Seth drove.

"Calm down Ambrose ok...I saw that she was about to fall over, so I caught her...shes kinda freaking out that she can't find you, she wants to go home, she said she wants you"  
"I'm on my way already, tell her im coming"  
"ok, ill stay put with the girls till you get here, some of the men in here are eyeing them, I don't like it", he said low.  
"hey...thanks"  
"No problem"

I hung up the phone. Seth looked at me confused. When we got there, we walked in. Eva Marie seemed relieved to see us.

"finally, those men over there wont stop staring", she said to her husband.

We turned to see a group of guys, eyeing the girls, I was about to walk over when I saw Lexi leaning her head on randy. He shifted her from him a little. I walked over, she looked asleep, i kissed her & i felt her hand slide across my face.  
She slapped me. Randy flinched.

"She probably thought it was me", he said with a smirk.  
"You think", i glared at him.

I picked her up & carried her over to the rest of the group. Roman took his jacket off & covered Lexi's legs.  
Nikki went over to roman & ran her hand up his arm.

"Damn",Nikki mumbled.  
"Um...your man is over there"

Roman pointed behind her. She just said oh & walked over to him. I don't think Cena noticed.

"Hey boys how about you let us get a taste of each of those fine asses, especially that one there your holding...seems like I could show her a thing or two", these men were drunk, he was pointing at Lexi.

Eva's husband moved in front of her. Brie was holding onto Bryan, & Nikki was in john cenas arms. I looked at the dirty old man, who just stood there lust in his eyes, he was with another man. They both just smirked. Both looked to be in there mid 50's.

"Fuck you old man, you lay a hand on my girl, ill kick your ass up & down these streets", i growled at him.  
"please kid who the fuck do you think you're talking too", he raised his voice.

The man stepped up to me. I handed Lexi over to Seth. Roman stepped up to the other man, i noticed randy & Bautista stood to the side of the men.

"Your out numbered sir, i think you should just walk away now", Randy said.  
"Fuck you", said the mans friend.  
"Come on just a little taste", the man licked his lips.

Randy punched the man in his face. the guys friend backed away.

"Get your friend out of here...NOW!", he yelled.

The guy nodded, dragging his friend away. I nodded at him, he returned it.  
Seth handed Lexi back.

"Dean",she whispered.  
"I'm here baby, your safe", i whispered back.

I kissed her cheek, she moaned softly. I smiled down at her.

"She loves you, you know", I heard randy mumble.  
"What?"

He looked down, he had a sad expression on his face. He looked back up at me.

"She loves you...I asked her & she said yes...I know were not friends dean but do me a favor...don't let her go...don't make the same mistake i did"

I looked down at her again. He turned to leave.

"Orton"  
"Yeah"  
"If um...if you want to bring your daughter around im sure Lexi would love that...she...um she loves that little girl of yours"

He smiled at me & nodded. I said what I said still not trusting him but knowing he would never force Lexi into something she didn't want, he respected too much to do that.

"Thanks, hopefully ill be able too & this doesn't mean im gonna go easy on you in the ring Monday Ambrose"  
"I hope not"

He turned & walked away with Bautista.  
Back in our room, Seth & roman sat down on the couch, i put Lexi down in the arm-chair.

"I'm gonna get her some water"

They nodded. When I got back they turned around not facing a naked Lexi, who was dancing on the coffee table.  
I groaned.

"You guys didn't look did you?"  
"No", roman chuckled.  
"Seth?"  
"No as soon as those panties slide from under her dress & landed on my lap, we turned away man", she chuckled.

I wrapped my jacket around her & escorted her to my room, her hands running all over my body, biting her lip.

"I want you dean...i need you", she moaned.  
"I want you to baby"

I placed the water on the table next to the bed. I tore my clothes off as quickly as I could. I was hard as a rock, when I looked down at her, she was passed out.

"Great...damn it", i rolled my eyes.

-End Flashback-

"Dean?"

I turned towards Lexi who had on some black pants & a blue tank top on. matching converse. Her hair was still kinda wet.  
She smiled at me.

"Breakfast?"

She said, as she bit her lip. I nodded taking her hand.


	20. Chapter 20-Brie's Surprise

Chapter 20-Brie's Surprise

Lexi p.o.v

Dean & I have been together almost 9 months now. Everything was fine, except for the occasional glares at randy when he was near me. Total Divas was about to start filming its 2nd season. Dean at first said no right away, but changed his mind, as soon as Nikki & Brie told him how much it's helped not only them but the Divas altogether, later that day he told me he loved me & said if it's what I wanted to do, then to go for it with total divas, he didn't mind so much anymore. As long as it made me happy, he would a agree to it.

"Ok but if it becomes too much or you can't stand it anymore...let me know ill tell them not to film our time together", I said to him.  
"Baby its fine, I promise"

I nodded at him. Seth chuckled.

"Whipped",he coughed.

Dean punched his arm. Seth punched him back. They started to box in a playing around sorta way.  
Roman shook his head at them, then chuckling.

"Boys behave",he said.  
"he started it", Seth pointed at dean.  
"No liar...", Dean mumbled.

Dean came over to me & kissed me. Smile on his face. He then jumped on the counter. Roman glared at him.  
Dean just smirked. Dean told me many times that it bugged roman when he or seth jumped on the counters when he was cooking.

"So are you guy sure you don't mind the cameras, I mean I could go & bunk with Eva..."  
"Babygirl we don't mind, just make sure they don't catch us nude or anything, my girl would be pissed"  
"Nikki wouldn't be..."

He laughed. Then looked at me.

"John Cena would be"

I nodded. Seth sat down on the other side of dean on the counter. Roman stopped what he was doing & glared at them both.

"Really?"

They laughed & jumped down. I hit dean lightly on the arm for messing with roman like that.  
He just shrugged his shoulders. Seth sat down at the table.

"I don't mind either lex, you know you can't deprive the fans of my charm & good looks.."

Seth licked his lips then brushed his shoulder. I burst out laughing causing dean & roman to as well.

"Thats a great joke Seth...really",I said.

I wiped at the none existent tear. He stuck his tongue out at me. Crossing his arms over his chest.  
There was a knock at the door, dean answered it. stepping aside letting whoever it was in. Bryan appeared, he saw me & hugged me, saying hi to the rest of the guys.

"Whats up Bryan?" dean asked him.

Dean still wasn't 100% comfortable with my friends, but he was never rude to them either, knowing how much they mean to me.  
He talked to them when they asked him things or gave his opinion when the guys talked about certain things. I could tell by the look on his face that he was surprise to see Bryan here.

"Well um...I was kinda of wondering what you guys were doing this weekend,well more like Saturday", he clapped his hands together.

We all shook our heads at him. He nodded & smiled.

"Well um I was planning on proposing to Brie that day & doing some sort of surprise engagement dinner, if you guys would like to come"

Dean started choking on his water. We all looked at him. He just waved his hand & then made the ok sign with his fingers. We turned back to Bryan who chuckled at dean.

"Sure man, wouldn't miss it.", roman patted him on the back.  
"ill for sure be there", Seth got out of his chair & hugged Bryan.

I went over & hugged Bryan, dean patted him on his back.

"aw I can't wait, I know she's going to say yes...she loves you so much...how exciting", I said.

Bryans smile grew bigger. He nodded.

"Thanks guys, well I guess ill see you Saturday, were leaving tonight"  
"You guys are missing raw?", I asked.  
"yeah Stephanie was nice enough to give us the week off, the only time she's nice right...oh lex, Nikki was looking for you earlier, she said she tried to call you but you didn't answer"  
"Oh I left my phone in the bedroom"

He nodded smiling & waved goodbye, Seth walked him to the door. He came back & looked at Dean.  
Smirked. leaned against the wall.

"Someone didn't like the word Propose or engagement"

I didn't dare look at dean, knowing his eyes glanced at me as soon as Seth finished talking.  
I understood he wasn't ready for that, frankly neither was I, I turned to go to our room.

"I'm gonna go call Nikki"

I could hear Seth still messing around with dean.

"Look what you've done dean you upset her"  
"Shut Up", Dean mumbled.

I knew he was messing around with him. I let myself fall on the bed, legs hanging over it as I looked at my phone. 10 missed calls, all from Nikki. I had asked her to look at some places for me in San Diego, seeing as I didn't have a home since randy & I broke up. Dean & I would stay at the hotel in the next town we had to be in, Roman & Seth would go home. It was nice being with dean but I also wanted a place to call home, a place I could fix up with my furniture & pictures of my family.

"Finally bitch, what were you having sex or something, tell dean to calm down, that damn animal"  
"Nikki!"  
"What, anyway I found a couple of places for you...you said condo right?"  
"yes"  
"ok well I also found a couple of small houses for you...just in case dean wants to...you know move in"

I could tell she was smirking over the phone.

"I even went to look at some for you..."  
"You're in San Diego?"  
"yes, after what happened with john, I think I just need a little space you know"

I heard the sadness in her tone, her & john had a fight about marriage & kids. He didn't want any of that,  
she didn't either but now she's starting to realize she does.

"Anyways I highlighted the ones i know you'll like...did Bryan talk to you yet?'  
"Yes I can't believe he's going to propose"  
"I know..."  
"It'll happen for you too Nikki, just be patient with him...so im guessing your missing raw too?"  
"Yes getting a little vacation in, but ill see you Saturday with dean, if he can stop humping you long enough"

I laughed.

"Bye Nikki & thank you"  
"No problem"

I turned over, letting my phone fall from my hands. I sighed.

"Everything ok sweetheart?"

I lifted my head towards the door, dean was leaning on the door frame. worried look in his eyes.  
I laid my head back down.

"Yes, just Nikki had a fight with john...you know"  
"Want to talk about it?"

Dean was becoming more understanding of things & more patient, knowing when to comfort & when not too.  
Knowing what to say & when to say it & also knowing when not to say anything at all. Especially when it came to my mom. For some reason my mother never liked the bellas, she said she didn't want them anywhere near me & I didn't understand why. My father wasn't around, he left us when I was about 6 years old, I never dared to ask my mother who he was & why he left, she slapped me one time i wouldn't stop bugging her about it. All I knew was that I had his last name, she said that was all she wanted me to have of him. Dean hasn't met her yet, just over the phone, when he answered it one time.

"Baby you ok?"

He walked over to the bed laying down next to me, his hand finding mine. I turned my head to him.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to",I said.  
"I do, she's one of your best friends, like a sister to you...we need to be there"

I smiled at him, leaning in close I kissed his cheek. I haven't told him about me possibly buying a condo, I didn't want him to think that I was forcing him into anything. I wanted to do this on my own, when I was with randy he already had his house, I just moved into it.  
It didn't belong to me, it wasn't my home.

Dean p.o.v

I was a little nervous about today, Bryan & brie had gone on their walk. Nikki had left all the rooms notes about where & what time to be at the dinner. Lexi was in the room getting ready, I was putting my shoes on. Roman knocked lightly opening the door, his fiancée walking in behind him. Seth & his new girlfriend walked in as well.

"Hey man", roman patted me on my back.  
"Hey Jon, where's Lexi?",Romans fiancée asked.

I pointed to the bedroom. Both women started towards the room.

"Women take forever to get ready", Seth groaned.

He sat across from me on the other couch. I finished & looked up at him.

"But the end results are worth it...with Lexi I don't really care, makeup, no makeup, she's still beautiful"  
"oh man, deep dude", roman said stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"So whats this girls name?"

I chuckled. I nodded in the direction seths new girlfriend went in.

"April"  
"How long has this one been around for?", roman asked.  
"2 months, I don't know though"

He shrugged. Roman looked at me & shook his head. I looked back at Seth.

"Shes done for", I mumbled.  
"Give her a little warning before you do though", roman said.  
"ok stop guys, she snores", he whispered.  
"Thats why your..."

I shook my head, tired of Seth using the smallest of excuses to end it with a girl. realizing that it's what I used to do to women before Lexi. Using the excuses, I didn't like the way she's chews or The way she slept.

"You guys can't tell me there's not one thing that annoys you that your girls do", seth said.  
"Riley likes to use my razor to shave her legs, it bugs me", roman said quietly just in case the girls were coming out.  
"Lexi has OCD, I misplace something & she freaks out on me, sometimes I just do it on purpose to piss her off", I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"See"

He pointed at us. Making his point. Roman shook his head.

"No i still don't, I mean yes they have there little things but so do we...you know my girl might do that, but at the end of the day she does 10 other things that make me fall in love with her all over again, making me forget the razor thing...so I accept it, just like she accepts me & whatever annoying habit i do that bugs her"

I smiled at roman, nodding knowing that's exactly how I feel with Lexi.  
Seth sighed. Putting his hands on his knees.

"This girl isn't the one, trust me...when what you just said happens to me, then ill know & ill gladly come up to you & say...dude you were right"  
"I'm always right", roman mumbled.

Roman got up, seeing him do so i turned. the girls were coming out of the room. Lexi was in a long grey loose dress. Her hair was up, in sandals. Nikki had written casual wear for tonight. It's good because I didn't feel like dressing up. We walked to where Nikki said to go. Finding a table with Eva & her husband, introducing them to Seth & romans women. Cena came over when he saw us pulling up a chair.  
After a few more minutes of waiting, Bryan & brie appeared. Smile on her face. Guessing she said yes.  
Everyone went up to them & hugged them, saying congrats. Brie pulled me in & hugged me tight.

"Congrats"  
"Thank you & thanks for coming dean"  
"No problem"

I was about to walk away, when she grabbed my arm again. I looked at her, her smile was gone.

"I need to tell you something dean", she said low.  
"ok"  
"Not here, ill text you Monday so we could meet somewhere, there's something important you should know...it involves Lexi"

It worried me, I thought about Lexi, I hadn't noticed anything different about the way she was acting, except for all the calls between her & Nikki.

"Its nothing bad...im just tired of keeping it a secret & I don't know what to do, & you should have a say in what happens next...there's also someone you should meet before we make that choice...hes going to change all of our lives", she said nervous.  
"ok"

She nodded & turned her attention to Lexi who hugged her tight.  
I went back to my seat. It couldn't be bad, she said it wasn't. Nikki sat down next to me, papers in hand.

"Hey make sure Lexi looks at these...its important she pick at least her top 5 she wants to look at", Nikki said.  
"What?"  
"Condos & houses...hello dean", she rolled her eyes.

She waved the sheets in front of me, confused again but played along.

"Right, ill make sure she looks at them"  
"Good, cant wait to see which ones you two pick, the highlighted ones are the ones that have what Lexi's looking for in a home, & maybe you too", she poked my shoulder.  
"Yeah"

She handed me the papers, she got up & went to cena who was waiting for her on the dance floor. I guess they made up.  
I looked down at the papers. She never mentioned a house, is this what brie was worried about. No this is a completely different situation, & brie said he..that he was going to change our lives. I looked over at Lexi who was taking a picture of brie & Bryan. She looked over at me & smiled. i returned it.


	21. Chapter 21-Total Strangers

Chapter 21-Total Strangers

**Note**-**I didnt use real names. I just dont feel right**

**using them. Is that weird...(shrugs)-**

Dean p.o.v

I had gotten a text from Brie telling me to meet her at a restaurant. Lexi was still in bed, She would be getting up soon anyways to head to the gym before Raw later tonight. I leaned over kissing her forehead. I stared down at her, she still hadn't told me about the Condo. I didn't show her the papers Nikki gave me. I rather have all my attention on this situation with brie & the person she was with now.  
I walked out into the living room, Seth was in his boxers on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. I looked at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"She dumped me", he said mouth full.  
"weren't you going to break it off anyways?"  
"Yeah but I wanted to end it, not the other way around",he pouted playing with the spoon in the bowl.

I nodded. Roman & Lexi were the ones who handled this kinda stuff.

"I'm sure roman would be up soon, you can talk to him...and put some pants on, my girl is here remember"  
"right...where you going this early?", he asked.  
"Just out, if Lexi asks tell her ill be home soon", I grabbed the keys.  
"Hey..."

I turned back to Seth who was now standing. He pointed to me, concerned.

"Your not like...cheating are you?"  
"Dude seriously...I have the girl of my dreams asleep in my bed, you know how long ive waited for that...you really think im gonna screw that up"

He nodded. Seth was the only one who knew I liked her. Knowing I usually don't go out without Lexi or one of them.

"Can I Come?"  
"Fine, if it will make you feel better..."  
"Yes it would...give me 2 seconds"

He put his bowl down on the coffee table & ran to his room. 5 minutes later he came out dressed.  
We left the hotel, Brie texted if I was on my way. Seth just watched as I texted back at a red light.

"Hey text roman to let him know Lexi is still there, just in case she doesn't wake up for the gym", said to Seth.  
"Ok...he said she's up, found your note, she said have fun & to dye the rest of seths hair...HEY!"

I laughed & looked over at Seth. He turned to me.

"This isn't what this secret trip is...is it?"

He looked scared. I shook my head laughing.

"No dude"  
"ok...haha your such a comedic genius Lexi", he wrote back.  
"Your seriously scared of my girl?"  
"Hey no one touches the hair"

He pointed to it. We got to the restaurant, Seth didn't ask but the looks he gave me told me he had a lot of question to ask me but I wouldn't be able to answer them since i really didn't know. I looked around & saw Brie stand, she waved us over.  
Nikki & 2 men stood up as well. Getting closer with Seth beside me, Brie eyed Seth.

"I didn't want to come alone, don't worry he wont say anything to anyone", I assured her.  
"Promise", Seth put his hands up.  
"Ok", she said.

Everyone sat down, we ordered breakfast. I just wanted to get this over already, I didn't know these men.  
Seth was a little curious too. Eyeing the men. The waiter left after bringing our drinks. Brie started.

"Dean this is our dad & brother Jason"  
"Hi, this is Seth"

I tilted my head to the side towards Seth, We shook their hands. They smiled at me, the older man seemed nervous. I looked back at Brie waiting for more.

"My dad is Mark Garcia", brie said.  
"Wow...that's his girlfriends last name", Seth said.

I licked my lips as they went dry at the sound of his last name. I leaned my elbows on the table, looking at brie to keep her talking, somewhat knowing what she was going to say next. Seth finally catching on.

"Wait...your...", Seth sat up straight.  
"I'm there father...also lexi's"

I rolled my eyes, Lexi had told me he left them a long time go. Didn't say why, never called or sent a letter.  
I could feel the anger rising up. Seth put a hand on my shoulder noticing. I looked at The bella twins, they had sad expressions on their faces.

"How long have you known she was your sister?", I asked angry.  
"Since she was 16...", Nikki said low.  
"I finally told them when they found her baby picture in my wallet", their dad finished for her.  
"I didn't ask you, you knew 10 years & didn't say anything", I snapped at them & their dad.

There brother was about to say something but his dad said it was ok. I looked back at the girls.

"Why didn't you say anything?", Seth said angry as well.  
"We didn't want to interrupt her life, she was playing sports, had good grades, a lot of friends...we didn't want to ruin that for her", Jason said.  
"So you think this is ok, you think she's going to forgive you for lying to her, knowing all this time who he was, who you were to her & said nothing...no im not going to let you do that to her", I said angry.

Seth & I got up, I slammed the chair back under the table.

"You have no say...this is my family...my daughter..", their dad stood up.  
"Hell no you don't get to call her that...you don't get to say she's your daughter...", I yelled while pointing at him.

I snapped, I didn't like that they had lied to her all this time. She always talked about how she wanted to know who this man is, if she had brothers or sisters or if she was his only one. I could tell by the look on her face when she wondered about what kind of person he was, if she was anything like him, her face would light up, making me smile. These girls knew that too, she had told me she talked to them once about it. Knowing this why didn't they tell her.

"Shes my girlfriend & im not about to let you into her life, no matter how much I know it would mean to her & you two I honestly expected more, your her best friends..."  
"Dean..." Brie said standing.  
"No, you two of all people know...this is going to hurt her, not only will you lose her trust but her friendship..."  
"Thats why we want to tell her now, because she'll have you & roman & Seth to lean on, to help her understand why we didn't tell her", Nikki said.  
"oh I get it, you want us to defend your actions, even though you lied to her, kept something so important from her...oh yeah ill really defend you", I said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Does Eva know too?", Seth eyed them.  
"No, no one but us & John & Bryan", brie said softly.

She started to cry, her eyes pleading. I felt bad for yelling at her. Seth's eyes seem to lighten as well. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Please", she said low.  
"I'm sorry I cant, I wont be apart of this...I wont hurt her", I said calmly.  
"We wont tell her you know", Nikki said.  
"Your still going to tell her?", Seth rubbed the back of his neck.

Brie sighed. I looked down at the table.

"We have to, we can't keep this in anymore", brie said.  
"Please just think about what you're going to do to her", I pleaded.  
"Jon...can I call you Jon?", her dad looked at me, now standing as well.

I nodded.

"I know you love her & your only trying to protect her, but I want a chance to explain what happened, I want to be given the chance to get to know her, I don't know if we have anything in common or what, the only things I do know is what the girls tell me & that she has you, that she's a pretty good wrestler...if your scared that im gonna take her from you..I wont..."  
"Thats not it...I wanted her to meet you, to find you...but the way you all did this..its wrong & you all know it"  
"We are done here, let's go", Seth said tapping my shoulder.  
"Wait please", her dad said.

He came around the table & stood in front of me & Seth. He looked at both of us.

"im begging you...if you want me to get on my knees I will"  
"No..."  
I was starting to feel bad for this man. I looked at Seth. He sighed.

"I'm sorry", I said.

We walked passed him. In the car neither of us said anything. We stopped at another place to eat, I need a little time to figure things out. To understand what was said.

"If she finds out that I know...shes going to hate me to for not telling her", I told him.

Seth turned to me.

"You should tell her then, but then she would hate them", he said.  
"Shes already going to hate them"  
"So then what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know"

When we got back to the hotel, Roman was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. I looked around the room.

"Wheres lex?"  
"Babygirls in the room, just got out of the shower I think"

I nodded & sat down. Roman looked at us.

"Whats with you both?"

His eyes grew wide, leaning in closer to us.

"did you two go to a strip club...dean", he yelled low.  
"No No...nothing like that, roman...", I said.  
"Oh your back"

I looked over at her smile on my face. Roman leaned back in his chair, reaching to the counter bringing back a sandwich.  
He handed it to her. She smiled at him & sat down.

"Thank you roman...look roman takes better care of me then you do", she said.  
"Damn straight", roman said.

I took her hand & she turned to me, her smile falling.

"Are you ok?"

I looked at her, I could feel seths eyes on me, roman looked at both of us confused.

"everything fine baby, I just missed you", I said.  
"You were only gone not even 3 hours dean...", she looked at me concerned.  
"Yeah dean clingy much...he probably feels bad because he took me out to breakfast & not you", Seth chimed in.

Seth was trying to help me out. I wanted to tell her but something deep down told me not to, She needed to hear this from them. I looked over at Seth who nodded at me.

"What?", Roman said.  
"You abandoned me & roman, for Seth?", she said playfully.  
"He loves me more", Seth crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Lexi I say we go out to dinner, just you & I...leave these two losers alone...hows after Raw sound", roman said.

She nodded & smiled at me.

"woah did you just ask my girl out on a date?", I asked.  
"Oh now im your girl, I thought Seth was since you took him out"

I chuckled, trying to bring her chair closer to me. She pushed me away playfully.

"No no, i see how it is...go with your boyfriend", she said.  
"aw baby don't be mad at me...I love you, I only took him out because that chick broke up with him, trying to out do roman's very skilful advice here"

roman chuckled & then looked at Seth.

"Did it work?" roman asked him.  
"yes...no...the food was more help", Seth patted his stomach.  
"hey"

Everyone laughed. Lexi let me pull her to me, sandwich in hand. Mouth full.

"Let me have some"

She pulled it away from me.

"You went to breakfast with your man", she said.  
"Better believe it girl", Seth said as he stood up.  
"Not helping"

I said to Seth. Roman chuckled. She let me take a bite out of her sandwich. I swallowed & lifted her off my lap.  
She sat down in my chair. I went to our room to get the papers Nikki gave me. Walking back into the kitchen, I pulled a chair close to her &  
tossed them on the table as I sat down. Crossing my arms over my chest. I heard her cough as she saw them. She swallowed then looked at me.

"Where did you get those?"  
"Nikki handed them to me, I guess she thought I knew"  
"Why would she give you those", she shrugged acting like she had no idea.  
"Lexi don't play dumb with me"

She groaned finishing her sandwich.

"Thats my hint to leave", roman said getting up.  
"roman...", she said lowly.  
"Sorry babygirl but this is between you two"

He left us, she finally looked back at me.

"I was looking for a place?"  
"I know, in San Diego...so when were you planning on tell me you were leaving me alone"  
"I wasn't planning on leaving you alone, I just...I don't know I guess I just wanted a place of my own"  
"Oh"

It kinda hurt that her plans didn't include me. I looked down at them.

"I didn't ask you to move in because I didn't think you would want to, you know we just started dating, i..."  
"I love you, if you wanted to do this all you had to do was tell me sweetheart"  
"So is there anything good in there...for us I mean", she said.  
"Baby if you don't..."  
"I do dean, I just didn't think you would", she took my hand.  
"i want to be wherever you are, if that means San Diego...well then San Diego is home now"

She smiled at me & wrapped her arms around my neck. I showed her the house I liked. She looked at the others & realizing that the house I picked was a lot better than the others.2 story, 4 bedroom, 3 & half bathrooms. Big kitchen, living room in front & back. Yard was big out back, patio outside with a place to put a grill. Front yard had a fence around it.

"I like this one too, ill call Nikki to let her know, maybe we can see it Friday?", she said.  
"oh um, you know what ill call her", i took her phone.  
"I can do it"

She took her phone back, i was hoping Nikki wouldn't say anything about what happened today.

"So how was the gym baby?", I asked as she dialed Nikki.  
"oh we didn't go..."  
"Why?"  
"We didn't feel like it since you took Seth out for break...hey Nikki"

I gulped, my throat going dry.

"Hey dean & i were looking at the places you showed us...yeah we really like this one on Grover st...yeah that one...well you were right, we loved it...ok Friday is good for both of us...ok..ill see you tonight...hey is everything ok you sound weird...yeah hes here...um no..ok see you"

She put her phone down, smile on her face. Nikki had asked if I was home, probably wondering if I said anything at all to her.

"Tonight...whats tonight?", i asked.  
"Raw dean"  
"Right"  
"Are you sure everything's ok"

I nodded getting up. Holding her hand.

"I'm probably just tired"  
"Ok well take a nap, go with Seth im sure he's asleep now too"

I pulled her close.

"Thats not funny & besides Seth doesn't have what I need", i said to her.  
"Hey yes it is funny, Seth even called me a comedic genius"

I laughed. She kissed my lips softly.


	22. Chapter 22-Not Yet

Chapter 22- Not Yet

Dean p.o.v

I was dropping Lexi off at the divas locker room. I was so distracted about everything I didn't feel her staring at me.

"Dean whats wrong, you've been weird ever since getting back from breakfast with Seth? did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't tell her it was because of her father that I cant seem to relax or focus. Finally snapping out of it.

"No baby it's not you, just with everything going on here & then the new place...my mind is running in circles"  
"What are you worried about?"  
"The new place, what if we go & see it & it's not what we thought it would be"  
"You think maybe we should pick 4 more places we like...just in case", she said.  
"Thats a good idea"

I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I looked down the hall noticing The bellas coming towards us.  
I held her close.

"Hey guys", brie said softly.

Lexi turned to look at her, smile on her face.

"Hey Brie, Nikki, you two look exhausted", she said.  
"Yeah well Brie has me running around looking at things for the wedding",Nikki shrugged her shoulders.  
"Just trying to get a head start", Brie said.  
"Well we will see you inside Lex", Nikki pulled brie in noticing my glare.

Lexi turned to look up at me, my hands on her hips.

"wow wedding planning seems way to tiring", she says.  
"tell me about it...ill let you go get ready, ill see you after"  
"Nope"

I stopped & turned back to her. Smirking at her for using my catch phrase.

"I'm going out on a date with roman remember"

She smirked at me, I crossed my arms over my chest & glared at her.

"Oh really?"  
"yup you can go back to the hotel room with Seth & wait"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey it's not my fault he's easy"  
"Whos easy?"

Seth said as he & roman were walking towards us in their shield uniform.

"You, you home wrecker"

She pointed at him, he took 2 steps toward her, glaring.

"Jealous"  
"Of you please Rollins"

I stepped in between them laughing. I pulled her towards me. She looked up at me with a smile.

"You should go get ready dean, your match is up first"

I nodded & kissed her lips. Looking at roman.

"Remember she's mine man"  
"Hey you should have thought of that when you went out with Seth...without us", roman said.

He gestured between himself & Lexi. I shook my head walking down the hall to our locker room.  
When i turned a corner i noticed Cena & Bryan talking to the bellas dad & brother. I stormed over their, cena noticed & stopped me. putting his hands on my chest to slow me down. I pointed at there dad.

"You stay away from Lexi, do you understand..I don't want to see you anywhere near her tonight", I growled at him.  
"Dean calm down", cena said.  
"You so much as look at her or think about telling her who you are..."

I felt someone tug me back, I turned my head to see Orton.  
He let me go & I brushed myself down. looking at all of them.

"Stay away from her, you're not doing this here"

I started towards the locker room again, Orton pulling me back. I turned to him angry.

"What the hell was that, what does that man want with lex?"  
"Thats none of your business anymore", I yelled.  
"It is my business, you might not like it dean but I still love her, I still care about her & want to make sure she's safe & if that man is trying to hurt her..."  
"I can handle it, I take care of her now, not you...get over it", I gritted my teeth as I said it.  
"You can't stop me from protecting her, I care about her just as much as you do"  
"Do you really want to go there right now, I have to get ready for my match"

He knew I was talking about summer rae. He gritted his teeth & let me go into my locker room. I sighed once inside, finally a little peace.

Lexi p.o.v

After the show once we got to the hotel room, Roman & I headed for the restaurant. Feeling bad about seth & dean, we invited them along. Dean leaned his elbows on the table, he seemed lost in thought, which he's been in all day. After we finished eating Roman & Seth were in their own conversation not noticing. I nudged dean lightly, he turned to look at me, smile on his face.

"You know you can talk to me if somethings bugging you right?"  
"I know sweetheart"

I gripped his arm with my hands. I leaned my chin on his shoulder. He leaned over kissing my nose.

"I love you", I whispered.  
"I love you to doll face", he whispered back, kissing my nose again.

I giggled. My eyes caught the bellas & their guys coming into the restaurant. They came in with another couple.  
Dean following my gaze, straightened up, stiff, his body tensing. Brie & Nikki walked over with this guy.

"Hello",Brie said.

Roman & Seth stopped talking, once Seth turned to look, his smile fell, his body tensed up as well. glancing at dean. Roman was the only one smiling.

"This is our brother Jason", Nikki said.  
"Jason, that's Roman, Seth, Dean & Lexi"

I reached over to shake his hand, but dean jumped up stopping my hand. Seth got up as well.  
Dean was in protective mode.

"Jon...what are you doing?", I asked.  
"We are leaving...now lex", he said.

I got up as well, I looked at roman confused, he looked at me with the same expression.  
Seth walked out ahead along with roman.

"I'm sorry, really it was nice meeting you...I don't know what got into him", I told them.  
"Lex", dean said angry.

Dean was waiting for me. His hand stretching out for me to take it.

"Its ok lex, we can talk later", Brie said.

I nodded, taking deans hand. He pulled me till we reached the elevator where Roman & Seth were waiting.  
Roman eyed them both.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?", roman said.  
"Not now", dean spat.  
"Jon...what is.."  
"I said not now Lexi", he yelled at me,which also caught him off guard, his expression softened.

The elevator doors opened. I was still a little in shock after he yelled at me. His eyes not leaving mine.  
roman & Seth got in the elevator. I walked in as well, I was angry that this situation, whatever it was, was making him take his anger out on me.

"I'll be up in a minute...I need some air", he said.  
"I don't care, stay out all night if you want"

I didn't look at him when I said that, I was angry at the way he was treating my friends, Add that he didn't want to talk to me or sneaking off, now he was yelling, snapping at everyone. The doors closed, I shut my eyes, feeling tears wanting to fall. I felt roman's hand on my shoulder.

"Babygirl?"  
"I'm fine, it's just he's never snapped at me like that"  
"I don't think he meant to do it on purpose sweetheart", Seth said softly.

Dean p.o.v

Once the doors closed, I knew she was angry with me. I was angry with this situation, the one they put me in.  
The fact that I couldn't tell her what was going on killed me. I slammed my fist into the closed doors. I went back into the restaurant.  
Cena & Bryan jumped up. I stopped & looked down at them.

"I'll do it..."  
"Thank you", their brother said.  
"I'm not doing it for any of you...im doing this for her, because im tired of not being able to tell her anything, I hate keeping this secret when I shouldn't have too"  
"We understand", brie said.  
"But your going to do this on my terms, when & where I say, you got that, im risking losing her, the least you could do is give me this"

They nodded. I nodded back, leaving them there. Punching the elevator button.  
When I got back upstairs, roman & Seth sat in the living room. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I filled roman in", Seth said quietly.  
"So what are you going to do?", roman asked.  
"I gave them permission to tell her, but only when I say it's the right time to do it"

They nodded.

"I wont say anything to her", roman said.  
"Where is she?"  
"She said she was tired & went to your room", Seth said softly.

I walked down the hall, opening the door as quietly as I could.  
I took my shirt off, sitting down on the edge of the bed to untie my shoes. I rested my arms on my knees. Finally getting up & pulling down my pants.  
Her back was turned to me. She never slept like that. I climbed into bed & slowly moved closer to her, I stopped when my chest hit her back, i wrapped my arms around her waist. Burying my head in her neck.

"sweetheart please forgive me, i didn't mean to snap at you like that...Its killing me that your angry with me...im so sorry", i whispered to her.

I waited to see if she would do or say something. I continued.

"I know ive been acting weird, but I can explain all of that, you just have to give me some time, please that's all I ask...i love you"

I felt her hands find mine & she squeezed them, smile on my face. I kissed her shoulder.  
Trying to figure out when to tell her & how was hard, i want to do it in way where she didn't feel ambushed, where she felt she wouldn't need to run from them. The risk of losing her after this was hurting me.

"I love you too Jon", she whispered, pulling me from my thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23-Home Sweet New Home

Chapter 23- Home Sweet New Home

Lexi p.o.v

We arrived in San Diego late thursday night. Getting up early to leave, Roman & Seth coming along to check the house out with us.  
Pulling up to the house, it looked just like it did in the picture. It was in a gated community, which Nikki left out & it looked a little bigger then what she described. Nikki came out of the house smile on her face in her business suit.

"Here we go", Dean said getting out of the car.

Roman leaned into me.

"wow she actually owns something that covers her up", he whispered.

I laughed. shoving him playfully.

"You made it, so what do you think of the outside so far?"  
"I like it", Dean said.

He stood next to me, his hand on my back.

"Me too, so how about that tour nik"  
"Right this way"

She took us inside, explaining everything down to the smallest detail. We were in the backyard which was fixed up, probably by the other owners. I noticed dean nod a lot throughout the house tour.

"So what do you two think?"  
"I really liked it, the rooms were huge especially the master bedroom, but do we really need 2 living rooms that's the only thing that bugs me", Dean said.

He rubbed the back of his neck looking back inside the house.

"It is a living room, well more like Den but the last owners actually used it as a 5th bedroom, they forgot to put that in the ad, they took the door because their daughter had taped pictures of Justin Bieber on it & didn't want to take them down", Nikki said.  
"Thats cool, I meant the living room to bedroom thing...", I said.

They laughed at me. I pinched deans arm, but he continued to laugh. Nikki's phone started ringing.

"While I answer this you guys talk it out, let me know what you want to do"  
"Will do darlin", dean nodded at her.

He turned to me. smile on his face, letting me know he really liked this.

"I'm guessing you want this place", i tell him.  
"If you do, I really liked it, the rooms are big, the bathrooms are big...this whole house is huge, ive never lived in something like this before, I know you said you wanted something small but this could work to right", he said.

His eyes lit up while he looked around it. I couldn't help but smile. I tip toed up to reach his cheek, kissing him.  
He looked down at me.

"Then let's do it", I said.

He smiled closing in on my lips. He kissed me softly smiling into it still.

"Hey you guys didn't even bother to ask us", Seth said, hands on his hips.  
"Yeah does our opinion mean nothing to you", roman crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I see how it is, suddenly she comes in & we mean nothing to you", Seth turned around.

Roman patted his back like he was comforting him.

"Guys come on, im sorry but she is cuter then you, I mean remember that picture of her"

He bit his lip, his hands moving down to my butt & squeezing it. I slapped his chest, shifting away from him.  
He pulled me back in.

"Dude do you have to do that in front of us, come on"

Roman was talking about him grabbing my butt.

"I don't mind as long as I get to do it too", Seth said raising his hand.  
"A..."

Dean glared at him. Pointing at him.

"I will cut off your hands if you touch her, understand"

Seth walked up to dean, shoving him playfully.  
Dean lifted his arms up like he was boxing, Seth did the same thing. I walked back into the house to check out the kitchen one last time. Leaving the boys in the back, roman was standing there laughing at them. I ran my hand over the counters, smiling & trying to imagine myself cooking. I turned to see a man standing in the dining room. I looked around, I could still hear dean & Seth outside. I knew that if I screamed they'd rush in.  
I looked at the man, he smiled at me & I returned it. Even though this man creeped me out, I couldn't be rude to him that was deans thing, he was the scary one.

"Hi", I said a little scared.  
"Hi"

It looked like this man wanted to cry which freaked me out more.

"Um...are you looking for someone?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh...who?"  
"Dad", Nikki walked in to the dining room now.

She turned to smile at me, then looked back at him. Grabbing a hold of his arm. she was trying to pull him away.

"You can't be here dad, if he sees you, he'll get angry & change his mind please"

Nikki was whispering, I couldn't hear what she was telling him, but her eyes would dart to the back door.

"Dean wont mind if he's here Nikki, its fine"  
"No it's not, um I mean I just don't want to look unprofessional"  
"Seriously its ok"

She wasnt listening to me.

"Whats going on?"

Roman walked in, he eyed the man, looking him up & down.

"Its nothing, he was just leaving", Nikki said.  
"I told her it was fine but she wont listen"

I said to roman. He moved beside me, placing a hand on my back comfortingly.

"Nikki...", roman said as calmly as he could.  
"Are you fucking serious", dean yelled from the back door.

I turned to see seth holding him back. Roman moved towards the man & Nikki.  
He was in protective mode, probably figured dean what try to hurt this man. Dean looked over at me.

"come here lex",he said loud.  
"Whats going on, why are you acting like this", I said lowly at him.  
"Baby please just come here, please", he begged.

he licked his lips then turned his attention to the man. i looked back at this stranger. Then went towards dean who pulled me roughly into him. Seth stood by the door to make sure dean didn't rush inside. Deans whole body was shaking, he was trying to get his anger under control. I put my hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at me.  
His eyes burned into mine.

"Dean please calm down, ok, he didn't hurt me"  
"What did he say to you?", I could hear the anger in his voice.  
"nothing"  
"Lex", he snapped, making me jump.  
"I swear baby if he would have done something or said something I would have yelled for you, you know that", I said loud.

He nodded, his lips hit mine, he brushed my hair back with his hand, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry about that..."

Our attention was on Nikki now, who looked scared, she knew deans temper in the ring having a feeling it was the same outside of it. He glared at her. I Put my hand on his chest, I felt him relax under it.

"It's ok Nikki...", I said.  
"No it's not", he said angry.  
"Jon!", I yelled.

He gritted his teeth, I looked at roman.

"Hey man, why don't we check this place out one more time...dean come on"

He turned to me, kissing the top of my head, passing Nikki close while he looked down at her.  
walking inside with the guys.

"I'm really sorry Nikki, he's been acting so weird lately & his temper has been short with everyone...but he doesn't mean it"  
"Its ok, johns the same way sometimes, he's just being protective"  
"So that was your dad huh"  
"Yeah, he just showed up, didn't even tell me"  
"yeah, were going to go see my mom after this, deans going to finally get to meet her in person"  
"Oh wow is he nervous?"  
"A little, I think maybe that's why he acted out now"

Dean p.o.v

I wanted to punch through a wall now, I couldn't stop from shaking as the anger took over.  
Roman put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing.

"Calm down, do you realize what you just did", he said.  
"Yeah that son of a bitch left because I didn't want him here near her", I said.  
"you were rude to Nikki & you know how much she means to lex",Seth said.  
"So what am I suppose to do, just sit back as they bring him around to see her...nope not happening, I told them to wait, to keep him away till I was ready for her to know", I said loud.  
"Judging by Nikki's face, she didn't know he was going to be here either, she told me when we walked him out that she was afraid, she told her dad not to come because she didn't want you to change your mind", roman said.  
"I don't want her getting hurt roman", I said low.  
"I know man, neither of us does, but this has to happen before its to late"

I looked at him & nodded. Seth patted my shoulder. I heard the girls coming towards us.

Lexi p.o.v

We walked into the house, the guys were in the living room. Dean came over to me, taking my hand in his.  
Roman must have said something to calm him down. He looked over at Nikki.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you Nikki, I didn't mean too"  
"Its ok, you were just taking care of lex"

I smiled at him, that was a new for him, he's never done that to anyone he was rude too.  
He looked at me & smiled.

"So the house?", she said.

We turned to her.

"Where do we sign?", dean said.  
"Great you loved it, um how about we go to dinner tonight, you can sign the papers there & we can toast to your guys new place"  
"Sounds good", I said.  
"I'll tell the girls", she said.

Nikki turned pulling the phone out of her pocket. Roman & Seth said they would wait outside for us.

"Shot gun", Seth called.  
"Not fare", I said as I pouted.  
"that face doesn't work on...dean tell her to stop", Seth crossed his arms over his chest.  
"don't back down Seth, you stare right back at her, fight for your seat...", roman was cheering him on.  
"fine you sit in front, but next time I will beat you",he pointed at me while he said that.  
"Weak dude, seriously", roman shook his head & walked out.  
"You try saying no to that face man"

After Seth left I looked at dean.

"What?", he said.  
"Thank you"  
"For what, the house?"  
"No, for apologizing to Nikki, that was really sweet of you & surprising"  
"Hey im not a grouch all the time, you know all I want to do is make you happy beautiful, I didn't like that you were mad at me, I know these girls are more than just friends to you, its how me & my boys are"  
"aw you love roman & Seth"

He rolled his eyes.

"don't let them hear you, they'll never let me live it down darlin"  
"do you know how attracted I am to you right now"

He smirked at me, leaning his forehead against mine, licking his lips.

"What do you say we go up stairs & make this house officially ours", he whispered into my ear.

He raised an eyebrow at me, his tongue hanging out. I giggled, as his arms wrapped around my waist.  
There was a honk outside. he groaned. We made our way outside, Nikki locked up & said goodbye to us. Dean punched seths arm lightly.

"What the hell?", Seth said.  
"Thats for cockblocking me man"  
"Hey!", Seth & I both said at the same time.

Roman laughed. We were going to my moms next, Dean was finally going to get to meet her, He didn't seem to nervous about this, he was surprisingly calm. Pulling up to her house, I saw my brother with his friends outside playing basketball. He tossed one of them the ball, jogging over to us. We took our bags out of the trunk.

"Finally, so did you see the house?", he said.  
"Yeah, how did you guys like it?", I asked him.  
"the first thing out of our mothers mouth was, is she pregnant, that's why there getting such a big house, why didn't she tell me...you know the usual jump to conclusions thing"

I laughed, dean looked a little worried now, I think what my brother said freaked him out. especially the word pregnant.

"Oh guys this is my little brother, Andrew, Andrew the shield"

He shook their hands. He looked at dean.

"So you're the guy who's moving in with her, my dad is going to yell at you, hope your ready"

Dean looked over at me.

"Did I forget to mention, he's a little old-fashioned, he's the type were you have to ask for permission first"  
"well baby you could have mentioned that on the plane ride over here"

He gave me a sarcastic answer. This man was my step dad, but I never saw it that way, this man to me was my dad, he raised me, he made sure my older sisters & little brother had a roof over our head, food on the table. Clothes on our backs, he gave us advice,  
made the rules to keep us in line & out of trouble. Made sure we went to school & got good grades. He was also old-fashioned, especially being mexican, getting the father's permission to take out his daughter or to marry was only respectful to the father & the family. My 3 older sisters were also his step daughters,  
but that didn't stop them from seeing him as their father too. They did it the right way, bringing the guy over to meet him before they took them out & the guy asking for permission to marry them before actually asking them. I was hoping my dad wouldn't freak out because I had missed those steps. My little brother was his only blood child.

"Your dead dean, this coming from a father with a little girl of his own", roman said.  
"It was nice knowing you man & don't worry we wont replace you right away", Seth said as he patted his back.  
"fuck you guys", Dean mumbled.  
"Baby relax, They know how much I love you, no matter what they say, im yours"

I felt him relax a little, he kissed my lips.

"It's good to know", he whispered.  
"Alright time to meet the folks", Seth said as he clapped his hand together.

Dean groaned. Giving Seth a death glare. Roman & I just laughed.


	24. Chapter 24-Meet The Parents

Chapter 24-Meet The Parents

Dean p.o.v

As soon as her brother opened the door, I could smell the food they were making. It smelled so good.  
I heard Seth & Roman react to the smell too.

"There here"

Her brother announced. A small brown dog came running over, Lexi bent down to pet it.  
She lifted him in her arms.

"His names Mathew, my nephews named him"  
"Cute", Seth said.  
"Your home"

A women about Lexi's height came over to us. Smile on her face. she looked just like Lexi, except for a couple of small details that she got from her dad. I started to compare his looks to hers & the bellas after I found out. This woman had short wavy dark brown hair, smiled like Lexi, it was a warm friendly loving smile. A smile you couldn't help but smile back at.

"Hi mom, I missed you"  
"Me to baby"

She hugged Lexi tight. Being on the road so much kept us from things like this, I was happy to see this.

"mom this is the shield, Roman, Seth, & Dean...or would you guys prefer your real names?"  
"Whatever your mom prefers", Seth said.  
"Well we know you guys as the shield, so maybe those names would be fine"

We nodded that it was ok to use our stage names, She came up to all 3 of us & hugged us, she caught me off guard, relaxing into the warmth of this hug, reminding me of Lexi's comforting arms. I hugged her back. now I know where Lexi learned this from, how to comfort someone, to make someone feel loved by just a hug or a smile, reminding me of the time I saw her hugging Orton, I now fully understood why she did it.  
She released me.

"Come on in...dont be shy...we dont bite"

We chuckled. Lexi took my hand guiding me through the hall, The living room & dining room where connected. At the table their were 3 men, 2 about my age or a little older. Then a another man who I knew was Lexi's dad. She had shown us pictures of her family, not remembering there names though. coming out of the kitchen were her sisters, who walked over to us. They each hugged Lexi. She pulled me to her side.

"Dean this is my older sisters Angie & Liz"

I shook their hands, she pointed to the men at the table. who got up & stood next to her sisters.

"This is Angie's husband Fernando & Liz's husband Mel"  
"Hey, nice to meet you, these are my brothers, Roman & Seth"

Roman & Seth shook their hands as well. Lexi's sister Liz was holding a baby in her arms. Lexi took him in her arms. kissing his chubby cheeks.

"This is sam, my adorable baby nephew"

roman tickled him & he giggled. 5 more boys came in from the backyard. All looked around the same age.  
She introduced us to all of them. They all said that they were fans & said how cool we were.

"This is my niece Alexis, lex this is dean, Seth, & roman"  
"Hi", she said calmly.

we waved at her. She looked a lot like her older sister, same face. The older man at the table stood up.  
Heading over to us. 2 other women came over with him.  
Lexi took my hand, I squeezed it to let her know it was ok.

"Dad"

She let go of my hand to hug him. He smiled at us over her shoulder. He said something to her in spanish, she answered him back. He moved towards me, held out his hand. I took it & he pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you", he said, I could hear a little accent in is voice.  
"You too sir, this is seth & roman my brothers"  
"nice to meet you too"

He shook their hands.

"Baby these are my aunts, there his sisters", she said to me.  
"Hi"

They waved at me, said something in spanish. Lexi giggled at them, said something back in spanish.  
I saw her blush. I smirked at her when she looked back at me.  
We sat down on the couch all 3 of us taking up the whole thing. Her dad just stared at me, not angry but like he was making up his mind about me & what kind of person I am. Lexi's sister brought us our drinks. We thanked her.

"I think at any moment he's going to pull out his gun & shoot you", Seth whispered.  
"Shut up", I whispered back.

I took a sip of my soda, trying not to look at her dad, who was still eyeing me. He said something to Lexi's brother in-laws in spanish.  
They laughed & looked over at us. Lexi just smiled. I knew it wasn't something bad because she would have said something to him.

"Hey lex, you said you had 3 older sisters?", roman said taking a sip from his drink.

Everyone went quiet. Lexi looked at her hands then back at us. sad smile on her face.

"She passed away 14 years ago, she was 16 & had cancer"  
"Oh im sorry...", roman said.  
"You didn't know, its ok", her mom came out of the kitchen carrying plates of food.

She looked at us. Gesturing us over to the table. we sat on the opposite side of her brother & brother in-laws. Her dad was at the end next to me. Lexi set a plate in front of me & one in front of her dad.

"Thank you mija"  
"Thanks ba...Lexi...alex...alexandra"

She laughed. Her dad raised an eye brow at me then chuckled. I did too.

"You can call me lex, they don't care"

I watched as Lexi stood in the kitchen with her sisters, talking sometimes in spanish & sometimes in english or mixed.  
She looked over at me & smiled winking at me. It made me relax a little more. The food was really good, each of us ate at least 3 plates.

"Thank you so much, Mrs...", Seth didn't finish.

We didn't know her last name. she smiled at us, taking our plates from the table.

"Fernandez, but you can just call me maria"

She reached for my plate, I stopped her.

"I got it", I told her.  
"No no, you sit & enjoy yourself, you work so hard already, always running around airports, getting hit alot...I know I watch those matches too, I also know how exhausting it could be, Lexi tells me"  
"Thank you"

She smiled & nodded. Her dad sat back in his chair, here we go.

"So you & my daughter"  
"Yes sir"  
"How long have you been dating now?"  
"Oh um, 9 months almost 10"  
"And you never thought, hey let me ask her dad if its ok, let him get to know me"  
"If i would have..."  
"Randy knew, when I went out to Denver to see Lexi's first match, he came up to me & shook my hand, said he was interested in her, asked if it was ok to ask her out..."

I looked away from him, not because I was angry that he brought randy up, but a little hurt. Was he trying to say randy was a better match. I looked back at him. I let him finish.

"My only 2 concerns were that they only knew each other for 2 weeks & that he had a little girl, after talking to Lexi about it, she told me he was a good guy, that he treated her great, so I said yes, when she moved in with him, he also asked, granted he called me over the phone to do it but he did it, I didn't mind because I know how much traveling goes into your careers"  
"Sir I know I messed up by not asking you, but I do love your daughter more than anything, i will tell you what I told her friends & my brothers here,  
if I hurt her in any way, I give you permission to tie me to the back of your truck & drag me all over town by my balls"  
"I don't know you, but I have seen your videos, my grandsons have shown me"

I sighed in defeat. My past coming back to haunt me at a moment I didn't want it too.  
This was going to sink me even lower. What father would want his little girl with someone like me, except that wasn't me anymore.

"Sir those videos...they were a long time ago, a different person"  
"I don't care, old habits are hard to stop"  
"I would never hit her", I was angry now.  
"Dean...", Lexi's voice pulled me back.

I looked over at her, she gave me a look that told me to calm down. I took a deep breath. looking back at him.  
His eyes went from Lexi to me.

"Do you get angry like that often?"  
"No sir, only when I get protective of Lexi"

He nodded. Turned to her brother, who was listening close.

"What do you think?"  
"From what Lexi tells me, he seems like a good guy"

Her dad nodded, they talked about me like I wasn't there. He looked back at me.

"Sir if I could...", roman raised his hand a little.

Her dad looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I've known dean a long time, I know how much he loves her, he makes sure she's safe even when she's not with him, when she's sad he makes her smile, if she needs anything he's willing to drive all the way down to the store to get her what she needs just to make her happy & honestly I could sit here all day & tell you how happy he's made her but...im not, im gonna thank her"

He stopped & turned to Lexi.

"you've made him the happiest ive ever seen, girl you have him wrapped around your little finger, you've changed him into a better man, a man who's anger would always get the better of him & you with just saying his name controls that anger, im so greatful to you for loving him even with his past faults, for giving him your trust, friendship, honesty...so sir yes he made his mistakes but who hasn't, she has been good for him, hell she's been great, im greatful she came into his life when she did, well not just into his but ours as well, im putting my name on the line that if he screws this up even just a little, I will call you, fly you out to where ever we are, hand you the rope to tie his balls to the back of a truck & ill ride in front with you as we drag his ass through the parking lot"

I looked at roman & nodded. Lexi went over to him & hugged him. He hugged her back. She walked over to me, I got up & hugged her tight. holding her close I looked at her dad.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you for your permission, but ill take a chance & ask now...can I love your daughter, I promise to make her the happiest you've ever seen her...I'm not Orton but..."  
"She already is...the happiest ive ever seen her, as soon as I saw her face & the way she looked at you, I can honestly tell you son,  
she never once looked at him that way", he said smiling at her.

I let the breath of air I was holding in, out. Hearing him say that was the best thing ever. He accepted me.  
He got up out of his seat & held his hand out.

"I really hope your here to stay son, welcome to the family"

I took his hand & shook it. I nodded at him. Lexi leaned up towards me, she kissed my lips lightly.  
I leaned into her ear.

"I love you", I whispered.  
"& I love roman", she whispered back.

I squeezed her, giving her a stern look & she giggled.

"I'm just kidding, I love you too", she whispered.

I talked to her dad awhile, mostly about wrestling, he told me about his love for muscle cars.  
I felt Lexi's stare, she motioned for me to follow her. I excused myself from the table, following her up to her room.  
She closed the door behind her. Pushing me down onto her bed, straddling me. She kissed me hard. I moaned into it.  
She pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Jon..."

She said my name the way she says it when im making love to her. Soft, peaceful. I loved when she said my name that way.

"I love you...I love you...I love you"

She repeated. I smiled, kissing down her neck. I flipped her over & made love to her, slow, taking my time letting her know I loved her too. After she laid in my arms, her head on my chest, her fingers trailing up & down it my abs. I rubbed her back with my hand feeling her soft skin against mine.

"Why didn't you tell me your sister passed away?", I said.  
"you never asked about them"  
"But you could have told me sweetheart"  
"I guess I really don't like talking about it...you guys are the only ones at wwe that know"

My hand stopped. I looked at the top of her head, she looked up resting her chin on my chest.

"please don't say anything to anyone, I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me"  
"secrets safe with me", I whispered.  
"about randy...I was already dating him before he asked my dad, the only reason he did it was because he read a text from my brother saying if I was going to tell dad about him"  
"Do they know what happened?"  
"Not my dad, everyone else does, I told them what you did too, that's why they excepted you right away"  
"I should hit Orton more often than huh"  
"Jon..."  
"I'm just kidding sweetheart, so um I couldn't help but over hear your aunts saying something in spanish about me, then you said something"  
"Oh really, listening in on my convos huh"  
"What was it..."

I waited for her to answer, she started to blush again.

"They said you were really really good-looking for a white boy, then I said..."

She started giggling.

"I said you should see him without his clothes on"  
"darlin...hey you didn't show them the picture did you", I said.  
"Forgot about it, maybe I should..."

I turned so I was on top of her now, between her legs. I ran my hands up & down her thighs, she moaned at my touch. I leaned my face close to hers, my lips brushing against her cheek.

"what did we say about those pictures beautiful...only for our eyes to see, when we need a little release & we weren't together", I whispered.  
"I was just kidding & besides I rather have the real thing"

My lips brushing down to her neck, I could smell her strawberry shampoo, I kissed her neck from one side to the other.  
She leaned her head back. moaning. Her fingers running through my hair. I lifted my head, my lips finding hers, I grabbed onto her headboard, our breathing grew heavier as I thrust into her slowly.

"Oh shit im sorry"

Lexi pulled away covering herself, i groaned. Didnt even get to finish. I could hear Seth outside, telling something to roman. They knocked.

"Give us a second"

I shifted towards Lexi.

"sorry kid, im not feeling it anymore", she shrugged.  
"fuck...im still hard"  
"Well then get rid of it, didn't you say that's what the picture was for"  
"um we could hear you, you know", seths voice said.  
"Seth im 2 seconds away from dying the rest of your hair pink...so shhh", lexi said as she got up & started dressing.

She looked over at me, she gasped & then turned away.

"What you said to finish", my hand under the sheets.  
"not when im in the room though"

She giggled as I groaned one last time. she turned to me, handing me tissue.

"I didn't need a picture when I had the real thing standing in front of me"

I winked at her, cleaning myself up. She kissed me as I got ready. Buttoning my jeans I told the guys to come in.

"About time", Seth said.

He let himself fall on the bed, then jumping up quickly.

"This doesn't mean I had sex with you guys does it"

He wiped himself down. Roman shook his head.

"You should be so lucky", i said to him.  
"Well hes walked in on you 2 enough times to say, yes, yes he has", roman said then chuckled.  
"We just wanted to know if we were still going to dinner with Nikki & them", Seth said sitting in a chair in the corner.  
"I'll call her & tell her we wont be able to make it tonight"

She was about to call her, i took her phone.

"I'll do it, you go spend time with your family"

She smiled at me.

"Im gonna shower first"  
"good because I could smell sex on you", Seth said.

She pinched her fingers together at him.

"This close Rollins"

He stuck his tongue out at her. She left the room. dialing Nikki's phone.

"hey lex we still meeting tonight?", Nikki answered.  
"Its dean, um listen we got caught up with her family, maybe we could all meet tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good, that way brie & Bryan can come too, they get in tomorrow"  
"Ok, see you then...", I told her.  
"Dean"  
"Yes"  
"So have you decided on when we tell her?", she asked.  
"She hasn't gotten to see her family in a while & we just got this house, I don't want to ruin this trip with her, please understand, but i promise soon...i need her to know as bad as you do"  
"Ok, i trust you know when its right"  
"Thank you"

I hung up with her. I still had no clue, all I knew was that I wasn't going to spoil her good time with something heartbreaking.


	25. Chapter 25-The Great Reveal

Chapter 25-The Great Reveal

Lexi p.o.v

My sisters had left late last night or early this morning. It was great being able to talk to them. They told me about their jobs, the kids, what they're planning for there kids birthdays. asking my schedule so I could make it. Seth stayed in my brother's room & roman in the spare.  
My brother offering to sleep on the couch downstairs. He was awake when I went down in the morning, I brushed his legs off of the end so I could sit.

"What are you watching?"  
"Supernatural, they always show old episodes in the morning"  
"Have you been watching the new season?"  
"Duh"

I laughed.

"You know, your guys pretty cool, dad liked him"  
"Yeah he is, did you like him?"  
"i like him better than fucker Orton that's for sure, I told you lex, he wasn't a good guy"  
"A lot of people told me that..."  
"im glad you didn't listen to us", he said, I was surprised by this.  
"Why?"  
"Because then you & dean probably wouldn't be together now"

I smiled at him. I patted his leg.

"good point little brother, when did you become such a freaking genius"  
"I've always been one...now you not so sure when you are"

I hit his leg harder this time.  
Dean coming around the corner, chuckled at us. He looked down at my brother.

"Dude, kick her ass", dean said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, mouth hanging open.

"you hold her, ill hit", my brother said.

My brother jumped up, dean came over to me, holding me, my back to his chest.  
my brother motioned like he was going to punch me but stopped & laughed. Dean letting me go.  
I pushed dean lightly.

"Not funny punk"

He wrapped his arms around me & kissed me.

"oh your up"

He let me go to face my mom. Her smile to cheerful in the morning. I don't know how she did it.

"I was just about to make breakfast before everyone gets up"

Dean p.o.v

Breakfast sounded good now. I'm pretty sure as soon as roman & Seth smell it, there gonna come running.  
Lexi's phone started ringing.

"Oh its Nikki"

She went upstairs to answer it, knowing her mom didn't like them & now I knew why, she knew.  
I looked at her, she turned to me & smiled.

"Since my extra pair of hands just left, to talk on the phone...would you help me?"  
"Sure"

I went & washed my hands. I wanted to ask her what she knew about this man, seeing as I didn't get a chance to get to know him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She looked up at me, smiling.

"Of course"  
"Lexi's dad, who is he?"  
"He's a mechanic..."  
"No not him...her birth father"

She stopped, I heard her sigh. not looking at me.

"He left a long time ago"  
"I know she told me, but who was he?"  
"Dean..."  
"Please, I just want to get a sense of who he is..."  
"he was a man who didn't care who he hurt, a liar, cheater"  
"is that why you don't like the bella twins?"

It almost came out as a whisper. She stopped again & looked up at me. Shocked that i knew. She looked behind her to make sure Lexi wasn't there. Anger filled her face.

"What do you know?", she asked.  
"I know he wants back into her life, the girls along with their brother too"  
"They know...about her i mean", she said.  
"Yes, they've known for a while now but haven't said anything to her, there afraid to hurt her or ruin her life somehow"  
"I can't believe this"

She was frustrated now.

"I don't want him anywhere near her either, they formed a friendship with her knowing who she was but not telling her...she's going to hate them, that angered me too", I told her.  
"I cant stop her anymore dean, shes old enough to make her own choices"  
"They want to tell her, I told them to hold off on it till I felt she was ready"

She looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Shes going to hate you, for not telling her you know", she said.  
"I know, but I cant keep this secret anymore, I don't know how you do it", I told her.  
"I found out who they were when I actually met them in person, something about them there faces gave me a hint...i asked one of them who her parents are because it felt like I had met them before...they said his name, mark garcia...& I knew...he cheated on his wife with me, he told me he had kids but that they lived with their mother, he said she didn't let him see them...anyways he told me he was divorced, he asked me out I said yes"  
"How long were you together?", I asked.  
"2 years, I found out I was pregnant, I sent him a text telling him I loved him & that I had a surprise for him when he saw me...a few seconds later my phone rang...I thought it was him..."  
"his wife?"

She nodded.

"She called me names, cried, asked me questions...she vented with me, but she said she wasn't angry with me because I didn't know the kind of man he was...she said she hoped I wouldn't stay with him, I told her I wasn't...hung up on her...when he came over trying to explain, I told him to leave & never come back, my mistake was telling him I was pregnant...he came back after she was born giving her his last name, he lived in an apartment close to where we use to live, he was still married to her...but would come & see Lexi every now & then...finally I told him he needed to stop & make a choice, to tell his family she existed or to stop coming by...guess what he picked"  
"So then why want to see her now?"  
"Maybe because he finally found her again, we moved after he left, my husband said he didn't want that guy coming around hurting his little girl anymore, so we did...id go back often to get mail that was still being sent there, they would tell me a man would come looking for us, asking where we had gone too, I don't know how the bellas found her..."  
"I wont tell her any of this, when she finally does find out, she'll run from me I know...she will run to you, I think it's better you not say anything either..I want her to have someone she can count on", I told her.  
"she wont come to me...she'll know that's the reason I didn't want her around those girls..."  
"I need your help in figuring out when is the right time...I don't know...im just confused"  
"Theres never a right time for something like this, all im going to say is, you better figure it out soon before it blows up in all of our faces"

I nodded, she smiled up at me.

"Thank you for letting me get that all out, I've never told anyone that story", she said.  
"Anytime", I said to her.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. followed by voices.  
Roman & Seth were up. Walking into the living room with Lexi. She watched me as I helped her mom.

"I love a man who can cook", she winked at me.  
"maybe I can make you breakfast sometime gorgeous"  
"I don't think my boyfriend would like that mister"  
"Oh yeah is he handsome?"  
"I don't know let me see...hey Seth..."  
"A...", I poked her im her ribs with my finger.  
"Sorry dude its the hair", Seth said pointing to it.

I looked down at Lexi, just looking at her, taking her in. she turned to look up at me. smile on her face.

"What baby?"  
"Nothing, just...your so beautiful"  
"aw!", both seth & roman said.

Her mom just laughed at them.

"I think its sweet what he's saying", she said.  
"Of course you do your my mom"

I leaned down to Lexi's ear & whispered.

"You should hug your mom & tell her you love her darlin"

She smiled at me, placing her hand on my cheek softly. I closed the gap feeling her lips with mine.  
She walked over to her mom & hugged her, knowing she told her she loved her, when her mom looked over at me & mouthed thank you. I knew it meant a lot to her, knowing Lexi loved her.  
We stayed till it was time to leave to go to dinner with the bellas. We got ready at Lexi's parents place, said our goodbyes & drove to the restaurant. I took hold of Lexi's hand.  
Walking in, we had gotten there before them. Seeing us they walked over, sitting down across from us.  
Brie hadn't said a word to me, I don't know if she was scared or just angry at me for what happened. we ordered our food.  
Nikki handed us the papers.

"Just sign your names here & here"

We did, signing Alexandra Garcia & Jonathan Good.  
John Cena opened the bottle next to us, pouring everyone a glass.

"Its official the place is yours, I will give you your keys monday, since the office isn't open this weekend...hope that's ok", Nikki said.  
"Fine" I said.  
"Here is to you both, a new chapter in your lives, may you be happy in your new home together, I wish you both nothing but the best, & remember it's not a home till its mixed with both of your personality...work together on making it apart of both of you", cena said.  
"Here Here", brie lifted her glass.  
"Brie & I actually got you guys a little gift", Bryan said.

He lifted a bag over to us. Lexi took it & opened it, it was a picture frame, it had a photo of her & I, looking at each other. I remembered that moment.

"Is this...", Lexi said.  
"Yeah Nikki took that when you two wouldn't stop looking into each others eyes, that's when we knew he was perfect for you", brie said.

It was the night she found out randy had cheated, but she didn't look sad, she was happy. She got up & hugged them both, I did the same. Brie smiled at me. Around the frame there were words carved in. saying, "To hold you forever would be a dream come true."

"John & I got you something too, we left it at your new place, it's a dining room set"  
"Oh you guys didn't have to do that", Lexi said.  
"We wanted to, your family", cena took a sip of his drink.

I coughed. glaring at him.

"Thanks man, that was cool of you", I nodded at him.  
"aw man now I feel like we should have gotten something for them", Seth said while he started on his food.  
"I did, it's just in florida, my girl got it for them", roman said.

After we all finished our food, I told Lexi I would be right back, heading to the restroom.

Lexi p.o.v

I watched him go. There was a man standing at the entrance looking around, recognizing him.

"Nikki your dads here"

She looked at me, scared. They all turned around to see him, noticing us he rushed over.  
Stopping at them & then looking at me. He just looked at me, again tears filled his eyes. I looked over at roman, who moved over to me.  
He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Dad you have to go", Nikki said.  
"no not again, im not letting him push me away again"  
"You don't understand it's not time for this yet", Brie stood up stopping him from coming closer to me.

I was afraid now, this man wouldn't stop looking at me. I shifted closer to roman, who wrapped his arms around me tighter. Seth getting up & moving to my other side.

"We should go, now come on lex", Seth took my hand so I could stand up.  
"We have to wait for dean...Seth"  
"He'll catch up sweetheart", he said.  
"No what if he hurts this man, you remember what happened last time", I told him.  
"I'll stay to wait for him, you go with Seth ok", roman started to push me towards Seth.

I nodded, finally turning around.

"Wait..." the man yelled.

I stopped looking back at the man, Bryan & john were trying to tell him not to. Brie & Nikki looked frustrated that they couldn't do anything. I felt seths hand tug at mine to get me to move.

"You look as beautiful as I remember"

He moved closer to me, I backed up into seths chest, his arms moved me behind him, seth standing between this man & me.

"Stay away from her...back off now", seth yelled.  
"No she has a right to know"

This man stood up to Seth, poking a finger to seths chest. Seth pushed him hard.  
Cena holding down roman who was trying to help Seth. Bryan taking seth off of the man. I didn't know what to do but to yell.

"Dean!...Dean!", I yelled.

Tears falling from Brie & Nikki's faces. watching as Seth held down their dad. Roman was trying to wrestle Cena off of himself.

"Dean", I yelled again.

Dean p.o.v

As soon as I heard Lexi's voice I took off back into the restaurant. I saw her, scared.  
I rushed to her side.

"Are you ok baby?"  
"Yes but...you have to take seth off of him, please stop this"

I turned around, noticing who Seth had pinned down on the table. Anger filled me, till I felt her hand in mine. I looked at her.

"Help him please"  
"Ok baby you stay here"

She nodded. I went over to Seth pulling on him to let go.

"Seth, come on man let him go, its ok"

Seth took a breath letting the man go, fixing his shirt, brushing it down.  
He moved towards Lexi, who was checking him for any damage, i went over to roman. Getting between him & cena.

"that's enough come on, your upsetting the girls", i told them.

They stopped.

"roman let's go, we need to leave", i told him.  
"alright man, im good"

I nodded at him as we both went towards Lexi.  
I put my hands on her hips, turning her around, taking her hand in mine as I lead her out. Roman & Seth in front.

"Dont you want to know who I am Lexi?"  
"Dad stop", brie said.

I felt her hand slip from mine, i turned to see her looking at this man again.  
Nerves hitting me, i tried to take her hand back but she moved it away.

"My name sweetheart...is Mark...Mark Garcia"


	26. Chapter 26-We All Lost

Chapter 26-We All Lost

Dean p.o.v

"ok, am I suppose to know who you are with your name, I mean I know who you are your their dad, their last name is Garcia too"  
"So is yours...because of me", he said.

She looked at this man, tears filling in her eyes. she shook her head.

"No..no...your there father", she said.  
"im yours too hunny"

He tried to move closer to her but she backed up into my chest. She started crying harder now.

"No, no because they would have told me, they wouldn't have kept something like that from me", she said loud.  
"Lexi please understand...there were so many times we wanted to tell you but we just didn't know how, we were scared of losing you", Brie said, tears falling from her eyes too.

She tried to move towards Lexi too, Lexi pushing herself into my chest more, wanting to run.  
I put my hands out telling brie to stop moving.

"We love you Lexi, getting to know you made it harder for us to say anything to you", Nikki came up beside brie, taking her hand.  
"So you lied to me, how is that fare...I cant believe you would do this to me...I hate you...I hate you", she cried.

She turned towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I swallowed hard, knowing mine was coming too.  
I didn't realize I was crying as well. Tear slipped. She backed off me, looking at me, then roman & Seth.

"Oh god", more tears falling from her eyes.  
"Baby..."I whispered.

She shook her head. Her hand running through her hair.

"No...not you...not you dean please tell me you didn't know"

She was begging me, to answer her that I didn't, but I did.  
I shut my eyes as more tears fell from my eyes. I have never cried till this moment, my heart was breaking along with hers.

"We asked them not to say anything lex, this isn't his fault", brie said.  
"Shut up!", she yelled.

I took a step towards her, she put her hands out to stop me, I did. I licked my lips, wiped the tears with the back of my hand.

"Please, baby I was only...", she stopped me.  
"Stop, don't...nothing will fix this, you...you all lied to me, was this a sick joke, lets all keep this secret from Lexi & laugh behind her back at how stupid she is", she yelled.  
"No!", I said.  
"I don't believe you...I trusted you...", she said low.  
"Please let me explain..."  
"I don't want to hear it...its over dean", she yelled.

I shook my head. moving towards her fast, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into me as she was trying to fight out of my grip. She cried trying to get loose, finally she stopped & leaned her head into my chest. I leaned my forehead onto hers.  
Tears escaping again.

"Please don't leave me...I don't want to feel lost again", I whispered to her.  
"I hate you, this is over, we are done, I never want to speak to you again..."  
"No, please don't do this..."  
"Let me go"  
"No"  
"let go of me...now"

I didn't, she got a hand loose, it hit my face hard. I let her go & looked at her hurt.  
She was angry, if she wanted to i was willing to let her hit me as long as she wanted. She moved passed me. She waited for Roman & Seth to move so she could pass.  
They looked at me, I nodded to let her go.

"Dean..."Brie said low.  
"Dont...don't say anything...I just lost the love of my life because of you"

I turned to look at her, anger in my eyes, I felt my body shake.  
She had tears in her eyes & I didn't care.

"I should have just told her, she would have hated just you...but I was so stupid, I didn't want her to hate you...thank you, for ruining my life"

I turned towards the guys, who were also angry. I heard brie crying harder not caring anymore. I was hardening my heart around it. I didn't want to feel how I felt now.  
Roman & Seth said nothing.

Lexi p.o.v

I walked out of the restaurant, heading down some streets I knew. I stopped at a park, took out my phone & dialed.

"Hello"  
"Rey...I need your help", I called Rey Mysterio.  
"Lexi, where are you?"  
"I'm in town, cesar chavez park...can you...can you please pick me up"  
"Sure mija im on my way"

I hung up & wrapped my arms around myself. I cried. My phone started ringing, it was roman, I clicked end, not wanting to answer him. A few minutes later seth called. I ended it as well. Deans name popped up next. I turned my phone off.  
Seeing mysterios car, I got up off the bench & waited for him to pull up. Getting in, I leaned over & hugged him.

"I think we need ice cream huh kiddo", he said.  
"Please"

He nodded, we went to baskin robbins, getting our ice cream we sat down at a table. I picked at it.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head at first.

"come on I know ice cream helps but so does talking to someone"

I looked up at him, starting from the beginning. He didn't say anything, just sat there & listened. A few tears did fall but he still said nothing, letting me take it all out. when I finished I looked at him, he nodded.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, that was the wrong way to go about it for them, but dean was just trying to protect you mija"  
"He should have told me"  
"Maybe he wanted them too, thinking you would have liked to hear it from them",He said.  
"It doesn't matter anymore, we broke up"  
"What?"  
"I told him it was over"  
"I can't tell you to go back to him, the only thing im going to say...is you might regret that choice later, when you realize you made a mistake, its gonna be too late"

I just shrugged my shoulders, right now I didn't want to hear it.

"When are you heading to Houston for raw?", I asked.  
"tomorrow afternoon & before you ask, yes you can tag along, I can use some company"  
"Thanks"

I was finishing my ice cream, turning my phone back on. 5 missed calls from dean, 3 from Seth, 4 from roman.  
There was 5 voice mails left. My phone started ringing before I could listen to them. My mom.

"Hello"  
"I heard...baby dean is devastated"  
"If you called me to take his side..."  
"I am taking his side, baby you were in the wrong...", she said.  
"I can't do this now...you think what you all did was right...you all knew that's why you didn't like the bellas..."

I hung up, she tried calling back again but I ended it. Looking down at my phone, at that little voice mail sign.  
I wanted to listen to them but something inside me told me not to because then I'd just end up running to him. There flight was later tonight.  
They were heading to Houston. I dialed Eva. we were at Mysterios house now, staying in his guest room.

"Hello lex, im glad you called me", she said.  
"Please don't tell me you knew too?"  
"No, they just called me now, to see if I got in touch with you"  
"I was just calling to ask if it was ok, if I roomed with you from now on..."  
"Of course girl, you know you can count on me", she said softly.  
"I'm glad I can count on someone"  
"Lex...", I stopped her.  
"Please don't...I really can't right now"  
"Ok, when your ready..im here"  
"Thank you"  
"Get some rest lex, ill see you tomorrow"  
"ok, night"

I tossed my phone to the end of the bed. Bringing my knees up to my chin & crying.  
My phone started ringing. without even looking at it, I answered. thinking it was Eva.

"Eva"  
"No..."

I held my breath, dean.

"Please don't hang up on me baby...please I just want to hear your voice, i want to know your somewhere safe...your not at your moms & im worried..  
please just...answer me..."  
"I'm fine..."  
"good, are you going to make it to our flight..need me to come..."  
"No..."  
"I love you beautiful, right now I need you as bad as you need me...let me find you...", he begged.  
"No..."  
"I wanted...I know i hurt you...but..."

I hung up, turning my phone off. I leaned my head back onto the pillow. I couldn't sleep.

Dean p.o.v

I hit the wall with my phone in hand. We were at the airport waiting to board. Roman & Seth just watched me.  
Letting me get my angry out.  
Roman stood up straight.

"She'll look for you, dean just let her process", he said.  
"What if she doesn't, what then huh", i spat at roman.  
"your angry I get it, but so is she & if we don't let her think or let her get her anger out, we all lose her", Seth said.  
"I can't do this...i cant leave without her...i feel completely torn in half...like i could stop breathing at any moment & lose control"  
"Thats called a broken heart...", roman patted my shoulder.  
"How do I make it stop hurting this bad?"

They gave me sad looks, this was the last thing they wanted me to go through.

"Wait till monday, look for her then, we have her bag take it to her when we get to the arena",roman suggested.

I nodded. They called our flight, i looked back to see if maybe she changed her mind to join us.  
I licked my lips, nodding.

Lexi P.o.v

Getting to the hotel room, mysterio said goodbye. I went up to mine & evas room.  
She wasn't in yet. I had no bag, it was with the shield, i made a mental note to send eva to get it for me. I would say my world felt like it was about to collapse but it already did, laying down in my bed, i cried. I didn't even cry this much after randy. There was a knock at the door, i got up & checked through the peep-hole. Dean.  
He knocked again.

"I know your there...i saw you come up..."

I leaned against the wall & slid down till I hit the floor, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Please, i miss you...i cant sleep without you..."

That made two of us, i thought. I got so use to feeling him near me, i put pillows to replace his body.

"I cant function without you, your my everyday, nothing seems right without you darlin...please open the door"

I wanted to but I quickly reminded myself of why I ended it.

"I know its only been a day but i miss your lips, the smell of your hair, your soft skin on mine, your voice, your laughter...its killing me..."

I closed my eyes,tears falling again.

"Please go away", i whispered to myself.  
"I love you with all my heart & now its breaking...ill admit it baby...this is breaking my heart..."

I cried even harder. covering my mouth so he wouldn't hear.

Dean..."

I heard evas voice.

"Dean, you need to leave right now, ok..."  
"No...not till I see her please"  
"Right now isn't a good time, just please give her time, you have to understand"  
"ok, but can you tell her...I love her, that im not giving up, were meant to be together..."  
"I will", she said softly to him.

I got up & went to the bathroom just in case he tried to get in.  
I heard the door open, then close.

"Lex?"

I got out, she looked at me.  
I ran up to her hugging her tight, she squeezed me back.

"I hope you heard him", she whispered.  
"I did..."  
"He was leaning his forehead against the door, crying lex...it was heartbreaking...I honestly never thought I would see him like that"  
"that's not my problem anymore"


	27. Chapter 27-Taking A Break

Chapter 27-Taking a Break

Lexi p.o.v

Driving to the arena without the bellas was weird. Eva would look at me from the corner of her eye but didn't say a word. When we got there, we walked into the divas locker room. They were in there, They stood & stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Eva..im gonna go get my bag, ill be back", I walked back out the door.  
"Want me to come?"  
"no"

I turned heading towards the shield locker room. I walked slowly, hoping maybe Seth or Roman would be there. Still not talking to any of them but just to get my bag I would. Standing in front of the door, I lifted my hand to knock but I didn't. It swung open, dean was standing there holding my bag, I dropped my hand.  
I reached for it, he pulled it back, I rolled my eyes.

"come on I don't have time...", I said angry.  
"Make time"  
"What do you want?",I said.  
"You"

I dared to look him in the eyes. I could feel tears building. I looked away.  
He pulled me in by my sweater. closing the door behind me, he walked over to the far bench placing my bag there.  
I walked over quickly snatching it, he gripped my arm.

"Lexi stop please"  
"I can't randys waiting for me"

He pulled me close, his lips landing on mine, I felt my body relax into it. snapping out of it I pushed him away.

"Stop", I said to him.  
"I can't...I love you & nothing you say is going to stop me"  
"I have to go"

I rushed passed him. When I got back to the divas locker room, I placed my things close to evas. Opening my bag, I noticed a small blue box. A note attached to it. It said Lexi in deans hand writing. I sat down & opened it.

"As you know im not really good with words, especially when it comes to my feelings. Watching you walk away from me hurt bad, I wanted to run after you but something told me not to, you need time & I understand that, ill give you all the time you need. I promise to wait for you till your ready to come back to me, I really hope you will. I'm lost without you, im back to the same pathetic person I was before you, alone & angry at the world. You don't know how badly I need you, I miss your arms, your warm hugs. Holding you at night, watching you sleep. Its only been 2 days but I don't think I can make it forever without you. I love you remember that, I hope you still love me too. I wont be there if you don't want me too, both sets are in there, I promise."-Dean

I opened the small box, a tear ran down my cheek, it was the keys to the house. I closed it.

"He asked for them as soon as he saw me, I stopped by the office early today...just got in", Nikki said low.

Her & Brie sat across from me on the other bench. I wiped the tears that fell.

"He looked really bad, like he hasn't slept in days", brie said.  
"I have to get ready"

I got up turning my back to them.

"we are so sorry...sorry for you finding out the way you did, for ruining things with dean, we shouldnt have put him in this mess in the first place. I felt like if he knew, you would understand a little better about why we couldn't tell you", Brie said in tears.  
"Were at work, I don't feel like bringing this here, so if you please, just leave me alone"

I finished putting on my outfit. Without a glance at them I walked out of the locker, heading towards makeup.

"Hey"

I saw randy coming towards me, hands shoved into his pockets.

"No match tonight cowboy?"  
"No, wow you havent called me that since..."

He stopped himself. I gave him a soft smile. He looked around.

"Wheres Ambrose, he's usually latched on to your hip"  
"Very funny...we um...we broke up"  
"What, but everything seemed fine..."  
"Certain things came up, that's all"  
"Want to talk about it..."  
"No I don't, certainly not with you", I snapped at him.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap..."  
"Its ok, but it's not ok to bottle all this emotion up, you need to talk to someone, if not me...the bellas, someone anyone"

I thought about it & he was right.

"What are you doing tonight after the show?", I asked him.  
"Nothing, maybe just stay in my room, why?"  
"Want to go out for a drink...as friends of course, bring Bautista"  
"ok sounds good, pick you up in your room"

I nodded, telling him the floor & room number i was at. I was at the entrance getting ready for my match. The Shield passed me, letting me know there match with the wyatts was over. Dean had a small cut under his eye.  
I looked away from them.

"Good luck baby girl", roman said.

I didn't answer & I acted like I didn't hear him. I could feel their eyes on me, watching me.  
My song hit & I walked out. I was up against Layla.

Dean p.o.v

I watched Lexi's match on the tv set backstage, roman & Seth looking over my shoulder.  
She was doing really well.

"Hey Dean can I talk to you?"

I turned to see Orton. I nodded, we moved to the side a little so we could talk without anyone hearing.

"I honestly don't know why im telling you this...", he said.  
"What?"  
"Lexi asked to go out, before you get bitchy on me, she said as friends, wants me to invite Bautista too...I don't know whats going on but just thought I should let you know", he said.  
"This could be your chance to win her back, why are you helping me?"  
"Because dean, no matter how close we get again, she would never take me back...whatever you did, I hope it wasn't as bad"

He walked passed me. I ran a hand through my hair. I walked back over to the guys.  
Still dressed in our uniforms, Stephanie had asked us not to change. Now we knew why. In the middle of Lexi's match, the lights turned off, creepy laughter rang loud. My heart raced, knowing that laugh. The lights turned back on, Lexi & Layla stood back to back, scared.  
The Wyatt's surrounding them.

"Well well well, what do we have here, 2 little lambs lost there way...but only one belongs to our enemy boys"

They circled the girls, we went to the entrance to go help when they gave us the signal.  
Layla appeared through the curtains. scared. That was our signal, rushing out towards the ring, anger filled me. Lexi was down on her knees, looking at each of the men, her eyes found mine. Seth helped Lexi up as I threw out rowan. Bray shoved me, without realizing it I started to beat him down hard. I lost control, I could hear seth telling me to stop, roman trying to push me off bray.

"Dean!"

I stopped. Lexi was in front of me, her hands cupping my face to look at her. I took a deep breath, I moved towards Lexi who held my hand in hers.

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

She let go of my hand & backed away as our music hit. She climbed out of the ring. I wanted to run after her but I couldn't.  
Getting backstage Triple H came towards us angry.

"What the hell was that?, you do realize you could have killed him Ambrose", he yelled.  
"I know, it wont happen again I promise"  
"you look like crap, go home get some rest", he said loud.  
"Yes sir"

I looked around for Lexi, but she was nowhere to be found. In the locker room, I sat down on the bench & leaned back, the cold locker door hitting my back.

"dude you do look like crap, maybe he's right...you need sleep", Seth said, drying his hair.  
"I cant, Lexi's going out with Orton tonight...I need to be there"  
"Seth & I will go, don't worry", roman put a hand on my shoulder.  
"no, im going too"

Lexi p.o.v

I was on my 6th shot, slurring my words by now.  
Randy was next to me drinking his beer, Bautista was across from me, laughing at the fact that I was drunk.

"Hey how about another shot guys"  
"No thanks lex, 3 is my limit," Bautista said.  
"I think you should stop drinking sweetheart", Randy said.

I pulled my drink from him.

"You can't do that randy, I can drink as much as I want"

I heard a song start, getting up I went to go dance. I saw randy shake his head at me.  
I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, grinding into me from behind. I turned to see a random stranger, smiling back at me.

"Hi", he said.  
"Hello", I replied.  
"I saw you drinking shots & well I thought why not bring you a drink"  
"Oh yay"

I took it from him, drinking it.

"Woo", I laughed & so did this guy.  
"Names Nate", he held his hand out, I took it.  
"Lexi"  
"Has anyone told you how pretty you are"  
"No but you can keep saying it over more drinks", I told him.  
"Sounds good to me"

He took my hand leading me to his table, he was with a group of guys & some girls. Handing me another shot, I downed it, almost falling back. He caught me by putting his arm around me. I laughed. I could see randy & Bautista looking for me, making me laugh again.

"Hey you ok?"

I wasn't feeling so good after that last shot & that this guy was running his hands all over me didn't help.  
I pushed him lightly.

"Hey its ok, ill take it easy on you"

He tried to kiss me, someone pulled him away. I opened my eyes to see dean punching the guy in the face.  
I leaned against the wall hoping to steady myself. I felt someones hand brush the hair out of my face.

"Babygirl, you're gonna be ok", roman.  
"You have to stop him, he's gonna kill that guy Rome", I told him.  
"Seth & randy have him, don't worry"

I shut my eyes falling asleep, only to wake up in deans room. My head didn't hurt as bad this time. I got up hoping to get out of this room without anyone seeing me. I noticed water & some Advil sitting on the table, I took them, standing. I stopped when I heard his voice.

"shit", I heard deans voice coming from the bathroom.

Knowing I was going to regret this, I walked over to the bathroom peeking inside. Dean was trying to clean his hand.  
I licked my lips, then walked in. He looked at me in the mirror. He was angry.

"Let me see dean", I told him.  
"I can do it"

I moved to his side, taking his hand in mine. I cleaned the cuts first before applying the bandages on his knuckles.  
His eyes were on me, watching closely. I reached for his other hand which was cut up too.

"Why would you do this dean, look how bad it looks", I told him.  
"He was trying to kiss you, I don't want any other man to touch whats mine", he said.

I looked up at him.

"Thats the thing dean, im not yours anymore"

with the hand that I already bandaged he pulled me close. I tried to move from him but he held me tight.

"Your mine, as long as I say you are"  
"Dean...I need to finish your hand"

He gave me back his other hand so I could bandage it. When I finished I was going to leave but his hands cupped my face pulling it in to him, his lips hitting mine.  
I pulled away again.

"I have to go"

I turned and walked out of the room, rushing passed Seth & Roman who were in the living room. They stood when they saw me.

"Is everything ok?", roman said.  
"Yeah..thanks for the rescue but like I told dean, you guys don't need to save me anymore, im not your responsibility, so just find something else to do", I said.

I turned to walk out, roman gripping my arm tight.

"Woah, you listen here...we don't do it because dean asks us to, we do it because we want to keep you safe, dean does it because he loves you & you being with that guy last night, broke him, he saw you pulling away from that guy he saw red & rushed him, im sorry if your mad at us for keeping the bellas secret from you but honestly we thought it was for the better if they told you", he said loud.  
"For the better, does this situation seem better to you roman", I yelled at him, pulling my arm away.

Dean came out of the room, hearing me scream at roman.

"This isn't better, I lost everyone I cared about...", I yelled.  
"You didn't lose us, you took off, you pushed us away", Seth said.  
"you don't understand how I feel, you will never understand it"

They just watched me. I wiped the tears that fell, rushing out of the room. I got back to mine. Eva was probably out with the girls. I pulled my phone out. Dialing Stephanie & Triple H's number. She answered.

"Hey lex, what can I do for you today?"  
"I was wondering if there was anyway I could get a week off"

She stayed quiet. I could hear her probably discussing it with H.

"Hey lex, sure...is everything ok?"  
"Yeah just kinda exhausted &...I just really need it, I wanna check on my arm you know..ive been feeling a little pain.."  
"ok if you need to talk were here for you, let us know about your arm when you find out"  
"I know thank you"

I tossed my phone on the bed. I started to pack my things. Eva walked was in here gym clothes.

"What are you doing? & where were you last night?"  
"I asked for some time off, they gave it to me, im um had a couple of drinks with friends"  
"Lex, do you really think this is a good idea"  
"Yeah it's for the best, my flight leaves in 2 hours"  
"Ill drive you"  
"No its ok, randys giving me a ride"

She gave me a look that said she didn't like this one bit, especially after hearing randys name.

"Relax, randys not coming with me...", I said.  
"I just don't want you to do something your going to regret"  
"I know eva but I cant think about whats going to happen next, I cant make a choice with each one of them around me", I said.  
"I understand"  
"It's only a week, I promise everythings going to be ok, maybe you & Jon could come to...come to San Diego to see the house", I said.  
"ok"

I went up to her & hugged her, she tightened her hug.

"Please call me as soon as you land ok", she said.  
"Yeah"

There was a knock at the door. Eva went over to open it, letting randy in.

"Ready to go party animal", he said with a smile.

I chuckled knowing he was talking about last night. He took my bags. I gave eva one last smile.  
We were in the car on our way to the airport.

"running away isn't going to help",He finally said, I knew it was coming.

I looked at him.

"I need space from them, I cant think..."  
"What do you want to happen?", he asked.  
"I don't know...im confused, I feel not myself anymore, I never thought it would end up this way, I always wanted to find him, to get to know him but...the way they did it, it was wrong"

I had told randy last night about my birth dad & the bellas being my sisters. He was just as shocked as I was.

"What about dean?", he said low.  
"What about him?"  
"You never told me, why he did it, why he didn't tell you i mean?"

I looked out the window. Staying silent.

"woman you haven't changed...you didn't even give him a chance to explain"  
"I gave you one & you still lied to me" i snapped.

He turned to look at me, i had snapped at him again. He turned back to driving shaking his head.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean for it to come out that way", i said.  
"Its ok, your angry I get it"

Getting to the airport he helped me with my bags & then gave me a hug goodbye.


	28. Chapter 28-Wrong Name

Chapter 28-Wrong name

Dean p.o.v

I found out Lexi had left from Eva's. They gave her a week off to rest her arm. I knew nothing was wrong with it, it was her excuse. I was taping my hand getting ready for our match. I saw Stephanie talking to the bellas, they looked concerned.  
Brie looked over at me, she put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. Then walked over to me. I was hoping that she wasn't going to tell me something bad happened to lex. I braced myself. Roman & Seth watching Brie as well.

"I know im the last person you want to see or talk to now but...", she said.  
"Is something wrong with Lexi?"  
"Shes fine..."

We looked at her confused.

"Then what is it?", Seth said.  
"Have you seen the TMZ?", she asked.  
"No", I said.

She looked down, putting her hands in her back pockets before looking at us.

"Lexi was caught, drunk at a bar with a bunch of her old friends, friends she shouldn't be around, anyway one of them had drugs in his pocket...they didn't say if Lexi did too but they arrested her & her mom called this morning to let Stephanie know she was ok, no drugs in her system, it was wrong place wrong time kinda thing...but there really angry with lex right now...im really worried about her...I just thought you should know"

She turned to leave, I stopped her putting my hand on her shoulder.  
She turned to look at me. I hugged her tight, catching her off guard, I felt her relax & hug me back, she cried into my shoulder.  
Nikki walked over. we looked at her.

"There giving lex another week off to rest, her mom said she was at home..", Nikki said.  
"At our place?", I asked.  
"No she hasn't gone there, eva said Lexi told her it was to hard...it wasn't helping her", she said.

I nodded. I have an idea.

"Where are you going dean?", brie said.  
"To ask for someones help", I said loud so she could hear me as I walked down the hall.

I hoped I wouldn't regret what I was about to do, but it was the only thing worth trying to get her back & safe.  
I finally found him with Bautista. He did a double take before walking over to me.

"I heard", he said.  
"I need your help...your the only one she's not mad at...she'll listen to you", I said.  
"For Lexi anything?"

Lexi p.o.v

I had stayed in bed all day, not wanting to get up, even to eat I was feeling sick all morning. Stephanie & H had called me & told me how disappointed they were in me. The Bellas had told them about the situation. They understood but wished I had told them. My 2nd week off was almost up.  
I felt someone wrap their arms around me, crying knowing it was my mom, she brushed my hair back softly. Kissing the side of my head.

"Dean called again...he wanted to make sure you were ok...that boy doesn't give up does he"

I shut my eyes, more tears falling.

Those tears aren't just because of what happened, those tears are more for dean, you miss him, you love him, then go get him...bring him home"  
"mom just please don't", I said softly.

Before she could say anything else, my phone rang, I was going to let it ring but decided against it.  
Answering it knowing my mom would leave so I could talk in private.

"Hello"  
"Lexi, hi", a soft sweet voice came through.  
"oh hey Sophia, whats up sweetheart"  
"I asked my dad if I could call you, I really miss you..."  
"I miss you to sweetheart"  
"maybe you can come over, I really really want to see you please lex...please!"

I really wanted to say no, but I also knew it was time to go back, the next show would be around there, I had to show up.

"Ok, ill see you tomorrow then"  
"Yay, she said yes daddy"

I rolled my eyes knowing this was randys idea.

"Sophia put your daddy on the phone"  
"Ok"

I heard her giggle.

"Daddy you're in trouble"

I laughed.

"Hello"  
"So this was your evil plan, how could you do that knowing I cant say no to that sweet little girl"  
"I was hoping it would work, I was right", he said chuckling.  
"Your evil"  
"So I guess your coming down right?"  
"Duh I already said yes to her & if I don't show up it'll break her heart"  
"& mine"

I didn't say anything.

"Lex...are you ok?"  
"I will be"

I clicked with him, looking up flights. The earliest was tomorrow at 9am. I booked it.  
My mom coming into my room, I shut my laptop & smiled at her. I got up to start fixing my bag.

"Your going to dean, please tell me your taking him back"  
"No im going to go see Sophia, also I have work remember"

She went quiet, her smile falling,she shook her head.

"Dont, this is his plan to get you back, to get you at a moment your most vulnerable", she said.  
"mom relax..."  
"No, he'll just hurt you again...I don't want that", she yelled.  
"I don't either but this isn't your choice to make, whether I go back to him or not...", I yelled back.  
"What about dean huh, that's it, he should be the one getting a second chance..not him"  
"Mom...please just stop, I get it you don't like randy but im not going for randy, im going for that little girl", I yelled at her.  
"fine but if he hurts you again don't come crying to me"

She slammed the door on her way out. I sat on my bed & ran my fingers through my hair.  
I really hope I was doing the right thing.  
Getting up early & heading to the airport before my mom woke up, my brother giving me a ride.  
When I landed, randy & his daughter were waiting by the gate, she saw me & ran up to hug me.

"Yay your here," she said giggling.

Randy casually walked over to us, he smiled at me & hugged me.

"glad your here", he said.  
"me too"

She took my hand pulling me towards the exist of the airport towards their car. Randy laughing as he watched her.

"She really missed you"  
"I missed her too"

Dean p.o.v

We were all at roman's house, seeing as our next raw was close by.  
They both watched as I paced the room.

"Dude stop your freaking me out," Seth said.  
"I'm sorry, I just im regretting even doing this"  
"What telling the love of your life's ex to take her home...oh yeah that was smart", roman said sarcastically.  
"relax, at least you know she's in town Jon", roman's fiancée.

I nodded. I hope randy wouldn't try anything, I know he would be tempted to, who wouldn't.

"What if she does do something with him dean...are you willing to forgive that?", Seth asked.  
"She wont"  
"But...what if she did, she's in a bad state now, a vulnerable one...something is bound to happen...", roman said.

He wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist. Even though it hurt saying it, I said it.

"we aren't together anymore, if it happens it happens...I just...", I couldn't finish.  
"She'll come back to you jon"

I looked over at roman's fiancée who was smiling at me. I nodded.  
I got a text from randy telling me they got home already. Seth got up putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets go for a drink yeah"

I nodded. I heard Romans fiancée whisper to him for him to tag along, probably to make sure I didn't drink too much, knowing with my nerves I probably will.  
We got our jackets & headed out.

Lexi p.o.v

I sat down on the familiar couch. Randy came back in from the kitchen, handing me a beer.

"Nothings changed huh?"  
"Nope", he said taking a drink.

I smiled at deans catch phrase, I don't think randy meant to use it, probably didn't even know dean said it often.

"So have you talked to the bellas, your um...dad?"  
"No...apart of me wants to but another part tells me that I cant trust them"  
"But you can, there your sisters lex"  
"Then how could they keep this big secret from me, knowing how badly I wanted to meet this man", I told him.  
"maybe they were scared of losing you or afraid of how you would react which by the way congrats on your mug shot", he said.

I buried my face into my hands. Randy laughed taking another sip.  
I chugged mine. He chuckled.

"Another?"

He pointed to me with his bottle. I nodded.

"Keep them coming cowboy"  
"got it short stuff"

He got up chugging his & heading into the kitchen. I picked up my phone.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you guys, but I do feel like we need to talk, you need to hear me out, like I need to hear you out. come alone, if you bring anyone else, ill leave"

I sent the text to Brie & Nikki. Both reply quickly with an ok & when & where do we meet.

"I'll let you know later"

They texted back with an ok. putting my phone down when randy walked in with another beer.

"I ordered pizza for the 3 of us"  
"Outvoted again I see", I said.

He smirked at me.

"damn straight, so I hear you got yourself a house...pretty cool"  
"Yeah"  
"Hows it without um...", he stopped.  
"empty", I said in a whisper.

I hoped he wouldn't have heard me but he did, he nodded.

"He misses you, you know"

I looked over at randy, who propped his elbows on his knees. Beer in one hand.

"I've seen him around, sulking, exhausted, angry, I know he does because it's exactly how I was when I lost you"  
"randy..."  
"No let me finish...as much as it hurts me to say this...you two were good together...if I had to lose you, im glad it was to man who loves you just as much or more than I do", he whispered.

I was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. He took his eyes away from me to answer the door. He paid the guy, calling Sophia to come & eat.

Dean p.o.v

I was already on my 4th beer, when Seth came over with 2 girls. They were dressed in short skirts that looked like they cut them that short themselves. black strapless tops, their hair was a mess, like they just woke up without brushing their hair.  
There heels worn out & faded. These girl weren't ugly, but the way they were dressed made them look it. The blond sat on my lap, I brushed her off.

"Oh come on sugar, I know you want me"  
"no I have a woman"  
"I don't see her, what she doesn't know wont hurt her"

The girl's hand ran up my thigh. I got up quickly & went to sit next to roman. Seth shook his head at the girl.

"I told you he wont budge", he said to her.  
"Oh he will, he'll need a release as soon as he's had a few more drinks in him"

She told him this like I couldn't hear her. Roman made a noise that let me know he was disgusted too.  
He pointed to the hot messes in front of us as Seth was making out with the other girl. I could see her hand inside his pants, I just shook my head.

"We use to be that?", roman said.  
"I'm grossed out"  
"me too, want another drink?"  
"Sure"

Roman got up, I watched as Seth & this girl were practically having sex in the far corner. The girl who sat on my lap was smoking a cigarette smiling at me, she winked. I made a disgusted face at her, turning to look somewhere else. Seth pulled the chair out next to me & sat down.

"Dude, really", I said.  
"Shut up, you use to be into that kinda stuff, along with you Rome"

He pointed at roman who came back with 3 beers. Roman shook his head.

"Thank god im not anymore...dude your zipper", roman said.  
"Oh"

Seth reached down & zipped it back up. Seth chugged his beer.

"I'm gonna get another, you two?"

He pointed at us, I chugged mine too & nodded.

Lexi p.o.v

I leaned against the door frame to sophias room as randy was tucking her in. She fell asleep on the couch watching a movie with us. I watched as he kissed the top of her head, I smiled as he walked over to me, his hand on the door knob pulling it closed causing me to back up. we walked back into the living room sitting on the couch. He took a sip of his beer. leaning his head back he watched me.  
I moved over to him, he lifted his head. My hand landing on his cheek softly. Looking into my eyes, he leaned down towards my lips, his kiss was soft & slow but nothing like moaned as I straddled him, I pulled away taking my shirt off. His eyes told me he wanted me. I put my lips back on his, as he flipped me over, he was between my legs now, his hands running up & down my body. His lips moved down to my neck, I moaned. Closing my eyes.

"Jon", i whispered.

Randy stopped propping himself on his elbows looking down at me. His eyebrow was raised. He gave me a half-smile before getting off of me. He handed me my shirt.

"I'm sorry"  
"Its cool, now I know...", he patted my leg.

He wasn't mad at me, I think somehow he knew this would happen. Calling out deans name was in way to randy confirming that I still loved dean, that i always would. My phone started ringing & randy handed it to me, it was roman's fiancée.

"Hello"  
"Lex thank god your still up"  
"whats wrong?"

She sound out of breath, like she was running around. I heard a door close. Randy looked at me worried.

"It's the guys...they went to a bar...all i know is that there was a fight, they got arrested"  
"All 3 of them?'  
"Yes, i know...im pissed off too, can you please go down to the station with me"  
"I'll meet you there"  
"Ok thank you"

I looked over at randy.

"Whats up?"  
"The shield has been detained"  
"oh man...i bet most of the damage is Ambrose"

He chuckled, chugging his beer.

"Would you mind letting me borrow your car?"  
"not at all"

He got up & picked up his keys from the table, tossing them to me.

"Be careful lex"

I nodded. Getting to the station I saw roman's fiancée, her arms crossed over her chest, she looked pissed.  
She turned to see me. rushing over to hug me.

"It's nice to see you again", she said.  
"You too, have they said anything about releasing them yet?"  
"Yes...$400 dollars bail...each"  
"oh boy"  
"Honestly I have half a mind to leave them in there all night...wait till morning"

I laughed, she was really angry. I rubbed her back, knowing she wont.

"Come on, ill post it"  
"No, i can do it"  
"No...im pretty sure this was about me, so this makes it my fault"  
"Lex"

I put my hands up, not taking no for an answer. She nodded. I went up to the desk & paid for all 3 shield members.  
I turned back to the police officer behind the desk.

"Would you mind keeping Dean Ambrose locked a little longer...i mean Jon Good"

The guy nodded.

"Oh I know that look, he's in trouble", she said.  
"yes he is"

I sighed. She smiled at me & we went to where the guy said the boys would be coming out of.  
Roman appeared alongside Seth. he hugged his fiancée, who pinched his arm.

"ouch baby"  
"yeah that's only a taste of what you're getting when we get home...its gonna be worse", she said to him.  
"Lexi?", Seth said.

He came over hugging me. Roman followed.

"She posted your bail, so a thank you to her is in order", Riley said.  
"Thanks baby girl", roman said.  
"What about dean?", Seth asked, resting his arm over my shoulder.  
"I want to talk to him first"

They nodded.  
I watched them leave, the officer asked if i was ready to see dean. I nodded, he walked me back to where the jail cells where.  
He pointed to a man who's elbows were propped on his knees, his hands covering his face.


	29. Chapter 29-Empty Without You

Chapter 29-Empty Without You

Lexi p.o.v

I crossed my arms over my chest. walking closer to the bars, keeping dean inside.

"Good, you have a visitor"

The officer announced before leaving us alone. Dean looked up, double take to make sure. He jumped up towards me.  
He had a cut near his left eye, a bruise starting to appear near on his cheek. Dry blood in a cut on his bottom lip. His knuckles were cut again, dark red. knowing dean must have started it, leading the guys to jump in to help their brother.

"Please tell me im not dreaming", he whispered.  
"No"

His hand reached out touching my face.

"What did you do Jon?", I whispered.  
"I promise that it wasn't my fault this time...it was Seth"  
"Forgive me if it sounds hard to believe knowing your track record baby"  
"I'm serious, he was flirting with some chicks, the chick he was making out with had a boyfriend...a big boyfriend"

I smiled at him, as his eyes went wide.

"The guy punched Seth in the face & like I told you before, im gonna defend my boys, anyway he tossed us around like a bunch of rag dolls, till roman speared the crap out of him, roman hurt his shoulder doing it, the owner of the bar called the cops arresting all of us, including those bitc..."  
"Hey"  
"Sorry doll face...I meant girls"

He smirked at me.

"you're not badly hurt are you?"  
"No baby just my face", he said quietly.  
"Dean..."  
"Yeah"  
"I kissed randy...", I whispered.

He took a step back. Looking back at me. I figured since he was in a cell he couldn't go find randy to beat the crap out of him.  
telling him what happened.

"Was that it?", he asked.  
"Yes, just a kiss...well my shirt was off, but nothing else happened"  
"I'm gonna kill him"  
"Dean you can't say that in a police station", I whispered.  
"I don't give a fuck"

He ran a hand through his hair. Coming back over to me, his hands finding my hips.

"How did you feel?", he asked.  
"Nothing...well no I did feel something.."

He looked at me worry in his eyes.

"I felt you..."

He looked at me confused.

"All I could think about was you, I knew it was him but in my head it was you, your hands, your lips, your moans...its always going to be you Jonathan Good"  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that beautiful"

Some one cleared their throat behind us, a police officer came closer.

"Would you like us to release him now or need a little more time?"  
"You can let him out now"

Dean smirked at me, standing back as the officer unlocked the door. The officer gestured for him to step out.  
Doing so he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you darlin...so much"  
"Me too"  
"About what happened...with your dad..."  
"That wasn't your fault dean, I should have known better, you were only trying to protect me...I am sorry about hitting you though"  
"that's twice baby that you hit me"  
"ill make it up to you"  
"I like the sound of that"

The clicking of heels behind us made me turn.

"Hi sugar, is this the girl?, she's cute"

The girl smiled at me as she looked me up & down. The officer took her into an office.  
I crossed my arms over my chest, looking back over to dean, who licked his lips & smirked.

"Well shes adorable..."  
"Not adorable enough to get me to fuck her"  
"oh really...you left that part out of your story rocky balboa"

He chuckled. putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the station. stopping at randys car, he leaned back on it.  
I gave him a look that said I was waiting for him to explain the girl.

"She was the other chick Seth brought over, she tried hitting on me, feeling me up...I stopped her...told her I had a lady already, a damn good one...beautiful...  
smart...sexy as fuck...told her she had me whipped, the only girl I could ever fucking make love too...I'd die for this woman, I'd kill for this woman..."  
"You didn't say that, your just trying to get on my good side"

I pushed against him. his arms wrapping around me.

"But I would, all those things are true sweetheart"  
"I know"

I leaned up pressing my lips to his. His hands cupped my face, trying to pull me closer to his. He moaned into it. His tongue in my mouth,  
trying to remember every detail like he had forgotten what it felt like. His hands ran down my body slowly, taking me in. I placed my hands on his neck.  
I finally pulled away needing air, our breathing was heavy as we gasped for air. The look in his eyes telling me he wanted more. I bit my lip, he took the keys from me & we drove. I didn't know where we were going & I didn't care. He pulled over to the side of the road. Turning off the car, he reached over grabbing my hips to bring me over to him. I felt bad for having sex in randys car, but as long as he didn't find out, it was fine. we had fallen asleep in the back seat. Dean was fast asleep, I smiled as I got up to get dressed. I heard him yawn.

"I hadn't had sleep like that in Days...I missed you", he said getting up.  
"Me too"

He got dressed, going back to the front so we could take randy his car back. Dean smirked as he saw randy on his porch.  
I smacked deans arm.

"Dont mention what happened?"  
"Yes ma'am"

Getting out, dean still had that look on his face. He tossed randy his keys, roman honked his horn as he pulled up.  
I picked up my bag from the steps. Sophia running out to hug me.

"Go finish eating baby ok"  
"Ok daddy"

Going back inside, randy looked at dean.

"You look like shit...", randy told dean.  
"I felt like it last night but this morning changed that..."  
"I felt like shit too, making out with your girlfriend changed that"

They were trying to one up each other, roman walked over to us.

"We had sex in your car...twice", dean said loud.  
"Thats nothing new, her & I already had sex in it...more then 2 times"  
"I already kicked one guys ass Orton, don't make me do it again.."  
"Yeah I want to see you try Ambrose"

Randy came down his steps as dean moved towards him. Roman stopping him.  
I stopped randy.

"Sophia's inside randy..stop"  
"Touch her again & you're a dead man walking", dean said.  
"Touch, touch, touch", randy said as he poked my shoulder.

Dean tried to get free of roman but he wouldn't budge.

"Dean enough...lets go", roman said dragging dean to his car.  
"Thanks for the car & for pissing him off", I said.  
"Anytime"

I shook my head at him, picking up my bag & walking towards the car. Roman opened the back door for me to get in. Dean was in front with him. Roman got in his seat, eyeing dean.

"What roman?"  
"that damn short fuse of yours Jon"

Dean was about to say something to him. He caught my eye. He turned back to his window.

"He started it", Dean mumbled.

Roman looked over at him.

"Dont make me pull this car over"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. I giggled, I watched dean sulk down into the seat.  
Getting to Romans house, we headed inside. Walking into the kitchen & sitting at the table as his fiancée was making breakfast.  
She looked over at us, Dean was giving me small kisses on my cheek, not noticing roman & his girl were watching. He usually didn't like to show any sort of public displays of affection around his friends.

"I'm so glad you two are back together...", she said.  
"She wouldn't stop begging me to take her back, I was like I guess you know"

He shrugged his shoulders. I pushed him lightly. He pulled me closer kissing my cheek again & I laid my head on his shoulder, his hand in mine. Seth came into the kitchen sitting down. I noticed a dark black mark under his eye, a bruise at the corner of his lip, a little swollen. I glanced at roman, I could see a bruise on his cheek, it was light, a small cut a little above his left eye.  
I looked at Seth who was smirking at me.

"What Rollins?"  
"Admit it, the only reason you took dean back was for me", he winked at me.  
"A...", dean said pointing a finger at him.  
"Yes Seth, you figured it out...that's the only reason im with dean...to see your handsome face", I said sarcastically.  
"I'll take it sweetheart", he squinted at me, with a smirk on his face.

Dean chuckled. I made a circle around my face to Seth.

"You've got a little something Seth...oh wait that's just a black eye from when you got your ass handed to you", I told him.  
"Oh!", roman said, chuckling.  
"Hey that guy came out of know where", Seth said pointing a finger at me.  
"Maybe that will teach you to stop picking up bar rats", dean said.  
"How was I suppose to know she had a giant boyfriend"  
"you're welcome by the way, why'll you were on the floor I took him out, messing up my shoulder", roman rubbed his left shoulder, while glaring at Seth.

Dean leaned over to me. His lips near my ear.

"Told you it wasn't my fault doll face", he said low.  
"Yes it was..."Seth said loud.  
"How so...", I said while I squinted at dean, he smirked at me.  
"I love you", he said.

I shook my head at him & turned to Seth. Seth had this evil grin on his face. I heard dean clear his throat, waiting to see what story Seth came up with.

"Dean let this one girl grab his dick...yup she was giving him a hand job under the table, I told him, dean stop you can't do this...but he wouldn't listen"  
"Not true...",Roman said.  
"Dude", Seth said crossing his arms over his chest.

Roman shook his head at Seth.

"They just got back together & im not rooming with a pent-up angry dean..."  
"No sex made dean angry..."Seth said in his best hulk voice.  
"You try going 2 weeks without it", dean mumbled.

I squeezed his arm. Seth cleared his throat.

"Seriously though, the girl would hit on dean, dean brushed her off...he only has eyes for his lady...anyway the girl got mad, so she went & told my girls dude that I was making out with her...that's when he came over"

Seth winked at me, I looked at dean who rolled his eyes.  
He didn't like being mushy or romantic with his boys around, knowing they'd make fun of him. Roman was the same way.  
We ate breakfast, I got a text from Nikki, she said she made reservations at my favorite restaurant, letting me know to meet her & Brie there, I replied back ok.

"Everything's going to be ok", dean whispered into my ear.

He had read the text over my shoulder, I didn't mind since I had nothing to hide. I gave him a small smile, he yawned.

"oh you two are probably tired, it was a long night ", roman's fiancée said.  
"No sex, remember there's a little girl in this house, I don't want her getting scared from your screams lex", seth said.  
"Deans the screamer, last night I had to cover his mouth before he woke the world up", I tugged at deans hand.  
"2 weeks doll face...It felt so damn good I had to let the world know", dean smirked at me.

They laughed, he wrapped his arms around me, my back hitting his chest. He let go, his hand still in mine, he guided me to the room he was staying in, closing the door behind us. I sat down on the bed, tying my hair up into a ponytail, dean leaned against the door.  
He watched me as I put on some shorts & a tank top. I felt his lips on my shoulder, he moaned.

"Dean im really sleepy"  
"If we had sex, you would have a better nap after, trust me i can help you relax"

His lips kissed from my shoulder to my neck. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling he sent through my whole body.

"Fuck it", i said, turning around crashing my lips onto his. He chuckled into the kiss, knowing he won.

Dean p.o.v

I woke up to find that I had fallen asleep on her stomach. I lifted my head to look at her, smile on my face, she was still asleep.  
I Shifted up to her face, kissing her lips softly. I laid my head next to hers, my lips hit her shoulder, one of my arms, was over her body.  
I missed this waking up next to her, comfortable. She moved a little closer to me, probably looking for the warmth of my body against hers, I know because it's what i do sometimes at night. Closing my eyes, taking in her sweet smell, the feel of her skin. She moaned before opening her eyes a little.

"What time is it?", she said groggy.  
"Almost 6:30pm"  
"We slept that long. I really don't want to get up"  
"Me either beautiful", kissing her shoulder again.

She pulled my arm that was over her stomach, gesturing for me to get on top, putting me between her legs.  
I kissed her neck.

"I have to shower..."

I smirked at her. I lowered my lips to her ear.

"I can join you, wash your body for you, just to make sure you get good & clean"

I whispered into her ear. Sitting up, i looked down at her & she pouted.

"Lets go take that shower"

I got off the bed taking her hand & leading her to the bathroom. After our shower,  
I sat on the edge of the bed while I watched her get dressed to meet the bellas. she put some shorts, tank top, & her converse.  
She looked over at me as she brushed her wavy hair.

"Maybe i shouldn't do this?"  
"Its gonna be fine lex, just tell them how you feel...if you want I can come with you"  
"No...i need to do this alone"  
"Ok, if you need me, im a phone call away"

She sat on my lap, i kissed her cheek, smelling her hair, it smelled like vanilla.

"Maybe you could just...i don't know...drop me off?", she said.  
"Sure let me put a shirt on, then we could leave"

She nodded, getting off of my lap. I could feel how nervous she was.

"Just breath baby"


	30. Chapter 30-We Are Family

Chapter 30-We Are Family

Lexi p.o.v

Getting off of the car, I took 2 steps before turning around to look at the guys, Seth & roman decided to tag along for support. I shook my head at them.

"You can do this lex", dean said leaning over roman.  
"I cant...I cant lets just go back & forget this"

I reached for the door handle & Seth locked it.

"Seth"

He shook his head & pointed for me to go inside.

"We wont leave this parking lot, if you need us text us...we'll go get you...promise babygirl", roman said.  
"no ill walk back if I have too"

Dean got off the car, wrapping his arms around me tight. he took my hand & pulled me inside the restaurant.

"You made it", brie said.

She looked at dean, nervous. Her eyes back on me.

"I just came to drop her off, ill be back to pick you up baby", He said.

He tried to pull his hand away but I squeezed it. He chuckled. Kissing my forehead.

"You can do this beautiful", he whispered.

I nodded & let go, he walked backwards shoving his hands into his pocket before turning around.

"We got a table already", Nikki said pointing inside.

We walked towards it. Sitting down, neither of them said anything. We ordered our drinks & then our food.  
Nikki cleared her throat.

"You & dean are back together I see"  
"Yeah, last night"  
"Thats good he really loves you, wouldn't stop worrying about you", Brie said.

It was never this hard talking to them, well that was before I found out they were my sisters.  
Brie looked down then back up to me.

"We understand if your still mad at us, we kept this secret from you for a long time...but you have to understand why we did it...you had this life without us, you were happy & we didn't want to interrupt that", brie said.  
"When you got to NXT we didn't plan on just meeting you, we were going to tell you who we were, but then we got to know you & it just became so much harder to say anything, we were afraid of losing you", Nikki looked at brie.  
"As time went by, we just stopped telling ourselves we were going to tell you, our friendship with you was enough...Then when dad found out that we had found you, that you were working alongside us, he wanted to meet you, to get to know you...then he saw you at my engagement party...he wanted to go over & talk to you but Bryan stopped him, telling him that ambushing you was a bad idea", brie said.  
"You don't think I felt ambushed that night", I said quietly.  
"we didn't know he was going to show up, I don't know how he knew...even at the house, he just showed up...dean asked us to wait to tell you till he figured out a way to ease you into it...but then..."Nikki stopped.  
"He showed up at the restaurant"

They nodded.

"We don't want to lose you, your our sister.."Brie said.  
"You wont", I said softly.

They smiled.

Dean p.o.v

We sat in the car, watching the entrance for when Lexi came out running. Romans hand was on the key ready to start the car once he saw her. I heard Seth sigh. He tossed me something.

"I'm going in?"  
"What is this?", I said.  
"It's a Cinderella walkie-talkie, I have Belle...im gonna go check it out, make sure everything's cool"  
"Hey those are my daughters", roman took the walkie out of my hand.  
"I know, I borrowed them" Seth whispered.  
"Why are you whispering, they can't hear you", I said glancing back at Seth.

He got out of the car. I shook my head at him.

"Get back in the car?"

Seth shook his head.

"No I have a mission & I need to complete it", he said in a whisper.  
"Oh brother", roman mumbled.

I groaned & pointed for him to get back in. Roman laughed & looked at Seth.

"Fine james bond, whats the mission?", roman said.  
"Sh...they have spies everywhere", he whispered.  
"Would you stop whispering...they don't have spies...get back in the damn car Seth", I yelled.  
"I think we've been compromised", he said rushing towards the restaurant.  
"Seth...Seth get your ass back here", I yelled but he just waved his hand over his shoulder.

I got back in the car, roman was laughing.  
He turned the walkie on.

"Why did you encourage him", I said to him.  
"Hey we need some sort of amusement", he said.

Lexi p.o.v

We were in the middle of eating & Nikki telling me about our brother, which was weird to say. Choking on my water as I saw Seth leaning against the wall like he was hiding from someone. He took out a yellow thing from his jacket pocket as he scanned the room. Pulling it up to his lips.  
He spotted me looking at him & he turned quickly. Sitting down at a table & covering himself with a menu. I rolled my eyes.

"Everything ok?", Nikki said.  
"Yes.."  
"So why didn't dean stay..he couldve you know", brie said taking a bite of her salad.  
"Hey wanted me to do this alone, to give us a chance to talk...I think it's because of his temper"  
"Yeah ive been on the end of that a couple of times", brie said.  
"I don't know how you do it with that man...i'd be afraid of always being on his bad side", Nikki said.  
"Yes he has his temper but he also has this soft sweet side, which don't tell him I told you"

They nodded.

"Men, always wanting to be all manly & stuff...", Nikki rolled her eyes.  
"Speaking of men, their is one over there spying on us", I pointed with my fork.

They turned to see the top of seths head peaking over the top of the menu.  
They laughed.

Dean p.o.v

I found myself into this whole spying thing along with roman & Seth.

"Guys the eagle has landed"

Roman & I looked at each other.

"What?", roman said.  
"The arrow has found its mark", he whispered.

Taking the walkie from roman.

"Speak English Seth"  
"I found her, she looked my way but I don't think she saw me, im like a shadow on the wall, fast & cunning"

I rolled my eyes. Roman shook his head. He pointed to the walkie.

"Why did we let him do this?"  
"He's your friend", I shrugged my shoulders.  
"He was yours first"

Seth was saying something over the walkie.

"What we don't understand you Seth, why do you sound out of breath...hello"

The car door swung open, Seth breathing fast in the back seat as he laid down.

"Drive drive drive, we've been compromised, abort mission..I repeat abort mission!"  
"Dude what is with you", roman said.  
"Hey!"

We all screamed & jumped as Lexi was leaning on the car window. The bellas behind her, there faces let me know we had been caught red-handed. I threw the walkie back at roman, who threw it back at me. Lexi had a not impressed look on her face.

"I hope we can talk again lex...alone this time", brie said.  
"We'll see you tomorrow", nikki said placing a hand on Lexi's shoulder.  
"Yeah see you tomorrow"

They nodded. In unison they said.

"Bye boys"

They walked away, Lexi looking back at us. She crossed her arms over her chest. Roman & I pointed at Seth in the back seat, he was still trying to hide.

"He did it", we said.  
"Traders", Seth mumbled.

He got up letting lex sit down.  
I turned to her, waiting to see what she said.

"Oh what your spy didn't tell you?"  
"I couldn't hear", Seth said.  
"It looked like it went well baby girl", roman said while starting the car.  
"It did...they told me about there...my brother & said he would like to meet me"  
"Thats good sweetheart", I smiled at her.  
"Yeah"  
"What about your dad?", Seth asked.  
"I don't know...i still have no idea why he left, they don't either...brie said they had asked him so many times but he wont answer them.."

I knew what it was, why he left. Remember what her mom had told me. I licked my lips turning my head towards her.

"I know", i said in a whisper.

She looked over at me. roman glanced at me along with Seth.

"Dean.."she looked angry.  
"I know doll face I should have told you...but"  
"Not now", she said.

I turned to face forward. Roman gave me a sympathetic look. I leaned my head back in my seat.  
getting back to roman's.

"Stay dean", lexi said from the back seat.

I closed my door, seth & roman walked into roman's house, glancing back for a second.  
I didn't dare look at her. I heard her sigh.

"I'm trying really hard not to get to angry with you because I know your only trying to protect me, but you can't always be there to save me, im guessing my mom was the one to tell you right..."  
"I know & yes she told me, but baby understand..."  
"No...dean...you should have told me after she told you, i had a right to know...", she snapped.

I was getting frustrated with her now. Anger building up. I turned in my seat.

"No im talking now...your mom told me that in secret, im sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't feel that it was my place to tell you, that was your moms secret to tell..if she wanted you to know she would have told you...so please understand that I love you more than anyone or anything in this world, & if I can protect you from him, damn straight im going to do it...even if it means losing you again"  
"Are you finished"  
"NO...as much I don't want you to see him, you have too...hear him out...and if in the end you want nothing to do with him, ill stand by you...granted i might kick his ass for hurting you...but i want you to do this, you've waited for this moment along time...i don't want you later in life to regret not doing it...now im finished"  
"Theirs only a handful of times you've yelled at me", she said softly.  
"I didn't mean too"  
"Its fine, the only times you do is because im being a dumb ass, ill admit it", she said.  
"well you call me on my shit all the time baby, its only fair I do the same"

She giggled making me smile. I sighed.

"Please don't ask me to tell you why he left...i want you to hear it from him...he should be the one to tell you"  
"Will you be there with me?", she whispered.  
"If you want me too"

I looked at her & she nodded.  
We got out of the car & i hugged her tight. Leaning my forehead on hers.

"I love you darlin"  
"I love you too, & no more secrets, even if you think me finding out will hurt me...i need to know you have my back..."  
"I promise"

Her lips hit mine.


	31. Chapter 31-Hello Stranger

Chapter 31-Hello Stranger

Dean p.o.v

Finally getting back to san diego & into our new house, moving furniture in was easy, figuring out where & how we wanted it placed was harder.

"What if we push the couch by the window?"

She had her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side, picturing it. She was in some sweats & a worn out t-shirt.  
Her hair was in a bun. I was to busy looking at her,no matter what this woman had on she was sexy to me, snapping back into reality when she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"huh, oh yeah it could work"  
"You weren't even listening"  
"Yes I was...it would look great by the window, tv over the fireplace would look good too"

She smiled & than turned to look at it, then nodded.

"I like it, we could place the smaller couch on the right wall, that way we could see the tv from either side, the chairs could go in the middle"  
"Yeah coffee table in the center of the room?"

She nodded. We went & moved everything in place. she moved a small bookshelf behind the chairs on the wall. Placing the picture brie & Bryan gave us on top.

"We shoulda painted this place before moving in", I said.  
"Lets wait...give it a year or 2 before we do"  
"It's almost our 1 year anniversary baby", I said with raised brows.  
"I meant in the house", she smiled at me.

She picked up another box, it was romans gift. She took out a vase that went with our furniture set. She placed it next to the photo. She also took out 2 wine glasses & a bottle of wine. I walked over to her, taking the note roman & his fiancée attached to the bottle.

"Hey you two, im honestly grateful you two are back together.  
Living together will have its hard moments but its the good memories you'll keep with you forever. Hold each other in hard times, hold each other in good times. Tell her you love her each & every day, you do the same lex. Give each other space when it's needed, the house is big enough to do it, so don't walk out on each other. So dean the couch is in the living room. haha.  
Always picture your future together in that house, think about filling those rooms with something special...wink wink...so a toast to you, we love you, your family, if you ever need anything were here for you."

Good Luck & We Love You Joe, Riley, Macie

I felt Lexi grip my arm. I looked at her & smiled.

"So I have to sleep on the couch?"  
"I'm afraid so kid, so don't piss me off", she said.

I kissed her. She opened the bottle, pouring us each a glass.

"To our new home"

She raised her glass to mine. Taking a drink.

"Roman knows his stuff, this is really good", she said chugging the wine.  
"Slow down sweetheart, we still have a lot of unpacking to do"

She pouted.

"Dont give me that face...we need to finish at least half of this, we don't have all the time in the world"  
"Just a little more", still pouting.  
"Baby I want to get at least half of this done before we have to leave...We have shows Thurs-Tues."

She still pouted.

"Why cant I say no...fine one more..then that's it lex, im serious"  
"promise"

I shook my head at her. We finished the living room, moving into the kitchen. Lex stopped, she was holding herself up with the counter. Her hand to her head.

"Baby I told you one more"  
"I didn't drink anymore, dean I feel really sick"

She took off towards the bathroom, I followed her, I could hear her throwing up.  
I knocked softly.

"Dont come in dean"  
"you sound really bad baby, want me to get you something"  
"No, maybe it's because I haven't eaten, the wine upset my stomach", she said through the door.  
"I'll order us a pizza"  
"Sounds good"

I called. After hanging up Lexi came out. She was pale & looked exhausted. I placed my hand softly on her cheek.  
She smiled at me. I pulled out a chair, helping her sit down. I kneeled in front of her, looking at her face.

"I'm ok, I promise...empty stomach & alcohol don't mix"  
"ok, ill get you some water"

She nodded, getting back up & pulling out a water bottle from the fridge.  
There was a knock at the door, she was going to get up but I stopped her. Handing her the water.

"I got it lex"

She nodded. I got my money thinking it was the pizza guy. Opening it I was surprised to see her dad standing there. Nervous smile on his face. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"I just want to talk to her"  
"Then maybe you should call first instead of just showing up...that's one of the reasons why she got so mad in the first place"

I was about to shut the door in his face. He stopped it.

"Please, just for a second"  
"Fine, let me see if she wants to see you first...shes not feeling well & I don't want to ambush her with you"  
"that's fine"

I closed the door, walking back into the kitchen. she was leaning against the table, elbows propped up, her hands holding her head.

"I feel so dizzy"

I brushed my hand up & down her back. She looked up at me.

"Wheres the pizza?"  
"Sweetheart...your...your um dad is outside, he wants to see you but I told him I was going to ask you first"

She looked away. Looking back at me.

"What do you think I should do?"  
"I think you should talk to him, get this over with"

She nodded.

"Let him in"

I walked back over to the door, opening it, he was holding our pizzas.  
I gestured for him to walk in. I closed the door behind him.

"Wow still looks big even with the furniture"  
"I guess, follow me"  
"I hope you don't mind I paid for your pizzas"

I looked at him, taking the money out of my pocket. He pushed my hand back.

"No, it's on me"  
"please just..."  
"I said no, I wanted to pay for them", he said.

Putting my money back, we walked towards the kitchen, Lexi was still sitting down at the table.  
She got up when she saw him, moving towards me, leaning in close. I put one arm around her back. He set the pizzas on the table & looked at Lexi, tears falling from his eyes. Lexi's expression was confused, angry, sad. I don't think she knew what to do.

"Your all grown up...the last time I saw you, you had pig tails & a barney t-shirt with matching purple shorts on"  
"I don't remember you", she said softly.  
"Thats my fault, I should have never left you"  
"Why did you?", tears falling from her eyes as well.

I held her closer, letting her know I was here.  
He wiped at the tears.

"Your mother...she told me to choose, she wanted me to tell my family about you but I was scared to lose them & I couldn't pick between you & your sisters..."  
"don't...don't you dare say this was her fault, she was only trying to protect me, in the end you still made a choice, you left clearly I wasn't enough to get you to confess to your family about me"  
"Your right it's not your mother's fault, it was mine...but I did look for you, after you guys moved I looked but I couldn't find you..."  
"Nikki & Brie found me"  
"I know, they were reading the newspaper & found an article about your high school soccer team, they saw your face & Your name"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"To get another chance at being in your life, to get to know you, to be your father"  
"I already have one..."  
"He's not..."  
"Yes he is, he was more of a father to me then you will ever be...im sorry if that hurts to hear but its true..."

Her dad nodded. Tears falling from his eyes again.  
She wiped her tears. She continued.

"I would like to get to know you too, but you will never be my father...I need you to understand that"  
"I accept that, I just don't want to lose you again, I promise to try & stick around this time"

Lexi nodded. She looked at me. I kissed her forehead then looked at him.

"Its nothing fancy but would you like to stay for dinner?"

I pointed to the pizza on the table. He smiled & then chuckled.

"I'd like that"

I gave him a small nod. Lexi went to get some plates & drinks from the fridge. Her dad sat across from her,  
I took my seat next to her. As we were eating I realized they were so much alike, the way they drank there drink, the way they ate their pizza. I don't think they noticed but I did, I smirked at this.

"So how long have you 2 been together for?"

I looked at lex, she smiled at me waiting for me to answer.

"10 months tomorrow, if you don't count the 2 weeks we broke up", I said.

I looked at her, she winked at me. Letting me know I was right.

"I don't count them", she said.

I squeezed her thigh under the table. She giggled.  
He talked & asked questions a bit longer before finally saying he should go. We walked him to the door, Lexi shook his hand goodbye, I don't think he liked it but he knew it would have to do for now. Watching him drive away, I pulled Lexi into me, her back hitting my chest.

"How do you feel?", I asked her.  
"Lost, confused"  
"Your never alone, we can be lost together...you can count on me darlin...promise"  
"tell me you love me?"

I turned her to face me, tears falling from her eyes. I wiped them.

"I love you baby"

I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Jon", she whispered.

We got half of the house done with the help of her family & the bellas the day before we had to leave.  
Lexi was a little awkward with them, she wasn't her usual self which I understood.  
We were at the airport, lexi ran to the bathroom as soon as we landed, sick again. I waited by the entrance for her. Roman & Seth showing up. we had a show later tonight, then tomorrow off, work the weekend then Monday & Tuesday.

"Hey man, I got the pictures you guys sent, the house looks great, cant wait to see it in person", Seth said.  
"Wheres lex?", roman was looking around.

I pointed to the bathroom. He nodded putting his bags down as we waited for her.  
After a few more minutes she appeared, her tooth-brush in hand. She had a hand to her forehead.  
I pushed myself off the wall.

"How you feeling?", I asked.  
"A little better"

Roman put his hand to her forehead.

"Your really warm baby girl"  
"well I just finished tossing my breakfast in there"

She pointed behind her.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor sweetheart", Seth said concerned.  
"I'm gonna talk to Stephanie & H, keep you from your matches while were here..I don't like this", I said.  
"Dean you can't, it's just a bug it'll pass"  
"Baby you've been sick for a couple of days now, you said so yourself...im really scared something might be wrong, were gonna be really busy these next couple of days, i'd would feel better knowing its nothing serious"

She looked at me, then nodded knowing she wasnt going to win this one.

"Ok we have friday off, ill call my doctor ask him to recommend someone good out here"  
"I'd feel better if you did darlin"

She took her phone out & called him, the clinic he worked at was still open now.  
She walked behind with Seth. Getting to the car, she was still on the phone. Tossing her bags in the trunk, I told seth to sit in the front, so I could ride in the back with her, if she got sick again.

"Ok thank you so much doctor, yes I will..have a nice night"

I waited for her to put her phone down. She glanced over at me.

"He's going to find someone & make an appointment for me, he'll call back as soon as he does to let me know where I have to go"  
"did he say anything about you being sick, if he knows what it might be?"  
"He said maybe the stomach flu...he said he wasn't sure without doing some tests, but that it shouldn't be anything bad"  
"I'd still feel better with you seeing a doctor, no match for you tonight"  
"Dean im ok"  
"Lex, if something happens to you out there...i'd never forgive myself for letting you wrestle...please"  
"Ok, ill let Stephanie know"

I nodded, taking her hand & kissing the back of it.

"Thank you"

Getting to the hotel, i told them I would meet up with them in the room. Lexi holding onto roman's arm. she said she was feeling dizzy. Going to the gift shop there, looking through the fridge. Buying her a Gatorade & some mint chip ice cream. waiting for the elevator, Orton stood next to me, smirking.

"Really, there's another elevator over there", I said.  
"I like this one"  
"Are you stalking me now?, im flattered randy really but I have a girlfriend"  
"please"

He rolled his eyes. We stepped into the elevator once the doors opened.  
I was hoping someone else would jump in with us. Just before they closed someone stuck their hand, Bryan. He looked between us then turned his head behind him, maybe looking for brie, before walking in. Pushing his floor.

"Dean, nice day were having?", Bryan said to me.  
"Yup great"  
"Randy fancy seeing you here"  
"same to you"

Randy leaned his shoulder against the wall. I saw him looking at the bag in my hand. Then looked up.

"She loves mint chip ice cream", he whispered.

I turned to him, Bryan did too then cleared his throat.

"I know that's why I got it for her"  
"She hates watermelon & cucumbers, the smell makes her sick", he chuckled.

It sounded like he was going through a memory of them. It must have been a good one because he was smiling to himself.  
Bryan nudged me lightly. I turned away from randy. The elevator stopped on his floor.

"I'll see you gentlemen later tonight"

Randy got out, the doors shutting. I looked down.

"By the look on your face I take it you didn't know about the watermelon or cucumber thing?"

I looked at Bryan, shook my head.

"Its ok not to know those things right away, you could be together for 2 years & still learn new things about each other...I learn something new everyday with brie, she learns new things about me too, its how this works...if we knew every single thing about each other right away, I don't think we'd last. It's an adventure, enjoy it"

He patted my back.

"Thanks"  
"What are brother in laws for, I mean we are going to be family soon"  
"Right, hows that going?"  
"Lets just say I leave all that stuff up to brie"

I chuckled. The elevator stopped again. Bryan walked out giving one last wave.  
Getting to the room, I handed lex the Gatorade, she thanked me, I showed her the ice cream, putting it in the freezer for her.

"Did you get sick again?"  
"No but I did call Stephanie to tell her & she said it would be better for me to just stay in & rest, wait till tomorrow to see what the doctor says"  
"He called you back?'  
"Yes I have an appointment with doctor Anderson tomorrow, I googled his office, it's not that far from our next stop"  
"Ok, what time?"  
"9am, I wanted the earliest I could get"  
"damn...I have an interview to go to with Seth at 8:30am..."  
"I'll take her, I don't mind really", roman said.  
"Arent you suppose to go with them?",Lexi said.  
"I was going to but H wants me to get some new headshots done at 8..."  
"are you sure you don't mind Rome?", I asked.  
"I have nothing else to do"

He shrugged.

"Thanks man"

He gave me a thumbs up. I laid on the couch, gestured for her to come over to me. She laid between my legs sideways. Her hands on my chest, her head on my shoulder. as I rubbed up & down her back softly.

"That feels good", she sighed.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you like watermelon?"

She lifted her head to look at me, confused.

"How did you know I don't like it?"  
"Randy"

She groaned.

"I got sick one time as a kid, I blamed the watermelon & just never ate it again"  
"What about cucumbers?"  
"I hated the taste, smell is worse...makes me gag"

She made a face. I chuckled. running my fingers through her hair.

"Now I know..."  
"I didn't know you and randy hung out, is that why you took off alone when we got here?"  
"Yes sweetheart I was secretly meeting up with him", I said sarcastically.

Seth came into the room, sitting down by our feet as roman took up the other couch. Lexi stretched her legs out, reaching only one of seths legs. He glared at her. she smiled at him.

"Your lucky your sick", he said.  
"Deans been secretly meeting with randy", she told him.

Seth gasped, putting his hand to his chest. Roman chuckled.

"Dean Ambrose, your cheating on me", said Seth, his mouth hanging open.  
"Yes, with this fine piece of ass right here"

I spanked Lexi hard, she hit my chest & rubbed her butt.

"That hurt, im sick remember"

She pouted.

"Here ill rub it", Seth said.

His hand reached over, i swatted it hard, leaning up a little.

"you touch her, that hand comes off dude"

He raised his hands in defense while laughing, roman laughed too.  
Lexi kissed my chin.  
Even though we didn't want to we had to get up, leaving the hotel, after the show they told us we would have to drive to the next town over for Saturday. Everyone was exhausted but agreed. They had drivers ready for us. Leaving the bags we didn't need in the back of the car. Lexi decided she didn't want to stay alone in the room till we picked her up. coming to the show & staying in catering. Her mint chip ice cream in hand.  
After we got dressed we went to meet her, she was eating her food really fast, like she'd never eat again.

"Slow down baby girl", roman said.  
"I'm just really hungry, this is really good"  
"I don't want you getting sick again, please slow down", i said.

She did as I asked. All 3 of us watched. Roman jumped up quickly.  
We all jumped in surprise. Watching him as he looked down at Lexi wide-eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that roman...", she said mouth full.  
"Dude", i said.

Seth snapped his fingers in roman's face. He finally shook his head. He looked at Emma who was spraying herself with body spray.  
He walked over to her, she handed it to him, coming back & spraying it into the air. Lexi's head popped up, covering her nose.

"Whats that smell..its really gross, its making me sick"

She covered her nose & mouth, Seth & roman fanning where he sprayed it.

"Fuck roman whats in that shit", i rubbed Lexi's back, it didn't smell bad but she didn't like it.  
"That was really strong...", Lexi said.  
"It smelled like peach", Seth sat back down.  
"Lexi can I speak to you for a second...over there...far over there", roman pointed down the hall.  
"why?", i asked.  
"I just want to ask her something in private"  
"Just say it rome..."I said.  
"It's about my fiancée, i really don't want you guys to know...its a girl thing"

Seth & I shrugged.

"I'm gonna eat?", i told her.

She nodded, getting up & following roman down the hall. When I couldn't see them anymore I went to get a plate to eat.


	32. Chapter 32-A Little Help

Chapter 32-A Little Help

Lexi p.o.v

Roman dragged me into an empty locker room. Shutting the door, looking back at me wide-eyed.

"Your really creeping me out with those looks roman"  
"Sorry...just...Lexi when was the last time you & dean...", he stopped.  
"Me & dean?"  
"You know..."

My eyes widened.

"Roman!"  
"Lexi...This is important"  
"Fine...um I think it would have to be...after I bailed you guys out...why"

His face fell. He ran a hand through his hair, he paced the room, then shook his head. Turning back to me.

"When did you first start getting sick...dizzy...or your nose getting sensitive to things it never was sensitive to before, I mean emma puts that spray all the time...its never bothered you before"  
"um I would have to say a day before bailing you guys out...I started feeling dizzy, then certain smells would make me sick or gag..."

He paced the room again. I crossed my arms over my chest. He stopped.

"Ok what about before that first day you starting feeling sick, how long from then did you & dean have...you know"

He was as uncomfortable as I was. I sighed.

"The weekend we were at my parents house...roman this is really uncomfortable to talk about"  
"I know..but...your first pregnancy, what was it like?"

I shrugged.

"Well I got a lot of morning sickness, before finding out, the bellas would tease me about it..."

I stopped talking, looking at roman, it felt like I couldn't breath. Roman grabbed me by the arm, helping me sit down on the bench slowly.

"Breath baby girl..."  
"it's the flu roman, yeah you...the flu..."  
"You & I both know its a possibility, its been what almost 3 weeks, babygirl...I think your pregnant"  
"Roman..."  
"Yeah"  
"I think im gonna pass out...so um.."

I felt light-headed. My eyes closing. When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes, staring up at the white ceiling.  
Lifting my head up, I felt a hand stopping me.

"Slow down lex, you fainted", brie said.  
"What?"  
"Roman brought you here, in his arms...lucky", Nikki said.  
"Where is he, I need to talk to him"  
"Its gonna be kinda hard to do, the shields in a match with evolution right now", brie said.

I swung my legs over the bed. My hand on my head trying to steady myself.

"Dean was really worried, he almost didn't go out with Seth & roman, he wanted to stay with you, but we told him we'd take care of you till he got back...", eva said.

Nikki turned the tv on in the room. Dean was beating down Bautista. He looked worried, His moves were sloppy in the ring. Randy pulled him off Bautista, throwing dean over the ropes. I saw dean land badly on his left arm. His face telling me something was wrong. He punched his arm twice before moving it & getting back in the ring, taking down randy.

"Come on dean focus", I whispered.  
"He's trying to rush", brie said.

Brie walked out of the room, not 2 minutes later she popped onto the screen.

"What is she doing?", eva said.

She ran to the side of the ring where dean was holding his arm.  
He saw brie approach him, confused about what she was doing there. She was saying something to him, he nodded, then got up.  
Brie running back up the ramp taking one last look back at the ring.

"Dean seems a little more like a lunatic in the ring now", Nikki said.

Brie walked back into the room. Smile on her face.

"What did you tell him brie?", eva asked.  
"I told him Lexi was awake & watching, that she was pissed that he wasn't focusing, & that she loves him"  
"You got the lunatic fringe under control", I told brie.  
"I knew it would work, the only reason he wasn't focused was because he was worried about lex..."

Dean took down Orton & Bautista, he had that lunatic look on his face, he was in character, he was focused. Seth climbed back into the ring, helping dean pick up H, who got speared by roman. Roman roared loud, they set H on his shoulders. Triple power bombing him.  
Their music hit. I got off the bed.

"I'm gonna meet him half way"  
"Are you sure?", eva said.

I nodded. they walked with me till I was close enough to dean, I saw him take a deep breath as he saw me. jogging over to me.  
His hands cupped my face.

"Your were pissed at me huh?"  
"Dean...you looked lost in thought, worried about me...I don't want to be the reason you lose"  
"Doll face, your my world...you scared the crap out of me, when roman came back without you, only to tell me you fainted...I seriously felt like my heart was going to stop...then when I couldn't stay with you...pissed me off"  
"Dean..."  
"Dont tell me not to worry...don't lex...I told you once ill tell you again...if I ever lose you it would kill me..."

He looked at me, his eyes burning deep into me. I kissed his lips softly.

"I think its safe for me to admit, that I am madly, deeply in love with you Alexandra Garcia", he whispered.

He leaned down, kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips.

"I'm gonna cancel the interview, were going to the doctor to find out whats wrong with you...I need to know"  
"Romans going with me", I said real fast.  
"I need to be their baby..."  
"Dean you can't cancel the interview, please Seth is counting on you..."  
"I don't care...damn it lex...what if you faint again & no one is there...what then huh...", he yelled.  
"I wont be alone, roman would be there", I said a little louder.  
"I want to be there...lex do you know how much anxiety im going to have not knowing...waiting for you to text me whats wrong with you...", he was still yelling.

He groaned, running his hand through his hair, it looked like he was pulling at it. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ouch"

He pulled away. Putting his hand on the shoulder he hurt during the match.  
I moved closer to him, pulling the tight sleeveless shirt he had on from his shoulder. I put a little pressure on it. He growled but his eyes soft as he looked at me.

"Your hurt bad dean, you need to go see the medic..."  
"im fine see"

He punched his arm with his other hand. Then smirked.

"Jon...please just for now, I don't need you to be Dean Ambrose the lunatic...please lets get your arm looked at"  
"Let me come with you to the doctor's appointment, then ill go", he said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your so damn stubborn...the answer is still no, roman is coming with me...& you know what go get your arm checked or not I don't care anymore", I yelled at him.

I pushed his injured arm hard. He just screamed in pain as I left. I didn't want him to go & have them confirm that im pregnant in front of him. What if he walked out & left me standing there or what if he yelled.

"Lexi...Alex get back here were not done", he yelled.  
"Leave me alone dean", I yelled back.

I headed towards the divas locker room.

Dean p.o.v

I kicked the wall. Pissed that she just walked away from me. Roman popped his head out, along with Seth.  
They were already dressed to leave.

"Did I just hear yelling?", Seth said.  
"Shut up", I snapped at him.  
"damn it & we have to ride all the way to the next town with you," mumbled roman.  
"If you have a fucking problem with it, ill just ride with someone else", I yelled.

They shook their head at me.

"Whats this about?", roman said leaning on the wall.  
"nothing, she's being stubborn..", I yelled as I pointed in the direction Lexi went.  
"Dean..."roman, waited.  
"i want to go with her to the appointment but she said I couldn't, then she goes & tells me to go get my arm checked...oh yeah like im gonna listen to her", I yelled.  
"You do need to get your arm checked, dean you landed pretty badly", roman said.  
"Oh now your taking her side, your suppose to be my friend roman", I yelled.

I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go get dressed so we could leave"

He nodded. After I got dressed, I went to the medic to get my arm checked, he said it was just bruised & to take it easy.  
I stuck my head out to see if anyone saw me coming out. If Lexi saw me she'd just rub it in my face. I wasn't about to let her do that.  
Finding my way to our waiting car. They waited by the car, talking, traders.

"We can go now", I said.  
"Well gee, thanks for letting us know your majesty", Lexi said sarcastically.

I sighed, giving her a look telling her I was not amused by her answer.

"Its gonna be a long drive,"Seth mumbled.  
"Dean you & I are in the back. Lexi & Seth in front", roman said.

I climbed in, followed by roman. Lexi & Seth getting in. I watched her as she looked out the window. She was too beautiful to look at.  
I opened my mouth to say something to her, but I closed it.

"So did you get your arm checked?", Seth asked.

Lexi turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, why would I", I mumbled.  
"Idiot", I heard her whisper.  
"What Lexi, if you're gonna say something say it", I yelled.  
"I said you're an idiot...you idiot", she yelled back, sticking out her tongue at me.  
"You know what forget it I don't even want to go to that stupid appointment anymore...you could go by yourself for all I care", I yelled back.  
"Your stupid", she yelled.  
"I'm not stupid...your stupid & stubborn", i yelled back.  
"Watch yourself Ambrose", she turned in her seat, pointing at me.  
"What, what are you going to do about it, nothing you can't take me", i yelled.  
"I will slap you...again or ill just get randy to do it", she screamed.  
"You listen here girlie..."  
"Thats it!", roman screamed, causing the driver to look in the rear view mirror.  
"You guys just pissed off roman,"Seth mumbled, then chuckled.  
"Sir could you please pull over", roman said.

The driver nodded. pulling into the side dirt road.

"Get off both of you now!", he yelled.

All 3 of us got off, roman paced the space in front of him. Then turned to look at us. He pointed at us.

"I am tired, all I want to do is relax, i cant do that with you two arguing about something so small, seriously...both of you are stubborn & your acting like brats", he said loud.  
"She started it", i mumbled.  
"Dean", he said.

Lexi stuck her tongue out at me.

"Lexi", he said to her.  
"Roman im tired, ok, we had a tough match tonight, can we please get back in the car", i said.  
"Which thanks to brie you didn't get your ass handed to you", Lexi said.  
"your this close Garcia, this close"

I pinched my fingers together. crossing my arms over my chest, roman sighed. He shook his head.

"I'm not doing this, you two can walk to the next town, im done seriously"

Lexi moved closer to him.

"You can't do that roman, if you leave me alone with him, I just might kill him & i know how to make it look like an accident", she pointed back at me.  
"It's a chance im willing to take...im sure Seth & our great driver would agree, that kicking both of you out of the car is a good idea"

We looked at Seth & the driver, both nodding. Lexi's mouth hung open. I just crossed my arms over my chest.  
Roman got back in the car, closing the door, telling the driver to lock the doors.

"This isn't funny roman, we can't walk all the way to the other town", i said.  
"Not my fault you two were out voted"

He shrugged his shoulders. The car pulled away.

"This is your fault", lexi pointed me & started walking.

I groaned following a little behind her. I put my hands in my pockets.  
I couldn't believe roman just left us.

Roman p.o.v

We all relaxed now that they were out of the car. The driver looked at me in the rear view mirror, i smirked at him.

"Dont worry I wont let them walk all the way, I saw a sign we passed, there's a diner up the road a little, we could stop there get something to eat & wait for them to show up, which will be a while, we could all take a break"  
"You think this will work?" Seth said.  
"My plans always work, there not really mad at each other, there both to stubborn to apologize...lexi's messing with dean knowing he's easy to piss off, deans doing it because he doesn't want to admit to himself that a woman can tell him what to do now"

Seth chuckled. The driver pulled into the diners parking lot. getting off, we walked in along with the driver.  
We all sat down & ate, waiting for dean & Lexi to pop up.


	33. Chapter 33-I'd Walk A Million Miles

Chapter 33-I'd Walk a Million Miles

Dean p.o.v

We were still walking, I could have passed her but not wanting to leave her behind & something bad happen.  
I saw her wrap her arms around herself, it was pretty cold outside. I sighed.

"Lex...Alex come on"  
"What dean?", she continued to walk.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No!"  
"Please slow down..."  
"No!"

I groaned, jogging to catch up with her, she was fast even in heels. Grabbing her arm I stopped her. she pulled away.  
taking my jacket off I wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Just because were angry with each other doesn't mean im gonna let you freeze to death"  
"Well look at that, you do think", she turned to continue walking.  
"Damn it lex...fine...im sorry ok...I wont go to the appointment with you, I'll do that damn interview with Seth", I yelled.

She stopped & turned to look back at me.

"Thats not why im mad, dean I want to be able to leave your side without you constantly being worried about me", she yelled.  
"I cant do that", I ran my hand through my hair.  
"When you worry dean you get angry, you let your temper out on everyone...all because you can't focus on anything else...you can't protect me forever, something could happen to me tomorrow or next week I could get hit by bus"  
"Dont say that", I licked my lips.  
"baby my point is, things happen & you cant stop them"

I looked away from her. She walked closer to me, her hands cupping my face turning me to look at her.

"I'm pretty sure Seth will be driving that bus, just so you know who to kill"

I tried not to laugh. she smiled at me.

"Thats not funny", I told her.  
"I really want to kiss you but im scared you're gonna go all lunatic on me"

I leaned down pressing my lips to hers. She moaned.  
Pulling away I smiled at her.

"I went to the medic to get my arm looked at", I said.

She smirked at me.

"He said it was fine, just bruised & that I should rest my arm"  
"Does he know were wrestlers"

I chuckled.

"Do you really think im stupid?"  
"No dean..."

I leaned my forehead on hers.

"You have to promise me as soon as you find out whats wrong with you, you'll call me...", I said low.  
"Promise...roman had an idea about what it could be, but before I tell you I want to be 100% certain"  
"what?"  
"not telling"  
"Darlin that's like putting a worm on a hook in front of a fish & then pulling it away before he could get it"

She laughed.

"Well my fish...your just gonna have to wait...what I can tell you is you don't need to worry...well depending how you feel about it that is"

I looked at her confused. She pecked at my lips before walking backwards, pulling my hand to get me to walk with her.  
I laid my arm over her shoulder.

"Hey I almost forgot to get you in trouble for mentioning randy Orton during our fight...that was low", I said.

She giggled.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else that would piss you off"  
"You also said you know how to make my death look like an accident", I said.  
"I watched this documentary on female killers...how they murdered there husbands because they cheated"

She nodded & I did too.

"Your not watching that show anymore"

I shook my head at her. Walking a little further down the road we saw a diner, noticing the black suv parked out front.  
We saw roman & Seth, talking to the driver in a booth. walking in seth waved at us with a big grin on his face.  
Roman turned to see us, Lexi sat next to roman & I pulled up a chair at the end of the table. Roman pushed some fries in front of Lexi.

"Aw you saved me fries", she said.  
"I know how much you love them", he shrugged.  
"So is everything ok in paradise?", Seth asked.  
"Yes, ill be going to the interview with you & roman if you don't mind..."  
"Like I said before it's no problem", he nodded.

Lexi p.o.v

Roman had already left to go get his headshots done, Dean was getting ready, taking glances at me as he did. I laid there watching him.  
He finished & went to sit beside me.

"Promise you'll call me once you know?"  
"I already said I would"

He nodded, he was nervous not wanting to let me go to the appointment without him.

"Dean ill be fine, roman will be with me"  
"I know you don't like it when I worry but I cant help myself doll face", he whispered.  
"Have a good interview dean...im expecting to hear all kinds of compliments"

He rolled his eyes as he smirked. There was a knock at the door, dean told him to come in.  
Seth peeked his head in, smile on his face.

"cars downstairs for us man"  
"ok, give me a second"

Seth nodded, closing the door again. Dean put 2 fingers under my chin pulling me close.  
His lips on mine.

"last chance darlin, tell me to stay", he said.

I shook my head at him, he groaned.

"Go dean please"  
"fine"

He got up & headed out. I waited a few minutes before getting up to shower, when I got out roman let me know he was home. I put on some jeans & t-shirt. On our way to the doctors roman put on seth & deans interview. Hearing deans voice made me smile.

Dean p.o.v

"welcome back to our listeners, as many of you know wwe is in town, I know awesome, im sitting here with none other than the shield, well 2 of them, hi guys how are you this morning?"  
"Great", Seth said.  
"excited for tonight's show you know," I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Well let me just say you two look fantastic, women must flock to you", he laughed.  
"More towards roman which is ok with me", I said.  
"Hey I get my share you know dean," Seth chimed in.

We laughed.

"Right right you're dating wwe diva Lexi, how do you concentrate with that in the ring with you, I mean I wouldn't be able to focus"  
"I know right shes beautiful", I said.  
"We've been doing this a long time, so I think it just comes easy for us to snap in & out of character", Seth said.  
"So where's roman, did you guys have a rough night or did he accidentally sleep in, I mean, not that I have a problem with just you both"  
"No he had a couple of things to take care of this morning, so we let him off", I said.  
"So I couldn't help but notice, you know while my girlfriend & I were watching total divas, how down to earth you guys are, I mean I expected you to be party animals, taking girls home left & right..."  
"Are you sure you were watching with your girlfriend, its ok to admit you were sitting home alone with a tub of ice cream watching", Seth said laughing.  
"Your peeking through my window aren't you", he said.  
"no we don't do that anymore, it gets exhausting after a while, we've been a lot busier at work too so", I said.  
"Especially with him & roman having women in their lives, ive lost both my wing men", Seth shook his head.  
"So how does it work, i mean she's with the authority & there basically in a feud with you guys, how does work not go home with you...does it interfere in the relationship, romantic & friendship wise I mean"  
"You know as you've probably seen on total divas, it doesn't interfere, we know to leave work at work...we love Lexi she's been a great addition to our group", Seth said.  
"Yeah her & I talked about it & we all know that whats said or done in the ring or backstage is for show, not to take it to seriously", I finished.  
"I've seen a couple of back & fourths between you & her Seth"

He laughed, glancing at me.

"Playful banter, I know that when she makes fun of me it's a joke, just like she knows im joking...its like a brother sister thing between us",Seth said nodding.  
"Does this bother you, a lot of people online say Seth is flirting with her, that he would make a better match for her then you, I mean what do you say dean?"  
"You know the people who say that only see half of what goes on with us, I know he doesn't see her that way, there just jokes, no meaning behind it...I trust her & I trust my brother here", I said.

I got a little angry they were accusing Seth & Lexi of flirting. I'll admit I got jealous, but I had to keep my cool.

"Like I said before, its a brother sister thing, if your reading anymore into that your wrong, like dean said you don't see the whole thing, If I do step out of line or make a wrong joke he doesn't like, he'll say it & I know not to go on," Seth said.  
"This was actually one of the reasons Lexi didn't want to do the show, because people would see the wrong thing or take a certain situation & making it a bad thing or worse...people can be cruel & I don't want that for her...im extremely protective of her, as I know Seth & roman are as well.."  
"definitely", Seth said.  
"If I see you say something to her or do something I don't like or I feel like you crossed the line, I will jump in front of her & give you a piece of my mind, I have a very short fuse when it comes to my lady", I said.  
"Thats a button you don't want to push, ive seen that fuse & trust me people it is short", Seth chuckled.  
"I mean I like you both together, good-looking couple...can you imagine there kids Seth"  
"Right freaking adorable, but I really hope they take after lex because this..."

He pointed at me, his finger moving up & down.

"Dean im sorry but...", he shook his head.  
"this coming from the man with half of his hair blond...your giving me half a mind to let Lexi dye the rest of your hair", I pointed at him.  
"You wouldn't dare", he glared at me as the interviewer laughed.  
"I'll even hold you down so she could do it dude"

I sat back in my seat & laughed, Seth shook his head also laughing.

Lexi p.o.v

we only caught half of the interview as we got to the clinic, I held onto roman's arm, nervous.  
Sitting there waiting, my leg bouncing up & down with nerves. Roman stopped it, he smiled at me.

"Its going to be ok, a baby isn't that bad..."  
"says you, but what if dean..."  
"I will kick his ass if he thinks he's getting out of this, which he wont want to, he loves you baby girl...he'll stand by you"

The nurse walked into the room.

"Alexandra Garcia"

I got up, she smiled at me, I took 2 steps before turning back to roman.

"Can you please come with me?"  
"Sure"

He got up & she walked us into a room. She asked me a couple of questions.

"So you've been feeling dizzy & having morning sickness, it could be your pregnant, have you done a home test?"  
"No, I didn't even think about that till after I made the appointment"  
"Well its good you came in, It could be a number of things, the paper work your doctor sent over said you were pregnant before?'  
"Yes I had a miscarriage"  
"How far along were you?"  
"Almost 4 month"

She nodded. She took out a needle.

"I'm going to take some blood & I need you to go in this cup, it's just a precaution, like I said it could be anything"

I nodded & walked into the restroom, coming back out with the cup. I heard roman chuckle.  
She poked the needle in my arm, I watched the blood go into a tube she was holding, smile still on her face.

"Have you had any other symptoms?"  
"Not that I can recall right now"  
"Ok, doctor Anderson will be with you in a moment"

I nodded & said thank you. I was finally able to relax, clinics & hospitals made me nervous.

"Dean texted there out, said once were done here to meet them for breakfast", roman said.  
"Oh there finally inviting us, are they sure they want us there"

He chuckled.

"I'll send him that"

I saw him type it, then put his phone down. with in seconds there was a replie, roman laughed.

"He said Seth is annoying him with some of the things the interviewer was saying about you & Seth"  
"Oh man, he's gonna be in a mood now", I said.  
"Tell me about it"

The doctor walked in & roman put his phone in his pocket. The doctor smiled at me then him.

"Hi im doctor Anderson, you must be Alexandra?"  
"Please call me Lexi"

I shook his hand, he held it out to roman.

"Are you the husband?"  
"oh no sir, roman im her friend"  
"ok, sorry, nice to meet you"

Smile still on his face. Sitting down he looked at me.

"So blood results wont be back for a while, takes about a week but I will send the results to your official doctor, he'll call you to let you know the results"

I looked at him curious, roman leaned forward a little listening closely. A grin started to appear on his face.

"We also tested your cup sample, it tested positive...your pregnant", he said.  
"but how real are those results, I mean...is it 50/50 or..."  
"some what, that's why we want to wait for your blood sample just to make sure nothing else is wrong...your a wrestler correct"  
"Yes", I answered.  
"well no wrestling for you", he said.

I would have to wait a week for the damn blood results.  
roman's grin grew bigger.

"I'll call your work doctors as well, fax them the information to make sure they don't make you work"  
"ok thank you, oh doctor"  
"Yes"  
"I might have had some alcohol, 2 different days..."  
"You seem to be doing fine, but as soon as you get home, have your doctor take a look at you, although you might have to wait till the baby is developed a little more before finding out if anythings wrong, if you'll excuse me"

My mind was running a million miles a second. The doctor walked out, leaving roman & I alone.  
Roman came over to me & hugged me.

"Lexi its going to be ok"  
"Dont say anything to him", I said quick.  
"This is a big secret you want me to keep baby girl, its gonna be hard to look him in the eyes"  
"Please roman, I don't want him freaking out, I want to find a good way to tell him", I said.

He groaned.

"Didn't you tell him not to keep things from you, now you're doing it to him"  
"I know Rome, but..."

He gave me a look that said he wasn't happy now.  
The nurse came back in, i looked over the papers as we were getting in the car to head to the restaurant they had picked.  
some of them gave information about my last pregnancy, then the results of the cup sample. under the word pregnant, Positive was underlined twice.  
There was a hand written note from the doctor for the medics at wwe, telling them I couldn't wrestle.  
I put the papers back in the file putting them in the back of roman's rental car.  
He looked over at me.

"Do you not want a baby?"  
"I do, but..."

I let a tear slip.

"I'm scared", i whispered.  
"About dean?"  
"No, what if it happens again roman, it was so hard the first time, Dean wouldn't forgive me...its so strange how much you miss something you never got to see or hold...how attached you get...that's a pain no woman should have to go through...i cant go through that again..."

His eyes back on the road, I felt his hand reach over & squeezed mine.

"Dean would never blame you & trust me once he finds out he's going to be even more protective"  
"Dang it", i said.

Roman laughed.

"He loves you babygirl"

Getting to the restaurant, walking in we saw dean & Seth sitting with the bellas & Eva.


	34. Chapter 34-The Waiting Game

Chapter 34-The Waiting Game

Lexi p.o.v

I wasnt still completely comfortable having the bellas back in my life. I think they thought it would be easy to just sit down & talk like we use to but i cant. Finding out that i was possibly pregnant again they would have been the first ones i told, but i didn't.  
Dean got up to hug me, kissing my cheek.

"They saw us & I couldnt just tell them to leave", he whispered.  
"Its ok"

I sat between Roman & Dean. The girls just smiled at me, probably not knowing what to say. Eva spoke first.

"So did you find out what was wrong lex?", she asked.  
"um"

I looked at roman, he was hoping i would tell dean.

"They took some blood, i just need to wait for the results, they said it would take a week"  
"Why didn't you call me?", dean asked.  
"I forgot, im sorry"

He squeezed my hand under the table.

"You should have told us you were going to the doctor, we would have gone with you?",Nikki said.  
"Its fine, roman went with me"

I looked back at my menu, i could feel their eyes on me, even deans.  
The waiter came over & took our orders.

"So the house looks great, you only have to do the 2 extra bedrooms right?", brie said.  
"Oh yeah"  
"Do you not want us here, i mean...we could go", brie said.

Brie's sad expression made me feel guilty, no wonder dean couldn't tell her to leave. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry im just tired you know...still feeling sick"  
"Yeah, oh were gonna go look at wedding dresses after were done here, want to come?",Brie had a look i couldn't say no too.  
"Sure why not"  
"Great, thats if you don't mind dean?",nikki said.  
"As long as she's feeling ok"

He kissed the side of my head.

"So lex i also wanted to ask you, if you would be one of my bridesmaids?"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah i mean, its only right, your my sister"

I looked at dean for help, who just raised a brow. Looking back at brie.

"Sure why not"  
"Great, then you could help us pick out the dresses", brie said.

I nodded, they brought us our food. Something on seths plate made me sick just by looking at it.  
I pushed dean out of the way. running towards the bathroom. I heard someone follow me but i didn't have a chance to look to see who it was.  
Someone knocked on the stall i was in.

"Are you ok?",Eva.  
"Yeah just got a little sick thats all"  
"lexi...are you pregnant?", Brie whispered.

Dean must be outside the door, I took a long breath, wiped my mouth & walked out.  
going up to the sink & rinsing my mouth out. I felt there stares in the mirror. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe"  
"This is great", nikki said.  
"No it's not...if you havent forgotten what happened the last time i was pregnant...",i whispered.  
"That doesn't mean it's going to happen this time", brie said.  
"Why didn't you tell us?", eva asked.  
"I guess i wanted to wait till after i tell dean"  
"So dean doesn't know?"

Brie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. I shook my head at her.

"Only roman", i said.

There was a soft knock on the door. I walked over & swung it open. Dean stood there, leaning against the door frame. His eyes told me he was worried, I gave him a small smile.

"Heres some gum lex", Eva handed me a piece.

We all walked out into the hall. Dean waited for the girls to leave.

"Are you ok?"  
"Fine just...looking at the food...im fine dean promise"  
"Maybe you should just come back home with me, i don't know how comfortable i am with you going dress shopping"  
"I already told brie i would go, ill be fine, if i start to get sick again ill call you"  
"I don't think ill be able to wait a week, not knowing whats wrong with you scares me doll face", he whispered.

He didn't like admitting that losing me is the only thing that scared him, it scared me to think that if something ever did happen to me, what he would do, how he would take it, scared me. His anger was one thing, but his sadness mixed with anger wasnt going to end well for anyone.

"I'm gonna be fine"

On my tippy toes, i reached his lips. He cupped my face to keep me there a little longer.

"I just finished throwing up & you kissed me", i said.  
"Now you know how much i love you", he said.  
"Dean...", i whispered.  
"Yeah"  
"I'm hungry can we eat now"

He chuckled, nodding his head. Taking my hand we walked back to our table. The smell still kinda made me sick but i was able to hold it down. Eatting some of my food. I looked over at seth.

"So apparently were meant to be?", i said to him.

He smirked at me, then winked.

"I knew you wanted me, Garcia"  
"Please", i said rolling my eyes.  
"Can we not talk about that", dean mumbled.  
Jealous dean?",nikki said.  
"No!"

He leaned back in his seat. His hand on my back. Seth said something to Roman, switching seats, Seth was next to me now.  
I glanced at dean who was eyeing Seth. Seth stretched his arm over my shoulder pulling me close to him.

"Thats not funny", dean said.

I could tell dean was getting angry, he knew Seth was messing around but he just couldn't help himself or his anger.

"I think we make a damn good couple lex, don't you guys think so?", Seth smirked at dean.  
"totally, let me get a picture", Nikki said.

She took her phone out & snapped a photo. Showing everyone, dean didn't look amused.  
I leaned back over to him, taking his arm & putting it over my shoulder.

"I love you", i whispered.

He put his hat back on. Not glancing at me. I pouted at him.

"your really going to ignore me when i don't feel good...meanie"

He looked down at me, rolled his eyes.

"Your really going to play that card?", he asked.

I nodded, he kissed my nose, foreheads touching.

"Fine i guess i love you too"

I pushed him lightly & he chuckled, pulling me back into his arms.

"You know i love you darlin"  
"But its nice to hear every once in a while"  
"It is", he said with a smile.

Leaving the restaurant i followed the girls to their rental car, an arm pulled me back lightly.  
Dean cupped my face to get me to look at him, he was cheeks squished by his hands.

"If you start to feel sick, call me"  
"Yes sir"  
"I'm serious"

I smiled at him, nodding.

"Tell my boyfriend Seth i said goodbye"

He let go of my face & glared at me. Crossing his arms over his chest.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm just kidding baby"  
Better be", he mumbled.

I looked up at him pouting. He leaned down & kissed me.  
Seth & Dean were getting a ride from roman, since they only used their driver to go to the interview & to the restaurant.  
Dean jogged over to romans car, waving one last time.

Dean p.o.v

Getting in the back seat of the car, i found a file with Lexi's name on it. I moved it to the seat next to me.  
Telling myself not to open it.

"You alright dude?", Seth asked.  
"Lexi's gonna be fine, the girls will take care of her", roman said glancing at me in the rearview mirror.  
"I know"

I looked at the file again, something inside me burned, yelling open it just open it. Another part of me told me to wait, lexi would tell me right.

"Roman", i said.  
"Yeah"  
"What happened at the appointment?", I had to ask.  
"Nothing much, just asked her about her symptoms, how long she's had them, you know typical stuff"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything important i should know...buddy"

He started to look a little nervous. Then shook his head. Seth eyed him too.

"Yeah you wouldn't hide anything from your best friends right?", Seth said.

Roman chuckled.

"ok fine...shes...shes in love with Seth"  
"I knew it", Seth said.

I groaned. They were never going to let this go.

"I'm serious man..."  
"Dean...its not my business to tell, she wants to be 100% sure before telling you anything...please just let her tell you..."  
"Is it bad?", Seth asked.  
"No..."

He pulled into a gas station. He turned to look at me.

"I promise man, its going to be ok"

I nodded. Hearing roman say this made me relax a little. He got off the car & went to pay, not being able to resist anymore i took Lexi's file. Seth turned in his seat. his mouth hung open.

"Dude you can't do that, if she finds out you read her file..."  
"She wont"

Giving him a look that said not to tell. He watched me read each piece of paper. They talked about her old pregnancy, her miscarriage. Positive, was all i read. I swollowed hard, my mouth going dry.

"What is it?", seth said.

He took the papers & read them. He looked back over to me, smile on his face.

"Your gonna be a dad, dude congrats"  
"It says she has to wait for the blood results to be sure, but that...the other test...the other...the other..."  
"Dude"

He snapped his fingers in front of my face. I took a deep breath moving his hand away.  
After roman finished pumping gas, he got back in the driver seat, he looked over at us, seth still had the papers in his hand.

"Shit", he said.  
"He opened it", seth said pointing at me.

Roman looked at me.

"This is bad, why couldn't you just wait dean, shes gonna be pissed"  
"It said...the test...then the file...it talked...seth...you knew...congrats"  
"He's in shock", seth said turning back in his seat.  
"Dean, what are you planning on doing?", roman asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't know. Do i tell her i looked at her private file or do i wait for her to tell me. I took a deep breath again & again.

"Shit he's hyperventilating", roman said.  
"I think im having a stroke or something", i said.  
"No you're not, your having a panic attack", roman said looking back at me.  
"Put your head between your legs & breath slowly", seth said.

I did as they told me, feeling a little better. When i felt ok, i leaned back in the seat. closing my eyes.  
A baby, i don't know how to take care of a baby.

"What if i forget to feed it?"

Seth & Roman chuckled.

"First of all, its not a dog...its a baby...you wont forget", roman said.  
"What if i drop it & i break it?"  
"Stop calling the baby an it...lexi wont like that...if it happens dean, it happens, it's an accident...well unless you do it on purpose", roman chuckled.  
"Have you ever held a baby dean?", seth asked.  
"Am i suppose to know how to do that, is there a certain way, what if i squeeze it to tight & its head pops off, no i cant do this"

My breathing picked up again.

"Calm down dude, seriously", roman said.  
"i cant...do you know how to change a diaper, i dont...What if i fuck this up & lexi leaves me..."  
"Dean!", Seth yelled.

I looked at him.

"Calm down, there are classes for that & lexi will be right by your side, you have us too, romans an expert at this"  
"Your scared now man, but once you hold that little baby in your arms, everything just starts to come to you, love, protection, patience, you're gonna love it dude",Roman said smiling.  
"When you say tiny...how tiny?", i asked still nervous.  
"Great you had to say tiny", seth said.  
"Dean, trust me when i say, your gonna do a great job"  
"My parents weren't that great, if i end up like them...i dont want my kid to hate me", i said low.  
"You wont be, besides like seth said, you have us & lexi wont let you fail, when has she ever..", roman said.  
"Are you going to wait for her to tell you or are you going to tell her you know because you went through her file because you couldn't wait a week?", seth said.  
"I guess i have to tell her i know..."

**Sorry..the chapter i posted before this one was**

**The wrong one...i was hurrying to post it and didnt realize**

**What i did...this is the right chapter ( :**


	35. Chapter 35-Fight

Chapter 35-Fight

Lexi p.o.v

We got to the Store, wedding dresses along with bridesmaid dresses in one window, In the other window were suits.  
Brie had the biggest smile on her face, i just wanted to throw up to get the feeling in my stomach to go away. The smell of the store once we entered didn't help any. Eva looped her arm through mine & giggled at my facial expression.

"wanna stay outside, im sure brie would understand?', eva whispered.

I shook my head & exhaled. A woman approached us as we were looking at some dresses.

"Hello ladies,which one of you is the lucky bride to be?"

We pointed to brie, she raised her hand.

"Well my name is mary, is there anything i can help you look for, like a certain style?"  
"I havent really thought about it", brie said looking at Nikki.  
"Well how about you ladies look around, see what catches your eyes, if you need me ill be by the changing rooms."

She was sweet, her smile made you feel comfortable.  
We followed brie looking through each dress, showing her if we found one she might like. I noticed Nikki had a sad expression on her face. Why did i find it so hard to just go over there & ask her if she was ok. I bit my lip & sighed. walking over to Nikki she turned to me, giving me a sad smile.

"Are you ok nik?"  
"yeah, why wouldn't i be", she shrugged her shoulders, not looking at me.  
"I don't know, you just seem...to quiet & sad"  
"Its just...We wont ever get to do this for me, i wont get to know what its like to have a baby, your really lucky lex..."

I rubbed her back.

"You don't know that, John could change his mind,just give him time"  
"he wont i know him", she said low.

She looked over to brie, then back at me.

"Lets not talk about this here, i don't want brie to go all bridezilla on me"

We giggled. Brie put a hand on my shoulder, her phone was in her hand.

"Bryan wants to know if you think dean would want to be one of his groomsmen?"  
"Oh...i would have to ask him...but i doubt it, you know he might not be comfortable with it, but ill call him now & ask"

She nodded & told Bryan what i said.  
taking out my phone & pressing on deans number. It rang & rang but no answer, which was weird.  
I redialed it, nothing. Leaving a message.

"Hey Dean, it's a miracle you didn't answer...anyways Bryan would like to know if you would be one of his groomsmen, i told them i would ask you, so if you can call me back or call Bryan, i put his number in your phone. Let him know as soon as you decide...i hope your ok,  
i love you."

I put my phone back into my pocket, brie smiled at me.

"I had to leave him a message but if he doesn't call me, i told him to call Bryan"  
"ok, well i picked my top 5 dresses, im gonna go try them on", she pointed to the changing rooms.

I followed & sat in a chair in between Nikki & Eva. Nikki was playing with her hair & looking at her nails, ignoring brie every time she came out with a new dress on.

"Nikki, whats so important you can't seem to focus on me now, im the bride, i brought you here so you could help me & your not"  
"Sorry", Nikki said rolling her eyes.  
"You've been acting like this since yesterday", brie said turning to the mirror.  
"Like what?"  
"Like a total bitch", brie rolled her eyes at Nikki through the mirror.  
"You know what brie, so i wont ruin the rest of your day...im gonna go", Nikki stood up, heading to the door.  
"How is she getting home?", Eva said.  
"I don't care, she's being a brat", Brie turned back to us.  
"Maybe i should call dean to pick Nikki & i up, you two can head back together", i said getting up.

brie shrugged & Eva was starting to feel like old times.

"My shopping trip was ruined", brie said.

Nikki was standing outside with her arms crossed. she turned to me.

"Want a ride, im gonna call dean to pick me up"  
"please"

I took my phone out. looking at the time, i didn't realize we took almost all day in the shop. It was almost 6pm.  
I dialed dean, Again no answer. I was starting to get worried.

"Hey dean, its me again...i don't know whats wrong...if something happened to you or if your mad at me but Nikki & i need a ride, can you please pick us up"

I put my phone back in my pocket, Nikki glanced at me, worried too.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably in the shower & doesn't hear his phone", she said.

I nodded. Brie & Eva walked out. Jumping in their car without saying anything.  
Eva gave me a small smile. An hour passed.

"Let me try john"

I nodded. She went through her purse.

"Shit i don't have my phone"

I handed her mine.

"Damn it"  
"What?", i said.  
"Your phone died"

I took it from her trying to turn it back on. I sighed.  
Spotting a yogurt shop.

"I feel like yogurt, want some?", i said.  
"Sounds good, better than hanging out here"  
"Yeah people might mistake you for a hooker", i said.

She laughed.

"A hot well dressed hooker", she said, before looping her arm with mine as we crossed the street.

Once we got our yogurt we sat down at a table.

"Dang it"  
"What?", Nikki said.  
"Even if dean does hear the message he wont know where to find us"

She realized this too, i didn't give dean the address to where we were going to be.  
I looked at the guy behind the counter who kept smiling at us. I got up & walked over to him, he looked like he was 16, he started to act shy once i reached the counter.

"Hi, james", i said look at his name tag.

He smiled shyly at me.

"Listen my phone died & i have no way of contacting my friend, would you mind letting me borrow your phone for a second?"  
"I'm sorry but no one can use the store phone but employees...but you can use my cell phone"

He took it out & handed it to me, i smiled back at him.

"Thanks you're a big help"

I went to sit with Nikki again, she smirked at me.

"you can go to jail for flirting with a child you know", she said.  
"I wasnt flirting, i was simply using my charm"  
"Yes, your womanly charm"

I giggled, remembering romans number. No answer. I groaned. Dialing seths, nothing.  
I was starting to worry something really bad happened to them since they were always together.  
Handing Nikki the phone, she shook her head.

"I don't know anyones numbers but my own", she said raising her hands.  
"Nik"  
"I'm sorry"  
"there's one more person i could try, but you're not going to like it", i mumbled.

She squinted at me, she knew who i was talking about but gave in, knowing it was our only chance. Dialing, hearing his voice pick up.

"Hello?", he asked.  
"Hey randy"  
"Alex?", he sounded confused.  
"yeah, listen i cant get a hold of the guys, my phone died & Nikki doesn't have hers but anyways Nikki & I are stuck at this yogurt place..."  
"Give me the address"

I smiled to myself, looking at my napkin which had the name & address to the place.  
He said he would be there in a few. Handing Nikki the phone & tilting my head towards the kid, who's eyes i felt on us still, not because he was worried about his phone. Nikki got up, handing the kid his phone & cupping his face, turning it to kiss him on his cheek.

"You saved us", i heard her say.

The kid giggled shyly, which let me know she had him wrapped around her little finger, im sure if she asked him to jump off a bridge for her now, he would. She came back sitting down.  
It was almost 7pm when i saw randy pull up, leaving the place waving at the kid.  
I was gonna get in the back but Nikki beat me too it. Getting in, randy glanced at me.

"Wheres Ambrose?"

He said it like he didn't like it that Nikki & I were out here alone.  
I shrugged.

"Thanks for picking us up", Nikki said.  
"It's no problem, im not going to leave you guys out here alone, no matter how much you hate me", he said.

Backing out of the space. Nikki looked down.

"If it helps, your back on my top 10 list", Nikki said.

I chuckled. Randy smirked.

"I'll take it", he said.

He handed me his phone.

"Call Ambrose"

I looked at him confused. He chuckled.

"I want him to know your safe, he's probably freaking out that he can't get a hold of you, i know i would", he said softly.  
"Thanks", i said low.

Dialing deans number again, someone answered, i couldn't hear over the loud music coming from the other side.

"Hello, dean...dean...", i said screaming.

Someone hung up. looking at the phone i dialed it again, no answer. I dialed roman & then seths, nothing.  
Randy's hands gripped the wheel, he was getting angry. I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He turned to smile at me.  
He turned his eyes back to the road, feeling Nikki kick my seat, i took my hand off of randys shoulder fast, realizing what i did.  
Getting back to the hotel, i heard that same loud music coming from the bar in the hotel. I walked towards it without even realizing i was, till i felt Nikki's arm loop mine. Randy was on my other side, walking in i saw the shield, cheering & taking shots, anger rising in me.  
I took my arm from Nikki & rushed over there. taking the mug out of deans hand & slamming it hard on the table. He turned to me angry, then it went when he noticed it was me.

"Doll face", he said his words slurred.  
"This is why you couldn't call me back", i said softly.

He looked at me confused. His eyes darted to his phone, i saw his eyes trying to focus but couldn't.  
looking back up he noticed randy & Nikki now next to me.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?", he said slurred.  
"Dont...atleast he was there", i yelled..  
"no no no, you don't get to play the angry card here, i, roman, Seth, Nikki, everyone here gets to do that, you lied to us", he said.

Not making any sense, he was too drunk.

"Nikki sit, sit, sit, you look so gorgeous tonight", roman said, his words slurred as well.  
"Not as gorgeous as me though", Seth said chuckling at his own joke.  
"No, Lexi's gorgeous, you should see her naked...oh wait you have", dean said.

They all laughed. Randy moved in front of me.

"You let them see her naked, what kind of person does that, you say you love her & then do this...your sick...she needed you tonight & you weren't there"

Dean stood up. Anger on his face now. Drunk angry dean wasnt good dean.

"This coming from the man, who slipped his dick into another woman, when he had a great one beside him...im not you Orton", dean spat at him.

Randy took a dangerous step towards him.  
I felt Nikki pull me back a little, roman seemed to sober a little to realize this wasnt good, looking at him, he got up, his walking slow as to not trip. He took Nikki & I moving us out of the way just in case.

"Stay here", roman said protectively.  
"Thats why..you learned nothing from my mistakes, i wasnt there for her, i thought you would be but i was wrong, your nothing but trash Ambrose, drunk trash who thinks about no one but himself, something could have happened to them", randy spat back.

Dean poked randy in the chest, he was really angry now, his face was red & his body shook.

"Thats not true, i always put her first, i would die before i let anything happen to her or our child", dean spat.

I caught my breath & Nikki looked at me. I pulled romans arm to look at me.

"You told him?"  
"no, he found your file", roman said stumbling from when i pulled him.

Nikki held onto his arm to steady him. Seth was trying to get up.  
Dean walked over to me almost stumbling. Randy glanced at me before pushing dean away from me.

"Dont touch her", randy said.

Dean fell back into a table, trying to regain his balance. Deans look said he wanted to kill Orton.

"Dean stop", i said yelling.  
"You think I'd hurt her, i wouldnt", dean yelled at randy.  
"Well that doesn't change anything, i dont trust you with her",randy said pointing at me.

Dean finally regained his balance, moving fast towards randy. I jumped in front of him, he pushed me aside, landing in seths arms, he fell back a little into their table, his arm wrapped around me.

"You ok sweetheart", he mumbled into my ear.

i nodded, my body shaking. I watched as dean tackled randy to the floor. punching him in the face as hard as he could.  
Randy tossed him aside jumping on dean, throwing punches too. Bryan & Bautista showing up & pulling them apart. Brie stood next to Nikki watching. She saw me in seths arms & they both rushed over to me. Seth let me go once he saw the girls.  
Bryan & Roman were holding onto dean tight.

"Let me go, im gonna kill him", Dean growled at them.  
"Dean calm down", romans voice was deep & loud.  
"no, im gonna kill him", dean said again.

Bautista let randy go, knowing randy wasnt as wild with anger as dean was.  
Randy's eye was bleeding, it was starting to swell. Blood coming from his nose as well.  
He looked at me.

"Randy..."

He put his hands up, giving me a look that said it was ok. He & Bautista walked out.  
Dean was still trying to break free from roman & bryans grip.  
Tears falling from my eyes. Brie squeezed me tight, fear in her eyes. The bellas have never seen him this angry before.  
Brie started to pull me away with her.

"Lets go Bryan"

He nodded, following.  
Dean jumped up. trying to grab a hold of me. Bryan pushed him back.

"No, she's coming with us...right now, you're the last person i want to leave her alone with...let us know when your sober...if that's ok with you", Bryan said anger in his voice.  
"no fucking way, that's my woman, she comes with me", stepping up to Bryan.  
"What are you going to do Jon, push me like you did her...or are you going to yell at her...huh which one", Bryan said.

Deans eyes glanced over to me, soft warm, he realized he had pushed me.

"Your lucky Seth caught her", Nikki said angry.  
"Shes safe with us, come & see her when your sober & can actually carry a conversation without slurring your words", brie said.  
"Shes safe with me, she will always be safe with me", deans voice was a sad one.

I pulled the girls arms from me. walking towards dean, bryan stopped me.

"Just give me a second"

Bryan hesitated before dropping his arm.  
I cupped deans face, sadness in his eyes. I kissed his lips softly.

"go back to your room & sleep this off, ill be by in the morning to see how you are", i whispered to him.  
"You don't feel safe with me?", he whispered.  
"I do baby, i know you didn't mean for what happened today to happen, i didn't either, this was my fault, but we can talk in the morning when i know your going to remember our conversation"  
"ok, i love you", he said, kissing my nose.  
"I love you too"

I left with the girls & Bryan, leaving them standing there.

**i posted the wrong chapter yesterday**

**Its fixed. Again sorry I was moving & in a hurry.**


	36. Chapter 36-A Little Piece Of Us

Chapter 36-A Little Piece of Us

Dean p.o.v

The guys & I had a couple of more drinks before going up, I couldn't sleep even if I was drunk & tired, turning over to the cold side of the bed, I grunted.  
Punched the pillow. picking up my phone & dialing Lexi. My eyes were closed as I heard her voice, low & groggy.

"Jon...do you know what time it is?", she whispered.  
"I just wanted to hear your voice, I cant sleep lex...please come here or I can go there..."  
"No"

I opened my eyes quickly. sitting up fast, rush to my head I felt dizzy. I put my hand to my head, closing my eyes again.

"What do you mean no?"  
"Dean im tired, its late, please just try to sleep"  
"I can't, I already tried...", I said low.  
"Then go find roman or seth & cuddle with them"

I smiled to myself knowing she was only trying to make me laugh.

"Lexi..."  
"yeah"  
"im sorry"

I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Dean, can we please talk about this in the morning, you need sleep baby & so do I...I promise to go over once I get up"  
"ok, I love you doll face", I whispered.  
"I love you to lunatic"

I heard her giggle, making me smile. I set my phone down on the table beside my bed. laying back still not able to sleep, closing my eyes & thinking of Lexi finally let me fall deep into my sleep. The next morning i jumped feeling my bed shift a little. I opened my eyes, they hurt from the bright sun coming through my window, my head hurt like someone bashed it into a table. I groaned, when i felt a cold wet towel on my forehead. Reaching up to grab a small wrist, the feel of the skin under my fingers was warm, my body reacted to it, like it knew who this was.

"Its ok, it's just me"

Her voice was low & soft. I turned to see her dark brown eyes looking into mine.

"Good morning my prized fighter"  
"My head is pounding hard...fuck it hurts"

She leaned over me, catching her sweet scent of strawberry. That smell drove me crazy. She put 2 pills in my hand & held a glass of water for me. I took them, taking the glass from her & downing the whole thing. I didn't realize my mouth was so dry. I wanted to get up but she pushed me back down.

"No no tough guy, you need rest"  
"Im good baby"

She took the towel off my head & placing a hand on my cheek, she hushed me. I felt her fingers brush my cheek softly, closing my eyes & putting me back to sleep. When i woke back up, Lexi was gone, jumping up feeling a little better now. I heard voices from the living room.

"Hey well if it isn't Rocky Balboa", Bryan said.  
"I missed a hell of a fight man", Cena said.

His arm wrapped around Nikki, she smiled at me.

"How long have you guys been here?"

I coughed to clear my throat.

"since this morning, Lexi wanted to let you guys sleep more", brie said handing me some coffee.  
"Thanks"

I sat down on the couch next to cena. stopping before taking a drink.

"Where is lex?"  
"calm down, shes checking on roman & evas checking on Seth", Bryan said.

I had forgotten roman & Seth were as wasted as i was, we also seemed to have forgotten we had a match tonight.  
I ran a hand through my hair.

"Seth is still sleeping, i didn't know he talked in his sleep...something about him grabbing Lexi's butt last night", eva said.

I turned to her quickly jumping up.

"What?"  
"Relax dude, i told her to say that...that's what you get for getting me drunk last night...if you want to get in my pants dean, all you had to do was say it", seth said as he walked into the room.

Brie went back into the kitchen laughing, than coming back with another cup for him.

"A yes thank you", he kissed her cheek, making her blush, Bryan not so happy about it.  
"Your welcome", brie said sitting next to Bryan.

Lexi came out of the hall, holding an empty cup.  
I went over to her & kissed her cheek.

"well, i see Dumb & Dumber are up"

She pointed to me then Seth. I groaned. Seth took a sip of his drink.

"Oh haha lex...need i remind you of what happened when you were drunk"

She glared at him, i did too. Seth pointed to everyone.

"Hey there are witnesses, touch me & your done Ambrose"  
"That wont stop me Rollins", i said to him.  
"Oh could i use the shovel?", Lexi said holding her hand up, smiling.  
"Roman will protect me", seth mumbled.  
"how is roman?", i said to her.  
"He's ok, he is just sleeping it off...i cant believe you got him drunk dean..."

She swated my arm hard. Brie & Nikki doing the same, eva shrugged walking over to me copying them.

"Hold on, you call us names but roman is the one who gets sympathy, this isn't right", seth said.  
"I'm so with you on that, i wont kill you now Seth, i say we murder roman"

All the women in the room gasped. All us guys groaned.

"Dont you dare touch a hair on his beautiful head", Nikki said.

Cena coughed & then glared at her.  
She smiled at him & hugged him tight. I dared to glance at Lexi, who had her arms crossed.  
I pulled her into me by her hips. kissing her cheek.

"Im...just...kidding", i said.  
"Better be or us 4 will bury you all...roman will help"  
"I know how much you love roman, i wont hurt him doll face, he's my best friend", i whispered to her.  
"Excuse me", seth said.

She & I turned to see he was going to pass us to go to his room, his hands on his hips.

"What about me, have you forgotten all those sweet moments we shared, i thought we had something...first her & now him...ugh"

He rubbed his forehead. Lexi giggled into my chest, i chuckled.

"Seth..."  
"No, dont...i get it, but you will miss me Ambrose, mark my words"

He turned away dramatically. Lexi was still giggling.  
I rubbed her arms & she looked up at me. Her look let me know it was time to talk.  
I nodded. Brie spoke up before we moved towards our room.

"We should go, we have a live event tonight", she said.  
"Hope you wont be to hung over for that Ambrose", cena said, Nikki by his side.

We were taking on, Cena, Bryan, & Sheamus.

"You better watch your back man"

He chuckled before they all left. turning back to her, without thinking i placed my hand on her stomach softly.  
She put her hand over mine, squeezing it.

"There's a little piece of us in there", i said low.  
"yeah the size of a peanut..your ok with it?"

I pulled her with me to the couch, sitting her on my lap, one of my hands was around her back, the other holding onto her hand in her lap.

"Ill admit it, i was freaked at first, but roman & Seth helped calm me down"  
"What worried you?"

She had worry in her eyes, like she was waiting for me to say i didn't want this.  
I placed my hand softly on her cheek.

"My folks...they werent good at raising me...i mean half of the time i was the one taking care of them, I dropped out of high school to help my mom after my dad left us, she never pushed me to go back to school, never thanked me for any of the money coming in, keeping a roof over her head...as soon as she got a new boyfriend i was out, her last words to me were, your trash Jon, i cant believe your my son, if you screw up don't come crawling back to me for help...you ungrateful piece of shit...i mean i never expected a thanks for the help son but..."  
"It would have been nice to hear", she said finishing for me.

I nodded. I felt her fingers run softly through my hair.  
She waited for me to continue.

"My dad left us...me..without a second thought...i was 13 years old...i begged him to stay but he brushed me off..."

Looking into her eyes.

"I wont do that baby, i wont be him...i will love this baby just as much as i love you..."  
"I know jon...i don't know your father personally but from what i got from what you just told me, your nothing like him...i know you don't like it when im mussy but you're the sweetest guy i know, your protective, & smart...your going to be an amazing dad love"  
"I don't know how to do this lex?"  
"Neither do i...were gonna learn together, were gonna make mistakes & its ok no one is a perfect parent, besides we have roman, im sure he'll give us a couple of notes right"  
"Damn straight", roman said.

We turned to see him leaning against the wall, smile on his face.  
He moved towards the couch across from ours, Lexi shifted from my lap, sitting close to me.

"man i was scared when we brought my baby girl home...i didnt know what to do, she would cry...not knowing if she needed a diaper change or if she was hungry, my mom was actually the one to tell me to calm down & just breath, it was ok to do things slowly. She would tell me as soon as we were comfortable enough with her, we would learn her sleeping habits, when she's hungry or needs a new diaper...we just had to get over the nerves, we did..it got a little easier...our sleep though, not enough...but its worth it"  
"Thanks Rome", i said.  
"Whats family for, were brothers, you know you can count on me for anything"  
"Me too, i don't know what its like to have a baby but im willing to get a little experience in...uncle seth"

Seth said smile on his face. He looked over at us. I might not have had the best parents but i did have a family, they were my family. Lexi kissed my cheek.

"next topic"

she said to me. I knew she meant about what happened last night. i licked my lips.  
Before i could say anything, she stood up taking my hand to lead me to our room.

"someones in trouble", seth said.  
"Shut up dumber", i glared at him.  
"What did he just call you?", i heard roman say to him before i closed the door behind me.

She sat down on our bed, i watched her before walking over to sit beside her.

"I know i should have listened for my phone, i know i should have been the one to pick you up, i know i shouldnt have gone through your file, but i was worried, the guys were trying to take my nerves away, then we got back to the hotel, i went to the bar telling myself i just need one to calm my nerves, roman & Seth followed, drink after drink followed, then summer rae came over to us, then you walked up to me with fucking Orton, pissing me more off by the way, then he had to go & push me away from you but for you...i will go to Orton & apologize,  
he helped you out last night & i should have thanked him for getting you & Nikki home safe...i know the reason you called him was my fault,  
roman & Seth told me last night that you tried to call them as well...we fucked up, i know...", it all came out at once.  
"Slow down, Go back to summer rae"

I glanced at her.

"What?"  
"You said summer rae came up to you", she said low.

I could hear the sadness in her voice. getting on my knees in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"I swear i told her off, we all did...nothing happened"  
"I trust you"  
"no more drinking, im off the stuff for good"  
"that's not true, you need a beer at least once in a while, i just don't want you getting to wasted, i dont like that Jon, he scares me"  
"Done"

I got up, sitting back next to her, she turned to me.

"You were going to fast, i only caught half of it, then the rest went blank after summer rae"

She rolled her eyes saying her name.


	37. Chapter 37-Deans Bar Night

Chapter 37-Deans Bar Night

Dean p.o.v

"ok let me tell you what happened from the beginning"

She listened carefully, i sighed.

-Flashback-

Getting back to the hotel, i wanted to call Lexi to tell her if i could pick her up so we could talk about this whole baby thing. Nerves shook my whole body, without giving it a second thought i turned my direction to the hotel bar, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Dean where you going man?",Seth asked.  
"I need a drink for my nerves"  
"You think this is a good idea?", roman said loud.  
"It's just one drink Rome, scouts honor"

Walking in, i went to sit at a table, hearing the doors open a few second after me.  
knowing Seth & roman followed. They took off their jackets sitting down.

"Just one", roman said.

I nodded. A Waitress came over to us.

"What can i do for you boys?"  
"3 beers"

She nodded, coming back with a tray with 3 mugs on them.  
She handed them out. Gave us a smile & walked over to another table.

"Well here's to you dean & your new family, you're gonna be a great father", Seth said patting my back.  
"I hope so boys"

I chugged my beer. The waitress walked over with a tray of shots. 2 each for all of us.  
Roman shook his head at her, trying to stop her from placing the tray on the table.

"It's on the house boys, couldn't help but over hear someones gonna be a dad"  
"my boy here", Seth said.  
"Well congrats, here's to you"

Roman gave me a disapproving look but we couldn't be rude to this waitress, she waited till we downed all 6 shots.  
She clapped setting the empty glasses on the tray.

"Another round boys?", she said.

Roman sighed.

"Fuck it"

The waitress nodded with a smile. I patted romans shoulder.

"Your lucky i need a fucking drink...seeing as this might be my last one because your girlfriend is going to cut off my neck"  
"She loves you too much Rome, she wont do that...now Seth...that's a different story", i said.  
"Hey", he crossed his arms over his chest.

Roman & i laughed at him. The waitress brought us more drinks. Soon fans of ours & the show started pouring in.  
They would send drinks our way. I checked my phone to make sure Lexi hadn't called. Feeling a little buzzed. Seth was over in a corner taking pictures with some fans, roman was finishing his beer. Whenever the waitress noticed we finished she would come over with more drinks. I felt a hand brush my shoulder. Romans expression was one of anger. Feeling this hand squeeze my arm. I turned to see summer rae.

"Hi"

I chuckled, shaking my head. I couldn't believe she was actually trying to hit on me. I chugged my drink again.  
Seth finally coming back over to us, he noticed summer & his smile dropped.

"Dean..i was wondering, i don't know if maybe you would help train with me, show me a couple of moves..."

Her hand went to my thigh. I brushed it off.

"I'm sure Orton can help"  
"I want a real man to help me, you seem strong & smart...i want you to teach me new tricks dean"  
"Your pathetic", Seth said.

She glared at him. turning back to me, i felt her playing with the ends of my hair.

"How about we go upstairs & have a little fun...i can make you feel real good Jon", she whispered.

I shifted away from her, my name dripping from her mouth made me want to shower.

"Dont call me that", i said to her, it would ruin it when Lexi called me that.  
"I'm sorry"

The waitress brought us another mug, she glanced at summer & rolled her eyes.

"Come on baby, im willing to do anything you want, im sure she doesn't do half of the things im willing to do, at least that's what Orton said after he finished fucking me, i know your into that kinda thing... why not baby"

She laughed, thinking that what happened to Lexi was funny.  
I stood up in front of her, she took a step back, trying to wrap her arms around my neck, i grabbed her wrists.

"Dont touch me again, i will never cheat on Lexi, especially not with you, also i don't give a flying fuck about what her & Orton did in his room, i have her now, Yeah before i enjoyed fucking a bitch every now & then, but im taken now & I don't fuck Lexi unless she asks me too...i make sweet passionate love to her & that love created something amazing...That love summer, you will never know"  
"At least i know Lexi's type, stupid good for nothing assholes", she yelled in my face.

I let her wrists go, she slapped me hard. I chuckled at her.

"You really think that hurts, you havent seen me as jon moxley then...hit me up on YouTube, then think of something more clever than a slap...get the fuck away from me before i catch something..."

I took a sip of my beer. Roman & Seth chuckled as summer rae stood there.

"That means leave", roman said his voice deep.  
"Shut up", she said to him.  
Shut up roman, like oh my god", Seth said trying to do a girl voice.

We chuckled. She was going to say something.

"You heard them, leave",Layla said with fandango on her arm.  
"How are you doing with my sloppy seconds Layla?"

Summer crossed her arms over her chest, smirk on her face.

"At least with Layla i know i wont catch anything...lets go honey i cant stand this disgusting thing", fandango said.

He gave us a nod. Summer turned back to me.

"your loss loser, don't come begging me to sleep with you once she's left you"

She walked out of the bar, the waitress coming over to us with more drinks.

"wow kid, i really hope that's not the baby mama"  
"no ma'am, but that is the reason my doll face gave me a chance...so..."

I raised my glass, the boys did the same.

"So to summer rae, thank you for being a fucking slut"

They laughed along with the waitress who patted my back.  
we chugged our drinks. After a few more drinks & shots, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, taking it out, i was trying to focus on the name...lexi.  
I tried to answer it but not being able to steady my finger, it stopped vibrating.

"Dean answer my question", Seth said his voice slow.  
"What?"

Putting my phone in my jacket pocket that was in the chair next to mine.

"What?", Seth said.  
"you what?", i said.  
"What what?", roman repeated.

I brushed it off. I looked at roman.

"Hey rome...rome...rome...roman...if you could, sleep with the bella twins...which...twin bella...i mean...which would you do?", i asked.

He laughed. Squinting his eyes. Seth & I laughed loud.

"Dont tell my girl...i would have to...Nikki seems like a good lay...right Seth"  
"Dean answer my question", Seth said.  
"What?"  
"What what?", Seth said.

I laughed, roman squinted at Seth.  
Seth squinted back at him. I couldn't help but to continue laughing.

"Question?", roman said.  
"oh right...no wait...forget it", Seth said.

By now we were completely wasted. He took his phone out. trying to focus on the screen.  
He shrugged his shoulders putting his phone down.  
Roman was falling asleep, i put my finger to my lips to tell Seth not to say anything, Seth covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.  
I slammed my hands down hard on the table his head was laying on.  
He jumped up.

"Earthquake!"

Seth & I laughed loud. I took my phone out, someone was calling from a number i didn't know, i swiped at the screen before it finally answered but in my drunk mind i still hadn't answered it. I heard someone say my name & then hello, twice. I shrugged looking down at my phone again, swiping it.

"Fuck this"

I put my phone away again.  
A few minutes later, someone took hold of my mug, i was ready to yell at this person. Seeing her face i calmed down.

"Doll face", she was angry.  
"This is why you couldn't call me back", she said.

I looked at her confused. My eyes darted to my phone, that's who's been trying to call me,  
looking back up I noticed randy & Nikki now next to her. Angry at seeing him near her, remembering what summer rae said didn't help my anger.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?", I said to her.  
"Dont...atleast he was there", she said.  
"no no no, you don't get to play the angry card here, i, roman, Seth, Nikki, everyone here gets to do that, you lied to us", i said.

She looked at me confused about what i just told her, i was too. I heard roman speak up, looking at Nikki with lust in his eyes.

"Nikki sit, sit, sit, you look so gorgeous tonight", roman said.  
"Not as gorgeous as me though", Seth said chuckling at his own joke.  
"No, Lexi's gorgeous, you should see her naked...oh wait you have", It slipped out of my mouth.

Roman & Seth laughed. I noticed Randy move in front of Lexi.

"You let them see her naked, what kind of person does that, you say you love her & then do this...your sick...she needed you tonight & you weren't there"

I stood up. My anger started to boil over now. Drunk & angry wasnt good for me, it got me into trouble a lot.

"This coming from the man, who slipped his dick into another woman, when he had a great one beside him...im not you Orton", I spat at him.

Randy took a dangerous step towards me, my first thought, that wasnt a good idea.  
I saw Nikki pull Lexi back a little, I saw roman move towards Lexi & Nikki, he must have realized this wasnt good, He took Nikki & Lexi moving them out of the way just in case.  
I saw roman say something to them & they nodded, his body turning to face me again, he stood in front of the girls protectively.

"Thats why..you learned nothing from my mistakes, i wasnt there for her, i thought you would be but i was wrong, your nothing but trash Ambrose, drunk trash who thinks about no one but himself, something could have happened to them", randy spat back.

Didnt he know that i knew that, i gritted my teeth, he actually thought i cared what he thinks, i had enough,  
i poked randy in the chest, I could feel my face burning from how angry i was, my body shaking, i wanted to hit him so bad, but trying to restrain myself, knowing Lexi would be mad for fighting.

"Thats not true, i always put her first, i would die before i let anything happen to her or our child", I spat.

I realized that i had just told a room full of strangers & her ex, that my girlfriend was pregnant.  
I heard Lexi's voice, she was looking at roman.

"You told him?"  
"no, he found your file", roman said stumbling.

Nikki held onto his arm to steady him. I saw Seth from the corner of my eye, trying to stand & walk over to me.  
I looked at Lexi & started to walk over to her almost stumbling. Someone shoved me hard, making me fall back, losing my balance, i held onto a table. Randy had pushed me hard, that was it, my breaking point, hoping Lexi would forgive me for what i was about to do.

"Dont touch her", randy said.  
"Dean stop", i heard Lexi say calmly, i ignored her.  
"You think I'd hurt her, i wouldnt", I yelled at randy.  
"Well that doesn't change anything, i don't trust you with her",randy said pointing at her.

I finally regained my balance, moving fast towards randy. Someone jumped in front of me, not noticing who it was just pushed the person aside.

"You ok sweetheart", I heard Seth mumble.

I tackled randy to the floor. punching him in the face as hard as I could. I couldn't get the image of him & Lexi, sleeping together, stupid summer rae for putting those images in my head.  
Randy tossed me aside jumping on me, throwing punches too. I felt one fist land on the side of my head. I punched him in the stomach, pushing him off me, i punched him again. I felt someone grab a hold of me, then another pair of hands sat me down, roman & Bryan held me down. Brie stood next to Nikki watching. She glanced over to Seth who had Lexi in his arms, tears in her eyes & they both rushed over to her. seth let her go once he saw the girls.  
Bryan & Roman were holding onto me tight. I wanted to go to Lexi & hold her close to me, beg her to forgive me but seeing her this way i blamed randy, still wanting to get him.

"Let me go, im gonna kill him", I growled at them.  
"Dean calm down", romans voice was deep & loud.  
"no, im gonna kill him", I said again.

Bautista let randy go, knowing randy wasnt as wild with anger as I was.  
Randy's eye was bleeding, it was starting to swell. Blood coming from his nose as well.  
He looked at Lexi.

"Randy..."

He put his hands up, giving her a look that said it was ok. He & Bautista walked out.  
I was still trying to break free from roman & bryans grip. Wanting to go after him & rip his head off.  
looking over at Lexi, tears still falling from her eyes. Brie squeezed her tight, fear in her eyes. The bellas have never seen me this angry before.  
Brie started to pull Lexi away with her.

"Lets go Bryan", she said to him.

He nodded, following.  
I jumped up. trying to grab a hold of Lexi. Bryan pushed me back lightly.  
He wouldn't let me get to her. It hurt when he looked at me that way, like i would hurt her.

"No, she's coming with us...right now, you're the last person i want to leave her alone with...let us know when your sober...if that's ok with you", Bryan said anger in his voice.  
"no fucking way, that's my woman, she comes with me", I stepped up to Bryan.  
"What are you going to do Jon, push me like you did her...or are you going to yell at her...huh which one", Bryan said.

My eyes glanced over to Lexi, I realized she was the one i pushed, that's why she was in seths arms.

"Your lucky Seth caught her", nikki said angry.  
"Shes safe with us, come & see her when your sober & can actually carry a conversation without slurring your words", brie said.  
"Shes safe with me, she will always be safe with me"

It hurt, i would never mean to put my hands on her, i love her more than anything. I worked so hard to get her back why would i try to lose her again. She moved out of the girls grip, walking towards me, my heart started to race.  
Bryan put his arm up stopping her. She gave him a small smile.

"Just give me a second"

Bryan hesitated before dropping his arm. I looked down.  
I felt her hands cup my face lifting my head to look at her, her eyes were warm & sweet. She kissed my lips softly.

"go back to your room & sleep this off, ill be by in the morning to see how you are", She whispered to me.  
"You don't feel safe with me?", I whispered.  
"I do baby, i know you didn't mean for what happened today to happen, i didn't either, this was my fault, but we can talk in the morning when i know your going to remember our conversation"

She wasnt coming back with me, knowing right away i wasnt going to get any sleep without her next to me, but i had to do it, i had to let her go for now.

"ok, i love you", I said, kissing her nose.  
"I love you too"

-Flashback End-

I waited for her to say something. She kissed me.

"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Defending me...& for saying no to summer...i also know you would never put your hands on me, it was an accident...& yes you will have to say at least thank you to randy for giving Nikki & i a ride"

I groaned.

"Fine...doll face, no woman could ever take your place...i never thought anyone would ever understand how much i love you but this..."

I put my hand on her stomach.

"This will show summer, randy, anyone who tries to get in between us how much i love you & that they can't break us"

She placed her hand on top of mine. My breathing picked up when her eyes met mine.I couldnt help the words that escaped my mouth next.

"Marry Me beautiful?", i whispered.


	38. Chapter 38-Yes,No, Maybe So

Chapter 38-Yes, No, Maybe So

Dean p.o.v

Realizing i just let THOSE words slip, I looked not saying anything back made me nerves as hell.  
I felt the bed move beside me, turning to glance at her she was already by the bedroom door. I followed.

"Lexi"  
"I have to go"

She was out the front door.

"What the hell did you do?", roman said.  
"nothing"  
"Her rushing out of here like that isn't nothing...you did something...im team Lexi, she gets us if you break up right", Seth said raising his hand.  
"She totally does", roman said.

They high fived each other. I stood there with my mouth open.

"You don't even know what happened & your suppose to be on my side here guys, thanks for the support"  
"So then tell us", roman said crossing his arms over his chest.

Seth sat back down on the couch, waiting.

"Fine, i asked her to marry me"  
"WHAT!", they both said.  
"are you crazy...why would you go & do that?" roman was upset.  
"Your still drunk aren't you", Seth said standing now.  
"I thought you would be happy i did that", i yelled back.  
"Dean, why would you ask her now?", roman asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. They both sighed, Seth shook his head, hands on his hips. Roman ran a hand through his hair.

"You can't ask her to marry you...especially not now", Seth said.  
"Why...i love her...were gonna start a family, something ive never had"  
"Hey...hurtful...", Seth said.  
"You know what i mean, you guys are family you know that...but...honestly i never thought i could feel this way...let alone have a baby...i always told myself that wasnt me..."  
"I think at some point I told myself that too, just like im sure Seth is thinking that right now...but things change, you've changed...for the better of course", roman said.  
"So then what was so wrong about what i did?"

Roman sighed again, sitting down in the arm chair.

"Isnt some part of you saying you only asked her because she's pregnant?"

I thought about it.

"I guess...i mean...i don't know...i love her"  
"I don't doubt that...but just think about it...its time to get ready to go to the arena"  
"man roman, you have to teach me how to do that...your like fucking Yoda or something...all wise & shit", Seth said.  
"I can't share all my secrets"

I chuckled. They went to their rooms to get ready, marriage, did i want it..i did didn't i...maybe roman was right.

Lexi p.o.v

I was freaking out all the way back to brie & bryans room. I didn't knock & just walked right in.  
Cena & Nikki were on the couch laughing.

"Whats wrong...it looks like you've seen a ghost?", brie said.  
"Did dean do something?", Bryan asked.

I shook my head & then nodded. Then made a gesture with my hand that said sort of.  
They all looked at me confused.

"Well?", Nikki yelled.

We all jumped & looked at her.

"He...he asked me to marry him"  
"WHAT?"

They all said at the same time.

"You said yes right?", Nikki said smile on her face.  
"Of course she didn't", brie said.  
"ok girls calm down & let her talk...now lex what did you say?", cena said his hand on my shoulder.  
"I didn't..."  
"Wait, you just left him there...with nothing", Bryan said.

I nodded.

"What was i going to say, we all know he did it because im pregnant & im not doing that...i didn't get pregnant on purpose to trap him into a marriage..."  
"We know", brie said.

She pulled me over to the couch to sit down. Nikki sat on the coffee table in front of me. Bryan walked into the kitchen, coming back out with a glass of water & handing it to me.

"Thanks...what do i do...if i say yes its only because i don't want to hurt him...if i say no...He'll get mad & probably think i don't love him...why did he have to go and say that", i pouted.  
"Aw", brie hugged me chuckling.  
"I hate to interrupt but we should really get going...lex you coming or staying?", cena asked.  
"coming, Stephanie wants me to at least valet for H & the guys"

I sighed standing up. Meeting eva by the car, her stuff was in the back already.  
She smiled at me confused.

"I thought you would be going with dean?"  
"Long story", i said.  
"Dean asked her to marry him", Nikki said cheerfully.  
"ok not so long",i said.

I groaned & pouted again.

"What, why aren't you happy, this is great", eva said with a smile.

I sighed. I sat in the back of the suv with Eva & told her everything, she nodded & agreed.

"So then what are you going to say to him?", she asked.  
"I don't know..any ideas?", i asked her hopefully.  
"Sorry"

She shrugged. I laid my head back & watched the cars go by on the other side of the road.  
Finally getting to the arena. I was waiting for Cena to hand me my bag, i was about to take it when someone elses hands took it.

"I got it doll face", Dean said to me.

The girls stared at him & he raised an eye brow, he knew i would tell them so he wasnt surprised by the looks they gave him. Cena closed the back of the car & Bryan coughed before breaking the silence.

"Hey let's go inside & give them a second..come on ladies"

Bryan started to push them to move, john helped him. Dean & i walked slowly through the quiet parking lot.

"Can you please say something?", he asked.  
"What do you want me to say dean...you...", i stopped.  
"I know, but i just couldn't help it...i love you, i want to be with you...ive never thought about marriage or kids with anyone else...then you came along & all those things that weren't important to me...they are now..."  
"Isnt some part of you saying your only doing this because im pregnant?"

He stopped me & stood in front of me, Then looked into my eyes.

"Thats what Seth & roman said, but i thought about it, everything we've been through, i know that losing you means losing myself...when your hurt or sad it hurts me, it kills me, & yes maybe i did ask because your pregnant but i also did it because i love you more than anything...your my world, the family ive always wanted"  
"Can i think about it?"

He smiled at me, kissing my nose.

"Take all the time you need darlin, I'm not going anywhere", he whispered.

I stood on the tips of my toes to reach his lips. He chuckled. Holding me by my waist to hold me up.  
I giggled into his lips.

"Thats not funny", i said.  
"Yes it is short stuff"

We started walking again. Stephanie & Triple H were down the hall from the shields locker room.  
They smiled at us.

"Congratulations", she said.

She hugged me, which caught me off guard, her & I were never that close.  
H shook deans hand.

"So while in your condition, we want you to keep valeting for the authority, at least till you start showing & then we will fire you...you know for the show till you come back if you do decide to come back...anyway we will think of something", she said.

She smiled at both of us. Dean was as uncomfortable as i was, seeing as randy was triple H's long time friend.  
They walked away, dean looked at me wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that", he said.

I laughed. He looked up & his smile fell.  
I turned to see what he was looking at, summer was behind me, flipping her hair for Dolph ziggler.  
He didn't seem to mind, i don't think he was really listening to her.

"finally everything ok?" Seth said.

He & roman came out of the lockers dressed & ready to go.  
I felt deans hand wrap around my wrist.

"Baby", he said.  
"Dean i would recommend you not to stop a pregnant hormonal woman...especially an angry one", roman said.

I pulled my wrist away, walking fast towards summer, she turned to me & gave me her signature fake smile.  
The palm of my hand hitting her face hard, i could feel my palm tingling from how hard i hit her. She turned back to me.

"What the hell, you fucking..."

She was going to step up to me, but brie & Nikki showed up by my side.

"Go ahead summer, you were saying?", brie said.  
"Yeah summer finish your sentence", Nikki said.  
"You touch my man again, that wont be the only thing i do to you...stay away from him, you got that", i yelled in her face.  
"Please its only a matter of time before he comes looking for me...just...like...randy did"

she laughed & then smirked at me.  
I laughed too, then punched her in the face, i was going to keep hitting her but i felt a pair of hands lift me away.  
Dean put me down once we were inside the shield locker room, putting me in a corner, his arms closed me in.  
He had a smirk on his face.

"Thats my girl...tough as fucking nails", he said to me.  
"Learned from the best", I kissed him.  
"Damn straight..."

His lips hit mine again. pulling away, he leaned his head down to look at my face, his eyes running over my body.

"She didn't touch me dean", i said softly.  
"I know...as much as i liked seeing you go all badass, i need you to not do that again...ok"  
"Promise", i said smiling.  
"Now i have to get dressed...im taking on my brother in-laws tonight..."

I groaned.

"I knew that would get to you...want to help me?"

He gave me a teasing look, licking his lips.

"mmm...No thanks"  
"Lexi"

I walked out. i heard him call to me but i just laughed closing the door behind me.

"Well well well...if it isn't miss kick ass...please dont hit me", Seth said.

He put his hands up to block me. I pushed them out of the way & pinched his arm.

"ouch, that hurt...but i bet it's not as bad as how summer feels", he said.

He laughed.

"She tried to go after dean to get to you, your sisters stopped her...brie actually pulled her hair to stop her", roman said.  
"Let me guess it was so hot", i said sarcastically.  
"Babygirl you have no idea how hot...damn..."

We all laughed. Stephanie came around the corner.

"Lexi", she said while walking towards us.  
"Shit",i said low so that only roman & seth could hear.  
"did you hit summer rae?", she asked.  
"Yes...no...maybe?"

When i said yes she looked at me shocked, so i said no, she glared at me...ill stick with maybe.

"She wanted to press charges but i told her i would handle it...but also seeing as Dolph said you were defending yourself, your sisters said the same thing...thats why i wont suspend you...but i cant suspend her either...so please stay away from her...i told her the same thing...but your both out of the divas title match at wrestlemania"  
"i didnt think i was still in since..."  
"oh she doesn't know your pregnant so as long as you don't say anything till then, were all good", she winked at me.  
"Thanks steph"  
"Anytime"

She walked away. Seth hugged me tight.

"Yay your staying"  
"A...what the fuck man", dean said pulling seth off me, dropping his US title.

Seth let go to hide behind roman. Dean tried to reach for him, roman holding up his hands watching the guys trying to hit each other while he was in the middle like a barrier. I laughed, poor roman but he was used to this by now. Dean & Seth always playing around. I bent down & picked up deans belt.

"Gentlemen", randys voice stopped them.  
"What the fuck do you want?", dean said pulling me behind him & stepping up.  
"Dean what did we talk about earlier?"

He groaned. His shoulders relaxed, he took my hand pulling me close.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Orton", dean said, trying to make it sound a little nicer.  
"I didn't come for you, i need to speak to lex"  
"no fucking way", dean said shaking his head.  
"Dean...", i said.  
"No lex...no...but before you go..i promised her i would thank you for looking out for her & nikki...so thanks...you can leave now"  
"no problem but im still talking to her, you can't stop her...", randy said angry now.  
"I seem to remember you telling me the same damn thing, remember you told me to stay away from her that you didn't want her near me...well i don't want her near you...& i sure as damn hell dont want her talking to you", dean yelled stepping closer to him.  
"Dean...", i said louder.

Randy looked over at me.

"Your pregnant?..."

I could see hurt in his eyes. I took a deep breath, knowing i was going to be under fire with dean.

"I need to talk to him dean"

He looked down at me, anger, hurt, confused.

"Please...just give me a second"

Dean pulled me a little away out of ear shot of randy.

"Please don't tell me this is his baby & the only reason you didn't tell me was because you know I'd kill him..."

I giggled. Cupping his face to look at me.

"No baby this is all yours...i promise"

His shoulders relaxed again. I heard him sigh, he was actually afraid.

"Please give me a second with him, you trust me right?"

He smiled.

"Duh...i dont trust him"

i giggled, handing him back his US title, before Turning back to randy, i gesture for us to walk. He put his hand on my back to guide me, i heard dean call out to him.

"watch the hands Orton", dean yelled.

I saw randy smirk at him. I pinched his rib cage.

"Ouch i was just messing with him", randy said.  
"Well don't, your lucky i convinced him to let me talk to you"


	39. Chapter 39-Giving Up

Chapter 39-Giving Up

Lexi p.o.v

We were in randys locker room, i sat down on the bench watching him pace back & forth. I knew he was thinking about what to say. He stopped & bent down in front of me so we were eye level. He took my hands & kissed the top of both of them.  
Tears in his eyes.

"Randy..."  
"I know, i actually thought that maybe i still had a chance...that ambrose was going to fuck up so bad that i would get you back...& now..."

He stopped, squeezing my hands. He stood up & wiped at the tears that were ready to fall from his eyes.  
He breathed in slowly.

"How...why would...", he said not being able to find the words.  
"I didn't do it on purpose to hurt you...it just happened", i said low.

I knew it hurt him because of the baby i lost, our baby.

"I know...its just not far...", randy said looking away from me.  
"Dont you think it hurts me too, I felt him move inside me, I dreamt of holding him..."  
"It was a boy?", randy asked.  
"I had a dream one night...he had your eyes..."

Tears filling my eyes. Randy walked over to me & hugged me.

"I'm scared...",i whispered.  
"It's not going to happen again lex"  
"You don't know that", i yelled at him, pushing him away.  
"You know...ever since you told me about the baby, i kept thinking...this was my fault..cheating, lying..you were never meant to be with me & neither was our baby...fate was making things right"  
"It's no ones fault, things just happen...no one can stop it...i blamed myself too, i told myself maybe if i ate better healthier or slept more...but nothing would have made a difference...but your right maybe it was just fate"  
"Your fate was always dean Ambrose, ever since NXT", he said softly.

I looked at him confused.

"I heard him & Rollins talking about you one day...he was saying he wanted to ask you out but didn't know how...that he was afraid you might say no...rollins was pushing him to do it...then i saw you for the first time, realizing why he was to chicken shit to do it..."  
"When was this?"  
"A couple of days before i introduced myself...Then i saw you talking to him & thought my chance was gone but then i saw him walk away...I knew it was now or never you know"  
"I liked him, i thought he was cute..."

Randy chuckled.

"You were always meant for dean Ambrose...not me...i know that now...so i give up..."  
"You're a great friend randy...i wish i could do something..."  
"Its ok...i had my chance but like i said...fate is pushing you to him, it always has & it always will...as far as Sophia goes i hope your still in her life because she loves you too much"  
"As long as its ok with you, ill be there"

He nodded, hugging me again. He kissed the top of my head.

"If he fucks this up im kicking his ass", he said into the top of my head.

I laughed.

"Come on i have to walk out with you guys tonight"  
"escort"  
"Please don't call me that, it makes me sound like a hooker"  
"Well in that dress..."

My mouth fell open & I punched his arm. He just laughed.

"Just kidding..."

Before we reached Triple H & Bautista, randy nudged me, pointing down the hall we were about to pass, to see dean pacing the hall. Biting his nails, nerves.

"I should go see if he's ok"

Randy nodded, giving me a small smile. He headed towards the guys, i approached dean slowly.  
Trying not to make him jumpy or angry. I hated when he got like this, fans im sure think the lunatic fringe was only in the ring...nope...it was outside of it as well, he only got like this when his mother called asking for money or one of his aunts saying dean owed his mother his life.  
He finally stopped when he saw me. I leaned against the wall waiting for him to say or do something, i knew from the first time this happened not speak first. The eyes that always made my heart race, were dark & angry full of hatred. His hand reached up to his shoulder, it was like a nerves tick he had only it wasnt nerves it was anger. Tapping his shoulder, he rushed over to me, his forehead leaned against mine.  
His eyes now closed.

"Please help me...please make this go away darlin", he saw low.

He sounded like he was in pain. Its been a couple of months since ive seen him like this. What triggered it.  
I didn't want to ask now knowing it would only anger him more. I cupped his face, kissing him softly. His breathing picked up.  
His hands softened, taking one in my hand i put it on my stomach. He opened his eyes, they were soft now, calm, his breathing slowed.  
looking down at his hand.

"I'm sorry if i scared you", he whispered.

I lifted his head putting a finger under his chin.  
His soft eyes met mine.

"its ok...are you ok now?"  
"Yes, i was looking for you & i couldn't find you anywhere...i couldn't control myself anymore, i lost it on seth & roman...i didnt mean what i said...i just couldnt take it anymore...i couldnt find you...they had to fuck it up i was fine..."

He was beginning to freak out again.

"Dean look at me...come on baby you have to look at me", i yelled at him while cupping his face trying to hold him in place.

His eyes met mine. He was on the verge of tears but pulled them back.

"its ok...just breath...you have to calm down baby", i said to him.

Roman & Seth came around the corner, they weren't scared of dean, just nerves knowing dean could say the most horrible things not meaning too. It was his coping mechanism, its how he got through things. His breathing was relaxed now. I kissed him softly.

"Is it safe?", seth said hands up in defense.

They stopped a couple of feet away.  
Dean lifted his head to them. He sighed, licking his lips.

"Yes", he said softly.

I kissed his cheek, letting my face linger close to his. I could smell his cologne it wasnt strong, his hand went softly to my back to keep me there.

"If only you could feel how much i love you right now beautiful", he whispered.

He & I were aware that roman & Seth were watching us.

"I can feel it...i know because it's how im feeling now", i whispered back.  
"You're the only good thing i have", he said low.  
"Thats not true"

He pulled away. waiting for me to continue. I looked at Seth & roman who smiled at us.

"You have them, you have my family...i mean our family...our baby"  
"Shes right incredible Hulk...we might not be blood but you can always count on us to be there for you man", roman said.  
"We know you don't mean what you say when you go all lunatic on us...were not mad...we just wish you could talk to us, tell us whats going on..." seth said punching deans arm lightly.  
"I know & im sorry about what i said...its just hard, because something deep down tells me there right..."  
"Who baby?"

He was about to answer. Triple H peeked his head around the corner.

"Lexi were up, come on"  
"I'll be right there", i said to him.

Looking back at dean.

"Were finishing this conversation later...are you ok enough for me to leave?"  
"Yes"  
"good, i love you"  
"I love you", he said softly.  
"Aw", roman & Seth said, then chuckled.

Dean glared at them.

"Shut up", he said.

I giggled, walking away. Deans hand pulled me back. His lips hit mine.

"Thank you", he whispered.  
"For what?"  
"Everything good in my life"

He kissed the back of my hand before letting me go.  
I smiled at him, before turning away. Getting to the guys before H's music hit.

"Everything ok Garcia?"

Triple H asked.

"Yes sir boss man"  
"Good"

Randy nudged me lightly.

"Are you sure?", he whispered.  
"Yes i got it under control"  
"im sure you do", he smiled down at me.

Dean p.o.v

We were in this hallway that lead to the crowd waiting for us. Seth taking a peek as always. Roman was wetting his hair.  
Why did she have to call me now, when i was the happiest ive ever been.

"You ok man?", roman said.  
"Yup, cant wait to kick ass", i said.  
"Me to brother", roman said.

I chuckled. Closing my eyes thinking of Lexi, i needed to focus on something else and not my mother.  
Daniel Bryans music hit, i heard Seth laugh.

"Dude that's your future brother-in-law man", he said to me.  
"She hasn't said yes yet"  
"She will...from what i saw today, trust me just be patient", roman said.  
"I still need to get the ring though, i just don't know how big or what size, do i have to repropose to her or just toss the box to her..."

Seth & Roman laughed.

"We will help...dude you fucking need it", seth said shaking his head.  
"fuck you Rollins, ive never done this before & i don't plan on doing it again"

He still laughed. Roman chuckled.

"I have done this & yes your going to repropose but this time your going to do it right...you game?"  
"Shit anything for lex"

He grinned & nodded his head. Our music hit.

"Lets do this boys", seth said.

We walked down the stairs, crowd cheering & touching our arms.  
I could see Cena, Bryan, & Sheamus in the ring. We jumped over the barrier & got into the ring.  
We stood face to face with all three men. Then triple h's music hit, Lexi came out with him. They stopped at the end of the ramp. Lexi was twirling her hair with her fingers, smirking at all of us.

"Boys boys boys", H said.

He chuckled.

"Daniel what are you doing, you might get hurt playing with these guys, i mean you do want a chance at wrestlemania, i don't want you getting hurt", triple h said sarcastically.

He looked at Lexi & they both started to laugh. The crowd booed at him.  
Lexi lifted her mic. She looked at sheamus.

"looking good sheamus..."

He just smiled at her.

"But you know what would look even better on you, really sexy", she bit her lip still looking at him.

Triple H just smirked at me. i knew what was coming, what she was going to say next.

"Whats that darlin?", sheamus said.  
"Deans United States Belt around your waist", she laughed when she said it.

It was an evil one but really sexy. I lifted my chin towards him now that he was looking at me. I shook my head at him.  
The crowd was cheering, im sure wanting to see this. I lifted my mic to my lips.

"Not happening sweetheart, this is mine...you honestly think this thing could take my belt from me"

She shrugged. Then smirked at me.I chuckled looking at Seth & roman who were laughing.

"Listen if you two girls are done interrupting our match...you can leave now", seth said.  
"woah woah fella the little lady has a point now", sheamus said.  
"Thank you sheamus, you were saying", she said.  
"Dean Ambrose, how about you put your title up right now, you & me only?", sheamus said.  
"I would love to see that sheamus", Cena said.  
"Lets see how cocky the shield is now", Bryan said.  
"slow down boys, not tonight" triple h said.

The crowd booed.

"He's right, we should save that for another night, a very special night, when dean ambrose loses his us title", Lexi said.  
"I wont lose it, did you forget who i am...huh sweetheart, i will rip this guy in two", i yelled into the mic.  
"Prove it fella", sheamus said.

He threw down his mic, i handed my title to the ref. Roman & Seth took their place behind the ropes.  
Cena & Bryan took theres. Triple H & Lexi started to walk back up the ramp.


	40. Chapter 40-Maybe Its A Good Thing

Chapter 40-Maybe Its A Good Thing

Dean p.o.v

Roman & Seth were done changing, i had already told them what i was planning on doing with my title.  
I spoke to Triple H about it, letting him know sheamus was the guy i wanted to hand it over too. Bringing on what happened tonight.  
I hadn't told Lexi, telling triple h to tell her before they had to surprise step out during our match.  
someone knocked on the locker room door. Towel wrapped around my waist, waiting for Seth to open it.  
Lexi came in with a not so happy look on her face.

"What was that huh?", she said to me.  
"I was going to tell you, but i knew you would try to stop it so i kept it from you & told H to tell you before you had a second to think about it"  
"We will be outside", Seth said.

He & roman walked out. Hearing the door close.

"Dean that's your title, why are you doing this?"  
"your pregnant, if im still holding onto the title their gonna make me work the last few months of your pregnancy & then after the baby's born...  
i want to be able to be there for you...handing the title to sheamus is a good thing...i choose him"  
"you don't have to give it up so soon"  
"I know i talked to H & sheamus, they agreed to wait till you're at least 5 or 6 months, then just show up to make appearances with Seth & roman,  
then the last months of your pregnancy i could stay with you, then 4 months after that when the baby's born"  
"What about Seth & roman...your just gonna leave them?"  
"I talked this over with them as well, they were the first ones i told about this idea & they agree, Triple H even said he was going to give them a couple of tag team matches then give them vacation the last 3 months i have off, just to give them a break"  
"When did you have time to do all of this?"  
"In the car on the way here, after talking to roman & Seth, i called H, then when i got to the arena i went & found sheamus"  
"are you completely sure about this?"  
"Yes"

She nodded.

"Your naked", she said.

I smirked at her. letting my towel drop. She bit her lip.

"Must be cold in here huh", she said.  
"Very funny, you say that now but you can't seem to keep your hands off me, i can always just put some clothes..."  
"No its ok"

I licked my lips. lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist, her dress lifting up her thighs. Turning so her back hit the locker. The door to the room opened.

"Fucking hell"

I heard Seth say, Lexi was laughing so hard as i covered what i could.

"Your suppose to knock Seth", i yelled.  
"How was i suppose to know you were being a pervert...", Seth said behind the closed door.  
"You...have...tramatized...him..."Lexi said between laughs.  
"Quick Lexi, show me your body", Seth said.  
"Seth...dont go there", i yelled.  
"how about i show you it then", i heard Lexi say.

I smirked at her.

"You better not be teasing?"  
"Nope"

I carried her over to the couch. Sliding my hands down her thighs.

"Damn i have the hottest pregnant girlfriend ever"

She giggled. Lifting the dress fully off of her. laying her down on the couch, setting myself between her legs.

"You wont be saying that once im fat"  
"nothing will ever stop me from thinking your beautiful...i cant wait to see you with your belly"

I bent down & kissed her stomach, she moaned.  
I heard a noise behind me.

"Fuck...Seth what the hell?"

It was roman, the sound of the door shutting.

"You said he was looking for me?", i heard roman say.  
"Hey all you saw was his ass, i saw everything else", Seth said loud.

Lexi giggled. I couldn't help but laugh either.  
Her hand ran through my hair.

"Maybe we should wait till we get to the hotel?", she said.  
"Ok"  
"We also need to finish talking"  
"Do we have to?", i mumbled.  
"Yes"  
"fine, ill get dressed"

Lexi left the locker room. I finished getting ready, walking out.  
Summer stood there leaning against the wall. She smirked at me.

"Hey"  
"god why can't you just leave us alone"

I walked away, her hand grabbed me, i pulled my arm away.

"Dont touch me", i yelled.  
"I just want to apologize"

Looking at her now, her nose was purple & her cheek was still red from when Lexi hit her.  
I laughed.

"Dean.."  
"No, i don't need your apology & i could care less about what you have to say...just stay away from me & stay away from Lexi"

I walked away from her, Lexi was about to pass me, i grabbed her by her waist carefully not to squeeze her to tight.

"Baby i got it", i said.  
"What did i tell you...i said to stay away from him", she yelled.  
"It's not my fault he wants me", she yelled.

Lexi was trying to push my hands off of her.

"darlin you promised you wouldn't do this...please", i whispered to her.

She stopped struggling.

"Bye Dean", summer waved before turning to leave.

I felt Lexi shaking, i turned her slowly. She was crying.

"Baby please believe me...no one could take your place, you could hold out on me for months, years...i still wont go looking anywhere else..."

I wiped her tears, kissing her lips softly.

"please don't cry...i dont like seeing you like this", i said low.  
"I just hate her so much, it pisses me off that i cant kick her ass..."

I chuckled. She looked up at me.

"Can we go home now?"  
"sure doll face let's go"

I put my arm over her shoulder. Getting back to the hotel. We ordered room service. sitting in the living room with roman & Seth watching Sons of Anarchy on Netflix. Lexi had a tub of ice cream Seth had bought her from the shop down the street.

"I'm guessing that ice cream is good?", i said glancing over at her.  
"The best...thank you Seth", she said mouth full.  
"I thought maybe you'd want some"  
"Can i have some baby girl?", roman moved to sit next to Lexi.  
"Grab a spoon Rome", she said to him.

Seth & i chuckled. Her & roman made a noise.  
looking over at them, there hands were at there head.

"Whats wrong?", i asked.  
"Brain freeze", roman said.

Seth & i laughed. Lexi punched my arm.

"It's not funny, jerk"  
"It's a little funny", Seth said.  
"Did you hear what he said, your lucky im pregnant Rollins", she squinted at him.  
"oh im so scared", seth said.  
"Roman, attack" she said pointing her spoon at Seth.

Roman stood up & seth stopped laughing.

"ha ha", Lexi said then stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Dean do you see what she's doing...attack dean..", he said.

I looked over at her, she pouted at me.

"Do you see that face...that face doesn't let me...sorry dude", i said.

Seth looked over at her, she had an evil grin on her face.  
Seth squinted at her.

"Evil", he mouthed to her, making us all laugh.

Lexi laid back, i settled between her legs, her fingers brushing through my hair felt really good.  
Roman was laying on the other couch, while Seth took the floor, falling asleep.  
After a while i felt Lexi shift to get up. lifting my self off her legs.

"Everything ok?", i said worried.

I saw roman look over & sit up worried.  
She looked at both of us.

"I just need to pee, relax you two"

She shook her head at us. Roman laid back down.  
She moved towards the hall & into the restroom, i laid back down once the door closed.

"Dude you need to calm down...nothing bads going to happen to her", roman said.  
"I know i just cant help but worry..."  
"Because of what happened with her last baby?", roman whispered.

I nodded.

"It wont happen to yours...dean shes healthy & in really good shape...", he whispered.  
"I don't want to tell her about my mom, what if it stresses her out...i dont want to put that on her", i whispered back.  
"Your going to stress her out more with her not knowing whats going on...What if your mom decides to stop by at some point huh...what then", he whispered back.  
I hope you two know im out of the bathroom & yes i heard the last part", lexi whispered.

I sat up & smiled at her.  
She stuck her hand out for me to take. I sighed taking it. We walked to our room, shutting the door behind us.  
She got in our bed & covering her legs with a blanket, leaning her back against the head-board. She patted the side next to her.  
I jumped in, leaning my back against the head board as well, giving her a side glance.

"I have to know at some point, come on out with it", she said.  
"Doll face this is my burden to bare...not yours, i can deal with this on my own", i said low.  
"you don't have to, that's why im here...do you realize how bad you got back at the arena, it scared me baby...ive seen you angry but not like that"

I looked at her, she seemed really worried.  
i took her hand in mine.

"Its my mom", i mumbled.  
"Is everything ok?"  
"im not so sure"

I looked at her, she had concern in her eyes.

"My aunt called, yelling at me that i should go & see my mom...see um...shes sick & her hospital bills are past due..."

She squeezed my hand knowing i was getting angry.

"They want me to pay for them, saying i owe my mom for everything she's done for me...where the hell do they get off on saying that when i was the one who took care of her when we had nothing to eat, no heat in the house, no power, when she decided to spend what little money we had on alchohl...huh...where is my fucking reward...", i was yelling now.

She sat there, waiting for me to continue. I licked my lips trying to calm down.

"I worked 11 hour shifts sometimes, sometimes i couldn't even make it to school because i was to fucking tried to get up, the only good thing i had at the time, that kept me from fucking going insane was wrestling...then when she fucking moves her bitch as boyfriend in, she kicks me out...that fucker hasn't given her shit, he took off as soon as she got sick", Anger rising, i took a deep breath.  
"Wait...how long have you known she was sick?"

I looked away from her, licking my lips again.

"5 months now", i mumbled.  
"Jon...", she was surprised.  
"I know but this is my problem...i can take care of it"  
"you should go & see her"

I looked at her shocked that she would even think that.  
She placed a hand to my cheek.

"Just think about it, we can go on our day off...i think i should meet her"  
"No...fuck no...i dont want you anywhere near her or any single one of those people...answers no"  
"Please think about it...if you don't want to take me...then take roman or seth or both of them"

I shook my head at her. She kissed me.

"Your so stubborn you know that"  
"But you still love me", i said.  
"Duh"

I chuckled. kissing her again, i moaned.

"How about we stop talking about her & we pick up where we left off in the lockers"

I smirked, she giggled.


	41. Chapter 41-2 Months

Chapter 41-2 months

Lexi p.o.v

I was looking at myself in the bathroom mirror in our home.  
Still couldn't tell yet, i smiled at myself thinking of what i would look like as soon as i start showing.  
Dean leaned in the door frame watching me. He smiled.

"Your so beautiful"  
"Even when i start showing?"

He nodded. moving closer & wrapping his arms around my waist, his chest hitting my back.  
His hands moving to my stomach.

"I can't wait..."  
"And your title...its almost about that time"

He nodded again, kissing my shoulder.

"You don't have to give it up", i said softly.  
"I want to, your more important than some title", he whispered.  
"If i wasnt pregnant you wouldn't be doing this"

He looked at me in the mirror. Kissing my shoulder again.

"Dean..."  
"Please don't start lex...I want to do this & im not changing my damn mind, so drop it"

He let me go, leaving the bathroom. I bit my lip, he's been snappy lately, it might have to do with his family still calling telling him or more like demanding he go & pay her bills. He hasn't been sleeping & his anger was more out of control. I walked out of the bathroom & downstairs. He was in the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table, he was slamming the fridge door every time he opened it. I waited for him to speak. He looked over at me.

"I'm sorry...i didn't mean to snap at you..." He said softly.  
"Its ok"  
"Hungry?"

I nodded. He smiled & made me a sandwich along with his.  
Chips on the side, with some juice. Sitting at the kitchen table to eat, it was quiet which wasnt normal for us.  
He glanced at me.

"Its good", i said to him.  
"It's a sandwich lex", he chuckled.  
"Some people don't know how to make them", i shrugged.  
"Your weird darlin"  
"But you love me right?"

It came out more like a question. He looked at me confused, then nodded.

"Always"

He leaned over to kiss me. There was a knock at the front door. I was going to get up but dean stopped me.

"I've got it baby, you finish"

I nodded taking another bite. Stuffing my mouth with chips. He came back in the room, he starting chuckling at me & my mouth full.

"What...you try being pregnant"  
"Your sisters are here"  
"Which ones?"  
"Right...the bellas"

I nodded, taking another bite before heading to the living room.  
He sat down to eat. I swollowed then kissed the top of his head. He slapped my butt.

"That hurt jerk"  
"I love you to doll face"

I walked into the living room, they shuffled over to me quick.  
Patting my stomach & talking in baby voices. Dean came back into the room, wiping his face.

"You know the baby can't hear you right?", dean said.  
"Oh hush dean", Brie said.

I looked at him but he had a smile on his face as he watched my sisters, yes i finally said it, he watched as they kissed & patted my stomach.

"So what are you doing here, i didnt know you girls were coming over"  
"Oh we came to see how big the baby's room is", Nikki said, her hand still placed on my belly.  
"Why?", i asked.  
"Well seeing as you guys already asked Seth to be the godfather...", Nikki rolled her eyes.  
"Which were fine with...", brie gave Nikki a look to shut up.  
"We thought why not at least buy the baby furniture...please don't say no", Nikki said pouting.  
"Oh well..."

I looked at dean for help, who shrugged with a smile on his face.  
They looked at dean.

"Please we really want to do this for you guys", brie said.  
"Its fine with me...lexi?", dean said.  
"I guess its ok but i don't want you to feel like you have to...i mean its ok"  
"please, we want to do it, we just need to know how big the room is & what color it's going to be?", Nikki said smile on her face.  
"Well we havent decided, wanted to wait till we know the sex of the baby", i said.  
"Well what colors were you thinking?", brie said.  
"um..."  
"Take us to the room", Nikki said.

They pulled my arms, we headed upstairs. I gave dean a look that said don't leave me alone with these two.  
He smirked & then nodded, following us up. Heading into the empty room across from ours, it was pretty big.

"Lucky baby, this is a huge closet", Nikki said.  
"Colors?", brie asked.

Knowing i was feeling over whelmed with all the questions, dean took over.  
Moving into the room to stand next to brie.

"Well if it's a boy, we were thinking a light blue with a light grey & for a girl light blue with a light brown"

he stuffed his hands into his pockets when he finished telling them. Then looked at the girls who nodded & smiled.

"You guys aren't gonna go for the pink with the girl huh", brie said.  
"No, we want to stay away from that...", dean said.  
"I don't like pink", i said.

I walked up to dean, my chest hitting his back & my arms wrapping around his waist.  
Dean nodded.

"So then maybe white furniture for the girl & Dark brown for a boy?", Nikki said looking at us.

Dean glanced down at me from the side. I shrugged my shoulders.  
Dean looked at them.

"Would that fit with the colors?", he asked.  
"Well what we can do is you guys get the sample colors for each & then Nikki & i can take them & compare them to the furniture", brie said.

Dean nodded. Dean didn't mind talking about anything, the only things off-limits were his title & his family.

"Sounds good", he said.  
"Dean i think you should talk to john for me...convince him to have a baby...tell him its a great thing", Nikki said pushing him lightly.  
"If i knew that would work, I'd do it in a heart beat sweetheart"

I loved how sweet he was to them now, knowing it made me happy.

"Hows wedding planning brie, almost time", i said.  
"Dont remind me, 2 more months"

I laughed. Feeling deans chest rumble i knew he was too.

"So what about you two, when's the wedding?", brie winked at dean.  
"Talk to your stubborn sister will you...nik you think you have a hard time getting john to marry you, this girl doesn't want to either"

I groaned, shoving him playfully.

"Thats not it...i just want to wait"  
"for what pigs to fly out of my butt", he said.  
"Is that possible?", i was teasing him now.

I pinched his butt, the bellas giggled.

"Watch the hands doll face"

We heard a knock downstairs, then someone say hello.  
It was Bryan, our brother, & their dad. I still had a hard time even seeing him as my dad.

"Up here", brie yelled down.

We heard footsteps & chatter.  
Coming into the room, i placed myself in front of dean, who put his arms around me protectively.  
He kissed the side of my head. Then smiled when Bryan came over to us.

"Hey, hows the happy couple", he said before placing his hand on my belly.  
"Deciding on colors & furniture man", dean said.

There dad came over to me ready to hug me, i stuck my hand out. His smile dropped but understood.  
Dean rubbed my back with his hand. Then Jason came over, shaking deans hand, then pulling me into him before i could stick my hand out to him. Hugging him back.

"So this is it...nice & roomy", mark said.  
"Yeah...look at this closet, this baby is going to be spoiled with everything", Nikki said.  
"well having 4 aunts & 2 uncles this baby should be...i mean including your side dean...", Jason said.

I noticed deans jaw clench, licking his lips. Then shook his head.  
Mark moved close to dean.

"You know, we've all gone out to dinner, yet your family doesn't seem to want to know who we are, have they met Lexi?", mark said.  
"Dad", brie said.

I turned deans face to look at me, he took a deep breath, letting it out.  
Turning back to him.

"No sir & i rather them stay away from us..so..."  
"Do they know she's pregnant or that your even with her?", mark questioned again.

Dean growing more frustrated.

"No sir, i don't want them to know", dean said through gritted teeth.  
"Why is that...are they not good people or you don't think they'd like my daughter?"  
"Sir..."  
"What is it huh?"  
"Stop it...leave him alone...you have no right to probe into his life...", i yelled.

I suddenly felt dizzy, gripping deans shirt. He held me up & close. Worry on his face.

"Whats wrong baby?"  
"I just felt dizzy that's all"

He picked me up in his arms. He glared at mark.

"I'm gonna go lay her down or would you like it if i got my family's permission first", dean raised his voice.  
"Dean..." i said softly.

Walking out of the room & across to ours. He laid me down, sitting next to me. He felt my head, then my cheeks.

"What are you doing?", i said.  
"Seeing if you have a temperature"  
"I'm fine dean, i just got dizzy..."  
"this is my fault...if my family would just leave me alone"

He grunted & then ran a hand through his hair.  
Taking his hand, he looked at me.

"please consider what i said...this the stress & anger...its not good for any of us"  
"I can't...", he said through gritted teeth.

Someone knocked on our bedroom door.  
Turning to see my brother in the door way.

"How you feeling?"  
"Fine"

He looked at dean, walking into our room.

"Listen man im sorry about that, we just wanted to know whats up...you have to admit your family is never around"  
"Because i want it that way, is that a fucking problem", dean said angry.

It scared me to hear the tone in his voice. He stood now, scaring me even more.

"Sorry, i get it"  
"No you fucking don't, no one does...no one gets it..." dean yelled again.

I jumped without even realizing it. I was scared to even look at him.  
Brie & Nikki came into the room.

"Whats going on?", brie said.  
"Nothing, except people butting into my damn business", dean said loud.

This caused Bryan to step in, pushing them out. He turned to dean.

"Your scaring Lexi"

Bryan looked at me. Dean turning to look down at me. His face softened when he saw the tears in my eyes.  
He sat back down. He propped his elbows on his knees & buried his face into his hands.  
I looked at Bryan who nodded.

"Were gonna go lex, dont worry we know our way out & we'll lock the front door for you"  
"Thank you", i said.

He gave me a small smile & closed our bedroom door.  
I heard something ive only heard from dean one time before. Crying.  
I didn't know what to do, if i should comfort him or let him cry, would he snap at me for touching him or let me hold him.  
I finally touched his arm lightly. He looked at me, tears still falling, he laid down putting his head in my lap & his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry", he mumbled.  
"Sh...its ok..."

I brushed his hair back.

"Dean you know what needs to happen or neither of us is going to be happy"  
"I know"  
"I'll buy the tickets...who are you taking?"

He wiped his face before sitting up.

"Would you come with me?", he mumbled.  
"Of course baby"  
"I didn't mean to scare you...i love you...i didnt mean it"  
"I know..."

I reached over cupping his face, kissing his lips softly.


	42. Chapter 42-Mommy Dearest

Chapter 42-Mommy Dearest

Dean p.o.v

A week after our argument, We Landed in Ohio taking a flight here instead of san diego after raw, cold hitting us while we were in the airport waiting for our bags. Lexi was holding my hand tight. I invited Seth & Roman along to keep Lexi close if something happened.

"your thoughts?"

I looked down at her when i heard her sweet voice. I smiled at her.  
She stood on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek.

"Whatever happens...I love you more than anything", i said to her.  
"I know",she sighed.  
"It is fucking cold dude...", Seth said shivering.  
"Lets hurry & get to the hotel, my blood is freezing in this damn cold...your lucky your my best friend man", roman said.

He wrapped his arms around himself.  
Lexi pouted at him, then rubbed romans arms.

"you guys wait in here, ill go get us our rental...i don't want you guys to freeze while we look for it", i said to him.

Walking the parking lot, finding our Navy SUV, i unlocked it, turning the heaters on.  
I parked in front of the airport doors, where i knew they were standing. Texting Seth i was out front.  
I opened the back door so we could put the bags in. Jumping in the car when we were done.

"Yes", roman mumbled.

Lexi's giggles made me smile. Reaching over to take her hand. She smiled at me.  
We drove to the hotel closest to my childhood home, finding out that the hospital released her when she got better.  
Once in the hotel, roman & Seth went to their rooms to sleep. Hearing there snoring from the living room as i looked out the window.  
I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you ready?"  
"I'm scared darlin..."

That was hard for me to admit. I didn't know what was going to happen when i saw my mom. The last time i saw her i was 18 & being kicked out.

"I'm here, i know you, i love you, ill defend you"  
"You have my back sweetheart?"  
"Always doll face...", she said to me.

I couldn't help but laugh as she called me that.

"Seth & Roman are here for you too, i mean as soon as they wake up"  
"You should get some sleep too, im sure your both tired", I laid my hand gently on her still flat stomach.  
"As long as daddy comes with us"

I smiled at that word. She took my hand & pulled me towards our room.  
Laying down i fell asleep pretty quickly after shutting my eyes.

"Your good for nothing Jonathan, you're a piece of crap i wish i never had you...your just like your father pathetic & weak", i heard my mom say.  
"Mom please where am i suppose to go, you can't just do this"  
"I can do whatever i damn well please, now get the fuck out before i call the cops on your homeless ass", she yelled.  
"You rather have your fucking drug addict boyfriend here instead of me...you choose him instead of your own son?"  
"Your damn right i do...i never want to see you again...ungrateful basterd...just like your fucking father", she threw a bottle at me.  
"All those times i took care of you...what the fuck did he ever do for you...hes gonna leave as soon as my fucking money runs out", i yelled at her.  
"Your money...listen you little fucker...this is my money...i earned it...i took care of you..i carried you for fucking god damn 9 months...i deserve a little thank you & a fucking reward for putting up with you...always bitching & crying"  
"im your son"

Her laugh made me cringe. How could she be so cruel.  
I felt someone shake me a little. Jumping up.

"Hey man...you ok?", Seth asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah just had a nightmare"

Looking around i started to panic.

"Wheres Lexi?, is she ok?"  
"Calm down...shes eatting breakfast with roman...i came to get you up, so you could shower & eat before we go"  
"thanks"

He nodded before heading out. I jumped in the shower, letting the cold water hit my back hoping to take the nightmare away. I was freezing but i didn't care, the drops hitting my back stung. The bathroom door opened, Lexi peeked in.  
smile on her face.

"Hey you ok, you've been in there for 2 hours now?"

I nodded, giving her a small smile.  
She closed the door, i turned off the water stepping out & into our room.  
She was setting her clothes on the bed.  
She put her hands on my shoulders. pulling away quickly.

"Baby your freezing"  
"oh yeah"  
"dry off good before we leave ok, i dont want you getting sick"  
"Ok"

She changed her clothes to warmer ones. kissing me on the cheek before she left the room.  
I changed slowly, finally heading to the living room. Roman stuck out a plate full of food to me. I took it & sat down at the table where Lexi was paying the hospital bills. I ate slow, no-one rushed me. Finally finishing we all stood up & headed towards my childhood home.  
Parking in front of it. It looked abandoned, trash on the front lawn but most of these houses looked like that, even though it had people living in them. Turning off the car it was quiet.

"When your ready?", she said.

It took me a few minutes, finally nodding.

"Do you want us all to go with you?", roman asked.  
"I would appreciate it"

Getting off the car & towards the door. Lifting my hand to knock not being able too.  
The door swung open in surprise. I caught my breath. There stood a light brown haired girl about 15, her blue eyes staring back at us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"It's nice to see you to jenny", i said.  
"We call & call & now you decided to show up...do you know how long mom was in the hospital...but you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself right", she yelled.

She looked behind me at roman & Seth, then at Lexi, eyeing her up & down. crossing her arms over her chest, still eyeing Lexi.

"Is this one of your bitch as skanks...you know the ones right Jonny"  
"Dont talk to her like that", i said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh did i hurt your feelings bitch...thats what you call them right when your fucking them"

Her laugh making me cringe. She stepped aside.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you fucking going to come in?"

Stepping inside, i kept Lexi close. Jenny moved in front of us.

"Aunt rose, the dumbass is here", she yelled over her shoulder.  
"where's Lydia?", i asked, Lydia being my mother.

She didn't answer. she walked into a different room, leaving us standing there.

"You have a sister?", Lexi asked.  
"Half, my mom was to drugged up to remember who her dad is", i said low.  
"Well she's a total bitch", Seth said.  
"I know", i said back.

My aunt rose who is 3 years younger than my mother walked in. She was the only family member i could stand, she let me move in with her when my mom kicked me out. Shes the only member i kept in contact with. I hugged her tight.

"Aw my Jonny, how ive missed you"  
"Me to aunt rose"

Letting her go.

"These are my best friends, Seth & roman"  
"Yes yes ive seen you with my Jonny on the tv", she smiled at them.

She looked at Lexi. Her smile grew bigger.

"Is this her hunny?"  
"Yes ma'am, baby this is my aunt rose, aunt rose, this is Lexi garcia...my fiancee"

My aunt hugged her tight forcing Lexi to let it go.

"look at you, so beautiful, you did good my Jonny...very good"

She cupped Lexi's face still smiling.

"It's nice to meet you", Lexi said.  
"You too sweetheart, jon would talk about you none stop before you were dating & after too of course"  
"Aunt rose", i mumbled.  
"So i hear there's a little one on the way? how far along are you dear?"  
"Yes, im 2 months..almost 3"  
"Is my jonny treating you ok, taking care of you?"  
"Yes he is, he's very sweet & protective"  
"Good"

Feeling more people come into the room, i pushed Lexi behind me.  
My aunt rose standing to the side, her smile fell.

"Well if it isn't my fucking mistake...what the fuck do you want?", Lydia said.  
"I came to see how you were & to see if i can do something to help with your doctor bills"  
"What makes you think i want your fucking help superstar", she said sarcastically.

My other aunt & uncle along with their kids laughed at that.  
My aunt rose only had 3 kids who all left not wanting to be anywhere near our family. They were the lucky ones. starting families of their own. Still coming to visit their mom of course.

"Because those fucking people behind you wont stop bugging me"  
"What is that your backup...those long haired freaks from tv & some fucking slut", my cousin jace said.  
"There not my back up, there my family", i said loud.  
"Thats not a fucking family...we are...were your fucking family", Lydia said.

I laughed. I felt Lexi let go of my hand. Turning to look at her, she backed into roman who stood in front of her.  
Turning back to my mother.

"You know what fuck you...except for my aunt rose of course..."  
"Hey i wonder if there all fucking that whore behind them", my cousin Chris said.  
"Dont you fucking call her that...you know nothing about her", i snapped at him.  
"aw is our little Jonny in love", said my uncle Bruce.

I licked my lips than smirked at them.

"Your damn right...im happy...im so fucking happy...over the fucking moon in love with this woman...", i said loud.

Some of them made a disgusted face, including my mother who didn't expect me to say i was happy.

"I have fucked up yes...but that woman, those guys, my career...is something you could never take away from me...i thought i would never know what it was like to have a family but thanks to them, i do know...& i cant wait to be a dad...i was afraid i couldn't do it because i was afraid i would end of doing what that bastard did to you...but its a damn good thing im not him...i would die before i let this woman go"  
"Are you fucking telling us she's pregnant?", jenny said.

I nodded with a smirk on my face.  
I saw Lydia move towards Lexi. Grabbing her arm tight. Roman blocked Lexi's body from her. I moved in front of Lydia who still had Lexi's arm.

"Dont fucking touch her", i said through gritted teeth.

She looked from me to Lexi.

"If i were you darlin, i would get an abortion fast...you don't want that...especially if it's from him...it will only disappoint you...just like he will & just like his father did"  
"Let her go now", i said loud.

She did & backed up two steps.  
Lexi moved in front of us. Roman & Seth trying to pull her back.  
I put my arm in front of her.

"Its ok"

I looked from her to Lydia who crossed her arms over her chest.  
Moving my arm, she looked at Lydia.

"It's a shame that your missing out on jon...hes special you know...hes sweet & funny...protective...loving & i hope our child is exactly like him..."  
"Neither jon or that baby is special...your dilusional child & i hope you lose that baby...trust me your better off"

Lexi laughed, looking down then back up at Lydia. Smirking at her.

"You know what else is a shame...that this is the last time you're gonna see your son, except for on tv of course...because im never letting him come back here again...well to aunt roses house yes, she can even come & visit us when the baby's born...right baby"  
"Damn straight doll face"  
"What makes you think he's going to listen to you...your a fucking gold digging whore", she yelled.  
"If you think that hurts me, your wrong...ive been called worse...& yes he will listen to me because i know him & you dont"  
"Your going to let her speak to me like that Jon?"  
"Yup"

Lexi moved in front of me, wrapping my arms around her.  
She looked up at me.

"Jon"  
"Yeah sweetheart"  
"You are never allowed to come back to this house or see those people again...ok"

I smirked as she pointed from Lydia to the rest of my family, except for my aunt rose.

"Anything to make you happy beautiful"

I heard Seth & roman laugh. I kissed her long. finally pulling away. I raised an eyebrow at Lydia.

"I'm your mother Jon"  
"No...shes my mother"

I pointed to my aunt rose who smiled.

"You...your nothing to me...in fact since my lady said i can no longer see you...your dead to me"

It honestly didn't hurt saying those words.  
Just like i know that when she kicked me out or when she said those horrible things to lex, it didn't hurt her.

"we'll be leaving now", roman said, while glaring at everyone.

Seth & Roman walked out the door. Before walking out, i turned to look at her one more time.

"By the way, Lexi paid your fucking hospital bills and don't worry we don't need you to pay us back...unlike you...she has a heart of gold"

I walked backwards, when i felt Lexi, i turned to face her, holding her close & walking out.  
Getting in the car i sighed. Roman & Seth sighed too.  
I smiled over at Lexi.

"Thank you for making me do this...it really helped me"  
"I told you"  
"aw man here we go...women are always right", Seth trying to mimic Lexi.  
"I do not sound like that Rollins", she pouted.  
"Aw baby no your voice is much more sexier", i leaned over to kiss her.  
"so then you think my voice is sexy dean", Seth said.  
"Rollins your fucking pushing it", i said.  
"aw i love you to dean", Seth said it like he was talking to a baby.

He looked at roman, waiting. Roman rolled his eyes then looked at me.

"I love you too dean", roman said low.


	43. Chapter 43-Along The Way

Chapter 43- Along The Way

Lexi p.o.v

On our way back to the hotel we stopped to eat at a diner dean use to go to.  
When we got inside he said hi to an elderly man behind the counter, the place was packed but not to packed.

"Jonny boy your back", the elderly man said.

He walked over to him, dean hugging the man close. was the man who helped dean as a teenager, keeping him working & out of trouble & when deans mom kicked him out before going to his aunts, would let dean sleep in the back room on a cot he had, if dean agreed to clean the diner when it closed on his off hours, dean agreed.

"babe this is ...you know the one i told you about"  
"oh yes...you helped dean out"  
"Thats me...oh jonny is this your wife...she gorgeous my boy", the old man smiled.  
"Soon to be wife Lexi & guess what else...im gonna be dad"  
"Congrats son...you're going to be a great father, you missy are one lucky lady"  
"Dont i know it"  
"Oh these are my best friends Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins"  
"Yes yes i know who they are...the shield the best damn thing to happen to wwe...", the old man laughed.  
"Well if it isn't fucking jon moxley"

A guy about Deans age walked over to us with a smug look. Dean smirked at him.

"Hey hey...watch that language jake"  
"sorry ", the guy apologized.

Three more guys joined this jake, coming towards dean.  
Roman not knowing who these guys were pulled me back lightly, so they along with dean wouldn't notice him do so.  
Dean embraced each one before turning to us. He pulled me from roman.

"Guys this is my girl lexi...lex this is Jake, Tyler, Ray, & Nick..."  
"It's nice to meet you guys"  
"Damn mox...shes a beauty", jake said kissing my hand.

I glanced at dean who had a pleased look on his face.

"Also this is roman & seth"

The guys just waved at each other.

"Hey dean were gonna get a table", seth said.  
"ok"  
"I'm gonna go with them ok"  
"whatever", he said.

He shrugged, i looked at him confused but brushed it off. roman smiled at me before putting a hand on my back to guide me.  
sitting at a booth, we looked at the menu, a kid around 16 asked if we were ready.

"give us 5 more minutes yeah", roman said.

The kid nodded. After a while the kid came back, we ordered without dean who was still chatting up his old friends.  
We didn't mind since he hardly got to see them. The food came & we saw dean wave to his friends, walking back over to us.  
Sitting down next to Seth.

"We ordered for you", i said.  
"This is good darlin"  
"So nice catching up huh", roman said.  
"Oh yeah, they invited us to a party tomorrow, i figured since were in town for another day we could go", dean asked.  
"I'm cool with that", Seth said.  
"Yeah our flight isnt till night so, i guess", roman said.  
"ok", i nodded.  
"Thanks"

He gave a thumbs up to the guys, who cheered. He chuckled, he had the biggest smile on his face.  
I couldn't help but smile back, he winked at me.

"Well well well...damn moxley"

I heard a womans voice, dean looked up like he was hoping for it not to be the person he was thinking.  
Seth cleared his throat letting me know he knew who this was.  
The woman leaned her hand on the table, eyeing dean. Roman looked as confused as i was.  
Dean glanced at me.

"damn Jon, you look so fucking good", she said while flapping that annoying gum in her mouth.

Roman didn't like it either judging by his face. Her blond curly hair looked dry, she had on too much make up,  
her red lipstick didn't go well with her. Her dress was to short & her black high heels were faded from being used to much.  
She wasnt pretty but she wasnt ugly either.

"Hey Jessica", dean said.  
"how you doing baby..."  
"great...just enjoying dinner with friends you know"

She looked around at all of us, then nodded. She smiled, noticing lipstick on her teeth.  
I went back to eating.

"since you're in town maybe we could meet up later...my place", she said.  
"Sorry jess i cant"

I heard a noise under the table.

"Ouch Rome", dean said.  
"Tell her why you can't dean", roman said through gritted teeth.  
"my girlfriend, lexi...thats her..."

The girl looked over at me. smiled extending her hand to me.  
I shook it.

"nice to meet you doll...moxley she is a cutie...keep an eye on her you know the men around here would devour such a sweet thing like her", she winked at me.

Dean looked at me, his smile fell, i don't think he actually thought about that.

"Well mox i should head out, just came to grab a burger then work"  
"It was nice seeing you...oh jess"  
"Yeah blue eyes"  
"Dont tell her im here", dean whispered to her.

I shrugged not being able to hear what he said.  
He turned to me, still looking at me.

"What dean!", i said angry.  
"nothing", he said softly.

Knowing she was one of the girls he slept with bugged me more than i thought. It could be just the hormones.  
I mean he knew about randy, but i wasnt just sleeping with randy, it was more than that.

"Lexi can you pass me the ketchup", dean said.

I gave it to roman.

"Here Rome, hand it to the man whore across from you", i said.  
"ok", roman said.

Taking the bottle & handing it to dean. Seth just sat there eating with a smile on his face waiting for more. I felt deans gaze on me but not wanting to look up i kept eating. There was a group of women coming in now.  
I saw this Jessica girl wave at them happily. I glared at dean, who raised an eyebrow.

"oh shit, your dead man", i heard Seth say.

Dean looked at me & then the group of women. He looked back down.

"Moxley", each one said.

I laughed loud, turning away from was one of those laughs you do when you cant believe this is really happening to you.

"Baby", dean mumbled.

I shook my head at him.  
They each said hi to him, then passed him by, one girl stopped. She had blond shoulder length hair. Very pretty, her makeup was just right, her dress was as short as there's.  
She bit her lip as dean looked at her.

"Hi Jon", she said sweetly.  
"Hey penny", he looked back at his food.

This girl was defiantly different. I felt a little pain in my chest. they had something more than casual sex.

"how you been?", she asked.  
"Good, im doing good", he nodded.  
"why didn't you call me, let me know you were here", she asked him sad.

She was in love with him. accidentally letting my fork slip from my hand, it hit the plate.  
Everyone turned to me. Dean gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry i didn't mean to bother you with your friends..."  
"oh um..."  
"Its ok i have to go...but how about a hug since i might not get to see you before you leave"  
"I don't think..."  
"Yeah dean why don't you give her a hug goodbye", i said sarcastically. Seth covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

The girl gave me a look that let me know she didn't like me either.  
stuffing more food in my mouth. I groaned when he did it. Roman shook his head.  
He sat back down, i swollowed my food.

"I'm done, let's go", i said.  
"Baby", dean said.  
"excuse me roman", i said without looking at dean.

Roman got up letting me out. I walked out of the diner, i heard dean tell Seth & roman to give him a second.  
Following me out. He grabbed my arm, pinning me to the side of our car.

"Alright whats your problem huh?"  
"Really, your going to ask me that"

I laughed.

"Is this about penny?"

I bit my lip, trying not to let the tears fall.

"baby look at me", he said softly.

He turned my head to face him, his fingers under my chin.  
I couldn't hold them in anymore, tears ran down my face.

"don't cry baby please, i don't like seeing you like this", he wiped them away.  
"What was she to you?", i said low.  
"She & I were in a relationship...but it didn't work out", he said.  
"What happened?"  
"She fell in love...i didn't...i just kept her around for so long because i was lonely...finally breaking it off when i got to NXT", he said calmly.

I put my hands on his hips. looking down, he lifted my chin so i could look back into his eyes.

"It was when i saw you...god you had me hooked...i tried to sleep with penny after seeing you but i couldn't...so i ended it...i know i hurt her but i couldnt lie to her either..."  
"Does she know?"  
"That i left her for you...yeah...she asked & i told her the truth...she didn't like it...she said i didnt even know you & i was already in love with you..."

His lips hit mine, he moaned into it. Hearing the diner door chimes, we broke apart to see the women dean had said hi to watching, some smiling, some glaring at me, & penny had jealousy all over her.

"Ladies, this is lexi...my fiancee..."  
"well mox you didn't tell me that...congrats you two...so cute", Jessica said.  
"how long have you been together?", penny asked, anger all over her.  
"almost a year, next month", dean said.  
"I didn't think you had it in you Jon", penny said.  
"Just waiting for the right woman"

She was angry now.

"were also having a baby...", dean said hugging me close.  
"Jonathan", Jessica was the only happy one.

The other girls looked at penny, who had a look of shock & hurt in her eyes.  
She was on the verge of tears. I looked at dean who seemed to not care.  
Roman & Seth walked out, pushing passed the girls. Holding to go boxes.

"You're a jerk Jon", penny said.

Roman & Seth looked confused. I looked at dean for an explanation but i didn't get one, just a shrug.  
The next day, Dean showed us everywhere he would go to hang out, then taking us to his aunt rose's home.  
Enjoying lunch there. After we went over to his friend jakes party.  
People were already there, drunk as can be. Dean keeping me close, Seth walked along side me, just in case someone tried something.  
I heard roman groan, he didn't like the looks of this.  
Dean let me go to say hi to his friends.  
Roman took his place beside me. I saw the girls from the diner, nerves that they might come over & hit me.

"Heard your going to be parents...congrats little lady", jake said.

Jake came over with another guy, a guy i didnt know.  
His eyes running over me.

"This is burt...burt this is moxleys woman"  
"I prefer Lexi"  
"Right right", jake said, he was already drunk.

Jake turned to leave. Burt took his time running his eyes over me several times before Seth stepped in front of him.

"Move along", he said.

Burt smirked & then winked at me. Giving me chills.

"Dont worry baby girl, we wont leave you"

I took romans arm.


	44. Chapter 44-Moxley or Ambrose?

Chapter 44-Moxley Or Ambrose?

Dean p.o.v

Being back with my old friends was fun, parties, drinking, women. Except this wasnt me anymore, deep down i knew & felt that but i just couldn't stop myself. I'd take glances towards Lexi who was with roman & seth at a table. knowing they wouldn't leave her side, feeling bad that i did. We only had about 5 hours before we had to go to the airport to catch our flight.

"Hey mox, go on...", jake said.

He tilted his head towards Lexi, i grinned walking over.  
Kissing the top of her head when i reached her. leaning close to her ear.

"Are you ok?', i whispered.  
"Yes, you having fun?"

I nodded. One of jakes new friends walked over, i could tell he was already drunk as hell.  
I saw roman instantly get tense & into protective mode. Seth doing the same, giving this guy a glare.

"What can i do you for burt?", i asked.  
"Nothing just thought i would come on over & take a peek at her", he licked his lips while watching Lexi.

I could tell she was uncomfortable. walking around the table, i moved in front of his view.

"Well stop, i don't like it when other men are eyeing my woman", i said through gritted teeth.

He smirked & chuckled walking away. That guy sent shivers up my spine.  
I looked at lex who smiled at me.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
"No man im good", seth said.  
"no", roman replied.  
"Baby?"  
"I'm fine"

I nodded walking back over to jake & the guys.  
Burt was standing across from me. Smirk still on his face. I'd take glances towards Lexi more now that this creepy guy gave me the chills.

Lexi p.o.v

"I cant wait to get out of here", roman whispered.  
"They don't seem that bad, except for that guy..burt...creepy"  
"tell me about it", seth said.

Penny & her group of friends stood in front of our table, acting like we were back in high school or something.  
Seth stood straight in his seat, watching these girls carefully.

"What can we help you with ladies", roman said.  
"We just wanted to come over to say congratulation to Jons fiancée", penny said.  
"Thanks"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, trying not to look at her, maybe she would take the hint & leave.  
She placed both hands on the table in front of me. I looked up at her.

"yes", i asked.  
"Thats not jons first kid you know..."

I looked at her curious as to where she was going with this.  
She smirked at me.

"I was gonna have his baby...i loved him but then you came along & he threw me aside like some piece of trash..."

She raised her voice a little.

"He told me i had to get rid of it...so i did...because i thought it would make him want to stay...", she was in tears now.  
"I'm sorry..", i said.  
"You should be...i lost my baby because of you...he didnt want anything holding him back...so i had to give up something so special to me", still crying.  
"I didn't know", i said low.  
"Well now you do...your a whore who took what rightfully belonged to me...that man...", she pointed towards dean.

She stood up & laughed, rolling her eyes back onto me. I noticed Jessica approach us. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"He will come back to me, he always does...even after we broke up he came looking...Fucked me anyway he could"  
"Now i know who you are & why your name sounded so familiar", Jessica said to me.

Penny & her friends eyed her, nerves looks on their faces.  
Jessica looked at penny now.

"This is the girl mox would call you by right...when he was how did you say it...fucking you...yeah he called out Alex & Lexi every single time...", Jessica said.

Penny didn't look happy about this confession.  
Seth & Roman chuckled beside me.

"You would try to get him to stay or to take you with him but he said...what was it again penny?", Jessica asked.  
"You will never be her", penny mumbled.

Penny glared at me, Jessica faced me with a smile.

"Its been a couple of years since he's been back...were really happy to see him & penny stop trying to make her feel guilty for the abortion or for her to think it was mox's idea, you're the one that said you didn't want to get fat, he wanted you to keep it but said the baby wasnt going to make him stay with you no matter what", Jessica said.

I nodded. She was letting me know that penny & dean hadn't seen each other in a long time, which i was thankful for. Penny turned on her heels with her friends & left to hang by where dean was. Jessica winked at me, i gave her a thank you smile before she walked away. I looked at roman.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom"  
"I'll come", roman said standing.  
"I think i know how to pee?"  
"I don't want you going in the house alone", he whispered.  
"I'll be ok"

He sighed understanding he wasnt going to win this one. I patted seths shoulder as i passed him to go into the house. Finding the restroom just down the hall. When i finished i washed my hands & looked at myself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath before stepping out. I opened the bathroom door only to be pushed back inside by Burt.  
He slammed the door shut & started to unbuckle his belt. Fear made my body shake. I pulled my phone up, hitting seths number before he took it from my hands & pushing it away. He pinned me on the floor, Setting himself between my legs. He covered my mouth.  
Tears rolled down my face. I was trying to scream.

"Jake tells me moxleys girls are off limits...i don't give a fuck...i just want a taste"

I bit his hand.

"Bitch"  
"Dean!...Dean! please! Dean!"

He slapped me.

"No one is going to hear you, you fucking whore"

His hands slide down my body, when he reached the button to my jeans he unbuttoned them pulling my jeans down.  
His finger tracing the edge of my underwear.

"I'm sure i can fuck you so much better than he can..."

He pressed his lips to my cheek, then down to my collar bone. I heard someone bang on the door.I tried to scream.  
Then someone burst in. Roman pulling off the guy. Seeing Seth i moved over to him, he held me on the floor in his arms tight.

"Its ok sweetheart...were here", he mumbled.

Roman pinned the guy face down on the floor. I curled into seth gripping his shirt. He took his sweater off & covered me my waist down. Dean & jake appeared at the door. Dean anger rising quickly, he pulled roman off the guy, turning him to face him.  
He punched & kicked at him, stepping on his hands. Roman, Seth & I were surprised by this, never seeing him this mad, even at randy.  
Jake didn't do anything but nod in approval. looking over at us, roman was now standing next to were Seth held me on the floor.

"Make sure you don't kill him mox...leave a little life in him", jake said, taking a sip of his beer.

Roman shook his head at how deans friend could let dean do this. Beat a man senseless, yes the man deserved it, but to tell someone to beat him till there's little life in him, was horrible.  
Roman moved over to dean to pull him off, deans other 2 friends ray & nick held roman back.

"What the fuck...stop this...hes gonna kill him", roman yelled.

I gripped seths shirt. He looked down at me, nodded then got up to try & pull dean off of the guy.  
leading Tyler & jake to hold him back.

"Dean you need to stop", seth yelled.  
"No...im going to kill this fucker...", dean growled.  
"This isn't you man...stop", roman yelled, still struggling against the men holding him.

I watched dean, anger, his hands bloody. Taking a deep breath i leaped forward grabbing deans hand.  
He turned to me, his other hand gripping my wrist. His eyes softened when he saw my face.  
His breathing was heavy, he was shaking from how angry he was. He looked down at the man who was now covered in blood.  
His friends releasing roman & seth. Seth picking up his sweater that fell off of my legs, covering me with it.

"Lets get you out of here baby girl", roman said.

I put my pants back on,Seth & roman at either side, walking me out of the house & into the car.  
Waiting for dean to come out.

Dean p.o.v

I leaned against the bathroom wall. How could i have done that.

"We will take care of that fucker mox...you go take care of your girl...make sure the baby's ok"

I turned to him when he said that. the baby.  
I went over to the sink & washed my hands. Then running out the front door towards our car.  
roman jumped out from the driver's side. slamming the door shut. Seth locking the doors from inside.

"I know rome...let me check on her please"  
"No right now...your talking to me", roman yelled.  
"He was going to rape her...what did you expect me to do",I yelled back at him.  
"You almost killed that guy dean...you couldnt control yourself...its like you forgot who you were...your not moxley anymore dean...your gonna be a god damn father...you think you can help raise a baby from jail", roman yelled back.  
"I know that...but i dont know how to be anyone else when im with them", i yelled pointing back to the house.  
"You better figure it out, because that girl in there, along with that baby...they dont need Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose...they need Jonathan good...a man who's anger doesn't go over the edge to the point of almost beating a man to death...i know what it feels like to want to do that...dont you think i wanted to when i saw him on top of her...seth wanted to do the same thing but we didn't because that's not the way things get solved.", he yelled.

Roman tapped the window for Seth to unlock the car. I ran a hand through my hair before getting in the back, glancing at Lexi. My knuckles were cut open, hands still shaking. Almost to the hotel, I felt the seat next to me move, she shifted over to me.  
Taking my arm & putting it over her shoulder. I took a deep breath then letting it out, kissing the side of her head.

"forgive me?", i whispered.

She turned & kissed my lips.

"I was just trying to protect you...knowing what he wanted to do to you...", i gritted my teeth.  
"Shhh", was all she said.  
"did he hurt you?", i whispered.  
"He just slapped me"

I groaned. Putting two fingers under her chin & turning her face so i could see where he hit her.  
It was starting to bruise. I kissed it softly, letting my lips linger there. Getting to the hotel.

"We will go get the bags... you two stay here, i really don't want you & roman together alone right now dean", seth said.

I nodded, understanding. He shut the door & followed roman.

"I called for you", she said softly.  
"I didn't hear you, the music was to loud...fuck...", i said.  
"I hit seths number before he knocked it out of my hand, seth said he heard the screams over the phone...thats when he & roman went to find me"  
"I know...i saw them running towards the house & knew something was wrong", i said low.  
"This wasnt your fault...dean we didn't know he was like that..."  
"I should have known...the way he was looking at you...i fucking hate this", i said.  
"But im ok, so is the baby...no harm done"  
"Id feel better once we get out of this fucking place & getting home", i said low.  
"Home is going to have to wait..we got a show tomorrow night"

I groaned. Making her giggle.

"I love you jon..."  
"I love you to Doll face & our peanut"

leaning over to kiss her cheek.  
The guys came back with all of our bags. Setting them in the back.  
getting in the front seat to head towards the airport, Lexi glanced at me then roman.

"Hey Rome"  
"What?", he snapped.  
"Thanks"

I could see romans shoulders relax.

"I'm superman remember...", roman said making us chuckle.  
"seth you too man...thanks"

Seth gave me a small smile & nodded.


	45. Chapter 45-5 Months

Chapter 45-5 months

Dean p.o.v

It was the night before i would lose my title. looking at the clock it read, 2:30am well now it was the morning of the day i would lose my title. I was in the gym of the hotel, no one else was here, taking my soaked sweat filled shirt off & throwing it to the floor i continued. Sweat dripping from my hair. I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning i saw Lexi her arms wrapped around herself.  
She was in her sweats & a faded t-shirt, i could see her small belly. making me smile i rubbed it.

"Dean you said you would be up 5 hours ago...", she said softly.  
"I'm sorry i just...i got stuck in my own world...why are you up you need to be asleep babe"  
"baby wasnt tired..keeps kicking"

I chuckled.

"Not even out yet & already giving mommy a hard time..."  
"He or She gets it from you...come back up with me", she sighed.  
"ok"

I picked up my soaked shirt tossing it over my shoulder.  
Taking her hand in mine. Hopping in the elevator she placed her hand on her belly.

"Moving again?"

She nodded, shifting towards her she took my hand. Placing it where the kicking was.  
Feeling this little thing poke. I chuckled.

"What time is your appointment?", i asked her.  
"1pm"  
"Are they going to tell us if it's a boy or girl this time?", i was getting impatient.  
"Yup"

The elevator doors opened, walking down the hall to our room, we saw Seth in some basketball shorts & black t-shirt.  
He saw us & sighed. Running his fingers through his hair.

"I think im in trouble", she mumbled.  
"Lex i told you to wait for me", Seth said.  
"you were taking to long", she said.

Roman rushed out of the room as well.

"I thought you said she was missing?", he said to Seth.  
"She was supposed to wait for me", Seth said.  
"I'm sorry...Seth"  
"Its fine...", Seth said rubbing her belly.

As long as she didn't mind him doing it, i didn't either. Getting inside the room.

"Did she wake you guys up?", i said to them.  
"No i knew you were down at the gym, so I'd wake up every hour to check on her", Seth said.  
"I was asleep, Seth woke me up frantic that he couldn't find Lexi", Roman groaned.  
"Hey only because i know dean would kill us if we lost her...& because that is my soon to be godchild", Seth said.

As for picking the godparents it was a hard choice, roman giving his approval of Seth taking on the role,  
Hoping it would give him responsibility & also hope to stop his man whore ways & want to settle down. It was working, when i couldn't be with Lexi he was there to watch over her, making sure she had what she needed, learning her times when she wakes & sleeps. Of course this annoyed Lexi but understood what we wanted to teach Seth. I also invited him to move into our house, taking up the extra room downstairs.  
He helped me paint the light blue stripes on the walls, holding off till we find out the sex of the baby to paint the other color.

"I'm going back to bed...see you guys in the morning...dean dont forget we have that interview", roman grumbled.  
"oh shit, i forgot...damn...", i said.

Hearing romans door close.

"What time is the interview?", Lexi asked.  
"12..."  
"Dean my appointment is at 1"  
"I know baby...ill try to leave as soon as i can...Seth will be with you..."  
"were finding out the sex of the baby...your really going to miss that?", seth asked.  
"I don't want to...i cant promise anything but i will try to be there", i said.  
"Whatever im tired", she said, heading towards our room.

Seth went to his, walking towards mine i leaned against the door frame watching her settle into bed.

"Baby please don't be mad", i said.

I walked in the rest of the way, tossing my shirt to a corner of the room. I shifted myself on top of her, making sure not to put too much weight on her.

"I'm losing my title tonight", i said low.

She placed a hand on my cheek.

"Will you be there?", i asked her.  
"Duh"  
"Why are you being so mean to me...im about to be titleless", i pouted.  
"Suck it up ambrose...be a man...", she poked me on my shoulder.

making me chuckle. I kissed her tiny belly.

"Hi my peanut...no more moving...mommy needs to sleep ok...", i whispered to her belly.

She smiled.

"Have you decided on names yet?", i asked.  
"Narrowing it down...you how you doing?"

We had decided if it was a girl Lexi would name her & if it was a boy i would name him.

"How about Ethan?"  
"I like it...how long did it take you to think of that one?", she asked.  
"Not long...ive always kinda liked it"  
"Girl names are so hard to pick...", she groaned.  
"Top 5?"

She smiled at me. Then thought about it.

"ok...Mia, Amelia, Isabel, Emily, & Claire"  
"Those are nice..."  
"I don't know which one i like more though", she bit her lip.  
"Pick your top 2...one for her first name, the other for her middle name", i suggested.  
"Never though of that",she said as she thought about it.

If i could lay in bed & stare at her all day, i would, she was so beautiful it hurt me sometimes. When she wasnt with me, fans finding out she was pregnant made it harder for us to bring her to live events or fan meetings. Triple H letting her only work on monday nights. knowing i was losing my title tonight he let her come.

"What?", she said.  
"Huh", i was confused.  
"Your staring at me again"  
"just...i love you"  
"I love you too Jon", she yawned.  
"Go to sleep, im gonna shower first"

She nodded, laying sideways, hugging a giant pillow Eva had gotten her. She said it was supposed to help her sleep more comfy. That pillow was evil. There were nights i wanted her so bad but that damn pillow just got in the way, making her fall asleep faster, leaving me high & dry...evil were nights were she was so turned on we'd have sex 4-5 times a night, then we would hit a dry spell when she just wasnt feeling it, cue the evil demon pillow. squinting at the pillow i swore it did an evil laugh every time i turned over to look at lex. Denied she should just write on it.

"Whats wrong dean?", she asked her eyes still close.  
"Nothing...doll face"

I walked into the bathroom turning on the shower.  
My ribs were bruised from when Evolution attacked us. Turning it on cold again, feeling the stinging on my back, but the cold helped my ribs, like a tub full of ice water. My joints & body relaxed. The next morning, i woke up to find that lex was not in bed with me...that damn pillow was, i groaned.  
I tossed it over my shoulder to the floor.

"Hey what did my pillow ever do to you?", she asked picking it up.  
"It cockblocks me...almost every fucking night", i said back.

I laid on my back, resting my hands behind my head. Glancing at her sideways smile on my face.  
She bit her lip, climbing on top of me, straddling me.

"im not to heavy?"  
"No baby...just right...", i moaned.

I heard her gasp.

"Dean Ambrose"

I chuckled, knowing she felt how hard i got.

"Well you're sitting on my dick, your fucking sexy as hell, come on we havent had sex in a month...im feeling it here darlin"

I turned her over smoothly, trying not to hurt her.  
I kissed her, moaning into her mouth.

"jon...", she whispered.

I smiled into her neck as i kissed her.

Seth p.o.v

I was in the kitchen with roman making breakfast. We heard dean yell.

"Fuck baby"

Roman & I looked at each other. We knew when dean yelled that out was because his dry spell was over.  
finally getting release.

"Someones finally getting some", roman said.  
"Thats the third time in 2 hours"  
"Thats the thing about pregnant women seth...those crazy hormones, i wont doubt it if they went a couple of more rounds", roman chuckled.  
"I need to knock someone up", i said.  
"Lets start off by getting you a girlfriend first ok", roman said.

The food was finished, we started eating without them, knowing there still going at it when we heard dean yell again.

"Fuck you demon pillow"

We looked at each other. Then shrugged it off. Hearing the door shut quietly.  
Dean came around, smile on his face. sitting down, freshly showered.

"We thought you guys were still...you know", i said.  
"We were in the shower...had to get ready for our interview", he gave a sigh of relief.

Roman started laughing at deans big smile.

"Drained the hose i see", roman said.  
"Fuck yeah...man you guys don't know how fucking good it felt"  
"We heard", i said.  
"Demon Pillow?", roman asked.  
"Is that some kind of safe word?", i asked.

We laughed.

"No it's that damn pillow Eva got her", He said mad.  
"Oh that...yeah Riley had one of those...fucking cockblockers man", roman said.  
"Exactly", Dean threw his arms in the air.

After they finished eating, they got up.

"Seth im trusting you here man, be careful on your way there, ill try to be there as soon as i can", dean said.  
"I know", i said.  
"Seth im fucking serious, nothing better happen to my girl", he gave me a stern look.

I crossed my heart.

"I swear...dude you can hang me from a tree by my balls if something does happen...which it wont"  
"Sweetheart", he yelled into the hall.

Seeing her poke her head out. He smiled.  
She walked over to him, she was in black shorts & a wonder woman t-shirt.  
He rubbed her tiny belly, kissing it, then her.

"I love you", i swore i heard him whisper to her.  
"I love you too", she said it back.

The guys walked out but not before dean gave me a look. I nodded knowing what he was trying to tell me. Lexi sat down at the table to eat.

"Are you ready to find out what your godchild is going to be?", she asked.  
"Yeah...i wanna help dean finish painting the room & get all the furniture in"  
"Yeah Brie & Nikki are just waiting for the go ahead", she said taking another bite.  
"Do you guys have names yet?"

She nodded, swollowing the food she had in her mouth. telling me her top 5.

"But im not so sure anymore...its just so hard to pick...the boy name came so easy to dean"  
"I have an idea, your picking a girl name right?", i said.

She nodded, then tilted her head as she looked at me. curious.

"I'm sure you & dean are going to love it..."

Dean p.o.v

Getting to the radio station, we shook hands with the radio host.  
Taking our seats.

"Hey hey welcome back to our listeners, im sitting here this fine morning with non other than 2/3 of the shield...how are you this morning fellas"  
"Still a little tired", roman said.  
"Yeah me too..." i said.  
"wait till the baby comes dean, you wont know what sleep is", he laughed.  
"Damn right...i already told him man...you aint getting no sleep", roman said.  
"Aw man..but honestly i cant wait...im actually getting inpatient for this little one to come along...", i said.  
"I bet...so will you allow the divas crew into the birthing room?"  
"absolutely not...we both made that choice together, that moment is for us only..sorry to the fans but its our first so we want to keep that with us"  
"That's understandable", the radio host said.  
"I think they made a good choice because really that moment should only be between them & well the doctors & nurses of course, but its a special one", roman said.  
"So Evolution", the host said.  
"Dont talk about that right now...you just ruined my morning man", i said.  
"When i hear that word...all i can think is cream puffs", roman said.

I chuckled along with the radio host.

"Your title is on the line tonight dean...you think you got this or it's a done deal, sheamus takes it home"  
"Sheamus is good, but im the greatest come on im the United States Champion...no ones better than me", i said.  
"Are you saying you're going for sheamus man...", roman asked the host.  
"No of course not...my money is on you dean Ambrose"  
"Better man"

Roman chuckled.  
I got a text from Lexi telling me her & seth were leaving already.  
After a couple of more question, rushing through each.  
once there was a commercial break i asked the host if it was ok if we left, I was already 20 minutes late to the appointment.  
He understood & let us go.


	46. Chapter 46-Pink or Blue?

Chapter 46-Blue or Pink?

Lexi p.o.v

Seth & I were waiting in the backroom for the doctor that my official doctor said was good.  
Seth looked a little nervous.

"Whats up?", i said.  
"What if it has like two heads or something", Seth said.

I chuckled.

"Really?"

He shrugged.

"There just going to make sure everything ok, then there gonna let us know if it's a boy or girl"  
"Are you excited?", he asked.  
"Yes, i wish dean would just get here already"

He looked at his watch. Taking his phone out probably to text him. There was a knock at the door then a woman peeked her head in with a smile.  
Coming all the way in now.

"Hi Alex, im Ana & ill be doing your ultra sound today"  
"Hi"

She had the warmest smile. When her back was turned i looked at Seth & winked then tilted my head towards the girl, he caught on & shook his head. I shook mine & squinted at him.

"Ok im gonna take some blood just to make sure your ok & then we can find out the sex of your baby"  
"Sounds good", i said to her.

She looked over at Seth & smiled, while she was taking my blood.

"Is this your husband?", she said.  
"No, friend & godfather of the baby", i said.  
"Well its nice to meet you..."  
"Colby", he said.

She turned back to me. Taking the blood sample to the counter.

"Will your husband be joining us...sorry im just jumping the gun here..."  
"more like boyfriend, he said he would after he was done with work...probably not now", i said.  
"We can wait for him if you like?", she said.

She probably sensed the way i was feeling.

"please i would really like it if he was here", i said.

She nodded with a smile.

"I can give you 20 minutes", she said.  
"Thanks"

She walked out. I looked over at Seth who was smiling.

"Dont say it lex", he said.  
"What?"  
"Shes cute but not my type"  
"Oh & bar sluts are...seth you're a good guy...you need a nice girl"  
"I'm not ready...i just want to have a little more fun before i start thinking about those things you know"

I nodded. A Ding came from his phone & he looked down at it.

"Its dean, there still in the middle of the interview but should be done soon"  
"Let him know he only has 20 minutes"

Seth nodded. Wrote it & then put his phone down.

Dean p.o.v

In the car on the way to the clinic i watched the clock, why did it seem that every time i looked down at it,  
Time seemed to be moving super fast. It was almost 3 now. finally reaching the clinic i jumped out of the car as fast as roman did. Lexi & Seth were exiting. I sighed. She looked at me sad but with an understanding to it.

"I'm sorry", was all i could say.

She nodded.

"So?", roman asked.

They moved closer to us, Seth glanced at Lexi, she nodded.  
Seth moving closer to roman to whisper in his ear. Roman smiled from ear to ear, when Seth backed up again.  
Roman looked at Lexi.

"Really?", roman said.  
"yeah saw it on the ultra sound screen & everything", she said.  
"What?", i said wanting to know.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't get to know yet", he said.  
"I'm the father i should be the first one to know"  
"You missed the appointment so...now you have to wait...dont say a word Rome", she said to him.  
"Scouts honor"

I looked at all of them.  
I crossed my arms over my chest, squinting at Lexi.

"This isn't fair"  
"You'll find out...after your match tonight", she said softly.

I loosened my arms & then stuffed my hands into my pocket.  
Having good news after my match would help me after losing my title, that's why she wanted to wait.  
I smiled at her.

"Ok...i cant say im gonna be waiting patiently but ok", i said.

She took the last few steps over to me. kissing me softly.

"Is everything else ok...with you i mean"  
"fine she said i was healthy & so is the baby"  
"good"

I took her hand, Seth tossing me the keys to the car he brought.  
Seth rode back to the hotel with Roman, leaving Lexi & i alone in our car.

"Want some ice cream before we get to the hotel?", i said to her.  
"Love some"

I parked in front of an ice cream shop i saw when roman & i were going to the interview.  
walking inside, there were wwe fans everywhere talking. I wrapped my arm around Lexi's waist tight. Hoping they wouldn't rush us.  
once at the counter, feeling a few eyes on us, i kept close to Lexi who didn't seem to notice.  
Picking our ice cream a little girl around the age of 7 walked up to Lexi, holding out a poster she had made, it had pictures of me along with roman & Seth, she had placed a picture of Lexi right next to mine.  
Lexi smiled.

"Hi ...can i have your autograph please"  
"Sure hunny"

Lexi took her pen & poster. After she finished, the little girl looked up at me.  
Smiling. Holding it out to me with pleading eyes.

"Sure kiddo"

I took it & signed my name.

"Thank you"

The little girl turned & walked away. finding an empty booth we sat down.  
Lexi smiled at me.

"She called me "  
"I heard..." i winked at her.  
"I'm still not telling you till tonight", she said in an evil smirk.

Little by little more fans came over in small groups probably trying not to push to many people onto lex.  
A few would congratulate us or say how lucky the baby is, They would compliment Lexi in how cute she looked pregnant, adorable was the word they used. After leaving the ice cream shop we headed right to the arena.

"What about your stuff?"  
"Roman & Seth are bringing it"

Getting out the car & walking into the arena.  
Stopping close to the shield locker. We saw sheamus walking over to us.

"Hey dean, i just really wanted to thank you again for giving me this chance...really man", sheamus said.  
"Anytime but i will want it back, so if your still holding onto it, im coming for ya", i said.  
"You bet fella"

I took his hand & shook it.

"Congrats on the little one", he said before walking away.

We heard squeals down the hall, turning to be rushed by the bellas & Eva.  
Being pushed back by the girls, i raised my hands & backed up. They were using those annoying baby voices again, while rubbing her belly.  
I talked to the baby too but just wanting to push their buttons.

"Really again, you know the baby can't hear you", i said to them.

They all turned to me, glaring. My smirk fell.

"Sorry ok...continue", i said.

They went back to what they were doing.

"Ok so Nikki ordered the furniture already as soon as you texted...", brie said.  
"Wait...wait you know what were having?", i asked her.

She nodded then looked at Lexi.

"No dean were not telling you either.."eva said.  
"wasnt going to ask", i mumbled.  
"This is so exciting...i cant wait to go shopping for...", Nikki stopped to look at me.

I saw roman & Seth walking towards us. roman had a small box in his hand. Stopping at us, Seth handed me my bag, along with my belt.

"What do you got there Rome?", i asked.  
"None of your business", roman said handing it to Lexi.

She took it with a smile on her face, opening it the girls awed at it.

"I'm getting real sick of being out of the loop you know", i said to her.  
"I told you...its a surprise...please for once let me surprise you", she said.  
"Fine", I groaned.  
"So did you ladies order the furniture?", seth asked.  
"Yes, you wanna see what we picked?", brie said.

She held up her phone to him showing him a picture.  
Roman peaking at it as well.

"Thats nice", roman said.

I rolled my eyes. Lexi put her hands on my chest, feeling her belly against my abs. She leaned up to kiss me, i accepted it, still pouting when she went back down. she giggled.

"please just be patient", she asked.  
"whatever in that box is going to tell me if it's a boy or girl right?"  
"Maybe"  
"Lex..."  
"Yes, the answer to your biggest question is in that box"  
"When can i open it?", i asked already knowing what she was going to say.  
"After your match i told you...no matter how many times or how many ways you try to get it out of me...im not telling"

Roman tapped my shoulder.

"come on man it's almost show time"

I nodded. The girls left as well to get ready. I looked down at my belt in my hands.  
Lexi taking it & draping it over my shoulder.

"You can still change your mind...i really don't want you to do this.." she said low.  
"But i do, i want to be there for you & our baby...i cant do that if i need to be here because of this belt"  
"dean..."  
"I'm scared to miss out on things, with you, the baby...what if i keep this & i miss his or hers first time crawling or steps...the babys first words...missing out on todays ultra sound proved that...please just understand that i need to do this"

She cupped my face.

"ok...i have your back..always"

I nodded. I leaned down kissing her, then letting my lips linger near hers.

"Go get ready", she said softly.

I gave her one last kiss.

Lexi p.o.v

"So word around the locker rooms is you know what you're having?"

I turned to see randy leaning against the wall.

"Yeah"  
"Can i know?", he asked.

I nodded, turning to pick up the box were i placed it on the chair.  
I opened it. He smiled.

"I'm happy for you & dean too"  
"Thanks...", i said softly, still feeling a little emotional over dean...stupid hormones.

Not being able to help it, tears starting running down my cheeks. i started to wipe them.

"Hey, whats wrong aren't you happy?", randy asked.  
"I am...but...hes giving up his title & i don't know why im crying over that...damn it", i said.  
"Its ok, this is normal...", he helped wipe my face.

I saw his eyes linger on my bump. Then he looked back up at me.

"Sorry...um...ok i know this is weird...but can i..."

I wiped the last tear. nodding that it was ok. He softly placed his hand on my bump.  
I could feel his thumb making small circles slowly. He smiled.

"I told Sophia you were having a baby...she was really excited...wants to get you something, now that i know what you're having it will be easier to pick something out"  
"Hows the custody thing going, you never told me what happened"  
"She was denied full custody, the judge told my lawyer it was partly in thanks to the letters...so thank you lex"  
"I know how much you love her & how much it would kill you to lose her"

Someone behind him cleared their throat.  
we turned to see, dean watching us, title in his hand. He raised an eye brow at randys hand.

"sorry to interrupt", he said.  
"I was just congratulating Lexi...", randy said moving his hand away.  
"I bet", dean said.  
"Well i should go...ill see you lex...congrats dean & good luck tonight"

Randy said, he was about to pass dean, i gave dean a small smile.  
He nodded, stopping randy by putting his hand on his shoulder. Randy stopped & looked at dean then me, then back at dean.

"Hey listen i didn't mean any harm..."Randy was defending himself.  
"Thats not why i stopped you", dean said, his tone calm.

Dean licked his lips & then stuck his hand out to looked confused, then nodded his head taking deans hand & shaking it.

"your a really lucky man dean...do me a favor, take care of her & your kid, if you need anything...let me know..."  
"Thanks"

Randy smiled at me then left. Dean turned to me, licked his lips again.  
I moved towards him. Leaning up & kissing him.

"You're a good man, Jonathan Good" I whispered to him.  
"Does that mean you're gonna tell me the sex of the baby now?"  
"Mmm no"

I giggled as he squinted his eyes at me.

"Mean", he said.

**-some of you probably already read this chapter... again**

** Sorry..**

** Thunder, Lightning, & Rain in San Diego, all morning.**

**Makes me want to stay in bed all day.**


	47. Chapter 47-Lost & Found

Chapter 47-Lost & Found

Dean p.o.v

I was waiting at the top to make my entrance. Running my hand over the belt one last time.  
Roman patted my shoulder.

"Were here for you & your gift is waiting in the locker room on the bench", Seth said with a smile.  
"You guys aren't gonna tell me either right?", i eyed them.

They laughed & shook their heads at me.

"Traders", i glared at them.  
"Only because we love you brotha", roman said.

I heard the shield theme song hit.  
I took a deep breath, putting the Belt around my waist. Roman & Seth walked me to the top of the steps.  
Patted my shoulders & turned to leave.  
I walked down, seeing sheamus in the ring, ready to go.

Lexi p.o.v

We were all in the hall watching the match go down.

"Gotta give one thing to dean...hes hard to knock down", Bautista said.  
"He's crazy & tactical...but still crazy",Bryan said.  
"You ok lex?", roman asked.  
"Yeah"

I watched as sheamus beat him down, then came the kick from sheamus that would end the match. knocking dean out of the ring.  
The ref counted as my heart almost stopped. i knew he was going to lose it but apart of me was hoping he would change his mind.  
Roman took my hand & gripped it tight. Finally breathing again. Dean got up, crawling towards the ring. Sheamus looked surprised by how hard dean was fighting back. finally once back in the ring, dean got back on his feet only to get kicked by sheamus again. knocking dean out.

"That one looked like it hurt bad", brie said with a worried look on her face.  
"Well he lost his belt...but he'll find something better when he gets to our locker", Seth said.  
"Remind me to yell at sheamus for kicking him so hard", i said.

They laughed. Dean was playing it off to the crowd that he was angry, but i was the only one who saw a hint of his real sadness upon losing the belt.

"We should go & get him", roman said.

Seth nodded, they got up. Seth kissing the top of my head followed by roman.

Dean p.o.v

My body hurt, every single part of it. I saw roman & Seth, they hugged me tight.  
They helped me to our locker room, stopping when i saw the tiny brown box by my bag. They let go of me.  
Seth nudged me towards it.

"Go on now...you wanted to know", roman said.

A smile on my face, as i limped towards it. I picked it up, sitting down on the bench to face roman & Seth.  
They had huge smiles on their faces. I lifted the lid, to find a cupcake with light pink frosting with the word girl written on top of it.  
My heart started to race, feeling like it was gonna jumped out of my chest.

"It's a girl", i said.  
"Congrats brother", Seth said softly.

The door to the locker room opened. Lexi stood there watching me, biting her lip.  
I smiled at her.

"We will leave you two alone", roman said.

Lexi moved towards me. taking her hand & pulling her in front of me, i kissed her tiny belly.

"Hi baby girl", i whispered.

Placing my hands on her belly.

"Your not mad it's not a boy?", she asked.

I stood up, groanng at the pain going through my body as i did.  
Taking a deep breath & then pulling her as close as i could to me.

"No baby...she's perfect..."  
"Seth thought of a name...well two we could use"  
"What are they?"

She winked at me.

"Not going to tell me are you?"  
"Nope & this time...only Seth, roman, & i know it"  
"Cant believe your turning my boys against me...evil", i said.

She laughed. Then her eyes ran over my body & she cupped my face, examining it.

"Those kicks scared the hell out of me", she said.  
"I'm ok, i was gonna take a shower, get changed then head towards the medic to get checked out"  
"Please do...I love you"  
"I love you too...I love both my girls", i smiled.

Kissing her gently. moaning into it. She pulled away, tip toeing up to kiss my forehead, leaning my head down a little so she could reach.

"Now shower, you stink", she said, scrunching her nose.

I chuckled. Letting her go. After i went to the medic like i told Lexi i would. They gave me the all clear.  
Heading to the parking lot, where lex was standing with roman & Seth.

"Did you get checked out?", she asked.  
"Yes baby...im good"

She nodded.  
Heading back to the hotel, i rubbed my neck with my hand, feeling a little pain there.  
I noticed Lexi watching me.

"I'm just a little sore, ill be ok doll face"

she nodded but i knew she was still concerned.  
I sighed.

"I'll go to the doctors tomorrow when we get to san diego, ok"  
"It would ease my nerves"

We were heading straight to the airport, roman taking his flight home.  
While we took ours to san diego along with Seth.  
Once home, we all went to bed, my neck hurting a lot more than before. I groaned while rubbing my neck harder to ease the pain. Rolling my neck as Lexi watched me. She was hugging the demon pillow.

"Your not ok dean", she said low.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.  
I felt the bed beside me move, Lexi went into our bathroom & i heard the tub water running.

"Dean come here"

I got up, my body aching.  
When i got into the bathroom, tub full, steam rising from it.

"Get in", she said.  
"No its hot, you're trying to burn my skin off or something"  
"Stop being a baby, it's not that hot & it will help loosen the knots in your neck, shoulders, & back...trust me"

I undressed & got in, once feeling the hot water hit my back i felt it relax, she was right it did feel better.  
I sighed while laying my eyes. She giggled.

"I told you"

I opened one eye to peek at her smiling down at me.  
She kissed my forehead.

"Dont fall asleep in the tub"  
"Yes dear"

The next day, with my body feeling a lot better, Seth & i took off to buy the rest of the paint needed.

"Dude didn't you tell lex you were going to the doctors?", seth said.

I shrugged.

"I'm feeling better, i was just sore the fucker kicked me twice...if she asks just say we did go"  
"Ok", he shrugged.

We were looking through the brown color selections.  
finding one showing it to Seth.

"a little lighter don't you think", he said.

I held it next to the light blue we had picked. nodding.  
He handed me one, holding it up.

"That ones good", i said.  
"So ive been talking to this girl..."

I looked over at him as we strolled down the aisles of home depot.  
Smile on my face, waiting for him to continue. He wouldn't if i made a big deal about it.

"I met her last month, her names ruth...shes a nurse at the hospital here"  
"Wait ruth as in Lexi's baby nurse ruth?"

Ruth was the nurse assigned to Lexi once she gets ready to have the baby.  
She was a sweet girl, Lexi liked her from the beginning. Saying she had a warm smile.  
He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Wait bro but she's not your type..."  
"Well Lexi told me i should go for it...i told her no but a couple of days later i saw her at the bar & well we started talking & i found out we had a lot of things in common...shes funny...no chick has ever made me laugh that hard"  
"Put your vagina away Seth, there are kids here", i said.

He laughed & punched my arm.

"Seriously im glad you found someone...now this is the real deal right...i mean tomorrow you're not going to tell me you kicked her ass to the curb...remember this is your god-daughter baby nurse"  
"I know that but im willing to give it a shot...i want what you & roman have man & i think this is the girl"

By the look on seths face i knew he was telling the truth, ive never seen that look with any other girl before.  
i nodded.

"Ok...does lex know?"  
"Yeah i told her after she tried to hook me up with the ultra sound tech chick ana"  
"I bet she cried...shes been doing that a lot lately & she loves ruth"

He chuckled.

"No but it looked like she wanted too, whats up with that?", he asked.  
"shes either really happy or really sad...really horny or not feeling it...", i shook my head.  
"Oh man", he said.  
"Oh no but my favorite is...she yells at me, the smallest thing i do pisses her off...i try to touch her & she pushes me away...roman says it's just hormones, i cant wait till the baby's born man, so Lexi can go back to normal"

Seth laughed.

"So when is Lexi's last day?"  
"This monday...then shes on maternity leave", i said.

We headed towards the cash register.

"man its gonna be weird not having either of you around all the time"  
"Its gonna be weird being home all day", i said back.  
"Are you nervous?"

I looked at him, putting the paint buckets on the counter for the girl to scan.  
I shrugged my shoulders.

"A little, i signed us up for a baby class...there gonna teach us how to hold the baby & stuff"  
"Wait we as in you & Lexi?"

I shook my head. He pointed to himself. I nodded.

"Wait why do i have to go...i mean isn't Lexi suppose to do it...take her"  
"Nope...your the godfather, you need to know how to hold her", i said.

I noticed the girl giggling as she listened to our conversation.  
The girl gave me the total & i handed her the money, taking the buckets off the counter, we started towards the car.

"Roman will be with us too, i schedule the class on the same day the bellas are doing her baby shower", i said while putting the buckets in the back.  
"i rather go to the baby shower", he mumbled.

I shook my head getting in the car.

"I'm sure we will do fine, roman will be with us"  
"Roman already knows how to hold a baby...thats cheating", he said.


	48. Chapter 48-Baby Shower

Chapter 48-Baby Shower

Lexi p.o.v

Even though i wasnt doing anything but watching. I was feeling over whelmed. Watching as the girls were fixing up the backyard. They said not to move, so i didn't.

"Ok everything is set up, were gonna go upstairs & get dressed", brie said.  
"Ok ill just wait here", i told her.

She went into the house, along with Eva.  
I sighed. A pair of hands rubbed my shoulders. I rolled my head back & moaned knowing the feel of those hand.

"How you doing beautiful?", dean asked.  
"My head is spinning...this is too much", i said to him.

He stopped & kneeled down in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"I know...but your family really wants to do this for you...at least you're gonna be partying...the guys & are going to baby school"

I giggled.

"I would rather go to that, then be here getting rubbed on...", I rolled my eyes.

Dean p.o.v

She was almost on her 8th month, roman had let me in on a couple of things, this was them, that last few months he said she wasnt going to want to have sex at all, so don't even try he said. Walking is must, keep her moving even though she'll get mad. any little thing including the weather will piss her off, you'll be cold she'll be hot, do anything & everything to make her comfortable even if you're not. She didn't mind when people rubbed her belly before now its a keep your hands to yourself mood.  
The only times i touched her belly was when she put my hand there. He also said to avoid the words, big, huge, whale, large,we'll just say any word that would mean fat to her. Demon pillow was still in our lives.

"Dean"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Try to get along with my brother...please"  
"If he pisses me off..."

She was mad. crap.

"Ok for you...i will"  
"no you're not", she said her tone angry.  
"babe im sorry..."

I looked down at her hands. Rubbing my thumb on the top of her hand.

"No i am..im sorry...its just im so tired & uncomfortable...all these people, make me nervous & you're not going to be here to help me..."

She was on the verge of tears. I wanted to hug her but i didn't want to get my head ripped off.

"dude what did you do?", Seth said.

He walked over & hugged her.  
She hugged him back. I sighed.

"I'm sorry...", was all i could think to say.

He let her go.

"You ok sweetheart, want me to kick his ass?", he asked her.  
"No its ok", she wiped her tears.  
"Can i hug you?", i asked low.

She nodded.  
I took her in my arms, hugging her.

"Can I...", i held my hand over her belly.

She nodded, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
placing both my hands on her. Smiling.

"She kicked", i said.  
"She knows its her daddy's hands", she said.  
"How...she cant see me...", i said low.  
"My heart"

I looked up at her.

"Whenever im with you my heart races, your smile, your eyes...the way i feel, she feels it too...she knows"

I smiled at her.  
Leaning down to hit her lips with mine.  
Kissing her soft & slow. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"God i love you beautiful...i cant wait till i can make sweet love to you again", i bit my lip.  
"me too...i miss you", she whispered.  
"fuck", i mumbled.  
"I'm sorry", she said.

I pulled away from her & stuck my hand down my pants as she giggled at me.  
I glared at her only making her giggle more.

"Dude", Seth said.

Roman & her brothers, along with Bryan were watching as i still had my hand down my pants.  
I finished adjusting myself, taking my hand out.

"What...you guys act like you've never had to fucking adjust yourselves"  
"hey what did we talk about?", she said.  
"Right baby...im sorry the language...im trying doll face"  
"i know"  
"You ready to go?", roman asked.  
"Yeah"

I looked at her.

"We were gonna go to the bar after but ill just tell them to come back here..."  
"No baby you should enjoy yourself too", she said placing her hands on my chest.

I moaned into her ear.

"doll you don't know how fucking bad i want to fuck you now...", i said into her ear.

She pushed me lightly.

"Go"  
"Fine...", i said raising my hands, walking backwards towards the guys.

I winked at her before walking out.  
I saw brie with Lexi's mom.

"Hey brie, take care of my girls...if something happens call me...please..also watch how many people surround her, she's feeling a little dizzy already..i don't want her to feel over whelmed..."

Brie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know dean...she'll be fine...i along with Nikki, Riley & eva will not leave her side...i promise"  
"I know...i just..."  
"Its ok...she will be safe here...she also has no clue about your surprise", she said to me.  
"Good...I hope it works out", i said.

Roman patted my other shoulder.

"Lets go man", he said.

We jumped into my truck & went to the class.  
When we got there entering the room, there were 3 other men there.  
They gave us a nod & we returned the gesture.  
3 Other men walked into the room with babies, real babies.

"Thats alive", i said to roman.  
"Yes dean it is...its called a baby", he said sarcastically.  
"Please don't say we have to hold it...please don't say we have to hold it", Seth was whispering.  
"Ok, im Todd & this is my son jay, he's 1", Todd said.  
"I'm Charlie, this is my son august, he's 8 months", said Charlie.  
"And im Kevin, this is my daughter Bailey, she's 6 months", Kevin said.  
"We are here to help you learn how to take on a father role, to help your wife out so she can take a break while you watch your little one", Todd said.  
"So how many of you have held a baby before?", Kevin asked.

Roman, Andrew, Bryan, & Jason lifted there hands, including the 3 other men.  
Crap i said mentally. Kevin nodded, then looked over to me & Seth.

"You've never held a baby?", he asked us.  
"Nope...i would usually try to avoid them", i said, hands stuffed into my pockets.  
"dont have the time", Seth said.

The guy laughed. Walking over to us with his little girl. I watched the little thing in his arms wiggle.

"You made it angry", i said.  
"Does it bite?", Seth said, eyeing the little baby.

We could hear roman & the other guys laugh.

"Your both gonna be fathers?", he asked.  
"Just him...im gonna be the godfather", Seth said.  
"Well then, here", Kevin said holding out his little girl.  
"Woah, dude...give me a second...um...what if i drop her...i dont want to break your baby", i said nervous.  
"Take her", he said more stern.

The little baby smiled & looked at me. I swallowed hard.

"ok"

I took her from him, still holding her out at arm's length.

"ok, take her back now...i did it", i said to Kevin.  
"Nope...pull her in"

I looked at him like he was crazy. She yawned.

"Here she's mad..", i said.  
"Shes not mad dean...thats what babies do...hold her close", roman said.

He came over pushing my arms in. He helped me lay her in my arms.

"Kinda like when your protecting a football, support her head", roman said.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms, her eyes closing as she snuggled into my arms.  
I could feel my shoulders relax.A flash from the corner of my eye. i looked up.

"Sending this to lex", Seth said.

Todd came over handing seth his baby.  
Seth looked nervous as hell, Lexi's brother helped him.

"How do you know how to do this?", i asked her little brother.  
"I have nephews remember", he said.  
"Right...what about you Jason?", he looked surprised i asked him.  
"um cousins", he said.

I nodded.

"Bryan?"  
"same, nephews & cousins...it looks like your comfortable now"  
"A little", i said.

The rest of the class they tought us to change diaper, mentally i said not happening.

"Why can't I just let Lexi do the diaper duty...this stinks", I said to roman.

He laughed. The baby I was changing made a noise smiled & then started making farting noises.

"Like they say...you dont know what true love is till you wiped someone's ass", roman said.

I rolled my eyes.

"The person who said that was a fucking idiot",I said low.

They showed us how to sooth the baby & rock them gently, how to wrap them in a blanket.

"I dont think this works", I said.

The baby i was holding was crying, I did everything the guy said but it didn't work. He took him back & rocked him. After a while it was time to leave.

"Was that so hard?", roman asked.  
"yes", i said.  
"That was awesome, dude im so ready", Seth said excited.

Lexi p.o.v

The party wasnt as bad as i thought it would be. Games, food, & great compliments.

"Ok, time for presents", Nikki said.

They pulled me over to a chair, where the gifts were set.  
Eva handing me one at a time. It was mostly clothes & diapers. Little dresses & shoes.  
Brie stood up & brought a tiny bag over to me.

"Who's this from?"  
"Dean", she said.

She took my hand & stood me up.  
Moving over to Nikki.

"Open it girl", eva said.

I put my hand inside, i pulled out a tiny wooden polished box.  
Looking at them with smiles on their faces. they knew. I bit my lip & opened it.  
Sitting there was a ring, not to big & not to small. I could feel tears ready to fall. A voice i knew well spoke behind me.

"Marry me darlin?"

I turned to find dean on one knee, holding white roses in his hands, while he looked up at me.  
I bit my lip again. Tears finally falling. I nodded.

"Yes", i said softly.

He was holding his breath, letting it out when he heard me say yes.  
Jumping up he hugged me tight. The girls squealed. He handed me the roses & he took the ring out of the box, setting it on my finger. He kissed me.

"I love you so much baby", he said.  
"I love you too, how did you come up with this?", i asked him.  
"Roman helped", He said.  
"You did a good job on the ring", i said.  
"I had help with that too", he said shoving his hands into his pockets, acting a little shy about it.

Everyone hugged us & said congrats.  
I thanked roman for helping dean, he just winked at me.  
Alone in our house now, seth asleep in his room.  
Dean & i were outside in the backyard on the bench.

"I saw the picture Seth sent me"  
"aw man..."  
"You looked comfortable", i said.  
"That baby wasnt as small as ours is going to be though, the guy Todd said just not to be nervous babies can sense it"

I put my hand on my belly.

"Shes kicking?", he asked.

I nodded.  
He kissed my belly.

"Peanut i cant wait to meet you...your gonna be as beautiful as your mommy...i know it...your gonna be as smart & sweet as her too...I cant wait to hold you...i learned a lot today..."

I giggled at his excitement. He continued to talk to the baby.  
I brushed my fingers through his hair as he did. He kissed my belly one more time, then looked at me.

"You ready for vacation...mondays your last raw till after the baby", i said.  
"I'm more than ready...i miss you when i have to go"

I leaned over & kissed his cheek.


	49. Chapter 49-Last Raw

Chapter 49-Last Raw

Dean p.o.v

I was in the locker room getting dressed. I hit Skype on my phone, Lexi was on. It rung till she answered.

"Hello", she said.  
"What is that, your eating?", i asked.  
"Ice cream, is that ok with you", she said angry.

Roman & Seth chuckled.

"I told you not to do that?", roman whispered.  
"Sorry...I just wanted to check on you...how you doing?"  
"I'm fine, watching Sons of Anarchy...how are you?"  
"Cant wait to get home to you", i said.  
"Aw", Roman & Seth said.  
"Shut up", i threw my sweater at them.  
"Hi roman & Seth", she said.  
"Hey", they both said back.

A guy poked his head in.

"You guys are up next"

Roman gave him a thumbs up. The guy left.

"Babe i got to go were up"  
"Ok ill watch when it's on my time...good luck...guys", she said.  
"Thanks", roman said.  
"I miss you to lex", Seth said chuckling.  
"Yeah yeah", she said.

I chuckled. Before i could say i love you, she hung up.

"Guess not", i said putting my phone away.  
"Hormones", roman said.  
"Yeah Yeah", i mumbled.

He chuckled & put his arm over my shoulder as we walked out.  
After we were back in the locker room, we beat the authority.

"I think i pulled something", i said.

I rubbed my shoulder. Seth was rubbing his head. Roman was trying to crack his back.  
We won but still in a lot of pain.

"I'm gonna go stand under the damn hot water", roman said.

He took his vest off & went to the bathroom.

"You should go get your shoulder checked dean...it looks like you're in a lot of pain", Seth said.  
"You to man, they hit you pretty hard in the head"

I watched him, it looked like he was trying to adjust his vision. He'd tap the side of his head with his finger.

"Dude come on, were both going, Lexi would never forgive me if i left you sitting here like this", i said.  
"Yeah ok"

I put his arm over my shoulder just in case he would collapse on the way to the medic.  
Getting there i set him on the table first to be examined.

"Follow the light please "

Seth followed it.

"Theres a ringing in my ear...", he said.  
"Is it loud?"  
"No, it comes & goes", he said.  
"It doesn't seem like you have a concussion...is that all that bothers you?"  
"I had a little headache but its gone now...just the ringing is left"

The doctor nodded.

"I want you to take it easy...no work tomorrow",he said.  
"I get to go home?"  
"If the boss gives it the ok...sure"

Seth nodded.  
Jumping off the table. Poking in his ear.

"Dont do that ", the doctor said.  
"It bugs", finger still in his ear.

The doctor took his finger out.

"Stop", he said stern.

Seth nodded.  
I sat down on the table. He looked over my shoulder. putting pressure with his fingers.

"Here?"

I shook my head.

"Here?"  
"Ouch fuck", i said loud.  
"You might have a bruised shoulder, it's a good thing your vacation starts today.."  
"Yeah", i said.  
"congrats by the way...", he said smiling at me.  
"Thanks doc"

He wrapped my arm with bandages.  
I jumped off the table & seth & i walked back to the locker room.  
Roman was showered & changed.

"Where were you two?"  
"Medic", Seth said.

Seth started poking in his ear again.  
I took his hand out.

"He said not to do that"

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm gonna shower, might as well catch the flight with you", he said.

I nodded.

"No work tomorrow?", roman asked Seth.  
"I don't think so, doc said not to", Seth said heading towards the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door.  
Roman opened it, Stephanie was standing there, smile on her face.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but the doctor told me Seth was having a problem with his hearing or his head...so you two have the day off tomorrow...but i do need you to report back thursday"  
"Ok, ill let Seth know", roman said.

She nodded & looked at me.

"Have a good vacation dean, say hello to lex for me"

She said before turning away. Roman closed the door.

"I should change my flight for tonight then, go home & spend time with my girls"

He stepped out into the hall.  
Taking my shirt off, making sure i don't hurt my arm.  
I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain. someone knocked on the door, i got up & opening it to see randy standing there.

"Hey", randy said.

I gestured for him to come in.  
He rubbed his neck before handing me a pink bag.

"my daugther...she um picked some stuff out for your kid...she wanted me to make sure i gave it to lexi...so"

I opened it & looked inside.

"you don't have to keep it...just..."  
"Its cool, im sure Lexi would really love it...thanks...really tell her thank you too..."

Randy nodded.  
He turned to leave. I mentally kicked my ass for what i was about to say to him.

"hey Orton"  
"yeah"

I licked my lips then looked down. Taking a deep breath.

"If you want i can text you...you know when lex has the baby...maybe you could bring Sophia to visit lex...im sure they both would enjoy it"  
"I'm sure she would...yeah..thanks ambrose"  
"I know how much your daughter loves Lexi...so"

I shrugged my shoulder. He chuckled.

"I'll see you", he said.

He walked out just as roman walked in.  
He pointed towards the way Orton left.

"What the hell was that?", he asked.

I held up the pink bag.

"He gave you a baby gift?"  
"His daughter"

Sitting down on the bench, setting the bag next to me.  
roman came over & put the bag in his lap, opening it taking out what was in it.

"A teddy bear, 3 onesies, a light blue tutu & light blue baby converse...look", roman said showing me.  
"Lexi will love the converse", i said.  
"The question is...do you...does this bug you dean, that somehow randy is still in her life?", he said putting the stuff back in.  
"It does...i know i shouldnt feel this way because that little girl...she loves Lexi so much &...i don't want to tell lexi that i don't want her to see them anymore...i dont want to break that little girls heart"  
"Theres a letter", roman said, holding out a paper to me.

I took it. On the front is said to mr. dean & Lexi.

"See", i said to roman.

He patted my back & got up, leaving me alone in the locker to read the letter.  
I opened it.

"I really hope you like the presents Lexi, daddy told me you are having a girl, you're gonna be a good mommy, i hope likes the presents to. Love you & i miss you Sophia"  
"Crap", i said.

I closed the letter & put it back in the bag.  
Seth came out.

"Showers free"

I saw him lift his hand to his ear.  
He saw me glare at him.

"Its bugging me please", he said.  
"Nope"

I got up & headed into the shower.  
When i got out i got dressed, meeting the guys by the car.  
Once at the airport roman went his way & Seth & i went to ours. Landing in san diego we took a taxi to the house.  
The lights on in the house.

"Whats Lexi doing up so late?"

Seth shrugged, he paid the driver & we rushed to the front door.  
The living room tv was on.

"Lexi?", i called out.  
"I'll go look upstairs", Seth said, heading for the stairs, skipping steps.

I moved into the kitchen. The back door was open.

"Lexi?", i said again.

I saw something covered on the bench, moving over to see her laying on it.


	50. Chapter 50-Scared

Chapter 50-Scared

Dean p.o.v

I put my hand on her, my heart racing.  
She jumped up.

"Fuck baby you scared me", i said loud to her.  
"I scared you...what the hell dean", she said yelling at me.  
"What are you doing outside?", i was angry.  
"I got hot...it was fresh out here...& stop yelling at me", she yelled back.

Seth appeared at the back door. Relief on his face.

"Fuck", he said loud too.  
"what now you're gonna yell at me", she yelled at Seth.

She sat back down, her hand to her head. Seth rushed over to us.  
I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Baby whats wrong?", i looked her over.  
"I'm gonna call the doctor", Seth said, heading back into the house.  
"Lexi come on talk to me", i said.

I put my hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

"I don't feel so good dean", she said low.

I lifted her into my arms, pain in my shoulder, not caring i continued & laid her on the couch when i got inside.

"yes we put her back inside...let me ask"

Seth was on the phone with Lexi's doctor.  
Looking over at me.

"Does she have a fever?"

I nodded.

"She's really burning up", i said.

Seth repeated it to the doctor.

"Ok yes...thank you...will do", Seth said.

I waited for him to hang up, he looked at me.

"He said its normal, just to keep her warm & make sure she drinks alot of water...theres nothing he could give her without hurting the baby", he said.

I rubbed her belly.

"He also said that if she's still burning up or her temperature rises more, to take her in"  
"ok, ill stay with her...you go to bed", i said to him.

He shook his head.

"Seth its ok", i said to him.  
"No, your injured too, you need your sleep dean...how about we take turns...you watch her the first 3 hours...then ill come & watch her"  
"Sounds good", i said to him.

He nodded, locking the front door & than locking the back door.  
I heard his bedroom door close.  
I took Lexi's hand kissing it. She moaned.

"Your gonna be ok...you have to be ok", i whispered.

I went upstairs & changed, bringing down some blankets & her evil demon pillow.  
looking at it.

"I'm letting it slide this one time..she needs you to keep her comfortable...", I rolled my eyes, here i was talking to a damn pillow.

I laid it next to her, she wrapped her arms around it.

"Thank you", she said softly.

Kissing her forehead i sat down picking up her feet & laying them on my legs.

Seth p.o.v

I heard my alarm go off. hitting the button to shut it off.  
I got up & went to the living room, the tv was still on. I peeked over the couch to see, dean laying on top of Lexi's pillow, his head near Lexi's bump, his hand on it. He was asleep. I chuckled & shook my head.  
Turning the tv off, i went over to Lexi & felt her forehead, it wasnt as hot as it was before.  
I got another blanket & covered dean. walking into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was 6 in the morning, i grabbed my phone to text ruth & let her know i was in town, smiling down at the text she sent back.

"Hey", Lexi said.  
"Morning, you should still be asleep sweetheart, especially after that fever", i said to her.

She rubbed her eyes & squinted at she yawned.

"I'm feeling fine & i need to use the restroom", she said turning towards the hall.

She came back a few minutes later.  
Sitting at the table with me. Brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Dean still sleeping...whats wrong with his shoulder, he has it wrapped?", she said quietly.  
"From yesterday, doc said its just bruised", i said back.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"Lucky", she said to me.

I chuckled.

"What?"  
"I can't have coffee...the caffine"  
"Sorry"  
"enjoy it for me", she smiled at me.  
"Oh i will", i said chuckling as she squinted at me.  
"So how are you...any injurys i should know about?"  
"Ringing in my ear but doc said its cool", i said.  
"You sure...maybe you should have my doctor take a look at it?"  
"Sweetheart im fine...i promise"  
"If it continues or starts to hurt let me know...im serious Seth", she said.  
"Yes mom", I said joking.

She nodded.

"Breakfast?", i asked her.  
"Are you gonna cook?"  
"Duh...dean would kill me if i let you do it...especially after last nights scare...has that happened before?"

I asked her as i went to get the things to make breakfast.

"A couple of times...the doctor said it was nothing really, since my body's been cold & then hot sometimes they combine", she said.  
"Dean was really worried, i was too...what were you doing outside?"  
"I got hot so i went to sit on the bench, next thing i know im feeling dizzy & i laid down hoping it would go away...i guess i fell asleep", she said.  
"Lexi?", We heard dean shout.

She jumped up & headed towards the living room.  
I stayed in the kitchen giving them their space.

Dean p.o.v

I jumped up when i didn't see her next to me. My first thought, maybe demon pillow ate her.  
I cursed myself thinking how stupid that was.

"Lexi?", hoping she would answer.

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, i turned & saw her appear.

"Jon...im ok"

I got up & rushed her, holding her close.  
She hugged me tight.

"You fucking scared the hell out of me", i said loud, i didn't mean to it just came out that way.

I put my hand on her forehead, normal i thought.

"You need to sit down, this isn't good for you darlin...come on"

She moved over to the couch sitting down.  
I sat down next to her, she cupped my face to get me to look at her.

"Jon i love you...god knows how much...but i am starving & i would like to eat if you don't mind..."  
"Your not cooking ill do it", i said getting up.  
"Dean stop, calm down please...Seth is already doing it...sit please"

I sat back down.

"I am fine dean...i promise you...this has happened to me before..."  
"What...why didnt you fucking tell me...im suppose to know these things", i yelled jumping up again.

I paced the living room.

"Dean...the doctor said there was nothing to worry about...i trust him he's been my doctor since i was 13...", she said loud.  
"I don't know him that well...i only met him twice...besides he gave me a bad vibe...so..."  
"Dean Ambrose sit your ass down now...your pissing me off", she yelled.

I looked at her shocked. sitting down quickly.

"Ha", was all i heard from Seth.  
"I know your scared dean...i am too...but please trust me, if it was serious i would have told you but baby this wasnt...i am fine...now if you dont mind, im hungry, i want to eat & then try to fall asleep again", she said her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Hiding that your scared is easy for you...but i cant take it...i dont want to fail you or our daughter", i said low.  
"I know...i feel the same way with you...when im scared i cry..." she took my hands in hers.

I nodded.

"I'm not gonna cry...so dont get your hopes up", i said to her.  
"Dang it", she said.

I chuckled, standing & pulling her to the kitchen.  
Seth smiled at us. She sat down at the table & i went to help Seth.

"How you feeling man?", i asked him.  
"No more ringing...feeling great, you?", he said.  
"Sore...but other then that...fine"

He nodded. Seth looked at Lexi.

"Hey lex?"  
"Yeah"  
"You think i could invite ruth over for dinner...you know...so you could meet her?"  
"I already know her Seth, she's my baby nurse", Lexi chuckled.  
"I mean...as my girlfriend", he said.

I choked on my water. Never hearing those words come out of him before.  
I patted my chest while looking at him. Lexi smiled.

"Really?"  
"Yeah i mean...ok don't do that...dont get all mushy & please dont cry...", he said.  
"to late...look what you did jerk", i said to him.

He grunted. She came over & hugged him.  
He hugged her back.

"im sorry...stupid hormones...why cant i go back to normal", she cried.  
"Aw beautiful", i said.  
"Shut up dean...i dont need your sarcasm right now ok...im feeling a little sensitive", she continued to cry.  
"I wasnt...i was just", Seth held a finger to his lips, telling me to just stay quiet.  
"Its ok sweetheart, let's go sit down & let dean finish making breakfast", seth said, taking her over to the table.  
"Ok", she said.

I shook my head.  
Seth chuckled at me. I glared at him for sticking me with finishing breakfast.


	51. Chapter 51-Meeting Ruth

Chapter 51-Meeting Ruth

Lexi p.o.v

I was finishing up getting ready. we were going out to dinner with Seth & ruth instead of having dinner at the house. I saw dean brushing his hair back. Damn how i loved that look. He had on some casual jeans, a black shirt.  
He was puting his black leather jacket on. His eyes met mine, he smiled at me, his dimples showing.

"I have the sexiest baby daddy ever", i said.

He laughed. licking his lips.  
His eyes looking me up & down.

"You look beautiful...", he moved over to me, kissing me.

He moaned into the kiss.

"I can't believe your mine sometimes...it feels like im dreaming & im gonna wake back up in my shitty life before you", he said low.

I pinched his arm.

"Ouch what was that for doll face?", he asked while he rubbed his arm.  
"To show you that you're not dreaming...im yours...forever i hope"

He cupped my face.

"im counting on it", he said before giving me one last kiss.  
"We should go, Seth & ruth are probably waiting for us at the restaurant", i said.

He groaned, pulling away from me.  
When we got to the restaurant, Seth looked really nerves.  
Ruth sat there with a smile on her face.

"Hi sorry were late, dean takes forever to get ready", i said.  
"I don't doubt that", Seth said.  
"How are you feeling Lexi?", ruth asked.  
"Like i really want to pop this baby out now", i said.

Everyone laughed.  
Dean helped me into my seat, then took his next to mine.  
No one said anything for a long while. Dean would clear his throat, knowing he only did that when he was uncomfortable. They brought our food over & still nothing was said.

"ok so...", i said.  
"If you two break up your still gonna be our nurse right?", dean said.  
"Dean...", i slapped his arm.

She laughed. Seth gave him a death glare.

"Yes...i really like you two & i wouldn't leave Lexi like that...", she said.

Dean nodded.

"So my boy here, he's a lot of trouble...he's treating you ok...because if he's not i can kick his ass", dean said.

She laughed again. Seth sinking in his seat.

"He's great...so sweet...", she said squeezing his hand.  
"You havent seen him when he wakes up in the morning", dean said.  
"Lexi make him stop", Seth said.  
"No no i want to hear more", ruth said.

Seth glanced at me with a help me look.  
I shrugged my shoulders & mouthed sorry. Dean started telling ruth all these embarrassing stories about Seth.  
Seth was as bright as a tomato. Ruth laughed the entire time. We finished eating sitting there a while longer.

"Well we should go...gotta get this girl in bed", dean said.  
"Ruth", i said.

She glanced at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Be good to him...he's a great guy & i wouldn't want to see him hurt...", i said.

Seth gave me a small smile. Dean squeezed my hand.

"Yeah...hes my best friend...a dork but the best damn thing that could happen to you...", dean finished.  
"If he's willing to keep me...im not going anywhere", she said.  
Good...because if you hurt him im gonna kick your ass...as soon as this baby pops out", I said.

She laughed, I nodded.  
Getting up & walking out into the parking lot.  
Seth hugged me.

"Thanks lex", he said.

He let me go & put his hand on ruths back.

"You coming home?", dean asked Seth.  
"Yeah, im gonna drop her off first", he said.

Getting in our car. Dean looked over at me before starting it.  
He took a deep breath.

"Whats wrong?", i asked.

He looked down. I could see what was wrong, it was practically poking out of his pants.  
He put his hand on it & moved it around.

"Fuck", he said.  
"Only a little while longer", i said to him.  
"Darlin my hands kinda getting tired of doing this...", he said.

I laughed.

"My hand isn't", i mumbled.

His eyes darted towards me wide eyed.

"Dont tease...its not funny", he said.  
"Whos teasing", i bit my lip.

He hurried & turned the car on to go home.  
Finally getting there, he ran around to my side & opened the door for me.  
Pulling me to the house.  
Once inside he closed the door & leaned me up against it.  
His lips hitting mine, his tongue tasting inside my mouth like crazy.

"Fuck..." he practically growled.

He took my hand & pulled me upstairs.

Lexi p.o.v

Dean was upstairs asleep spent after what happened, i sat in the backyard enjoying the fresh breeze.  
I heard the front door close, knowing it was Seth.

"Hey...i saw the light on in the kitchen...why arent you in bed?", he asked as he came over & sat down.  
"Cant sleep, uncomfortable...", i patted my bump.

He chuckled & put his hand.

"Just a little longer peanut", he said.  
"What about you...took you a while"  
"Yeah i went for a drive by the beach...to think"  
"About?", i asked.  
"What if i mess up with ruth...i mean you know how i am, if i feel like things are moving to fast or to slow...or they do something small i don't like..."  
"You end it", i finished.

He nodded.

"I see the way you look at ruth, trust me this girl is it", i said.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because ive never seen you look at any of the other girls you've been with the way you look at ruth"  
"I do like her a lot...", he said.  
"Then dont fuck this up or i will have dean kick your ass", i said.

He chuckled.

"You know there was a girl before ruth i had a crush on but she has a man...so", he said.  
"Spill who is it?"  
"Not gonna tell...", he said.  
"Do i know her?", i asked.  
"Yes..."  
"Does dean know?", i asked.  
"I havent told dean or roman"  
"What about me?", dean came out of the house, his hand rubbing his neck.  
"Just that you are so sexy", i said.  
"He knows that already i mean come on...", dean said.

He sat down & kissed my cheek.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now that this little girl has stopped moving...", i said.  
"I'll be up in a minute", dean whispered.  
"Goodnight lex, goodnight peanut", Seth said softly, his hand rubbed my belly.

I gave him a small wave.

Dean p.o.v

"Whats up man?", i pushed him lightly.  
"How did you know...i mean i know you liked her before but i mean how when you were together did you know you started really falling for Lexi?", He asked.

I yawned & then rubbed my face with my hands before answering him.

"you know how angry i can get...shes the only one who can get me to calm down with just a look...her eyes...man those eyes...", i said.  
"Lexi said she knows this girls the one for me because of the way i look at her...", He looked up to the sky.  
"Probably because it's the same way i look at her", i said.

He turned to me.

"It annoys Lexi a little i can tell but she doesn't say anything...there are times i just watch her, wether shes fixing the bed, sleeping, making dinner or just even brushing her teeth...i cant help but look at her...", i said.  
"Hoping for a smile or a look that tells you...i feel the same way", he finished.

I smirked. He chuckled.

"Roman would be busting our balls for talking like this", he said.

I shook my head.

"No...he'd be saying the same thing too...damn romans mushy side is rubbing off on us", i crossed my arms over my chest.  
"you're going soft on me man...", Seth said pushing my arm lightly.  
"chicks", i said.

He stood up, stretched.

"Thanks for the talk, but i should let you get up to Lexi...", he said.  
"Demon pillow is keeping her company", i groaned.  
"Dude enough with that...what is it with you & this pillow...throw it out then", he said.  
"Do you know what Lexi would do to me...i tried hiding it...she fucking broke down in tears because she couldn't find it to sleep...then when she did find it...she hit me...then cried again", I said a little louder.

He laughed.

"Remind me to thank eva again", i said rolling my eyes.  
"Hey come on only a little longer...then a tiny daughter will cockblock you", he said.

I slumped my shoulders.

"Fuck i forgot about that...damn it...& don't use cockblock & daughter in the same sentence again...ok", i said.  
"Come on man...you can tell Lexi anything, your afraid of a damn pillow", he said.  
"Hey you don't see the way that pillow looks at me..." i said standing up.

He laughed. put his hands on my shoulders.

"Go dean", he said.  
"fine...you dont need to push me im going", i said.  
"Goodnight", he called before entering his room.  
"Night"

Getting to our room, i closed the door quietly. Lexi was hugging the pillow, making me angry then it went away,  
She looked to peaceful i wasnt about to take this pillow from her, she already had a hard time falling asleep without it.

"Jon...", she opened her eyes.  
"I thought you were asleep", i said low.

I climbed into bed.

"Whats wrong?", she asked softly.  
"nothing.." i said as i laid back down putting my hands behind my head.  
"Your lying...talk to me", she said.

turning my head to look at her, her eyes looking into mine.

"This pillow...how bad do you need it?", i asked.  
"Your jealous of a pillow baby", she said.  
"Yes...it gets to hold you more than me...you dont let me touch you anymore", i said a little annoyed.  
"I'm sorry", she said softly.  
"No i am...i just want to be able to hold you again", i said leaning on my elbow.

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at me, threw the pillow over to the floor & moved closer to me, she laid her head on my chest & put one of her hands on my rib cage. I ran my hand up & down her back softly. kissing the top of her head.  
I sighed.

"Better", she asked.  
"Much...i love you", i said.  
"I love you too...if somethings wrong dean you need to tell me..dont be afraid of hurting my feelings...yours count in this relationship too...", she said.  
"I know but you've just been really sensitive lately & i don't want you upset with me...i dont like it", i said.  
"I can't really control them", she sounded annoyed now.

I closed my eyes.  
She sighed.

"But i am sorry for making you feel like that...i really don't mean it", she said.  
"I know...", i kissed the top of her head again.

After a while, i felt her breathing slow, letting me know she was fast asleep.  
I feel something poke into my side. Lexi made a small sound, knowing it was the baby kicking.  
I chuckled & then rubbed softly at the spot where the baby was kicking.

"Go to sleep peanut", i whispered.


	52. Chapter 52-Its Time

Chapter 52-Its Time

Lexi p.o.v

I watched & ate my cereal as dean paced the kitchen.  
writing down things on a notepad. He looked up doing a double take.

"What are you doing?", i said.  
"well seeing as your due next week, i thought why not write what needs to get done...i can do them before that day"

He came over & handed me the pad.  
I nodded, chewing on my cereal. Tilting my head.

"Dean all this stuff is done...you did this two weeks ago"  
"What?"  
"Yeah...see this one...you said you wanted to baby proof the house...babe you did this last monday"

He looked over the list & then sighed.  
I knew he was bored, i was too, usually by now we were getting ready to head to live event.

"Babe i know...hey why don't you go to the gym burn off this boredom of yours...Seth will be home tomorrow morning...you'll have a buddy"  
"Yeah"

I felt a slight pain in my back.

"You ok?", he asked.  
"Yeah i think i just need to lay down", i said.

I took my bowl to the sink. Watching as he got his keys.

"I'll be back in a few, were gonna watch the live event on wwe network tonight right?"  
"Yeah ill be waiting"

He nodded.  
I was going to go upstairs but feeling the sharp pain again i couldn't.  
after the pain was gone, i took a deep breath sitting down on the couch.  
After getting the pain for a 5th time i called dean. He said he would rush over.  
When he got there, he was still dry.

"Did you not go to the gym?"  
"i barely parked the car when you called...whats wrong?"  
"I think these are contractions", i said to him.  
"Are you sure...no we still have a week...cant you stop them", he said panicking.

I glared at him.

"If i could don't you think i would have done that already...dean you need to call the doctor", i said.  
"ok..ok ill call", he said taking his phone out.

He told the doctor what was going on, the doctor letting him know to wait till the contractions werent to far apart. Dean paced the living room.

"What do i do...do you need anything..."he said.  
"I need you to stop pacing & sit down", i said annoyed.  
"I can't", he said.  
"fine then go put my bag in the car for when we leave, that way i don't forget it", i said wanting to get him out of the house.  
"got it"

He took my bag out of the hall closet & heading outside.  
When he came back in he sat down in the arm chair & watched me.

"Do you know how annoying that is", i said to him.

He looked away.  
Breathing through another contraction, he took my hand & let me squeeze his.

"Thank you", i said.  
"roman said i should do that...", He said softly.  
"Roman...did you call them?", i asked.

He jumped up, right now they were probably getting ready to go on.  
He called Seth & left him a message, along with the bellas & Eva. He called my mom to let her know what was going on.  
30 minutes later she walked through our front door.

"Hey sweetie how are you?", she said to me.  
"pain...but fine", i said.  
"What about you dean?", she said.  
"im freaking out...i dont know what to do...shes in pain & there's nothing i can do", he said.

She went up to him & hugged him.  
He hugged her back & i saw him relax.

"Its ok...i now your nervous but everything is going to be fine", she said to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck & smiled at her.

"Just think in a few hours your going to be holding your daughter", she said excited.

My phone started ringing & she said she was going to answer it for me. It was brie.  
Dean came over to me & kneeled in front of me, taking my hand & kissing it.

"Are you ready?", he said to me.  
"As ill ever be...you how you doing?", i asked.  
"Nervous..."  
"Dont be...we'll be fine baby"

He nodded. His phone ringing.

"Its Seth"

He stood up & answered walking into the kitchen.  
My mom came back & handed me my phone.

"Brie"  
"we are on our way...our match was first so, we could leave...i cant wait...this is so exciting"  
"yeah...you should see dean right now...i dont think he's going to make it", i said.

She laughed & i could hear Nikki in the background.

"Girl i think he might faint in the delivery room", Nikki said.  
"No joke...i think he might", i said laughing.  
"Bryan on his way to your house to help out...", brie said.

I had forgotten Bryan was home, seeing as how Kane injured him pretty bad. A knock at the front door, then it opened revealing Bryan & his beard.

"He's here brie", i said.  
"Good ok, we will see you when we get there...hold that baby girl in as much as you can", she said.  
"I'll try"

She hung up.

"Hey Bryan"  
"Hey"

He came over kissing the top of my head.  
Feeling another contraction, i asked if i could squeeze his hand.

"Squeeze away...wheres dean...ouch pretty mean grip you got there", he said.  
"Weak", i told him.

He laughed. Dean came back into the living room & smiled when he saw Bryan.

"Hey man...Seth said there on their way, just finished their match", he said.  
"I think its time for us to go", i said standing up.  
"How do you know that?", he asked.  
"Because my water just broke", i said.

Bryan taking my arm helped me out to the car.  
While dean closed up the house. My mom got in the back seat with me.  
They put me in a room & ruth showed up. She smiled at me.  
Dean was sitting in the chair next to the bed. My mom & Bryan went to meet the bellas & Seth.  
My doctor walked into the room.

"Ok so you're not that far now...a little bit more...", he said with a smile.  
"Whos gonna be with you in the delivery room?", ruth asked.  
"Dean & my mom", i said to her.

She nodded.

"Seth's here...he asked me to ask you if it was ok if he could come in?", she said.  
"Duh", i said.

She nodded & left the room.  
A few seconds later there was a knock.

"Hey", Seth said.

He moved over to us. Kissing the side of my head.

"How exciting", he said.  
"you're not the one in pain", i said.

He chuckled.  
After a 4 more hours of contractions the doctor said i was ready.  
Dean kissed the top of my head.

"I love you doll face", he whispered.  
"I love you too"

My mom was on one side & dean on the other.  
Pushing & getting annoyed with dean.

"come on baby", he said.  
"Shut up", i yelled at him, that was the 6th time he said that.

My mom laughed & looked at him.

"It's not you dean...its the pain...", she said.

Dean p.o.v

"The head is out", the doctor said.

Ruth was standing next to him with a pink blanket in her arms.

"Almost out", she said.

Hearing a tiny cry, i held my breath.  
The doctor handed a nasty looking thing to ruth & she started to clean it off, realizing it was the baby.  
I smiled when i saw her little hands.

"Here you go , you get to cut the cord", the doctor said.

I did as he told me & waited for ruth to finish cleaning off our baby.  
I looked at Lexi who smiled at me. Kissing her forehead.

"I want to see her", she whispered.  
"Their cleaning her...", i said.  
"Did you see her", she asked low.  
"Just her hands", i said.

Ruth was bringing the baby over, when the machine started to beep.  
Ruth pulling away taking the baby away.  
I looked at Lexi who had her eyes closed.

"Doctor shes bleeding", ruth said.  
"Whats going on?...Lexi...whats wrong with lexi", i said.  
"I need you to step out of the room ...get me an operating room quick...shes losing blood way to fast", he said.  
"whats going on...whats wrong with her?", i yelled.

A male nurse was pushing me out of the room along with Lexi's mom, i saw them get ready to take Lexi somewhere.  
Tears wanting to fall.

"Sir please", the guy said.  
"Whats wrong with her?", i screamed.

Ruth came out.

"Dean listen to me...listen...i promise ill let you know anything as soon as i can", she said.

Seth rushed over to me.

"whats going on?", he asked.  
"I don't know...they were saying she was bleeding too much & they took her away...", i said running my hand through my hair.

He looked at ruth.

"Ruth whats going on...whats wrong?", he asked.  
"I can't tell you now...ill go & find you but please...just be patient", she said going back & following where Lexi went.

I turned around & punched the wall behind me.  
Seth tugged on my pulling me into his arms tight. Not letting my tears fall.

"Shes gonna be ok...shes strong", he said.

After he let me go, we went back into the waiting room.  
I told her family & eva & her husband what happened.  
Brie came over to hug me. Crying into my shoulder.  
Nikki was holding Lexi's mom.

"Shes gonna be ok...dean...", brie said.

I nodded. I couldn't stop shaking from anger & sadness.  
It felt like forever. Seth got up.

"Romans here with Riley", seth said tapping my shoulder.

I saw him walk in & i jogged over to him.  
He pulled me into his arms tight. finally letting the tears fall.

"I cant do this roman..."i said low.

Pulling away, he wiped his tears too.  
Putting both hands on my shoulders. shaking me.

"Yes you can...were all here for you, for Lexi, & for...", he stopped.  
"Her name...shes doesnt have a name", i said.  
"Yes she does", seth said.

I had forgotten Seth had picked a name.  
I waited for him to answer.

"Her names Gracie Rose", he said.

I nodded, knowing those two names belonged to two different people who meant a lot to me.

"Lexi really liked it...she was excited about it & knew you would like it", roman said.


	53. Chapter 53-We Said Forever

Chapter 53-We Said Forever

Dean p.o.v

we saw ruth coming down the hall.  
I jumped up. Everyone else followed.

"Whats going on ruth please?", i begged.  
"She lost a lot of blood...but the doctor was able to stitch her up, things like this happen sometimes dean...but she's fine...she's still out...", she looked down.  
"What is it?", i said.  
"Shes not out off the clear yet, we have to wait to make sure...she doesnt open up again...& like i said she lost a lot of blood...", she said low.  
"Check me...take mine, do whatever the fuck you need to please", i said loud.  
"Dean...", roman put his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry..i didn't..."  
"Its ok...i know", she said.

She looked at everyone.

"family usually has the same blood type."

Brie & Nikki moved towards her, along with her other sisters & brothers.  
Ruth nodded & showed them where to go.

"Wheres the baby?", Seth asked.

I glanced at her. She smiled.

"Shes fine...beautiful & healthy...", she said before looking at me.  
"Like Lexi?", i asked low.  
"Exactly the same...except for those blue eyes", she said winking at me.

I smiled.

"Do you want to see her?", she asked.  
"No...noone gets to see her...i want Lexi to first...she was asking for her before...", i said.  
"ok...thats fine...Do we have a name yet?", she asked.  
"Gracie Rose Good", i said.  
"Beautiful name...im gonna go make sure i put that down", she said.

I nodded & she turned to go down the hall.  
I sat down in the arm chair, falling asleep without meaning too.  
someone tapped my shoulder making me jump.

"Its ok...they said we could see her now, she's still sleeping dean...", roman said.

I brushed my hair back.  
Her mom took my hand.

"You should see her first", i said.

She shook her head.

"No you should...its ok...", she said tilting her head down the hall.

I saw ruth waiting, i followed her to a different room.  
Walking in, Lexi was lying there still asleep. I felt my heart drop, there was a bag of blood hanging from a metal pole. walking over to her i kissed her lips softly.

"How long before she wakes up?", i asked ruth quietly.  
"Depends", she said.  
"Ruth...she will wake up right?", i could feel my eyes getting watery.

She gave me a sad smile.

"Shes my life...she gave my life meaning...", i told her letting a tear fall.  
"Would you like me to bring Gracie?", she said.  
"No not till she wakes", i said, sitting down in the chair near her bed.  
"ok...", she was about to walk out.  
"Ruth wait..."  
"Yes", she said turning.  
"If they want to see the baby they can...just don't let them hold her...i want Lexi to first", i said.

She smiled & nodded.  
I took Lexi's hand in mine, kissing the top of it.

"Come on baby...please wake up...gracie needs you...i need you", i whispered to her.

Feeling the tears fall, i wiped them.  
There was a soft knock on the door, it was Seth & roman.  
They came over to Lexi & kissed her forehead.

"hi baby girl", roman mumbled.  
"Rome..."  
"Yeah", he said.  
"Shes gonna wake up...tell me she's gonna wake up", i was begging him.  
"she is brother...", he said.

He knew he was making a promise he could not keep but did it for me, to make me feel better.

"Everyone decided not to see Gracie yet", Seth said.  
"Why?...its ok you can see her", i said.  
"No...we all want Lexi to first", roman said.

I nodded.

"Its late, everyone is going to head home...roman & i are gonna stay here with you", Seth said.  
"You don't have too", i said.  
"We want to...do you mind if Riley stays at your place?", roman said.  
"Go for it...here", i said handing him the key to the house.  
"Lexi's mom is gonna stay there too", Seth said.

Roman left & then came back a few minutes later.  
Ruth came in with some extra blankets & pillows.

"I thought since you guys were staying here...you guys needed this", she said.  
"Thanks babe", Seth said kissing her cheek.

He took them & handed a pillow & blankets to roman.  
Still holding onto Lexi's hand, i watched as they settled in, ruth handed me a blanket.

"Thanks", i said.  
"Gracie is fine, just finished eatting...i hope you don't mind we had to give her formula", she said.  
"I'm sure its fine as long as she eats right", i said.  
"Right...if you guys need anything else, Jenna is going to take my place till i come back tomorrow morning", she said.  
"Ok...thanks"  
"Anytime", she said.

Laying my head on the bed near Lexi's arm. I fell asleep.  
I felt someone move me.

"Hey ill watch her for a few you go & lay down", seth said.  
"No its ok im good", i said wiping my eyes.  
"No your not...come on man i promise to wake you if anything happens", he said.  
"ok", i yawned.

I moved over to the couch & laid down.  
Seth sat down in the chair i was in & took Lexi's hand.

Seth p.o.v

I looked over towards dean who had fallen asleep quickly.  
roman was on the cot they had brought in. I squeezed Lexi's hand.

"You have to wake up sweetheart...you don't know how bad this is killing dean...you know him, how he gets...gracie needs you too...by the way dean loved the name...i knew he would...yes i know im just that good...", i chuckled to myself.

Here i was talking to her, she probably couldn't hear me.

"Can you hear me?", i whispered.

I watched the blood in the tube go into her arm.  
A woman walked in smiling. Ruth's replacement till morning.

"Do you know how long this takes?", i asked her.  
"I'm sorry...i dont...i wish i did & i would tell you, this would be so much easier...she lost a lot of blood, she's weak & still recovering...", she said.

I nodded.

"Do you know how her baby's doing?"  
"Shes sleeping, we just finished feeding her again...i think she getting inpatient to meet her mommy & daddy", she said.  
"Yeah sounds like dean right there...", i said.

She giggled & left the room.  
I looked over at Lexi.

"Here that...shes already acting like dean...your gonna have your hands full with those two", i chuckled.

I stopped when i felt her hand squeeze mine.  
I looked from her hand to her eyes, hoping they would open so i could wake dean.  
nothing.

"come on sweetheart..."i said.

Nothing more happened, i leaned back in the chair & fell asleep.

"Seth", roman said low.

I yawned & looked at roman.

"Go lay down, ill watch her now..."  
"But.."  
"No go...you need to relax too...", he said.

I nodded & went to lay on the cot.  
Roman sat down.

Roman p.o.v

My body was sore from last night, but the sleep i got was enough to sooth some of it away.  
I saw the sun come in through the window. Ruth walked in with some bags & a tray with 6 cups, 3 had juice & the other 3 had coffee.  
I smiled at her.

"Good Morning", she whispered.  
"Morning", i said back.

She set down the bags & cups down.

"I didn't know exactly what you guys would want so...i got a little of everything", she said low.  
"Thats fine thanks so much", i said.  
"No problem...anything?", she said pointing at Lexi.

I shook my head.

"I'll come back in a few...im gonna go check on gracie for you guys"  
"Thanks", i said.

She left the room & i looked at Lexi.  
Feeling a squeeze in my hand. I moved closer to her.

"Lexi?...babygirl can you hear me", i said.  
"Whats wrong?", Seth said, coming over.  
"She squeezed my hand", i said.  
"Again?", he said.  
"What do you mean again?"  
"Last night...she did it..but i didn't know if it was just me or if she actually did it", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

We turned to look at her when she moaned.

"Jon..."she said low, still catching her saying it.  
"I'm gonna wake dean", Seth said.

I nodded, squeezing Lexi's hand.

"He's here lex...can you open your eyes sweetheart?", i said.

I looked over to see dean come fast towards me.  
I got up & moved aside so he could sit but he stood, one hand brushing Lexi's forehead with his index finger.

"Doll face...hey im here...im yours forever remember", he whispered.

Hearing him say that broke my heart a little, seeing seths face i knew he felt the same.  
Dean sat down in the chair, still holding Lexi's stopped, eyes still closed.  
I handed dean a sandwich & cup of coffee. Seth & i made a few calls to Stephanie & H, letting them know what happened.  
They told us not to rush back, knowing dean needed us more. I thanked them.  
Dean had fallen asleep again, laying his head near Lexi's arm.

Dean p.o.v

I felt a light touch brush down my cheek, i opened my eyes to see Lexi looking back at me.  
She still looked tired.

"Lexi", i said excited.

I stood & kissed her forehead.

"baby you fucking scared the hell out of me...", i whispered.  
"How is she?", she said low i almost couldn't hear her.  
"They tell me she's fine", i said.  
"You havent seen her?", she asked.  
"No...i want to see her the same time you do"

She gave me a small weak smile.  
Her fingers running softly down my cheek.

"Can I see her?", she asked.  
"Of course...darlin...", i was about to get up.  
"I'll let ruth know", Seth said.  
"Finally girl...damn who said you could take time off like that", roman said.

She smiled bigger.

"You know me Rome", she said, still weak.  
"Hey i have to make a call, dont do anything...dont move...", i said.

She giggled.

"Watch her Rome", i said.  
"I got it man", he said.

Walking into the hall, i pulled my phone out.  
Taking a deep breath before making this call.


	54. Chapter 54-Meeting Gracie

Chapter 54-Meeting Gracie

Dean p.o.v

The doctor wanted to check Lexi before letting her hold Gracie.  
When he gave the go ahead ruth brought her in. A smile came on Lexi's face when she saw her.  
She had dark brown hair & blue eyes. Ruth laid Gracie in Lexi's arms. I watched Lexi hold her & kiss her forehead.

"Shes cute...look at her...", Seth said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lexi looked at me.

"want to hold her?"

I jumped up from where i was sitting on the bed.  
I rubbed the back of my neck.

"No you...its ok", i said.

Roman & Seth chuckled.

"Dean...come on...here", she said.  
"I'll drop her...", i said.  
"Here ill help", roman said.

I licked my lips & nodded, moving back over to Lexi.  
Roman lifted Gracie out of her arms.

"Ok just like they told you in class...its ok dean you wont drop her", he said.

I nodded & cradled her in my arms as roman placed her.

"Hold her head", Seth said.

Looking down at her face made my heart race. I only felt this way once before when i look at Lexi. I was in love with this little girl. She was ours.  
I couldn't help but smile, kissing her forehead softly, she yawned.  
I chuckled.

"She looks just like you", i said to Lexi.  
"duh", Lexi said.

We all chuckled.  
There was a knock at the door, it was her mom.  
She looked excited while walking in, her eyes focused at the tiny bundle in my arms.  
Tears forming in her eyes.

"Look Gracie heres grandma", i said.

I looked at roman who took her & handed her to Lexi's mom.  
I moved over to sit next to Lexi & kissed her lips.

"Thank you", i whispered.  
"I couldn't have done it without you", she said.  
"You scared the hell out of me, it was the worst day of my life", i whispered to her.  
"No it wasnt...it was perfect, she's perfect", she said smiling at me.  
"She is", i said

Her mom kissed Gracie twice.  
Ruth walked into the room.

"Just wanted to check in to make sure everythings ok", she said.  
"great...except seth still hasn't held his goddaughter", Lexi said.  
"You haven't well here", Lexi's mom walked over to him.

Seth looked so freaked out, i couldn't help but laugh.  
He glared at me. Roman fixed his arms while Lexi's mom placed Gracie there.  
He chuckled.

"Not as hard as i thought it would be", he said.  
"See that class did help", Lexi said.  
"Thats different though sweetheart, those babies were a little bigger then her...shes so light", he said.

After a little while everyone started coming in.  
The bellas took turns holding her, her dad even came. Roman & Seth had gone home to shower & get me some clothes.  
The doctor said it would be good if Lexi stayed another night.  
Everyone had gone home, leaving Lexi & i alone with Gracie.

"Your wrong", she said low.  
"What?", i said.  
"She doesn't look like me...she looks like you...the only thing she got from me was the hair", she said still looking at garcie.

I sat down next to her, putting my arm over her shoulder.  
I started playing with gracies small toes that peeked out from the blanket.

"Not true", I said.

She glanced at me.

"Can i ask you something?", she said.  
"Sure"  
"What would you have done if...if i died yesterday?"

My smile fell & i looked away from her.

"but you're not", i said.  
"Dean..."  
"I don't want to talk about this...your here...your with me...with us...", i said.

She kissed my cheek. Then looked back down at Gracie.  
There was a knock at the door, when we looked over i wasnt as surprised as Lexi to see who was standing there.

"Come on in", i said to him.

Lexi looked at me confused.  
Sophia & Randy walked into the room. Sophia had a tiny pink bear in her hands & smile on her face.

"Hey", randy said.  
"hi...what are you doing here", she asked.  
"Dean called & said you had the baby...sophia wanted to see her", he said.  
"Can i see her Lexi?", she said sweetly.  
"Yeah...jump on up here", i said.

When i looked at Lexi, she smiled at me.  
Randy lifted Sophia onto the bed. She hesitated before leaning a little closer to Lexi to see Gracie's face.

"Whats here name?", randy asked.  
"Gracie Rose", i said.  
"Nice", he said.

I nodded & shrugged my shoulders.  
Sophia laughed when she took Gracie's hand.

"Shes so small", she said.  
"Want to hold her?", Lexi asked her.

She nodded. Lexi handed me Gracie, while she settled Sophia between her legs.  
I laid Gracie into sophias arms, Lexi was helping her hold Gracie up.  
They stayed for a few minutes.

"Well we should go & let you guys rest", randy said.  
"Bye Lexi, bye ", she said.

When randy walked out, Lexi looked over at me.

"You invited them?", she asked.  
"Yeah...i know how much you wanted to see her & i knew that you would appreciate it...so i called him", i said.  
"You're a good man Jonathan Good"

I leaned over & kissed her.

"I love you", i said.  
"Always?", she asked.  
"Always", I said.

Ruth had taken Gracie.

Giving lexi & I time alone. She shifted over a little & patted the empty side next to her.

"You have to be careful babe..." I said to her.

"Come here", she said softly.

I went over & laid next to her. Putting one arm behind her head. I kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready for those sleepless nights & 2am feedings?", I asked.

"The better question is are you", she giggled.


	55. Chapter 55-Who Is He?

Chapter 55-Who Is He?

Dean-

We were on our way to the arena, Lexi was on her phone. Putting it down then picking it right back up within seconds. Its been 9 months since Gracie was born, my aunt rose came down to live with us while we were on the road. We knew she would keep her safe. Triple H had told Lexi to go back to NXT to ease her back into work, he wanted her to get to know the new talent there & see if anyone catches her eye, so he could move them up to smack down. Today was her first day back on raw.I was no longer with roman & Seth, changing our storylines. Which we all understood & still remain friends.  
I looked over at Lexi.

"Hey so want to go out to dinner after the show?", i asked her.  
"I guess", she said.

She was looking at something on her phone & smiling.  
I tried to peek at it but couldn't see.

"Lex", i said.  
"Yeah"

I didn't want to answer her till she looked over at me.  
I felt her eyes on me, turning to look at her.

"Is everything ok?"

She looked at me like i was crazy.

"of course...why do you ask?"  
"I just feel like, i don't know...like your mad or something", i said.  
"Not this again, dean i told you...", she said frustrated.  
"I know but sometimes it feels like your pulling away & i don't know why", i said loud.  
"Your imagining things dean...nothing has changed...my feelings havent changed...have yours?", she said angry.

I sighed trying to calm my anger.

"Do you not want to be with me anymore...if thats so then tell me now...", she said loud.  
"I said it once & ill say it again...i will always love you...", i said.  
"Then whats the problem?", she asked.  
"Who the fuck is Corey graves?", i yelled.

She rolled her eyes & shook her head.  
She looked out the window & ran her hand through her hair.

"How come i havent met him yet...will i or is he your dirty little secret huh", i said loud.

I noticed her wipe her cheek, i took a deep breath.

"lex", i said softly.  
"don't Jon...", she yelled.

Getting to the arena, i took her bag out, she took off without me.  
I slammed the trunk to the car.

"Dude chill out?" Seth said.

I looked around, letting him walk in first.  
Once inside i walked along side as we couldn't be seen together because of what happened.

"Whats wrong?...wheres lexi?", he said.  
"Do you know someone named Corey graves?"

He thought about it then nodded.

"Lexi's been talking to him", i told him.

He chuckled & then shook his head.

"dude are you jealous?", he said.  
"Its just...things are different with her...i feel like this guy is the reason & i cant help but want to kick his ass", i said.

He laughed.

"Lexi would never cheat on you...dude come on you guys have a kid...an adorable one at that", he said.  
"I just don't want to lose her...", i said.  
"You wont, your engaged...which by the way when's the wedding?"  
"Ask her...i try & bring it up & she snaps at me...then she's on the phone, the only times she puts it down is when she's with Gracie...", i said.  
"I'm sure its nothing man...dont worry", he said patting my back.

I nodded & he left to his locker room.  
I walked into mine, roman was there. I looked at him confused.

"I hope you don't mind, but i don't like having a locker room to myself anymore", he said.  
"Dude me either...", i said.  
"So whats up...hows gracie?", he asked.  
"Shes getting so big man...how do you stop them from growing", i said.

He chuckled. then looked over at me.

"Dude when you find out let me know", he said.  
"Hey rome...do you know a corey graves?", i asked while getting ready.  
"heard of him...some people say he's a real ladies man...why do you ask?", he was lacing his boots.  
"He's been talking to Lexi", i said.  
"like face to face?", he asked.  
"On the phone...texting", i said.

He looked up at me. Straightening himself up.  
He gave me a worried look.

"What?...you dont think she's...", i said.  
"No she wouldnt...but i don't think that would stop him...he's lets say persistent"  
"What does he do?"  
"You don't know...NXT...", he said.  
"How come ive never heard of him?", i said.  
"He's new...pretty good wrestler", he said.

He stood.

"But like i said...she wouldnt...man she loves you...", he said.  
"I'm not so sure anymore Rome", i mumbled.

He patted my back.

"I'll be right back, i gotta go check something out", he said.

I nodded & finished getting ready.

Lexi-

I finished getting ready.  
My phone buzzed & i took it out of my bag to see who it was.  
Message:Corey Graves I opened it.

"Hey chick, good luck today...your gonna be the new divas champ tonight ( ;"

I texted back.

"Hope so...thanks"

There was a knock at the door.  
Paige opened it to roman. He looked over at me & smiled.  
I walked over to him & closed the door behind me.

"Hey rome...whats up?"  
"Are you sleeping with Corey graves...theres been rumors...rumors that thank god dean hasn't heard yet", he said angry.  
"What...are you serious right now", i crossed my arms over my chest.  
"baby girl...", he said but i stopped him.  
"First dean & now you...what i cant have friends of the opposite sex now", said loud.  
"Deans just feeling...", he said.  
"What about what im feeling...is that not important too...you know what...i cant do this now", i said.

Walking back into the divas locker room.  
My phone buzzed again.  
Message:Corey Graves

"We still going out to celebrate after your victory?"

I bit my lip before answering him.  
Thinking about dean.

"Yes"

I put my phone away. getting up to head out to catering.  
Opening the door dean stood there with his hand ready to knock.  
I walked out & he leaned against the wall.

"I came to wish you good luck...i forgot you had a match for the divas title", he said low.  
"I know...", i said.  
"Is that why your mad?", he asked sad & it made my heart sink.

I moved closer to him, taking his hands in mine.

"I'm not mad...its just...why are you so determined to find out if im cheating...im not dean & i don't know how many times i have to tell you that", i said.  
"I know...but doll face your freaking beautiful , your smart, & sometimes i don't understand how you could still be with me", he said.  
"do you want to meet him?", I asked.

He shrugged. I was hoping if they met dean would stop accusing me of cheating.

"Is he good looking?", he asked.

I chuckled. letting my body press up against his, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Not as good looking as you babe", i said.

He smiled at me. leaning down his lips pressed against mine.  
It felt like i havent felt his lips in so long, the kiss was sweet & slow.I couldnt help but moan into it.  
He pulled away.

"I want to meet him", he said.

His forehead leaned against mine.

"Ok...we were all going to go out tonight to celebrate my win...hopefully", i said.  
"Oh yeah & when were you planning on telling me about going out?", he said with a smirk.  
"Well seeing as you forgot about my match...i was gonna make you sit in the hotel room alone", said.

He squeezed me. kissed me again.

"Cant wait to meet the fucker", he said.

I swatted his arm.

"Be nice", i said.

The door to the divas locker room opened.  
Paige walked out. She smiled at me.

"You ready to lose that belt?", i said to her.  
"In your dreams Lexi", she said.  
"kiss it goodbye"

She laughed & left.

"Taking the belt from her might ruin your friendship", dean said.  
"No it wont...were cool...come on im hungry", i said, pulling his hand.

I looked at him up & down, its gonna take me a while to get used to seeing him without his shield uniform.  
Holding onto his hand tight.

"Its weird", i said.  
"What?"  
"Not seeing you in a uniform or seeing you walk out without Seth & roman...i miss it", i said low.  
"Me too but there's nothing we could do about it...there still my best friends"  
"I know...but seeing you in that uniform was so sexy...mmmm"

He chuckled.

"I can still wear it at home you know", he said with a smirk.


	56. Chapter 56-New Divas Champ

Chapter 56-New Divas Champ

Lexi-

Walking back stage with the divas belt felt great, this is something ive always wanted.  
I was up for it, since AJ was leaving for a while they had chosen me to take it but seeing as i got pregnant,  
i couldn't so they gave it to Paige. Now that it was in my hands, i didn't want this to end.  
The girls all hugged me backstage. Seeing Dean with a big grin on his face, i walked over to him.  
He kissed my forehead & then my lips.

"I'm so proud of you", he whispered.

Everyone cleared. Seth came over with a smile on his face.

"Hey congrats MILF", he said.

Dean glared at him & Seth just laughed.

"I'm just kidding dean...relax man...hey ill see you out there...try not to kick my ass too much dude", he said to dean.  
"No promises", dean said chuckling.

Seeing as Seth betrayed them by hitting roman in the back with a chair & then practically beating dean to death. They pinned them against each other but in the end laughed about it when they got backstage.  
Seth's new theme song hit & he walked out. Dean looked over at me.

"So i guess were going out tonight huh", he said softly.  
"looks like it babe"  
"I'm honestly really proud of you doll face...", he said.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Looking down, he took a few minutes before looking back up at me.

"I know you would have had this sooner but i knocked you up & i messed up your chance..."  
"Dean its ok...honestly...im glad you knocked me up...we have a beautiful little girl at home...I wouldnt trade her or you for any amount of belts in the world...i love you both so much"

His arm wrapped around my waist, his lips placed a soft kiss on my nose, making me giggle. A guy waved at dean, letting him know it was his turn. He nodded looking down at me.

"I have to go"  
"I'll be here...waiting", I said.

He kissed my forehead & then my cheek, lingering there.

"your my milf", he whispered, i could tell he was smirking.  
"Go..."i said pushing him away playfully.

He chuckled before turning.  
I went to the divas locker were the girls were getting ready, we were going to head out to celebrate as soon as the show was done. Brie & Bryan were meeting us there. Seeing as they were fired, well Brie was fired after slapping Stephanie of course, watching this go down from home was hard, not being able to be there for them or Dean.

"Nikki, that dress is to short don't you think?", Nattie said to her.  
"what, if it were up to me it would be shorter", Nikki said flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
"You look cute...that dress for dean", Eva said.

I was in a short tight black strapless dress. Brushing my hair to the side the way dean likes it.

"or Graves", summer said leaning against the door with a smirk.  
"Girl your like an annoying mosquito that wont go away...your not gonna be happy till Lexi swats you", trinity said.  
"She already did", said Nikki.

The girls all laughed.

"whatever"

Summer rolled her eyes before looking back at me.  
Smirk still on her face.

"So how is he...in bed i mean...i hear he's a wild one... hear you fucked him already, when you were there...i mean i would to, all those tattoos & his charm..."  
"Summer im not you...i don't open my legs for every man who comes along...i have one & he's enough for me", i said loud.  
"So then you wouldn't mind if i steal graves away", she said.

I was beyond annoyed.

"Why would she care?", deans voice came into the conversation.

I heard summer giggle.

"Ask her", she said.

He looked over at me concerned. He was still in his ring gear.  
I sighed, great he had that look on his face. Summer waved & left. The girls stayed quiet.  
I started towards dean, he put his hands up to stop me.

"Not here...im gonna go get dressed", he said

He turned & walked away. I put my hands on my hips frustrated.

"he still thinks you & Corey did something?", Nikki said.  
"Yes & i don't understand why all of a sudden he doesn't trust me", i said sitting next to Nattie.  
"Well he knows you & graves does text you alot...maybe thats why", eva said.  
"WHAT!", all the girls eyes were on me.

I jumped a little. Guilty look on my face.

"It's not like im keeping it from him, he knows & I don't lock my phone so anytime he wants to see those messages there right there...", i said.  
"Can i ask you a serious question?", trinity said.  
"Yeah", i said.  
"Do you like corey graves...i mean do you find him attractive?"  
"No...i mean...kinda but i would never cheat on Dean...im just texting him", i said.  
"Girl your cheating...", Nattie said.  
"No im not...Its mostly about work", i said.  
"Your flirting with him...you said mostly about work...what else is he texting you", i hear Nikki say.

I look at her to see her holding my phone.  
I got up to take it from her.

"I'm not flirting...there jokes he sends ok..thats how he is", i said.  
"I get how you don't see this as flirting...you've only had 3 boyfriends...you said it yourself when you were with randy, you didn't know he was flirting with you till brie said something to you", Nikki said.  
"i mean yes maybe a little bit...but...", i said.  
"Dean is just afraid to lose you...trust me my man is the same way...they wanted to give me a love interest & he flipped.", trinity said.  
"Well geez don't make me feel bad or anything", i said.

They laughed.  
I sighed.

"I need to go find dean", i said to them.

Walking out & i went towards his locker room.  
I knocked & roman answered. He gave me a small smile.

"Roman...im sorry about snapping at you earlier", i said pouting.

He chuckled.

"Its ok babygirl...i get it...i just saw how bad dean was & then all those rumors being spread about you & graves...i dont like it", he said low.  
"Neither do i...where is he?", i said looking around.  
"Shower...you look good by the way...", he said.  
"Thanks not bad for just having a baby right...Dean helped me out", i said.  
"Woah don't need to know how", he said.

I laughed & pushed him lightly.

"Not like that Rome", i said.

He laughed loud, dean coming from the shower.  
Towel around his waist, he rolled his eyes when he saw me.  
Roman taking a hint. He squeezed my shoulder.

"I'll see you guys at the club", he said before walking out.

I waited till i heard the door close.  
I moved towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.  
I brushed my lips along his still wet shoulders.  
I heard him sigh & then squeeze my hands with his.

"Summer was just saying those things to get under my skin", i said to him low.  
"You didn't answer her question?", he said.  
"I didn't think i needed too, dean do you seriously think that...baby we are engaged...if she would have said she wanted to take you from me...baby i would have clawed that bitches eyes out", i said.

He sighed.

"We are engaged...is that all its ever going to be...when can i marry you...i want to marry you", he said.  
"Dean..."  
"I don't know why your hesitating...if you really loved me the way you say you do, then whats the problem?", he said.

He turned around, taking my hands.

"I don't mind waiting, but you also don't give me an answer as to why you want to wait & it makes me think that it has to do with him", he said.  
"It doesn't...", i said.

He shakes his head & turns around.

"I need to get ready", he said.  
"ok, ill be outside"

He shrugged. I opened the door to walk out, taking one last glance at his back.

"I love you Jon", i said loud enough for him to hear me.

I saw him stop moving.

"I love you too", he said.

Dean-

I looked over at Lexi, feeling guilty on my part. I take her hand before walking into the club.  
She looks back & smiles at me.

"You look beautiful...", i said running my fingers through her hair.  
"I knew you'd like it", she said winking at me.  
"Since i paid you a compliment does this mean im getting laid tonight", i whispered in her ear.

She giggles & presses her body close to mine. I havent gotten any since Gracie was born, when we tried Gracie would cry or we were to tired from lack of sleep. Then when i had to go back on the road it was even harder to find time, especially when she had to fly to make appearances at NXT.

"If your lucky..you know maybe 2 more would do it", she said.  
"How about i just get you drunk", i said.  
"That works too", she smiled up at me.

We were sitting at a table with the bellas & the other girls.  
roman & Seth appearing beside me.

"Corey", Lexi waved at someone coming in.

He smiled at her & waved back.  
I groaned. He had tattoos on his arms, he came with another guy i didn't know.

"Hey short thing", he said to her.

She hugged him & he kissed her cheek, i jumped up, roman pulled me back down.

"Relax", he said into my ear.  
"He kissed her", i growled.  
"I do it all the time & so does Seth...", he said.  
"But you're not interested in her that way...you both have women", i said.  
"If you don't calm down your going to ruin her night...now do you really want that...", he said.  
"No"

Lexi walked back over with these two guys. They nodded & waved.

"Guys this is Corey Graves & Baron Corbin from NXT", she said excited.  
"It's nice to meet you guys heard a lot of great things...im roman reigns", roman said shaking their hands.  
"Seth Rollins", Seth said next.

Corey stuck his hand out to me.  
I eyed him.

"Dean Ambrose", i said shaking his hand.  
"Oh your Lexi's guy...yeah heard a lot of good things about you man...lexi doesnt stop talking about you", he said.  
"Yeah we've wanted to meet you for a while", Baron said.  
"Well now you have", i said with a cocky grin.

They nodded, sitting down next to Seth.  
Lexi was going to sit next to me but i grabbed her and sat her on my lap.  
Resting my hand on her thigh & chugging my beer.

Want to dance?", she asked.  
"Darlin you know i dont", i said.

She pouted.

"Can i ask Seth then?", she said.  
"Go for it"

She leans towards Seth.

"Wanna dance half & half", she said.

He chuckled.

"Why the fuck not", he said taking her hand & pulling her to the dance floor.

Knowing that Seth wouldnt grind up against her when dancing.  
Graves moved over to my other side. I eyed him carefully, roman shifted a little watching his move as well.  
Something didn't feel right with this guy.

"Shes a firecracker aint she", he said.

I chuckled & took a sip of my beer.

"You know those rumors about me & her...there just that...rumors...i would never..." he said, it almost sounded like he was being sarcastic.

I could have sworn i saw him smirk while he watched her dance.

"so then why do you text her?", i asked him.  
"shes beautiful Ambrose, i wouldn't like people calling her a cheater... but it would be a shame if you lost her", he said.

He had changed, he was threating me now. I gritted my teeth.  
Lexi thought he was being friendly but he was actually trying to move in on whats mine. He was one person when she was around & another when she wasnt. He was planning something & i didn't like it.  
His eyes went back to lexi & i lost it.


	57. Chapter 57-New Enemies

Chapter 57-New Enemies

Dean-

I stood up & he did too, i grabbed a handful of his shirt & threw him against the wall.  
Pinning him there with a snarl on my face.

"You stay away from her...i swear i will rip your fucking head off if you touch her", i Growled at him.

He smirked at me, raising a brow.  
I felt romans hand on my shoulder. Graves glanced to the side, his expression changing completely.  
His smirk falling, he was starting to play the victim.

"Dean...what are you doing?", i hear Lexi say.  
"He just jumped me...i don't know what happened Lexi...", Corey said.

I pulled on his shirt & then pushed him back into the wall.  
everyone's eyes were on me. Confused, worried, & Scared.

"Dean let him go", Lexi yelled.  
"He's lying lex...he's fucking lying", i yell back to her.

She was angry at me. She looks away & then walks over to Nikki & brie saying something to them before grabbing her purse.

"Baby...", i said to her.

She shook her head & walked out with them.  
Roman gripped my shoulder.

"Let him go man...lexi's more important now", he said.

I looked back at graves who had that smirk on his face again.  
He had accomplished what he set out to do. I gritted my teeth.

"You go anywhere near my woman & ill beat the shit out of you", i said.

I let him go & followed Lexi, roman & Seth right behind me.  
Graves friend smirked at us as we walked out.  
I saw Lexi down the street, running to catch up to her, when i did i pulled her back.

"What the hell dean...", she yelled at me.  
"He was threatening me...he wants you...why cant you see that doll", i yelled back.

The bellas looked at each other. Eva wrapped her arms around her husbands waist.  
Roman & Seth catching up. I could hear them breathing heavy.

"Dean there is nothing...i repeat nothing going on with him...this is business & you might have just caused me to lose this...", she yelled.  
"Lose what?", i said more calmly.

She shook her head.

"You forgot, just like you forgot my divas title match...or were you just not listening when i told you...", she said sadly.  
"Darlin...", i didn't get to finish, she raised her hands to stop me.  
"I'm really disappointed in you...I'm gonna stay with Nikki tonight", she said low.

It hurt me to hear her say that. I nodded.

"You want space...i get it...you know where i am if you want me", i said.

I kissed her forehead before turning around & walking with Roman & Seth back to the club.  
I wasnt finished with Corey Graves, this was his fault & i wanted him to know it. Sensing what i was up to Roman stood in front of me to stop me.

"Think about this...dean...your relationship with Lexi is on the line...this is a very very thin line, you don't want to cross it", he said.  
"Get out of my way Rome", i said through gritted teeth.

He shook his head & sighed.  
I walked back in seeing corey taking a drink of his beer. I swatted it out of his hands, he stood along with Baron Corbin.  
Seth standing beside me, looking at Corbin.  
Roman had his arms crossed over his chest, watching.

"You don't deserve her", Graves said.  
"And what makes you fucking think you do?", i told him.  
"You have a short temper ambrose...i don't think she likes that", he chuckled.

I brushed my hair back, laughed & then punched him in the face.  
He fell back landing on the floor, i jumped on top of him, continuing to punch him, seeing red, the last time i felt like this was when that guy almost raped Lexi. Seth was fighting with Corbin seeing as he tried to pull me from his friend.  
I felt a pair of arms start to pull me off of him. Seeing the usos holding me back & roman holding seth back.  
Graves laughed, still on the floor as blood poured from his mouth.

"It wont be long before i have her whimpering underneath me...begging me for more...telling me how i fuck her better than you ever will...", he said.  
"You fucking touch her & ill cut your hands off...do you hear me", i growled at him, stilling trying to loosen the grip the usos had on me.  
"Thats enough!", a loud roar came from beside us.

Randy had appeared, looking at the scene in front of him.  
He eyed me. Then graves. He moved towards him.

"Get the fuck out...i dont ever want to see you near him or Lexi again...this ends now...or your finished...both of you", he yelled at graves & Corbin.

Roman let seth go & Corbin helped graves up.  
Graves chuckled as he passed me. Randy looked at me.

"Clean yourself up before Lexi sees you...", he said passing me.

I huffed, fixing my shirt. I could see blood on it. I looked at Seth & patted him on the back.

"What are friends for", Seth said fixing his hair.  
"Are you both done acting like kids who got there candy stolen", roman said loud.  
"You know what rome...it felt fucking great...i havent done that in a long ass time...i feel free...", i said letting my tongue hang out.  
"So what are you saying...that you would be better off without lexi...because thats where you're heading", roman said.

I cleared my throat before looking down at my hands.

"Shit", i said softly.

I need to get all my frustrations out & i did, i blamed everything going on between me & Lexi on graves, i mean it was his fault in some way.

"You should go & see her", randy said from the bar.

He set his beer down on the counter & looked at me.

"You know she's not going to like this...", he said pointing at my hands.

My knuckles were cut & bleeding. knowing i was going to get an ear full.  
I nodded, i passed him.

"Hey if it helps...corey graves is a fucking dick...you have to let Lexi find that out on her own...", randy said.

I nodded before walking out.  
Roman & Seth went to the bar in the hotel. I went up to my room & Lexi's stuff was gone.  
I called her.

"Jon...", she said softly.  
"I need your help baby...please...theres something i need to tell you", i said almost afraid.  
"Are you ok...ill be over in a minute", she said hanging up.

I took a deep breath before hearing the front door open.  
I took my jacket off so she could see the blood stained shirt.  
She stopped when she saw me. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you ok...how bad are you hurt?", she said rushing over to me, her hands feeling around my body.

I waited till she saw my knuckles.

"God Dean", she said.

She ran her hand through her hair.  
My face im sure was expressionless to her, but deep down i was still angry with her.  
She cupped my face.

"What happened?", she asked.  
"I fucking beat up corey graves...i let him know that no one steals from me", i said calmly.  
"No one is stealing from you Jon", she said loud.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I cant do this anymore...", she said.

I watched her cry. Finally sitting down on the bed.

"I love you & i dont want...", i said.  
"Stop...i know dean you always say that...i get it...but that doesn't excuse what you did...I think...", she said.  
"Dont say it...please dont say it", i begged her.  
"We need a break...", she broke as she said it.

I felt my eyes fill with tears as i watched her trying to control her tears.

"So you could be with him...", i said coldly.  
"God dean no...", she said hurt.  
"What about Gracie...", i said low.  
"I'm not keeping her from you jon...i would never do that", she said.  
"I thought you said a break not a break up?", i said angry.  
"It's a break dean...till you realize that you can trust me...you should know that if ever anyone tried something i would shoot them down...this...this right here...is why i wont marry you...because you can't trust me", she said loud.

She wiped her face, then came over to me slowly.  
She cupped my face & i flinched at the feel of her soft touch.  
She leaned her forehead against mine, tears falling fast from her eyes again.  
Her lips brushed mine, they trembled against mine. She was trying not to break down, i was trying not to break down as well. She moved towards the door & left. It felt like someone tugged at my heart & my stomach felt empty & i felt sick.


	58. Chapter 58-His Loss, My Gain?

Chapter 58-His Loss, My Gain?

Lexi-

Its been a week since ive seen dean, avoiding the halls i know he walked through.

I sat in one of the seats waiting for this NXT show to start.

Corey gave a small wave.

"Whats up boss", he said sitting next to me.

"Just thinking", i said.

He nodded.

"About Dean?", he asked.

"Yeah...just wondering what he's doing...usually I'd be talking to him right now on the phone...", i said.

Corey's hand landed on my thigh.

I took it off.

"Please don't do that", i said getting up.

"Sorry i was just trying to comfort you", he chuckled.

I sighed.

He stood up too.

"Dean just can't appreciate what he has or had...now that your single..."

I shook my head.

"I'm not single...i love dean...i will always love dean...", i said making sure he understood.

"Thats what i meant", he said.

He brushed his fingers through my hair.

I was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

I stepped away.

"Corey", i said pushing his hand away.

"Again sorry...", he said.

Someone cleared their throat.

It was Nattie.

"Hey girl...", she said.

"Hey i was just going to look for you...", i said moving away from Corey.

I looped my arm with Nattie's & we walked away.

"Thank you for showing up when you did", i said.

"Yeah you looked kinda freaked out there", she said.

Dean-

Getting home, i walked right in.

Aunt Rose was sitting on the floor playing with Gracie.

"Theres my girl", i said.

She smiled & went back to her toys.

I looked at Rose.

"Is Lexi here?", i asked.

"No...she has a show tonight", she said.

I nodded.

"Forgot... has she...asked for me at all?", i asked.

"Just if you're eatting & sleeping enough", she said.

I nodded.

"Jon...is everything ok with you two?", she asked.

I went & sat on the floor, kissing the top of Gracie's head.

"It will be...i hope", i said softly.

"How about i get you something to eat...", she said.

"Yeah thanks", i said.

She smiled & got up, going into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get mommy back...i promise Gracie", i said quietly to her.

I pulled my phone out.

Dialing Lexi.

Voicemail.

"Hey baby...i just...i was calling hoping to hear your voice...i guess not right...i miss you, im sitting here with Gracie, playing...yes im eating right & im sleeping...not comfortably i might add but im getting enough...i love you"

Leaving the message knowing she listens to them.

Lexi-

After the show i turned my phone back on.

Seeing the voicemail symbol pop up. A missed call from dean.

I listened to the message. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

After listening to it i put it back in my pocket.

Turning around to see Nattie.

"Your so stubborn... just call him", she said stern.

"Not till he understands that he needs to trust me..." i said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If that makes me stubborn then fine", i said.

She chuckled.

Corey came up to us with Corbin by his side.

"whats with the face boss lady...i won", Corey said.

"Yeah you did great...you too Corbin", i said.

"I say we go out & celebrate", Corey said.

"Not me...i need to pack & get ready to head home to my daughter...", i said picking up my bag.

"Hey wanna room together?", Nattie said.

"Sure...would love the company", i said.

She nodded & went to change.

Corey pulled my arm to get me to look at him.

"Is everything ok with us?", he asked.

"Sure", i said.

"Why don't you text me back then", he said.

"I've been busy...sorry", i said.

Nattie came back out.

"I'll see Corey", i said.

Nattie & i passed Corey.

I listened to all the voicemails dean has left over the past week. Hearing his voice kept me from falling apart every night.

I missed him.


	59. Chapter 59-2 Months

Chapter 59-2 months

Dean-

She hasn't called. Sitting in my hotel room alone pained me. I closed my eyes & grabbed the last bottle of beer i had. I chugged it. tossing the bottle to the floor when i finished it. She avoided me in the halls & the girls wouldn't let me see if i begged.

"Dean?", i heard Seth call.

He & roman entered my room, i gave them a slight nod.

"Dude...what is up with you...the only times ive seen you these passed weeks was in the ring & then you bail", Seth said.  
"So", i said coldly.

They both looked at me with worried looks.

"Hey how about we go out to lunch...come on some fresh air will do you some good man", roman said.  
"I miss her", i said softly.  
"Have you seen Gracie?", Seth asked.

I nodded.

"Lexi tells rose to bring her to me or I go to the house when she's not there...", i said.  
"so what is this dean...is this...over or just space needed?", he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I eyed him.

"Is she...is she dating?", i asked them.  
"no...we havent really seen her either", roman said.  
"What about graves?", i asked.  
"Shes managing him at NXT...triple h asked her too..", Seth said.

I licked my lips. Feeling like i was about to break down, i got up.

"I need a drink", i said.

They followed to the bar downstairs.  
Sitting down, some girls came over to us. A blond tall blue eyed girl set her hand on my arm.  
I smirked at her.

"Whats your name?", i asked her.  
"Molly", she said.  
"Well molly...today is your fucking lucky day", i said.

She sat down on my lap, i ran my hand up her thigh rough.  
She moaned in my ear. I jumped up, she fell to the floor.

"Leave", i told her.  
"But...", she said getting up.  
"Get the fuck away from me", i yelled.

She jumped & left with her friends.

"Asshole", one of the girls said.  
"You did the right thing", roman said low.

I looked at him.

"did i...she gets to fuck graves & im here, before Lexi any womans moan would make me hard as fuck & when she did it...all i could think about was Lexi", i said.

They laughed.

"Because you love Lexi", Seth said.

They brought our beers over & i chugged it, ordering another one.  
I ordered a couple of shots to go with it.

"Maybe you should slow down dean...", roman said.  
"fuck that", i said.

downing the shots they brought over.  
Roman & Seth just sat there & let me get all my pain out.  
After a couple of hours i was feeling the effects.

"She thinks i don't trust her", i slurred.  
"Do you?", roman asked.  
"Yes...its cemetary i don't trust...", i said.  
"you mean graves...", Seth said.  
"Same shit", i slurred.

I waved the waitress over & asked for another shot.  
She nodded & left, coming back with a tray.

"Thanks", i said to her.

I then felt someones hands run up & down my back softly.

"Jon...", she whispered.

I jumped up, holding onto the table.  
Seeing summer rae smile at me.

"Dont you fucking call me that...", i snarled at her.  
"I hear you like it when Lexi calls you that", she said, her finger trailing down my abs.

I hear roman clear his throat.  
I pushed summers hand away.

"Leave me the fuck alone", i said to her.

She laughs & walks away.  
I started to sit again, losing my balance, grabbing a guy to steady myself.

Lexi-

I was at lunch with the girls, lost in thought not hearing anything they were talking about.  
Trinity tapped my hand.

"You ok girl", she said.  
"No...i miss him", i said softly.  
"I can tell...i can also tell he misses you too, you both have that same look on your faces", she said.  
"Maybe you should go & see him", Nikki said.  
"maybe", i said.  
"Sweetheart, he loves you...hes just afraid...maybe if you actually set a date already", brie said.  
"Not till he trusts me", i said.  
"It's not you he doesn't trust...its graves...and honestly i don't trust him either", Nattie said.

The other girls made a noise that told me they didn't trust him either.

"Yeah", I said softly.  
"Girl my man told me he was yelling all kinds of stuff at dean...about how he's gonna have you whimpering underneath him...", trinity said.  
"What?", i said.  
"Any man would go off on someone like that...i mean not as brutal as dean did...", Nattie said.  
"call him", brie said.

They started chanting call him loud, other people in the diner gave us looks like we were crazy.

"Fine ok", i said.

I pulled my phone out, realizing it was on silent. I had 3 missed calls from roman & 2 from Seth.  
I called them back.

"Finally", i heard roman say.  
"Whats wrong Rome?", i said getting up & moving towards the bathroom.  
"Its dean...babygirl...its bad...he got drunk & got into a fight with a group of guys, Seth & i tried to help but...it didnt help him any", roman said.  
"Where are you?", i said feeling my hands shake.  
"Hospital...deans getting stitched up", he said.  
"I'm on my way"

I clicked end & walked out to the girls.  
They looked at me worried.

"whats going on?...is it Gracie?", brie said.  
"No its dean...he got into a fight & he's in the hospital", i said to them trying not to break down.  
"Ok calm down, we will pay & go with you", Nattie said.  
"You don't have to...", i said.  
"We are not leaving you alone right now...come on", eva said.

Brie paid while we all walked out to the car.  
once we were all in we drove to the hospital. Seeing a nurse behind the counter i went over to her.

"Hi...im here for a dean ambrose..."

I shook my head.

"I mean Jonathan Good...sorry", i said to her.

She nodded & looked on her computer.  
She looked back at me & said he was down the hall with the doctor.  
I took off towards the room, the girls following behind the waiting room,  
I saw roman had an ice pack to his head, his elbow was wrapped in bandages, bloody lip, seths left eye was swollen shut, holding an ice pack to it. He had a dark purple bruise in the corner of his mouth & the small toilet paper stuffed up is nose was red with blood.  
They looked really bad.  
Roman saw me & gave me a small smile.

"Are you ok?", i said to him.

I laid my hand on his head softly. sitting next to him.

"What happened?", Nikki said checking on Seth.  
"Dean got drunk...summer rae was bugging him & he moved her away...when he went to sit down, he slipped & bumped into some guy...well this guy had like 10 friends with him...and well you know the rest", Seth said pointing to himself.  
"What about dean?", trinity asked.  
"He has a bad cut on his forehead, that guy almost dislocated his shoulder & just kept stepping on him & wouldn't stop", roman said.  
"Can i see him?", i asked.  
"He's in room 12", roman said.

I nodded & Nattie took my place, taking care of roman.

"I'm so sorry guys", i said softly to them.  
"This isn't your fault babygirl...its deans dumbass...he was missing you", roman said, flinching when Nattie went to clean his bloody lip.  
"Sorry", she said low.

I turned & went to find room 12.  
I knocked & then opened it. Dean was laying back in the bed, his shoulder was wrapped & so was his head.  
His eyes were closed, you can see were those guys kicked & stepped on him.  
The nurse look over at me.

"Oh im sorry you can't be in here", she said.  
"Its ok...thats my wife", dean said groggy.  
"Oh im sorry", she said to me.

I gave her a smile, letting her know it was ok.  
She walked out & i saw dean glance at me, he tried to get up.  
I rushed over to him & stopped him.

"I want to hold you", he said.  
"you will but now you need to lay down", i said to him softly.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as he looked back at me.

"don't cry beautiful...im ok...see...i told you before the only thing that could kill me is losing you", he said.  
"I'm gonna kill summer rae", i said wiping my tears.

He chuckled, then flinched at the pain.  
I brushed his hair back lightly.

"I love it when you do that doll face", he said low.

He was falling asleep again, the medicine for the pain was getting to him.  
He opened his eyes quick fighting it.

"I don't want to close my eyes", he said softly.

I chuckled.

"I don't think your going to last much longer babe", i said to him.

He took my hand in his.

"Dont leave...promise you'll be here when i wake up", he said.

"promise", i whispered.

He fell asleep right away.  
The nurse had brought me a blanket, the doctor said they wanted to keep him over night to make sure everything was ok.  
I woke up & yawned & noticed that dean was sitting up with a smile on his face.

"How you feeling?", i asked him sitting on the bed, letting my legs hang on the side of it.

His fingers brushed my cheek.

"Better now that your here", he said.  
"Dean...you scared the crap out of me...this is why i don't like you fighting babe", i said.

I put my hand over his hand that was on my cheek.

"I know im sorry...i just...I missed you so much & i couldn't take it anymore", he said.

I looked down at my ring finger, he saw that i had finally put the engagement ring back on.  
I had taken it off when i told him we needed space.

"I should have never taken it off", I said softly.  
"Its ok", He said kissing the back of my hand.  
"April 12th", i said fast.

He looked at me confused.

"Its our wedding date", i told him.

He straightened up as much he could. A smile plastered on his face.

"Really?", he said.  
"Yeah...i picked the day & brie said she would help me out...since she's not working right now", i said.

Brie agreed to help me plan it. Telling her i wanted something small, with only close friends & family. I told dean this & he agreed.

"I love you", i said to him.  
"I love you to doll face"

I leaned in close & kissed him. He hissed when my lips touched the bruise by his mouth.

"Sorry", i said while giggling.  
"The pain is fucking worth getting to taste you again", he said.


	60. Chapter 60-Visiting

Chapter 60-Visiting

Dean-

They gave me 2 weeks off to recover, seeing as my head injury was bad.  
I traveled with Lexi, we were at NXT, it was the first time i actually got to see what she does.

"So what do you think so far?", she asked.  
"Your really good at this whole manager thing", i said.

The doctor had put my arm in a sling. I scratched at where it rubbed on my shoulder.  
She swatted my hand.

"Dont do that...your gonna make it worse", she said.  
"It itches...", i whined.

She giggled.

"Sometimes i think i have two kids instead of one"

I smirked & pulled her close with my one good arm.

"I'll let you manage me...how about when we get back to the hotel room...you show me a thing or two...", i said pressing my body against hers.  
"sounds good...just dont tell my fiance...he would kill you", she winked at me.  
"I can take him...", i said low as my lips lingered near hers.

I heard someone clear their throat, looking up we saw Corey Graves with his arms crossed over his chest. I smirked at him, my arm still around Lexi as she turned around to face him.  
I kissed her shoulder & he looked away.

"Yes", she said.  
"Is there anyway i can tag team with Corbin tonight?", he asked her.  
"I can check...but why i had a match for you?"  
"well maybe i don't want it...not unless it's against your hubby here...i would say i would fight you for that United States title but...oh wait you don't have it anymore"  
"Thats enough corey...besides your not ready for dean", she said.

I smirked at him & chuckled.  
Graves didn't like this. I kissed Lexi's cheek.

"I'm gonna let you handle this...i saw a couple of the guys im gonna go say hi", I told her.  
"Ok babe", she cupped my face & kissed me.  
"I love you", i told her.  
"Love you too"

I gave a nod to graves, who's eyes were fuming with anger.

Lexi-

I had my arms crossed over my chest.  
Corey took a step towards me, smile on his face.

"I've tried texting you", he said.  
"About that...that needs to stop...unless its about business", i said.  
"No it doesn't...lex he doesnt have to know...", he said.  
"Yes he does...ive never kept anything from him & im not about to start now", i told him.

I was about to turn away when i felt his arms around my waist.  
He pushed me towards a wall & pinned me there. I knew that if Corey tried anything i could yell for dean, knowing he wasnt far away.  
His eyes lingered on my lips.

"If you give it a try im sure you'll like it", he said low.  
"Get off of me Corey", i said through gritted teeth.  
"no...do you know how bad ive wanted you", he said.

His hands slowly ran down the side of my body.  
his fingers finding the end of my dress & brushing his fingers on my thigh softly.

"Your shaking", he said low.

I was scared now. It made me feel like that day the guy almost raped me.  
My heart was racing with fear. Corey smirked.

"He doesn't have to know beautiful...i know you want me too..", he said.  
"Stop it...i don't...i never did...i was trying to help you, to move you up to smackdown...", i said to him.

I turned to look down the hall, hoping someone would pass.  
I felt his fingers under my chin, turning me to look at him again.  
His face was inches from mine, i could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"What if i told you i dont want that...", he said.  
"Then you & i have no business together...im done", i said.  
"No you're not...", his lips hit mine.

I moved my face away from his.

"Get off of me", i said loud.

I slapped him hard, he just laughed, that laugh scared me.  
He pinned me down again, holding my hands by my head.  
He pressed his body against mine. I was shaking from anger.

"If dean sees you he'll kill you", i said.  
"that was a good kiss...mmmm...you cant tell me you didn't feel anything when i kissed you", he said.  
"I didn't...", i said.

Then before he could say anything Seth grabbed him by the collar of his shirt & threw him against the other wall. Well more like he slammed him into it. Seth was angry. Turning him to face him, corey was smiling at him.

"I get it...you wont fuck me because your fucking his best friend...is that what this is...you & Seth...nice bro", he said.  
"Shut the fuck up...come anywhere near her & ill kill you myself..." Seth growled at him.

Letting him go, corey clapped.

"Honestly come on brother...is she as good in bed as im hoping she is", he said with a smirk.

I waited till he was out of sight.

"Seth...", i said low.  
"I'm good...im not dean remember...i can control myself", he said with a smile.

I leaned back against the wall.

"All of you said he wasnt a good person...why didnt i see it...why was i so stupid", i said.

Seth leaned against the wall next to me, his arm over my shoulder.

"Because you're a good person...you want to see the good in everyone...thats why dean loves you so much", he said softly.  
"Corey kissed me...i dont know how much deans going to love that", i said low.  
"Oh he wont...he's going to want to kill corey...i mean hang him by his balls kinda thing", he said.  
"A part of me hopes he does...", i said on the verge of tears.  
"Hey sweetheart whats wrong?", he asked.  
"Its just...remembering that day...at that party where that guy...", Seth stopped me.

He pulled me into him & hugged me tight.  
kissing the top of my head.

Dean-

I was on my way back to find Lexi, when graves passed me with a smirk.

"Wipe that smug look off your face before i do it for you", i said to him.  
"It's funny how you worry that im trying to take your girl...when one of your best friends is doing it right under your nose", he said.  
"Go fuck yourself", i said.  
"Dont be surprised if you don't find her alone", he said.

He walked away. I continued down the hall, turning to find seth holding Lexi.  
I've seen him do this a million times but for some reason, this burned inside me. His hands rubbed her back gently as she lay in his arms...comfortable. I felt my fist clench. I unclenched them when she pulled away from him & wiped her eyes.  
I walked towards them & Seth gave me a nod.

"What happened?", i asked.  
"...um...", Seth didn't finish.  
"I was just missing Gracie that's all", she said to me.

I nodded.

"What are you doing here Seth?", i asked.  
"visiting...i knew you two would be here so i thought i would stop by...man it feels like just yesterday we were here", he said.  
"I guess", i said.  
"You ok dean", he said.  
"Yeah im fine", i said coldly.

What Corey said to me, set me off, he was right Seth was right here. I shook the thought from my head.  
Seth would never do that. He loves Lexi but like a sister.

"Well im going to go say hi to some of the guys...ill see you both later...", he said walking away.

I looked at Lexi, who looked shaken up. Nervous.

"Darlin you alright?", i asked her.  
"Now that your here...yes", she said wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"I thought Seth was going to go see ruth?", i asked her.  
"He didn't tell you...they broke up...um i think like two days ago...she couldnt handle him being gone for so long..."  
"When did he tell you this?", i asked.  
"He called me...asked if we could talk...he was really broken up about it...he really liked her...maybe you & roman should talk to him...give him a little advice", she said.  
"Romans better at that then i am", i said.  
"This is true...ill let roman know then", she said.  
"How often do you & seth talk...i mean...", i said.  
"Whats this about?", she asked.  
"Nothing...forget it...", i said.

She nodded & kissed my cheek.  
Realizing Graves said what he said about seth to get under my skin, it worked.  
I was questioning my best friends relationship with my girl, then shaking those thoughts from my head.  
Seth was my best friend & would never try to move in on Lexi. Would he?


	61. Chapter 61-No Holding Back

Chapter 61-No Holding Back

Lexi-

We were back to work on RAW. Getting to the arena i kissed dean goodbye. Going into the divas locker room.

Summer was in the locker room. She smirked & i rolled my eyes.

Trinity & Nattie just watched. I couldn't help the anger that came with seeing summers face.

I set my bag down & went over tapping her shoulder.

"What?", she said.

"Didnt i tell you to stay away from dean...i told you not to touch him", i said.

"He didn't seem to mind when another girl touched him...she was real pretty...blond tall blue eyes...", she said with a smile.

"I don't care about her...", i said.

She rolled her eyes & flipped her hair.

"It's not my fault he came looking", she said.

"He didnt...you did...stay away from him summer...im not pregnant anymore, im not afraid to kick your ass", i said.

She slapped me hard.

Trinity was coming over to me, i stopped her.

I tackled summer to the floor & banged her head on it.

She pulled my hair & clawed at my face.

I punched her.

"We need some help in here!", i heard Nattie say.

I heard loud heavy foot steps come into the room. I felt myself being lifted off of Summer.

Dolph Ziggler held me.

Triple H held summer. Randy stood there with a smirk.

"Let me go...im gonna kill that bitch...", i yelled.

"Take het out of here", triple H yelled to Dolph.

He did as he was told.

Dragging me out.

Once outside he let me go.

"Damn lex...you ripped her a new one", Dolph said.

I could hear yelling in the divas locker.

I saw dean running over to me.

"What the hell babe", he said.

He cupped my face. I knew he could see where summer clawed at my face. He smirked at me.

"Defending your man?", he said.

"Fighting for whats mine", i said.

"Is it wrong that this is turning me on?", he said.

I pushed him lightly.

Seeing the locker room door open, i saw summer covering her bloody nose.

I smirked & pulled dean close & kissed him hard.

He moaned.

I pulled away & smirked at summer, she rolled her eyes & left.

"When your done Alex...come & see me in my office...", Triple H Said.

I nodded.

Once he was gone, i pulled dean towards his locker room.

Dragging him inside & locking the door.

I pushed him down on to the couch & straddled him.

"Damn baby...", dean whispered.

He lifted my dress, ripping my panties so i wouldn't have to lift off of him. My hands reached down unbuttoning his pants.

"I love you", i said.

"I love you more", he said.

Dean-

Leaning my head back on the couch, sweaty & breathing heavy.

She climbed off of me.

"Thats a first babe", i said to her.

"Just making sure you know your mine...", she said catching her breath.

"I know doll", i said with a smirk.

"Then who's the blond blue eyed chick summer was talking about?", she said.

"She was no one...i pushed her away like i did summer..", i said running my hands up her legs.

"Promise?", she said.

I nodded. My hands on her thighs now. I licked my lips.

"Wanna go again?", i asked.

"Cant triple h wants to talk", she said getting up.

She smoothed her dress down.

I smirked as she picked her ripped panties up.

"Sorry", i said as i smoothed my hands up her legs again.

She pushed me lightly when my hands were under her dress.

"No no dean...stop", she said giggling.

"Beautiful...", i whined.

"Dean i have to go", she said.

"You do realize that's the first time we've had sex since before Gracie...", I said.

"I knew you were a bit rusty", she winked at me.

I chuckled. She leaned down & kissed me.

"I'll see you later...you know for round 2 & maybe 3", she said kissing me.

I groaned into the kiss.

She brushed her hair & left.

I buttoned my jeans back up.

Lexi-

I found my way to triple h.

Knocking on his door.

"Come in", he sounded calm.

I went in, he was with Stephanie.

I went & sat down.

" you know what you did was wrong right?", he said.

"I hate to sound like dean but she was messing with whats mine" i said.

"Lexi...im serious...one more out burst from you & i have to suspend you...along with her...your lucky Nattie & Trinity said she hit you first", he said.

I nodded.

Stephanie smiled.

"If it helps...i get it", she said winking at me.

Triple H chuckled.

"I'm trying to get her in trouble here & your patting her on the back", he said to her.

"Can i go?", i asked him.

He smiled & nodded.

Before leaving i looked back at him.

"I know you want me to manage Corey graves but i cant anymore", i said to them.

"Why?", he asked.

I bit my lip.

"Lexi...did something happen sweetheart?", Stephanie asked.

I didn't realize i was shaking.

"He forced me to kiss him & i just don't feel comfortable working with him anymore...also I don't want dean to kill him", i said.

Triple H nodded & chuckled.

"I'll be talking to him...maybe you can start managing seth...you've been doing a great job & i want people to see that on screen now", he said.

"Sounds good...thank you...do you mind if i tell him?", i asked.

He chuckled.

"Go for it", he said.

I walked down the hall to find Seth.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Deans rubbing off on you...now your fighting", he said chuckling.

"Gotta keep up with my man", i said shrugging.

"So how bad did you get it from the bosses?", he said.

"I got stuck with your ass...", i said.

He looked at me coming on his face.

"Your looking at your new manager", i said.

"What...for reals...thats awesome", he said hugging me.

"No more Corey & a little more Seth...", I said.

"Hey everyone needs a little more seth every now & then", he said.

I pushed him lightly & laughed.


	62. Chapter 62-Friends

Chapter 62-Friends

Dean-

When i got out of the locker room, i went to find Lexi, finding her with Seth.  
They were laughing. Anger filling me. Seth turned to see me, smile on his face.

"Hey man", he said as i walked over to them.  
"Hey", i said.

"Guess what babe?", she said with a smile, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"What?"

"I am Seth's new manger...no more Corey graves", she said excited.

I'm glad babe...", I kissed her forehead.

I wasn't glad at all, this meant Seth was going to be around her all the time now. I hated this, why did Seth have to like my girl. He was probably the one to ask triple h to make her his manger to keep her close to him & pull her away from me.

"ill leave you guys alone, i have to go talk to AJ real quick", she said.

She leaned up & kissed my cheek.  
Then kissed seths, i was resisting jumping Seth & beating him.  
After Lexi left, i looked back at him.

"You need to stop", i said.  
"What...what are you talking about?", he said.  
"I know about your feelings for Lexi", i said.

His eyes went wide. Then he chuckled.

"Are you serious right now?", he asked.

I didn't answer him.  
He shook his head & then looked back at me.

"You are aren't you...dean i don't know why you think that...but i wouldn't tell Lexi about it...", he said going to pass me.

I grabbed his arm stopping him.  
He turned to me, taking my hand from him.

"dude you have some serious trust issues man...me & lexi were never a problem for you before...what changed...", he said loud.  
"Whats going on?", roman said.

He looked from me to Seth.

"Ask him", Seth said before walking away.

Roman looked at me, waiting for what i had to say.

"He's in love with Lexi", i said, pointing in the direction Seth went.

Roman laughed.

"Wow dean...you really think that...its seth...come on...yeah they have there playful moments but its like a brother sister thing", he said.  
"Rome...this isnt funny...", i said.  
"Yes it is...your not thinking straight...you better not let Lexi in on this...you just got her back...", he said.  
"I'm not..", i said.

He nodded. I want to catch them in the act.

Lexi-

I was talking to Nikki when i saw Seth, the look on his face told me something was wrong.

"Hey ill be right back", i said to her.

She nodded & I went over to Seth.  
putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?", i asked.

He pushed my hand from him & then looked at me, his look softened.

"I'm sorry lex...i didnt mean to do that", he said.  
"Its ok...what happened...did ruth call?", thinking that's what it was.

he licked his lips, then looked back at me.

"Dean thinks im in love with you or that were sleeping together...hes fucking crazy", he said.  
"What", i said.  
"Yeah...he asked me if i like you", he said.

I shook my head.

"I'm going to go talk to him", i said.  
"Well i hope you can open his eyes", he said.

I went down the hall were i last saw dean.  
Seeing him with roman.

"Oh so you & roman...what are you sleeping with him?", i said sarcastically.

Roman looked from me to dean.  
Dean raised a brow knowing Seth told me.

"I'm gonna go", roman said.

I waited till he left.

"What the hell...i thought we were good...now its seth your jealous of...god dean"  
"Graves said..."  
"really...your gonna listen to him...dean he said that because he wanted me to sleep with him & i told him no...", i said loud.

He waited for me to continue.

"That day you went with me to NXT...corey pinned me against the wall...he kissed me & Seth helped me by taking him from me", i said.

I could see the anger on deans face.  
He clenched his fist. I moved closer to him, cupping his face.

"He was trying to get under your skin...& im only going to say this once...there is absolutely nothing going on with Seth...", i said.

He looked down at me.

"He kissed you?", he said softly.  
"Yeah...i told him if you found out you would kill him", i said low.  
"oh i am...at NXT take over im killing him...", he said.

A guy signaled dean that he was up.  
I kissed his cheek & he left. I took a deep breath before going to find Nikki.

Dean-

I didn't realize how long i was taking to get dressed. hearing my phone ring in my hand.  
It was Lexi.

"hello"  
"babe where are you...im waiting by the car..."  
"I'm sorry...im on my way"

I ended it & got up, not being able to take the thoughts of Lexi & seth together, remembering all the times ive seen them.  
Each hug they gave each other, each kiss on the cheek, look. Why didnt i see it sooner. Finally reaching Lexi who was sitting on the trunk of the car. she smiled & jumped off.

"Finally what happened?", she asked.  
"oh um triple h asked to talk to me", i lied.  
"About what?"  
"Nothing important", i said kissing her cheek.

She shrugged & got in the car, our flight to san diego wasnt till morning.  
When we got to the hotel, she laid down & i watched her as she patted the spot next to her.

"Round 2", she said while biting her bottom lip.

I smirked at her. She got on her knees on the bed & stripped her shirt off.  
I went over to her & cupped her face.

"I fucking love you", i said low.

My lips hit hers rough, moving to her jaw & then down to her neck, sucking on her skin there as she moaned.  
Her hands in my hair. She took my jacket off & i felt her hand go inside my jeans.

"Fuck", i said.

She giggled.

"I missed you", i whispered.

My hands went to the button on her jeans, picking her up by her hips & laying her down, sliding her jeans off of her.  
I gripped her thighs with my hands. Pulling her towards me as her legs wrapped around my waist, she giggled. I smirked at her, kissing up her body till my lips hit hers.

"Jon", she whispered.

Lexi-

I woke up before dean did, picking up his shirt off the ground & putting it on.  
Deans phone started to vibrate on the night stand. I squinted at the screen, penny's name flashed.  
My heart dropped. I picked it up.

"Hello", i said as i walked out of the room before dean got up.

No one answered.

"Hello", i said again.

They hung up. I went back into the room & jumped on deans back.  
He grunted.

"babe that hurt", he said groggy.  
"So did seeing penny's name on your phone", i said low.

He lifted his head. I got off of him & he turned over. He looked at me.

"Why was she calling you jon?"

I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice.  
He brushed my cheek.

"I don't know...did you answer it?" he said.  
"Yeah but she hung up"

He shrugged. I got up & straddled him, my hands pressing down on his chest, he put his hands behind his head & smiled up at me.

"If you tell me you went looking for her...because you & i havent...", he stopped me.  
"I'm not cheating lex...doll face i would never hurt you like that", he said.

His hands now on my waist.

"call her back", i said softly.  
"Why?"  
"I want to know what she wants"

He nodded & got his phone, dialing her number back.  
She answered. He put it on speaker.

"You called", he said annoyed.  
"Yes...but she answered"  
"Yeah penny that's my wife...shes allowed to answer my fucking phone", he said.  
"Jonathan i miss you...", she sighed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you calling me?", he asked.  
"your dad jon...hes in town looking for you", she said.

He shifted up onto his elbows. His eyes looked up at me.  
I gestured for him to keep her talking. He shook his head.  
I nodded.

"Is he still there?", he asked.  
"Yes...he moved here a couple of weeks ago"  
"Did he say what he wanted from me?"  
"No just that he wanted to see you...talk to you...", she said.

Dean stayed quiet. His fingers rubbing softly on my thigh.  
He laid back down.

"Baby you still there?", she said.  
"Dont call me that...", he said.  
"Jon i still love you", she said low.  
"Penny i never fucking loved you alright...you were just a good fuck & that was all...i would never leave my wife for you...stop calling understood...", he said anger.  
"Fuck you Jon", she said, it sounded like she was crying.

The call ended & i placed his phone on the night stand.  
He looked out the window as i was still on top of him.  
I waited for him to say something. I brushed my lips on his cheek.

"What are you thinking dean?", i whispered.

He closed his eyes. turning to face me, his lips inches from mine.  
I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.  
He closed the small gap between us. He flipped us over so he was on top now.

"I'm thinking i want to go home", he said softly.  
"Ohio", i said.

He chuckled.

"No...san diego...", he said.  
"But your dad...", he cut me off.  
"I don't give a fuck what he wants...he left me remember...he left me with some crazy bitch"

I traced his lips with my finger.

"You told me once when my dad wanted into my life...that i should talk to him & that if in the end i want nothing to do with him,  
you would have my back...now its my turn to have yours babe..."  
"This is different", he said low.  
"No its not...dean...hear him out...", i said kissing his lips.  
"would you like it if i did?", he asked.  
"Yes...", i said quietly.

He nodded. He laid his head on my chest. I brushed my fingers through his hair over & over again.  
His breathing slowed, i kissed the top of his head, knowing he fell asleep. Our flight wasnt till later.  
Shifting out from under him, i packed our stuff & laid some clothes out for dean when he woke up.  
I showered & got dressed. I saw dean pat the empty side next to him, he lifted his head.  
I watched as he started to panic, he hadn't done that in a long time.

"I'm right here dean"

He turned & i saw him relax.  
He wiped his face with his hands.

"Get in the shower, it's almost time to go"

He nodded, kissing my forehead before going into the bathroom.


	63. Chapter 63-Mending Fences

Chapter 63-Mending Fences

Lexi-

We were back in san diego. It was morning, Laying in bed as i watched dean sleep.  
Moving closer to him. I heard a knock downstairs.  
He moved a little. I got up & rushed down, peeking through the window. A smile came to my face.  
Opening it, Roman & Seth walked in.  
Seth didn't look to happy, he looked a little nervous.  
I wrapped my arms around myself from the cold air.

"I'm glad you guys came", i said quietly.  
"Of course, when you told me...i knew he was going to need us", roman said.  
"Does he know?", Seth said.  
"that you guys are here no...& he doesn't know his dads here either", i said.

He nodded.

Wheres his dad?", roman asked.  
"At the hotel...rose told him to wait till we called", i said.

I heard a small cry from upstairs.

"Gracie's up", i said.  
"Oh can i get her?", Seth asked with a smile.  
"Go for it"

He put his bag down & ran upstairs.

Dean-

I heard Gracie cry & i looked over to the empty side next to me.  
I got up & went to Gracie's room.  
I was surprised to find seth there, he looked at me & his smile fell, he had Gracie in his arms.

"Hey man", he said.

I gave him a nod. Leaning against the door frame, i crossed my arms over my chest.  
Seeing as things were a little awkward right now with him.

"I asked Lexi if it was ok", he said looking at Gracie.  
"Its fine man", i said.  
"Shes getting so big", he said bouncing her in his arms.

She was chewing on her toy & making little fart noises.  
I chuckled at that & so did Seth.

"Where's Lexi?", i asked.  
"Downstairs...shes with roman...but wait im the one you don't trust right", he said glaring at me.

I nodded & headed back to my room to get dressed.  
When i went back out into the hall rose was taking Gracie down. Seth came out of her room.

"I'm going downstairs...who knows maybe we'll find roman fucking Lexi on your kitchen table..." Seth said angry.  
"ok Seth...i get it...i might have made a mistake", i said.  
"Might have...", he looked away & shook his head.  
"Seth"  
"no...you made a mistake...man i would never ever do that to you...i know how much you love Lexi...i also know how much she loves you & she would never do that to you...especially not with me", he said loud.  
"I'm sorry Seth alright...im fucking sorry", i said.

He nodded.

"Good...because your my best friend...i wouldnt do anything to lose that", he said.

I patted his shoulder.  
We went downstairs & roman was holding Gracie, making her giggle, while he made faces at her.  
Lexi was making breakfast with rose.  
We sat down at the table, roman glanced at us.

"Your table might be a little loose dean...seeing as Lexi & i were...you know..", he winked at me.

I groaned.

"Yeah we could hear you both...and roman was a beast", she said.  
"Very funny", i said.

They laughed.  
Gracie giggled too. I leaned over a little towards her.

"Whats so funny...huh peanut..", i said to her.

She took my finger & put it in her mouth.  
I chuckled. I felt Lexi brush my hair back & then kiss the top of my head.

"dean there's something we need to talk about?", she said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
looking up at her.

"Whats up darlin?", i asked.  
"Your dad...baby hes...hes in town", she said low.

I pulled away from her.  
Looking at Seth & roman.

"Thats why your here...", I said to them.  
"Lexi called us & told us..", roman said.  
"We wanted to be here for you", Seth said.  
"How long?", I asked.

Rose came closer, she smiled at me.

"I told him where you lived now...i knew he was looking for you...your mom got a visit from him..she told him i was living with you now & she gave him my number...i invited him out here...after Lexi told me he was looking for you", she said.  
"Why would you do that...", i asked rose, angry.  
"Dean...", Lexi said low.  
"I thought it was a good idea...your trust issues come from this...from your dad walking out...", rose said.  
"Thats not true...i dont have trust issues", i said.

Everyone in the room made a noise.  
I looked at each of them.

"Baby just meet him...if you don't like what he has to say...then thats it..but at least you got to see him again...Let him know what he did was wrong", lexi said.  
"For you & gracie...i will", i said.

She kissed my forehead.  
Rose took her phone out & walked into the living room, probably to call my dad.  
I squeezed Lexi's hip.

"Everything is going to be ok", she said softly.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. Lexi got up & kissed the top of my head before going to answer it. I heard the door open & a hello, then footsteps coming towards us. It took everything in me not to jump up & run out to the back.

"Jon", i heard Lexi next to me.

Not wanting to turn to look at her, knowing he was standing there.  
I felt her hands on my shoulders, squeezing them.

"Hi Jon...", a mans voice said.

I took a deep breath before finally looking up.  
He had my hair color, my eyes, my dimples. I took another deep breath before standing up.

"Look at you...its been a long time son", he said.  
"Yeah it has", i said angry.  
"You have a great home, beautiful family...", he said, smiling at Lexi & glancing at roman & Seth.  
"No thanks to you", i said.

Lexi went to sit next to Seth.

"This is roman reigns & seth rollins...there jons friends", lexi said.  
"It's nice to meet you guys...", he said shaking their hands.

I stood there as i watched him.

"What do you want?", i said.

He looked at me & put his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to see you...to let you know how bad ive felt all these years for leaving you", he said.  
"We should let you two talk alone", roman said getting up.

Lexi & Seth followed. I grabbed Lexi's arm.

"Stay?", i asked her.

She looked from me to my dad, he nodded with a smile.  
She took my hand & stood there with me.

"I wanted to say how sorry i was for not keeping in touch...i wanted too, but i didn't know if you wanted anything to do with me", he said.  
"I begged you to stay...to take me with you", i said loud.  
"I couldn't jon...i needed help...you know that...",he yelled back at me.  
"So it took you this fucking long...huh...", i yelled.  
"I was embarrassed & i felt like you deserved better than what i was...i was gone a long time...i know & i hate myself for it", he said.  
"What is it that you want from me?", i said loud.

I heard Gracie cry.

"I got her", seth said from the living room.

Lexi squeezed my hand.

"You have a baby?", he asked.  
"aunt rose didn't tell you", i said surprised.  
"Just that you were in a relationship...", he said low.  
"Yeah i have a daughter...her names Gracie Rose...shes beautiful", i said.  
"I bet she's a handful huh", he said.  
"Yeah she is...but i would never abandon my family...im not you", i said.  
"Because you're a good man jon...your an even better man than me...i hope you don't leave them...", he said.

He was making it a little harder for me to hate him, I looked down at Lexi, who was watching my dad.

"would you like to see her?", she asked.

I looked at him. He smiled at her & nodded.  
She left my side & came back with Gracie in her arms. I heard him chuckle & Lexi took her over to him.  
He took her from Lexi's arms. He cradled her.

"Your right son...shes a beauty...", he said looking down at her.

Lexi kissed my cheek.  
He looked back up at us.

"I would really like the chance to be in your life again...to be in my granddaughters life...i know it doesn't make up for everything but im sticking around this time...", he said.

I looked down at Lexi who smiled at me.

"It's up to you baby", she said low.

I looked over at him & sighed.

"This will be a trial run...", i said.  
"I'll take it...thank you Jon", he said.


	64. Chapter 64-NXT Takeover

Chapter 64-NXT Takeover

Dean-

I was getting ready along with roman.  
Knowing Corey Graves was around made me angry, all i wanted to do was go & find him.

"You alright?", roman asked.  
"nope...", i said.  
"does this nope have anything to do with Graves being around", he said.  
"hit the nail on the head...", i said with a grin.

He chuckled.  
We finished & walked out. Spotting graves with Baron Corbin down the hall with a couple of other guys.  
They spotted us & smirked.

"Cocky sons of bitches", Seth said as he stopped next to us.

Graves gave a wave. The guys next to him laughed.  
I could feel my anger rising. Behind them i saw Lexi coming down the hall with the Nikki & Eva.  
She was fixing her boot & didn't see Graves.  
He grabbed her arm, I was about to rush over there but roman stopped me.

"Let her handle this alone...your in no mood to do it...", he said.  
"Rome...", he stopped me.  
"Trust me on this...if it gets worse we can go & kick his ass", he said.

I turned back to graves. Lexi didn't look happy to see him.

Lexi-

I rolled my eyes when i saw who had grabbed my arm.  
Nikki & Eva by my side.

"Let me go", i said pulling my arm from his grip, but he wouldn't let go.  
"Come on lex...we had something great going on...or wait do you prefer Seth Rollins...i mean i get it, he's your fiance's best friend...forbidden fruit & all...", he said with a smirk.  
"you're the one who put that in his head...", i got my arm out of his grip.  
"It was already there...i just unlocked that box", he said.  
"Listen to me corey...stay away from dean & stay away from me...trust me you don't want to piss him off...because if you do...i wont stop him this time", i said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.  
His smirk fell & he took a step closer to me.

"You actually think im scared of him", he said.  
"You hide it behind your jokes & smirks but i know you are...he has you shaking in your boots", i said.

Eva & Nikki giggled.  
He looked at them & then back at me.

"Is everything ok here?", dean came over with Seth & roman.  
"fine", i said smiling at Corey.

Baron Corbin pulled Corey away.

"Lets go...we have plenty of time to take him down", he said to Corey.

Corey finally turned & walked down the hall with Corbin.  
I looked at dean who smiled at me, his hands in his pockets.

"Thats my girl", he said.  
"Damn straight", I said.  
"So rumor has it hes that match you have tonight?", Nikki said to dean.  
"Yeah...he asked triple h for it", he said.  
"When were you going to tell me?", i asked.  
"I wanted to but i knew you would try & hold me back from it..."  
"no...", i said.

They all looked at me shocked that i said that.  
I usually tried to stop dean from fighting. I moved closer to him.

"Kick his ass", i said.

He smirked & kissed my forehead.

"You got it doll face", he said.

The girls left with roman & seth to give dean and i a little time to talk.  
He cupped my face, lifting it to look at him.

"Somethings bothering you?", he said.  
"your shoulder...", i said worried.

He sighed. Nodded.

"Dean as much as i want to see you kick his ass...it worrys me..your not ready, your shoulder is still healing...", i said.  
"I need this darlin...i need to show his cocky ass that he can't touch whats mine...my shoulder isn't in pain anymore...see", he moved it around.  
"that doesn't mean you can't injure it again...& worse this time", i said low.

He looked around to make sure no one heard us, knowing they would tell Corey & he'd use it against dean.

"I promise if it starts to hurt ill get out of there...", he whispered.  
"im serious about this Jon", i said.  
"I am to baby", he kissed my lips.

Leaning his forehead against mine. I sighed.

"ok...just be careful...", i said low.

he kissed me again & let his lips linger near mine.  
Someone tapped deans shoulder, he turned.

"Your up next Ambrose", the guy said.

Dean nodded & kissed my forehead heading to were he was going to make his entrance.  
Eva & Nikki said good luck to him. I moved over to where they were. Seeing Corey come back so he could make his entrance as well.  
He smirked at us.

"I really hate that guy", eva said.  
"We all do", Roman said.

We went to the nearest tv to watch deans match.  
Dean was already into his lunatic fringe, ready to let it out.  
I turned to see baron corbin stand next to us, watching along with us.  
He smirked at us then chuckled.

"Something funny to you?", Seth said.

Nikki grabbed seths arm to stop him.  
Corbin shook his head & focused back on the match.  
Dean was doing really good, still he was knocked down & Corey stepped on his bad shoulder, i saw the pain on deans face & coreys face as he realized deans shoulder was his way to win.

"Crap", was all i said.

Eva took my hand & squeezed it as i watched Corey step on deans shoulder over & over again.  
I held my breath.

"Breath sweetheart", Seth whispered.

I did, i felt his hands on my shoulder squeeze them.  
Corey was laughing. He made a mistake in turning his back to dean, he got up & slammed his hand into his hurt shoulder, finding a chair that was in the ring. He raised it & hit Corey 4 times. He let Corey stand before hitting him with Dirty Deeds, Dean jumped on top of him & won.  
We all cheered but Corbin.

"Lucky shot", he whispered.

Dean-

The medic wanted to look at my shoulder but i brushed passed him to find Lexi.  
Turning down the hall, i stopped when i saw her in seths arms. They were both smiling. He turned to look at me.  
His smile fell & he stepped away from her, she didn't notice.  
When i reached her, she threw her arms around my neck, not caring about the pain right now.

"You did great", she said kissing me.

She noticed me finally flinch at the pain. Letting me go.

"Your shoulder...come on let's go get it looked at", she said.  
"Hold on...just hold me for a little longer...", i told her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her shoulder & then looked at Seth.  
He shook his head at me, probably pissed that i took Lexi from his arms.

"congratulations dean...ill see you guys later", he said.  
"Yeah thanks", i said without looking at him.

I watched him walk down the hall till i couldn't see him anymore.  
She pulled away from me.

"Now can we go", she said.  
"Ok...but im honestly ok now", i said.

She nodded & then gripped my shoulder, i growled in pain.

"Yeah were gonna go get you checked...now", she said.  
"Fine", i mumbled.  
"Where did seth go?", she said looking around.

I rolled my eyes & walked ahead of her.  
She caught up with me, taking my hand.

"You ok?", she said.  
"Just in pain...", i said.

We reached the medic, who told me that i shouldnt have gotten in the ring.  
Ignoring Lexi's glare as it burned into the side of my face. I would feel that rath later. He bandaged my arm & put it back into a sling. He finished & left the room. Finally looking at Lexi, who was still glaring, i smiled at her.  
There was a knock at the door.

"come in", i said.

Seth poked his head in. Giving me a small smile he moved more in.

"I just wanted to see how you were...romans in his match now", he said calmly.  
"fine", i said my tone of voice was cold.

Lexi looked between us.  
Seth nodded, not even glancing at Lexi.

"Ok...i guess ill see you two around", he said low.

He walked out & i jumped off the table.  
Lexi stood in front of me.

"That was pretty rude", she said.  
"What?"  
"He came to check on you & you just completely shut him out...did i miss something?", she said.

I shrugged my shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about", i said.


	65. Chapter 65-I Wasn't There

Chapter 65-I Wasnt There

Dean-

We were about to leave the arena, when triple H stopped us.

"Dean they told me about your shoulder & honestly you should have said something before letting us let you go out there", he said angry.  
"I thought my shoulder was better...", i said.  
"Thats no excuse & its also not up to you...you should have gotten it checked out before agreeing to that match", he said his voice still loud.  
"I know & im sorry...it wont happen again", i said.  
"Damn right it wont...were giving you time off" he said.

I nodded.

"A week...then i want you to get your shoulder checked again...if its still bad another week...understand...", he said.  
"Yes"

He nodded & then smiled at Lexi before walking away.  
I sighed.

"You got in trouble", Lexi said, smirk on her face.  
"does that mean you're not going to yell at me later?", i asked.

She squinted her eyes at me. Letting me know she was still going to yell.  
She pulled my good arm to get me to walk again.  
Wrapping my arm around her waist. Getting to our car, we saw Seth walking to his car.  
I glared at him. He just shook his head & rolled his eyes.

"Hey so your birthdays in 3 weeks...what are you going to want to do?", she asked me.  
"How about dinner?", i said.  
"No come on...we always go out to dinner...there has to be something you want to do...even if it's just with roman & Seth...", she said.

I shrugged.

"I don't really care...but whatever it is it has to be with you...", i said.

She smiled & kissed my cheek.  
I opened the driver side door for her & she had a surprise look on her face.

"What?", i said.  
"You have never done that before...", she said.  
"Theres a first time for everything", i told her.

She giggled. I went around & got in.

"So we have to go & fill your prescription early tomorrow...i don't want you in pain", she said backing out.  
"I'm not in pain...", i said.

She looked over at me & gave me a look.

"But we can still get the meds, just in case", i said.  
"Better say that", she mumbled.

I chuckled.

"So whats up with Seth...usually he walks out with us...didnt see him after he went to check on you", she said.  
"Can we not talk about him...", i said annoyed.

She glanced at me confused.

"Dean", she said.  
"Yup", i said not looking at her, knowing she was gonna get mad.  
"I thought everything was good with him again...it sounded like you guys fixed things back at home", she said.  
"we did...", i said.  
"So then whats going on...why are you acting like this...do you still not trust me or him?", she said softly.

I had to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry...yes i do trust you both...its just my arm...", i said using it as an excuse.  
"I thought you said it didn't hurt...", she gave me a side ways glance.

I smirked.

"Your such a big baby", she said.  
"But you love me"

She sighed.

"always", she smiled.

I leaned back in the seat, finally getting to the hotel.  
I saw a little shop down the street still open.

"Hey ill catch up...im gonna go get something real quick", i told her.  
"ok...ill be upstairs...dont get mad if im already asleep", she told me.  
"Doll face...dont fall asleep...i kinda want victory sex tonight", i bit my lip.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll try", she said.  
"I'll take it", i told her.

Walking towards the store, i went to the freezers & took out some ice cream.  
one of the tubs fell to the floor.  
someone picked it up for me, i looked up to see Seth.

"Here", he said.

He took the tubs from my hand.

"Dean...come on man...i thought we were good...", he said.

We walked towards the counters & he set the ice cream there.  
Still looking at me.

"Your my best friend dean...come on...remember how i helped you find things out about lexi...how we both practically stalked her so you could get your daily dose of her smile...why would i mess that up man...", he said.  
"Yeah now i know why you did it...it wasnt for me...it was all for you", i said angry.  
"No man...come on...", he said.

I took the bag from the man behind the counter.

"i have to go...my fiancee is waiting", i said loud.

I heard him sigh. Practically running back to the hotel room.  
Lexi was in bed. I leaned against the door frame as i watched her sleep. I cleared my throat & she shifted a little,  
then stretched, giggling she leaned against the headboard.

"I fell asleep", she said.  
"I saw that...its ok we don't have to have sex tonight", i told her.

Going over the bed i laid down next to her, handing her the ice cream. she smiled big, knowing its the little things i did for her that i knew she loved.

"Yay...thank you", she said.

Lexi-

This was the week i had to leave dean at home. His dad decided to stick around while dean had time off.  
I was catching the flight with Nikki.

"Ok ill see you wendnesday...dont have too much fun without me", i told him.

He smiled.

"I'll try not to...were gonna miss you", he whispered.  
"I'm gonna miss you both too", i told him.

His arm was still in the sling. His dad was holding Gracie.  
I went over & kissed her cheek, she giggled.  
I pouted at him. he chuckled.

"Go...we will be fine...skype me", he said.  
"I love Skype sex", whispered in his ear.

He licked his lips & smirked.  
I gave him one last kiss before getting into Nikki's car.  
Getting the hotel, i had asked Seth if i could room with him, not wanting to room alone.  
I would have roomed with Eva but her husband tagged along this time & Nikki was with Cena.

"Hey thanks so much for sharing, i really don't want to be alone", i said to him.  
"No problem what so ever...dean knows right?", he said.

I looked at him confused.

"I don't think he'll mind...what is it with both of you...its like your both on edge with each other", i said.

He sighed.

"No its just...i don't want him thinking that we are...", he gestured between us.  
"I thought you guys dealt with that", i said.  
"We did...you know but i dont want him to think other wise", he said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You know if this is a problem then i can ask roman", i said pointing towards the door.  
"No im sorry sweetheart...please stay", he said.

I nodded. putting my things in my room.  
My phone started ringing, deans picture & name popped up.  
I sighed.

"Hello", i said.  
"Hey baby...you got in ok?"  
"yes...im staying with seth", i said.

The line went quiet. I waited for a while.

"Dean?", i looked at my phone, maybe it got cut.

I waited again.

"Jon?", said.  
"im here", he said softly.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Fine...listen ill call you later when you're not busy with him", he said & hung up before i could say anything.

I tossed my phone on the bed & let myself drop on it.  
There was a soft knock on the door. I leaned up & saw Seth leaning against the door frame.

"You told him?", he asked.  
"Yup"  
"He didn't like it?"  
"Nope"

He moved over to me & laid beside me.

"You know that i dont see you that way right...i mean no offense or anything", he said.  
"I know..he's just...i dont know", i said.  
"When i was getting to know him, there was only one important thing in his life...that was wrestling...& then you came along...I think he's just afraid that the most important thing in his life will be taken from him...trust for dean isn't easy we both know that...", he said.  
"I know...but i should be the one not trusting him...with what happened with randy & then all those women he's been with...i mean, he could be at home now fucking some chick he met at the grocery store but you don't hear me panicking", i said.  
"Those women sweetheart meant nothing to him...you mean everything...he would never do anything to lose you.."

I nodded.

"Maybe i should call him back", i said sighing.  
"Give him a couple of minutes before you do...or else you're gonna get an ear full of the lunatic fringe", he chuckled.

He got up & walked out.  
I sat up & texted dean.

"If i call will you answer?"

I waited but nothing was sent back.  
I took a shower & when i got out i tried calling him back.  
Nothing.  
I texted Nikki.

"Wanna grab some dinner?"

Message: Nikki "Sure...ill let eva know"

I got dressed & getting into the living room Seth was on the couch.  
He smiled at me.

"Heading out?", he said.  
"Yeah dinner with the girls...want to come?"  
"If you don't mind", he said sitting up.  
"Nope...im pretty sure evas husband & John will be there..", i said.

He nodded & went to his room to get dressed.  
I tried calling dean again. Nothing.  
I decided to text him again.

"I love you, do you still love me?"

It took him awhile, knowing he was debating whether to reply or not. Knowing he would.  
Message:Dean "Always"  
"you still my girl?"

My heart jumped at that.

"Always"

I replied back. Seth came back with a smile on his face.

"Ready", he said.


	66. Chapter 66-My Worst Night

Chapter 66-My Worst Night

Dean-

I arrived at the hotel to surprise Lexi. Getting into the room, i heard moaning coming from the room down the hall. I put my bag down & walked towards it. I could feel my heart breaking as i got closer. The only other two people in this room were Lexi & Seth.  
As i reached the room, i opened the door quietly. My mouth going dry as i watched him thrust into her. His moans matching hers.  
Her back was arched as he ran his hands down her body.

"Seth", i heard her say.  
"Fuck lexi...i love you", he said.

I got a little closer, making sure they didn't see me or hear me.  
Anger radiating through my whole body.

"Do you love me baby?", he asked her.

I saw her fingers dig into his back.

"Always", she said softly.

Making my heart sink a little more. She only said that to me. i was her always.  
I could feel tears wanting to fall.  
Hearing there breathing get faster. I wanted to scream for them to stop but i couldn't. The words were caught in my throat.  
Her legs came around his waist.

"Harder Seth", she pleaded.  
"Anything for you", he chuckled.

I wanted to move closer towards them so they could see me & how angry & hurt i was.  
They had lied to me.  
He thrust into her one last time before moving beside her.

"What does he think you're doing?", Seth said.  
"He thinks im shopping with Nikki & Brie", she laughed.  
"Stupid ass", Seth chuckled.  
"Gracie's starting to look like you", she said softly.

My eyes widened. Tears finally falling.

"I can't believe dean actually thinks she's his", he laughed.

Lexi laid her head on his chest.  
Her eyes finding mine in the corner of the room.  
She didn't look surprised to see me, she smiled.  
Then i heard a baby cry.

"Gracie", i said.

finally opening my eyes & jumping up.  
My breathing was heavy & I was sweating. The bed beside me shifted. Lexi.  
Closing my eyes & trying to control my breathing.

"baby can you get her?", she asked groggy.

I didn't reply. All i could think about was that stupid dream.  
Lexi moved a little more & then sighed. She got up & headed towards Gracie's room.  
Coming back right away.

"Rose has her", she said quietly.

She laid back down, i leaned against the headboard.  
She turned over & then sat up.

"Jon are you ok?", she said quietly.  
"Huh?", i turned to look at her.  
"Your crying...baby whats wrong...is it your shoulder?", she said moving closer.

I shook my head.

"Come on talk to me", she said.

I swollowed back more tears & just wrapped my arms around her waist. Resting my head in her lap.  
Squeezing her tight. I felt one hand in my hair brushing it back several times, the other was on my back.

"Your scaring me dean", she said.  
"I just want to hold you", i said low.

She shifted down a little.I didnt realize i was shaking so bad.

"everythings ok baby...your ok", she said softly trying to sooth my shaking.

Taking another deep breath.

"lex..", i said quietly.  
"We can talk in the morning...just sleep for now...please", she said.

Falling asleep in her arms wasnt easy. Especially with the dream i had. I couldn't stop picturing it.

Lexi-

There was a knock at our bedroom door.

"come in", i said quietly not to wake dean.

Rose walked in & smiled. Dean was still in my arms, he didn't want to let go last night.  
He would move a little but his arms wouldn't lose their grip on me.

"I'm going to take Gracie grocery shopping if that's ok?", she asked quietly.  
"Yes, its fine", i said smiling at her.

She nodded & walked out.  
Dean made a little noise & i kissed his forehead.  
He was frightened last night, something scared him to the point of tears. He shifted a little, finally getting up.  
He yawned & then looked down at me.

"What is it?", i said.  
"Do you love him?", he asked.  
"What...who?"  
"Seth...are you in love with him?"

I covered my face & rubbed my eyes.

"Dean...is this what last night was about?", i asked him.  
"I had a dream, you & him were sleeping together...then you told him Gracie wasnt mine...that you loved him...always", he said softly.  
"baby it was just a dream...gracie is yours...jon look at her...shes you in every way possible..", i told him.  
"What about her hair...she has dark hair", he said trying to prove his point.  
"Jon i have dark hair...she got that from me", i said my tone angry now.

He could accuse me of cheating as many times as he wanted. knowing they weren't true.  
But for him to say Gracie wasnt his was a new low. I was frustrated now. Exhausted from having to explain to him on a daily basis that i wasnt cheating.

"God jon...i dont know what to do any more to get you to understand...that you are & will always be the only one", i said loud.  
"But my dream..."  
"It was only a dream baby", i said frustrated.

He got up & paced the room.

"I cant do this anymore", i said low.

He stopped & watched me.

"What is that suppose to mean?", he said.  
"It means that if you don't stop acting like this im done...& before you even say it, no im not going to Seth", i said loud.

He shook his head. He came back over to me & pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry...i dont know why i cant stop feeling this way", he said low.  
"I want you to look at me", i said.

He lifted his head a little.  
Waiting for me to continue.

"I love you & you only, i would never do anything to lose you, i do love seth but like a brother, just like roman...gracie is yours...so don't you ever question her again...that hurt me more than you accusing me of cheating...we are getting married soon, if you dont stop this...im canceling it", i said.

his lips hit mine.

"I'm sorry", he said.  
"I'm not the only person you should apologize too", i said.

He nodded.

"I'll call him later", he said before kissing my cheek.  
"Have you figured out what you wanted to do for your birthday?", i asked.  
"Vegas?", he said.  
"Sounds good...just us"  
"Everyone...The Bellas, Bryan, John, Eva & her husband, Roman & Riley, & Seth", he said.

I brushed the hair out of his face.  
He smiled at me, his dimples showing.

"Gracie has those same dimples", i said to him.

He chuckled.

"Oh yeah she's mine then", he said.  
"What because her blue eyes didn't give it away", i said sarcastically.

He laughed. Hearing my phone ring.  
I reached over it was a text from Seth.

Message:Seth "Hey i was wondering if you wanted to room again this week?"

I showed dean the message, he sighed pressing call on my phone.  
Putting it on speaker, it started ringing.

"Hello", seths voice.  
"Hey man...its um me", Dean said.

Nothing.

"Listen...i just wanted to apologize to you again..." he said.  
"dean...", he said.  
"No let me finish...Ive been acting like a total ass...i know nothing is going on between you & lexi...i just...i cant help it...fucking graves man" he said.  
"Like i told you before dean...your my best friend...i would never do that...", Seth said.  
"I know brother"  
"I hope you do...", Seth said.  
"Listen for my birthday, i was thinking vegas...what do you think?", he asked.  
"Sounds like fun man...cant wait", Seth chuckled.  
"Alright...lexi said yes to rooming with you this week...& before you say anything...im ok with it", he said.

I leaned over & kissed his cheek.

"sounds good", Seth said.  
"Alright well ill let you go...my girls horny as fuck right now...she wont stop touching me", he chuckled when i swatted his chest.

Seth laughed.

"I'll talk to you guys later", he said before hanging up.

Dean-

I laid there with Lexi, her naked body pressed against mine as i looked up at the ceiling. My hand rubbing her back.  
I wasnt still 100 percent with this whole Lexi & Seth thing, knowing i needed to find a way to get over this before i lose them both.  
Lexi moaned beside me.

"Seth", she said low.  
"What?", i said loud.

She laughed & opened her eyes.

"I'm just kidding...but i got you", she said.  
"Doll face...", i said squeezing her.

She continued to laugh. I pinned her hands above her head with one hand as i tickled her with the other.

"Ok im sorry...i wont do it again", she said.  
"better", i mumbled.

We heard the front door close, knowing rose was back.  
I kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Darlin", i said.  
"Always?", she asked.  
"Always", i told her.  
"better say that or ill kick your ass", she said.  
"I want to see you try", i told her squinting at her.

She pinched my hurt shoulder.

"That was a low blow", i told her, while i messaged my shoulder.

She stuck her tongue out at me, before entering the bathroom.

"I will get you back", i said loud.

I heard her laugh, making me chuckle.


	67. Chapter 67-Vegas Day 1

Chapter 67-Vegas Day 1

Lexi-

We had all gotten into Vegas for deans birthday a day early. Seeing as we were all jet lagged.  
Roman & Dean were stretched out on the couches, Seth didn't even make it to the other couch, laying on the floor face down.  
I chuckled at the sight before me. Taking a picture & posting it on instagram. There was a knock at the door. Opening it to Nikki & Brie.

"Hey", i said quietly.  
"Aw look how cute they all look", Nikki said voice low.  
"please tell me you got a picture?", brie said.  
"Already posted", i said lifting my phone.

They giggled.

"We were going to go to the pool, evas there with her man already...want to come?", Nikki said.  
"Sounds good...i'd be bored sitting here waiting for them to get up", i said.

I went to my room & got dressed. I wrapped the bottom half of my body. Even though i had lost the baby weight, i still felt uncomfortable. It amazed me that dean still wanted to touch me, he would say how beautiful i looked even though i didn't feel that way.

"Dang girl..i think i need to have a baby...look at your body", brie said.  
"I'm gonna go change", i said.

They stopped me.

"No seriously you look amazing...dean must work you out really good", Nikki said, slapping my butt.

I rubbed at where she slapped me. Giving her a look.  
I went over to the couch where dean was, walking over Seth trying not to step on him.  
I poked dean a little. He groaned.

"I'm going to the pool with Nikki & brie ok", I said quietly trying not to wake the others.  
"Want me to come?", he asked wiping his eyes.  
"No..you sleep", he nodded & then turned to look at me.

Taking a double glance at me, he jumped up.

"Is that what you're wearing?", he said.  
"Yeah...its a bikini", i said.

His eyes looked me up & down.

"I knew it...i look fat right", i said.

He stood & wrapped his arms around me.

"No its just...have you seen yourself...doll...your fucking sexy as hell...i really don't want to let you leave this room like that...at least not without me", he said.  
"aw", both brie & Nikki said.

He chuckled, giving them a nod.

"So i don't look fat?", i asked low.  
"You've worked your ass off baby..you look fucking good", he said, kissing my neck.  
"ok ok...before you start humping her on the couch...we are going to the pool", brie said.

Dean chuckled.

"Be careful, if you girls need anything let me know", he said.  
"Will do", Nikki said turning.

He laid back down. Leaving the room & heading towards the pool.  
finding eva & her husband swimming.

"Finally...", eva said.

She stopped & she had a big grin on her face.

"If this is what you look like after a baby...i definatly want to have one now", she said.  
"ok stop...i get it", I said covering myself with a towel.

Dean-

I couldn't fall back to sleep, knowing Lexi was down by the pool, where all the guys can see her.  
I groaned.

"Whats wrong with you?", Seth asked groggy.  
"Lexi went to the pool", i said.  
"So?"

He said turning over on his back. His hands behind his head as he looked up at me.

"She was in a bikini", i said annoyed.  
"Again...so?", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't want to let her leave if you saw her", i said.  
"she look good?", he asked.  
"Fuck man...you have no idea...i mean ive seen her naked but i don't know just...she looked so fucking beautiful right now", i said.  
"Yeah that's called being horny", he said chuckling.

I chuckled. He checked his phone.

"Fucking hell", he said.  
"What?"

He turned his phone to me & i saw the picture Lexi had posted of us sleeping.  
I laughed.

"Remind me to get her back for that...thats twice she got one over on me", i said.  
"Whats the first?", he asked.  
"She pinched my bad shoulder, it still fucking hurt", i said.

He chuckled.  
Roman yawned & stretched.  
Brushing the hair out of his face.

"Damn how long did we sleep?", he said.  
"I don't know", i said.

Seth showed him the photo & he laughed.

"damn got caught", he said.

we finally got up & decided to head towards the pool.  
I saw her covered in a towel, her wet hair pinned up in a mess. Beautiful was all i could think.  
I went & laid between her legs, she put her magazine down & smiled at me.

"Hi baby", she said.

I kissed her, while trying to remove her towel.  
She gripped onto it tight.

"No dean", she said.  
"baby come on...you look great...whats the difference between this & your ring attire?", i asked her.  
"My ring attire still covers me up", She said serious.

I groaned. Laying back down between her legs, i felt her stomach on my back as she breathed.  
Her fingers running through my hair slowly.  
I couldn't help but moan, she giggled.

"Comfortable?", she asked.  
"Very"

Seth & roman jumped into the pool.  
Romans fiancée would be getting here later in the day.  
seeing as we all flew out here after last nights show.  
I messaged Lexi's thighs with my hands softly. After we got back into the hotel, roman fiancée showed up.  
We all took another nap before later tonight.

Lexi-

I was wearing a red tight short dress, i knew how much dean liked this one on me.  
Pairing it with black High heels. I curled my hair. Dean came out of the bathroom only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Water dripping from his hair on to his beautifully toned body. He smirked at me when he saw me looking in the mirror.

"Just admiring you", i said.  
"By all means admire away", he said turning around so i can see all of him.

I chuckled.  
The door flew open & Nikki walked in with brie like nothing.  
Not even caring dean was only in a towel. Dean looked at them & then me.  
He chuckled & shook his head. Nikki sat down on the bed & just smiled. Nikki had the same color dress as me, except hers was a little darker red.

"Nice dress Nikki...", I said crossing my arms over my chest.

She smiled.

" It looks better on me", she said.

"Now we look like triplets", brie said.

"No joke...you three do...", dean said with a smirk.

I pinched his arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter",I said to him.

He pressed his body behind mine, feeling something poke.

"Dean Ambrose i will kill you if you ask that", I whispered.

"Aw man", he said.

Realizing he was still only in a towel.

"oh don't mind us", brie said to dean.  
"By all means you can drop that towel", Nikki said.

I laughed.

"I don't think so sorry...go try Seth im sure he'll do it", i said.  
"don't tempt me", Nikki said.  
"You wouldn't do it...", brie said.  
"Yes i would", Nikki said getting up.

Dean kissed my cheek before going into the bathroom to change.

"Dont go dean", brie said, winking at me.

I knew she was messing around.

"So hows everything with you know...", she tilted her head towards the bathroom door.

I had told her about deans cheating obsession.

"It seems good...he hasnt accused me or Seth of anything...so far...im sure he's due for it though", i told her.  
"He's just afraid of losing you", she said low.

I went over to her & sat down.

"You don't see him brie...he just seems so sure something is going on when its not...he even went as far as to question gracie...im just at a point that if he keeps doing it...i dont think i can take it anymore, as much as i love him & as much as its going to break my heart to do it...", i couldn't finish.

Saying the actual words break up was hard. When it comes down to it, i might not be able to do it.  
I loved dean too much.

"You didn't tell me he questions gracie...you just said he had a dream...", she seemed worried about this.  
"I love him brie...it kills me to know that he thinks i would cheat on him...with his best friend", i said almost in tears.

She hugged me tight. Kissing the side of my head, she just held me.  
I heard the door to the bathroom open. I took a deep breath & turned to see dean smiling.

"Wow dean...you clean up good", brie said winking at him.

I saw him blush a little. His hair brushed back the way i liked it.

"You look good baby", i said.

We heard the clicking of heels & romans laughter.  
Looking towards the door, Nikki ran in with a towel in hand. She was out of breath.

"did it", she said happily.  
"Nikki", Seth yelled.  
"Nice ass Seth", Nikki yelled back.

We burst out laughing. We heard a door slam shut.

"I should go apologize right?", she said.

We nodded. She pouted & then smiled at dean.

"Hey sexy", she said winking at dean.

He chuckled & shook his head.  
Nikki walking back into the hall.

"So we ready to go", brie said.  
"As ill ever be", dean said.


	68. Chapter 68-Vegas Night 1

Chapter 68-Vegas Night 1

Lexi-

Hopping from bar to bar, was fun. The walking is what was killing us.  
It was almost 2am when we were at the last bar. Bryan had gone back to the hotel, having enough.  
Brie was on our table yelling brie mode & people would cheer.  
I was pulling her dress down for her. She would just laugh.

"I love you baby", Dean said his words slurring.  
"I love you too...i dont think you should have anymore", I said putting down his shot glass.  
"But its my birthday", he said pouting.  
"I know...happy birthday", i said.

He smiled & kissed my nose. I giggled as he kept pecking at my cheek.  
I felt his lips brush my ear, his warm breath making my body shake from excitement at feeling him this close.

"I'm so fucking horny right now", he whispered.

Drunk dean was also not so romantic. I turned to look at him smiling.  
He buried his face into my neck, kissing it softly & sucking on it. I heard him moan. my eyes shutting as he continued.  
My breathing was heavy. He pulled away, his nose brushing my cheek lightly.

"I want you", he whispered.

I couldn't help but smile, no it wasnt as romantic as i would have liked but it was still nice to hear. Turning to him i cupped his face, kissing him. His hand finding its way up my dress. I pulled away as it was getting really heavy.

"I should call rose & check on Gracie", i told him.

He groaned.

"im sure she's fine doll face", he said trying to catch my lips again.  
"Dean", i said pushing his chest a little.  
"Alright", he mumbled.

I got up & climbed over dean who didn't want to let me out.  
His hands holding my hips. When i got out of the booth, he slapped my butt.  
I looked at him. He smirked.

"I told you i would get you back darlin", he said.

I shook my head.  
I saw brie dancing with Eva & Riley.  
Roman & Eva's husband jon went to sit at the booth with dean.  
I dialed rose. When i got near the bathroom, i saw Seth making out with a brunette girl, his hands squeezing her butt hard.  
I could hear them both moaning as they ate each other alive. At least that's what it looked like.  
I chuckled as i saw what this girl was wearing...telling myself i had to tell Nikki some slut was wearing her clothes.  
My mouth dropped when Seth turned her to lean her against the wall...that was Nikki.  
I went & hid behind a corner as they stopped kissing. I watched as he smiled at her & pecked her lips, making her giggle.  
He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Leaning his forehead on hers.

"Hello", i heard.

Forgetting that i dialed rose. I quickly went outside.

"Sorry if i woke you...i just wanted to make sure Gracie was ok?", i said.  
"oh shes fine hunny...just went to sleep", she said sweetly.  
"ok...i miss her so much...give her a kiss for me will you", i said.  
"Of course sweetheart", she said.  
"I'll let you get some sleep...goodnight"  
"Have fun & be safe please", she said.  
"We will"

I took a deep breath & smiled as i thought about Nikki & Seth, then it dropped, crap.  
What about Cena.

Dean-

I might not have been sober but i did realize Lexi was gone awhile.  
Looking around not seeing her.  
I got up & went in the direction of the restrooms.  
Before i turned the corner, i saw Seth had a girl wrapped in his arms. She had dark hair, Anger rising.  
Seth was making out with Lexi, she didn't come to call rose. Clenching my fist tight, i went back over to the booth.  
Taking two more shots.

"You alright?", roman asked.  
"I'm fucking fine", i said loud.  
"Wheres Lexi?", he asked.  
"I don't give a fuck", i said angry.

He shrugged his shoulders, seeing as he was as drunk as i was, he might not even had heard me.  
Eva's husband did though. He looked around, he spotted her.

"Shes coming?", he said.

I shrugged.  
She climbed back over me.

"Rose said Gracie was fine", she said.  
"Yeah sure", i rolled my eyes.  
"you ok?", she asked.

I downed another shot. Ignoring her.

"Maybe we should go..this is enough for tonight", evas husband said.

Lexi nodded. She hadn't had a drop off beer or a shot all night.  
She smiled at me. I got out of the booth, not even waiting for her. I'm not sure she noticed, she went to go help brie who was stumbling all over the place. Eva helped her.

"but it's still brie mode", brie said pouting.  
"No its time for sleep mode", Eva Marie said chuckling.  
"Bryan is going to be so mad", she said starting to laugh.  
"im sure he'll understand", Lexi said.  
"What the fuck do you know", i said loud.

She looked at me worried. Eva looked from me to her.

"Dean whats wrong?", she asked.  
"Do you really think im that stupid...huh...im some fucking stupid idiot", i yelled getting in her face.  
"Hey back off", brie said loud, words slurred.

Roman came over with evas husband, both standing protectively in front of the girls.  
I smirked at them, lifting my hands.  
turning back around & walking ahead of them. Stopping, my anger getting the better of me, i turned back around.  
going back up into Lexi.

"I fucking saw you...you didnt go check on Gracie, you went & fucked Seth in the restrooms...your a fucking whore...", i yelled.  
"Dean that's enough...", romans loud voice was angry.  
"No rome...apparently im not enough...she has to go & fuck my best friend...you told me nothing was going on...i saw you", i continued yelling.

She stayed quiet. Looking away from me.  
Eva's husband held brie now, as romans fiancée Riley held Lexi.  
They all looked shocked & angry at my out burst. I licked my lips.  
Looking down at her.

"I fucking love you...& you do this to me...but i shouldnt be surprised...ive always been attracted to ring rats", i said.

Roman punched me in the face, knocking me down.  
I heard everyone gasp. I saw Lexi crying in rileys arms. Roman shook his head at me.

"You just fucked up", he said.

Remembering that i had told him, that if i ever fucked up i give him permission to kick my ass.  
I wiped my lips that was now bleeding.

"You guys go ahead...we'll catch up with you", roman said not even looking at them.

I spit beside me. the taste of blood in my mouth.  
They all walked passed me.

"Babe", i heard roman say to Riley.  
"Yeah"  
"Take her to our room...im not leaving her with him tonight", he said.  
"Ok"

I turned in time to catch Lexi's tear filled eyes. turning back to roman.

"I saw them rome...they were kissing...they didnt even care that i could see them", i said low.

Roman sat down beside me on the floor.

"Dean your drunk...how sure are you it was her", he said calm.  
"it was her rome...dark hair...short red dress", i said looking down.  
"Did you see her face...dean do you know how many dark haired girls with short red dresses there were at that bar tonight...i couldnt even count them on one hand", he said.  
"I just want to sleep", i said low.

He nodded. Helping me up.

Lexi-

Not being able to sleep, i went to stay with Nikki.  
She was drunk as well but john had left after we came back from the pool.  
I changed into my sweats & deans unstable t-shirt. I looked out the window at the view of the lights of all the casinos, i could see the sun was almost ready to come out.  
Wiping the tears as they fell. Hearing Nikki shuffle her way to me on the couch.  
She lifted the covers & laid her head in my lap. I chuckled at her hangover.

"My head hurts...make it go away", she said.  
"did you take the pills i left you?", i asked.  
"Yes...", she mumbled.  
"it will go away soon", i said.  
"Did you have fun?", she asked.  
"Up until the end...", i said.

She, along with Seth didn't know what happened.  
Hoping roman would fill Seth in, before Seth went & stepped foot in deans room.

"I know you had a blast", i said, eyeing her.

She lifted up & crossed her legs turning to me.

"What do you know?", she said, squinting at me.  
"I saw you making out with Seth", i said giving her an evil grin.

She glared at me.  
Then her expression changed to a sad one.

"Did something happen with john?", i asked.  
"We broke up...i wanted to talk to him about marriage again, hoping he would change his mind...since he was hanging out with married guys...well almost married guys...i thought maybe he had a different view on it...", she said sad.  
"Its his loss nik..."

she nodded, hugging the covers close.

"Seth is a really good guy...it really looked like he was into you", i said.  
"He was drunk...im sure he'd be into any woman in that bar", she said.  
"according to dean...i was the one making out with him", i said.

Her eyes widened.

"What?", she said shocked.  
"Yeah...thats why i slept in your room...roman wants to keep him away from me for now", i said.  
"I missed a lot", she said.  
"Yeah he called me a whore & a ring rat...i love him & i would never...", i could hear myself ready to cry.

Nikki shifted towards me. Hugging me close.

"I know...he was just drunk lex...dont cry", she said, kissing the side of my head.


	69. Chapter 69-Vegas Day 2

Chapter 69- Vegas Day 2

Dean-

Waking up with a massive headache. I groaned.  
I flipped over into the empty side of the bed. Lifting my head, i realized Lexi wasnt there.  
I got up to check the bathroom. nothing. Her bag was gone.  
walking out into the hall, i saw roman with Riley in the living room.

"Wheres Lexi?", i asked rubbing my head.

Riley came over handing me some pills & water.  
Riley seemed angry along with roman. My jaw hurt a lot.

"Fuck what happened last night?", i said sitting down.

Roman sighed.

"You um...you accused Lexi of making out with Seth..or to use your words...fucking Seth in the restrooms...", roman said.  
"What..."  
"I'm not done...", his tone was angry & loud.

I nodded.

"You even went as far as to call her a whore & a ring rat...what the hell is wrong with you dean", he yelled.

I closed my eyes trying to remember why i had that out burst, but i couldn't think of anything.

"Roman...where is she...i need to make this right", i said.  
"No...i really don't want to tell you", he said.  
"Rome", i said angry.  
"What...you want to go & see her & accuse her of sleeping with him again...huh...no she's been through enough", he said.  
"Joe", Riley said softly.

He looked at her. He groaned.

"fine...before i tell you...i have to know your going over there to beg her to forgive you...because other wise..."  
"that's what im going to do...please roman", i begged.  
"Shes with Nikki", he said low.  
"Thank you...im gonna shower & then invite her to breakfast...im gonna make this right rome...promise", i said.  
"Better", he said loud.

I went to my room & showered.  
Hurrying, hoping she didn't decided to go somewhere with the girls.  
When i got to Nikki's door, i knocked. Nikki rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"What do you want?", she said her tone cold.  
"I need to see her...please", i said softly.  
"shes sleeping...and besides i don't think she wants to see you", she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Nikki...i didn't mean what i said...please let me talk to her...", i was begging now.

Her face softened. She nodded & then pointed me to the room she was in.  
I opened the door quietly. closing it behind me. I climbed into bed with her. brushing the hair out of her face.  
She jumped a little. When she saw me her expression hardened.

"I'm so sorry...your not a whore...your far from it...i didnt mean what i said baby...roman...he filled me in & i didnt mean it...", i said quietly.  
"Go away", she said turning over.

I stopped her & climbed on top of her, pinning her hands by her head.

"Dean stop", she said.  
"No darlin...i cant...", i said.

pressing my body down on hers, kissing & sucking on her neck. She stopped fighting me.  
Her breathing was a little heavier now. I moved my lips close to her ear.

"I love you so much...i didnt mean to hurt you...doll face your my everything...", i whispered.

Her body shook. She was crying now.  
I kissed her tears.

"Can i make love to you?", i whispered.

I brushed my lips on her cheek.

"Yes", she said softly.

Lexi-

It still hurt the things he said. I couldn't just erase it from my head.  
I was getting dressed now, he said he wanted to take me to breakfast & then some shopping.  
I couldn't say no, seeing as his birthday was today. Every chance he got he kissed me, whether it was my forehead, my cheek, my lips,  
or even my nose. Followed by the words "I'm sorry, I love you". I had told brie one more out burst from dean & i was done, but i was lying to myself, i couldn't just leave dean & not just because of Gracie but because i really truly deeply was in love with dean.

"Ready beautiful?", he asked.

I nodded. He came over to me & cupped my face.  
Kissing my lips softly.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast doll?", he asked.  
"It's up to you...its your birthday", i said.  
"I know but...i would rather go where you want", he said swinging our arms.

Smile on his face.

"fine...how about IHop", he said.  
"Sounds good", i said.

He nodded & kissed me again.  
Pulling me with him.

"Let me tell Nikki im leaving", i said to him.  
"ok baby ill wait outside", he said.

I nodded. I walked right into Nikki's room to find Seth, butt naked on her bed.  
Nikki came out of her bathroom, to find me standing there with my mouth hanging open.  
I pointed to a butt naked Seth.

"Dont say it", she said.

I held my hands up in defense.

"Wasnt planning to...what the hell yes i was...what is he doing here...naked", i said quietly yelling.

She shrugged & looked down innocently.

"one thing led to another & well...ok look hes fucking hot alright so sue me if i slept with him", she said fast.

I crossed my arms over my chest & took a peek down the hall to make sure dean wasnt within ear shot.

"Was he good?", i asked.

She smirked.

"Lets just say im another satisfied customer of his", she said.  
"Better than cena?", i questioned.  
"Much", she said biting her lip.  
"I can hear you girls", he said.  
"oh don't go getting a big head now..."i said.

He wrapped the sheets around his waist before turning around.  
Smirk on his face. He winked at Nikki who smiled shyly. I sighed.

"You missed a hell of an ending last night bud", i said to him.  
"What happened?"  
"Fill him in nik...i need you to stay away from dean for a while Seth", i said softly.

He sighed.

"Not this again?", he was exhausted too.  
"I'm afraid so...but i should go he's waiting for me", i said pointing down the hall.  
"Sweetheart...are you ok?", he asked.  
"Yeah...im just tired...i dont know how much more i can take", i said, biting my lip to keep myself from crying.  
"Let me know when i can talk to him without getting my head ripped off", he said.  
"Will do, bye"

they waved & i went to meet dean in the hall.

"Is everything ok?", he asked, pulling me into him close.  
"Fine", i said.

Dean-

When breakfast was over we went back to Nikki's room.  
Everyone was in there. They got quiet when they saw me, seths glare was burning a hole into me.  
Lexi couldn't even look at them. I wrapped my arms around her.

"i know i fucked up...", i said.  
"Thats a fucking understatement", Seth said loud.

Nikki put a hand to his shoulder. I sighed.

"im sorry...seth for whatever i said...i was drunk & angry...", i said calm.  
"That doesn't mean you call Lexi a ring rat", he yelled.  
"I know that...im trying here...", i said.

Lexi wiped her cheek.  
I put my fingers under her chin to turn her face to look at me.

"I'm so so sorry...im a fucking idiot...i didnt mean what i said doll face...i love you...", i said, resting my forehead on hers.  
"I know", she said softly.  
"I'm sick of this...shes sick of this...were all sick of this man...sooner or later im sorry & i love you isn't going to fix this anymore...what example are you setting for your kids", seth yelled.

I nodded.

"I know...", i stopped.

I looked at him confused & thenLexi.

"I didn't get a chance to tell him yet...thanks", Lexi said.

"What?",I said.

I'm pregnant dean, that's why I couldn't drink last night", she said.

I let himself drop on the couch. She sighed.

"Are you serious...I'm gonna be a dad again?", I said with a smile.

"I turned my divas title in & its now in AJ Lee's hands again", I said.

I chuckled.  
Everyone said happy birthday & congratulated us.  
Lexi finally gave me a real smile.

"I missed your smile doll face", i said low.

I hugged her tight. Pulling away to my hand on her stomach.

"I know your still mad at me...if you want to hit me, feel free to do it...i'll be your fucking punching bag...punch away..."

I took a step back & waited.  
She chuckled.

"as much as i want to...im not going to...you cant always fix something with fighting...i know that's what your used to babe...but im not", she said serious.  
"I know...i just wish you could forget what i said...it kills me to know that i hurt you so bad...", i said softly to her.

I took her hands in mine & kissed the top of each of them.

"I can't forget it...but i will forgive you...because i love you", she said.  
"always?", i asked.

She smiled.

"always"

She kissed my lips & i leaned my forehead on hers.

"sorry to break this little lovey dovey moment up..."roman said.

We looked at him.

"I was thinking maybe...since its our last night here...the guys can go have a little fun & the ladies can go their way as well", he said.  
"Sounds like a good idea", seth said.  
"I don't know...i really wanted to spend tonight with lex", i said.  
"Its ok...i think after last night...i need time with my girls...you go have fun...its your birthday Jon", Lexi said.  
"you sure?", i asked her.  
"Yes"

i nodded.

"I guess were going out tonight boys", i said.

Lexi tugged on my shirt, forcing me down to her level.  
I looked at her serious.

"One thing baby...if i find out you went to a strip club...i will murder you", she said serious.  
"Same goes for you joe", Riley said.

Brie cleared her throat & gave a serious look to Bryan. He chuckled.  
Eva did the same to hers.

"Promise", i said.

pecking her lips before she let go of my shirt. She went to the room she was staying in. feeling someone approach me, i turned.  
Seth stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Seth..."

He stopped me.

"Were cool but next time you hurt Lexi like that were done & I'm kicking your ass" he said with a smile.

I nodded & he hugged me.

"Happy Birthday & congrats on the new baby...", he said.

"Man 2 babies..I never imagined my life like this...", I said to him.

"Then stop screwing up before its gone", roman said.

He patted my back.

"Oh yeah about me punching you last night...", roman said.

"Thats why my jaw hurts", I said chuckling.


	70. Chapter 70-Vegas Night 2

Chapter 70- Vegas Night 2

Dean-

Seeing as the girls said no strip clubs, we decided on going to a bar we went to last night.  
Lexi came out of the bathroom in a dark purple short dress.

"You look amazing Darlin", i said.  
"Thank you, before I start growing again...",she said.

"Your beautiful no matter what...I can't wait for this kid...when did this happen?", I asked.

I'm pretty sure it was that quicky in your locker room...you know the day I beat up summer",she said.

I got up & kissed her.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick with me tonight?", i asked.  
"Dean...i really think this is for the best...", she said.  
"Ok"

We walked out into the living room.  
Everyone was ready to go. The girls were gonna leave first. Seth was pouring each of us a drink, we wanted to start in the room before heading out. He poured Lexi orange juice.  
Lexi kissed my cheek.

"Have a nice night & be good", she said.  
"I promise...i wont even drink that much tonight...", i said.  
"Good", she smiled at me.

Lexi-

I went over to roman, pulling him aside a little.  
He smiled at me.

"If dean & Seth get into it...let them...", i said quietly.

He looked at me confused.

"I think this is what he needs...Seth needs this too...he's to frustrated with this whole situation...if hitting dean lets it out...leave them be", i said.  
"You want me to let them kill each other?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright babygirl...i hope you know what you're doing?", he said winking at me.  
"i hope so too", i said.

The girls & i walked out.  
Heading to the hotel bar. We sat down in a booth.  
Brie ordered a round of shots & a diet coke for Eva & a lemonade for me.

"So Nik...how was Seth Rollins?", Brie said with an evil grin on her face.

Nikki looked shocked that she knew, then glancing at me.

"I didn't say anything", i said.  
"She didnt...i saw you making out with him...damn he had his hands all over you", brie said.  
"So spill", eva said.

Nikki shrugged & then smirked.

"Lets just say...he was way better than john...way way better", she said biting her lip.  
"Do you think maybe you want to give it a chance with him?", Riley asked.  
"Maybe i don't know...i mean im sure for him it was just a fling...you know...he heard when john broke up with me & he was comforting me...then at the bar one thing led to another, next thing i know he's between my legs", she said taking her shot.  
"What do you think lex, you've spent more time with him?", Eva asked me.  
"He's a great guy...really sweet & funny...i can find out for you", i told Nikki.

She smiled & nodded.  
Brie nudged me. Then pointed to a sign that said Thunder from down Under, the strip show.  
I shook my head.

"It will be fun", she said, pulling me.  
"No we told the guys no strippers & you want to take me to one", i said still shaking my head.  
"They wont bite", Nikki said helping brie pull me up.  
"Dean does...do you know what he would do to me if he found out i went to that show", i said.  
"Do you remember what he said to you last night...i think he'll forgive & forget", eva said.

I let the bellas pull me up. Nodding at what eva said.

"You know you have a point", i said.  
"See i am good for something", she said.  
"You know i wouldn't mind catching a peek", Riley said.

We went to find out where the show was.  
Once we did we headed that way. I couldn't believe i was gonna go see this show.

Dean-

After a while of planning out the night, we headed out.  
Walking into the bar we planned to go to. I wouldn't say we were already wasted, but i knew we were feeling it after a while there.  
I put my hand on seths shoulder.

"Brother im sorry...i am...your my brother i should trust you..." i said.  
"Yeah you should...i love you man", he said, letting his arm drop over my shoulder.

He took a long drink from his beer.

"Thats fucking good", he said.

Roman chuckled.

"What do you think the girls are up too?", Bryan asked.  
"I don't know but i miss mine...", i said.  
"I miss mine too", evas husband said.  
"Lets go see what there up too", roman said smirking.  
"How we don't know where they went?", bryan said.  
"There are only a couple of places these girls are willing to go too", roman said.  
"Narrow it down", Bryan said.

We thought about it.

"Nikki really liked that fancy bar we went to last night", Seth said smiling.

Roman gave him a big grin, i missed something last night, I shrugged.

"Lets start there", Jon said.

We all got up & walked down to that bar, getting there & not finding them.  
Finally walking down the street, we saw a bunch of women walk out of these double doors.

"What the hell", Bryan said.

Looking up, i pointed to the sign that was on top of the doors.  
The guys along with me groaned at this.

"Our girls wouldn't be there", roman said.

Bryan stopped us.

"you were saying?", we followed his gaze to the 5 women stumbling out of the room with huge smiles on their faces & laughing.

We all crossed our arms over are chest & watched as these girls stopped smiling. The looks on there faces said they had been caught. I smirked at Lexi. She bit her lip & looked away.

"Crap", Nikki said.  
"What exactly were you ladies doing in there?", roman pointed.  
"We thought that was the restroom...i guess it wasnt right", Lexi said.  
"But it was a damn good show", Nikki mumbled.

The girls started laughing.

"Doll face..you said no strip clubs", i said.  
"Yeah for you...i didnt say anything about us...technically there not strippers", she said.  
"Oh really?", i nodded.  
"Need i remind you of what you did last night", she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"roman tell her she can't do that...", i said pointing at Lexi.  
"Sorry dean, im taking lexi's side on this, Did you touch anything?", roman asked Riley.

She slapped his chest.

"No", she said calmly.  
"Did any of you touch anything?", Seth said loud.  
"No", the girls said together.  
"What are you guys doing here anyways?", brie asked.

"Did you guys come to see the show...get a few pointers", Lexi nudged me.

I groaned.

"We missed you all", Bryan said to her.  
"Aw", she said.

Taking her in his arms.

"It's still your birthday...what do you want to do babe?", Lexi asked.  
"Just be with you", i whispered in her ear.

I kissed her forehead.  
We all decided to just go back to the hotel bar & drink.

Lexi-

I was getting tired, i climbed over dean to get out of the booth.

"I'm going to bed ok", i said to him.  
"No why...stay", he said his words slurred.  
"No baby im tired & i just want to call rose & check on Gracie before i go to sleep", i said my eyes already closing.

I didn't think i was going to make it to the room let alone the elevator.  
Brie swung her arm over my shoulder.

"Carry me", she said.

I chuckled. Holding her up. Bryan came over helping me. Eva & her man had left an hour ago.  
Roman, Seth, & Dean were now left. Riley & Nikki had gone up a few minutes ago.  
I kissed dean on the cheek.

"Have fun with your boys ok", i said into his ear.

He nodded & smiled. I woke up to hearing the front door slam shut.  
I heard noise coming from the hall. Seth had walked in stumbling. He had fallen to the ground, hitting his head, which was now bleeding.  
I sighed & went to wake Nikki.

"Seth are you ok?", she asked him.  
"Peachie doll", he said smiling.  
"hes wasted", i said.  
"no no...im just fine watch", he said.

He didn't move. Then he looked up at us.

"See", he said.

We couldn't help but laugh. We lifted him up & took him to the bathroom to clean him up.  
We heard the front door open & then slam shut again. Heavy footsteps in the living room. knowing it was dean & roman.

"the first aide kit is under the kitchen sink", i told Nikki.

She nodded & went to go get it.  
Losing my grip on seth who was starting to fall asleep in my arms, i felt his weight pushing be back.  
His head was now laying on my shoulder & his arms drapped around my waist as he held on.  
I hoped Nikki would hurry.

"What the fuck?", i heard dean say loud.  
"Dean i need your help...", i said.  
"What getting his fucking clothes off", he was yelling now.

His face was angry.

"oh god...im trying to make sure he's ok", i said back loud.  
"You know what fuck this...im done", he yelled.

Seth finally lifting his head, he eyed dean. Anger in his eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem", he said to dean.  
"You are my fucking problem..", dean said poking seth in the chest.

Roman appeared at the door with Riley & Nikki.  
She held onto the first aide kit. I stopped roman who was getting ready to step in.  
I shook my head.

"Dont fucking touch me dean", Seth said getting into deans face.

Any closer & their faces might rub against one another.

"What...the...fuck...are...you...going...to...do...about...it", he said poking Seth after each word.

Seth punched dean in the face, knocking him down.  
Seth sat on top of him & continued to punch him.

"I don't want lexi...i want Nikki", Seth yelled after he finished punching dean.  
"What?", Nikki said.

Seth looked at her & then down at dean.  
Whos mouth was bleeding. Dean finally realizing Seth had stopped, threw him aside & jumped on him.  
Punching Seth. I sighed & sat down on the dresser. Roman smirked at me.

"Enjoying yourself?", he asked.  
"Very", i said nodding.

Dean stopped hitting Seth & looked at him confused.

"Nikki...", he said.  
"fuck man...yes...i was making out with Nikki last night...i slept with her...it wasnt Lexi...", Seth said trying to catch his breath.  
"But i...", dean said.  
"You saw someone who looked like me...because you were drunk & Nikki is my sister so...", I said, shrugging.

Dean gave me an apologetic glance. I sighed again.

"Whats the score Rome?", i asked him.  
"Lexi 10, dean 0", he said.

Dean got off Seth & sat beside him.  
Seth wiped his mouth & then pushed dean hard.

"Dumb ass", seth said.

Nikki moved towards Seth.

"Come on let's go get you cleaned up & then we need to talk", she said to him.

He smiled at her taking her hands as she helped him up.  
They left the room & roman gave a nod before exiting with Riley, closing the door behind him.

"Are you finished with your tantrum yet?", i asked him.

He looked at me.

"I know i say it alot...im sorry darlin...i just...", he said stopping so he could get up.

He walked over to me & brushed his fingers down my cheek.

"Has this tought you anything?", i asked him.  
"Yes...that if i don't stop acting like a jealous ass hole...im gonna lose the love of my life", he said.  
"I love you dean...i need you to trust me..." i said almost begging.  
"I know...& i do...im just an idiot, who doesn't want to lose you"

I wiped the blood off his lip before I kissed him & letting my lips linger close to his.

"Dean Ambrose why do you have to be so damn addicting", i said.

he smiled. pecking my lips again.

-**DeeMarie426 you caught that in the last chapter..**

**No one mention Seth & Nikki till now..they were to busy yelling at **

**Dean they forgot till now...lol**


	71. Chapter 71-Gracie's 1st Birthday

Chapter 71-Gracie's 1st Birthday

Lexi-

It was our day off & brie had brought over all the wedding stuff she had for me.  
Since she wasnt wrestling right now, she said she would handle everything. Seeing as the wedding was 2 months away.  
Everything was done. Dean Was in a happier mood. Nikki was smiling down at her phone.

"Whats up with you?", i asked her.

She looked at me & smiled.

"I've been texting with Seth", she said.  
"What?", i asked.  
"Yeah...since vegas...but he hasn't asked me out or anything", she said, sounding disappointed.  
"Maybe he doesn't want to rush you...you know since you just got out of a relationship with john", brie said.

Nikki shrugged, reaching over to pat my flat stomach.  
Dean walked in with Gracie in his arms.

"Theres my birthday girl...", Brie said.

Dean handed her to brie who was kissing her cheeks.  
Nikki was playing with her toes making Gracie giggle, showing her dimples.

"I can't wait to find out what your having...you two make cute kids",Brie said.

"Its all lex...", dean said.

He kissed my lips, his hand finding my stomach, I giggled as he smiled.

"So Seth & roman are on their way", dean said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded with a smile.  
He looked down at all the stuff brie had brought over. Bryan walked out into the backyard.

"Sorry im late...had a few phone meetings", he said.  
"Its ok", brie said kissing him.  
"Thats a lot of stuff for a backyard wedding?", dean said.  
"Trust me dean this will be worth it...", brie said packing the things back in the box.

We heard a honk out front & went into the house.  
Nikki was holding Gracie.  
Dean opened the door before seth could knock.  
His eyes darting to Nikki & a huge smile came on his face.  
I nudged dean, who chuckled.

"Hi", Seth said shyly to Nikki.

She smiled & Gracie giggled, reaching out for Seth.  
He chuckled & took her, kissing her cheek & than kissing Nikki's fast.

"Hey birthday girl", roman said, kissing Gracie's little hand.

Riley & their daughter walked in with a smile.  
roman set down the cake on the table in the dining room seth had said he was going to buy it for her.  
We were planning on grilling & just hang out & watch a game on tv.  
I looked out the front window seeing a car i didn't recognize. Dean pressed his chest into my back, lowering his lips to my ear.

"I invited Orton", he said.

I turned to look at him.  
He shrugged.

"Orton's in my good graces again...Graves is the one i want to kill now...", he said taking a drink of his beer.

Dean moved towards the door before randy could knock.

"Lexi", i heard Sophia say.

She ran up to me & wrapped her arms around my waist.  
Dean actually gave a bro hug to randy. Randy came over to me & hugged me.

"Wheres the birthday girl?", he asked.  
"Can i see her...can i see her", Sophia said jumping up & down.  
"I think Seth has her...", i said.

He nodded & handed me a gift bag.  
Deans dad arrived a little later after that, sitting Gracie on his knee. Dean leaned against the wall, smiling at how his dad was with Gracie, when he said he was sticking around for good, he meant it. Dean glanced up at me & smiled, then winked.  
Eva & her husband arrived next. My family getting there a little later.

Dean-

Lexi & Seth were glued to the tv, seeing as the game was Bears vs. Chargers.  
Seth was a little upset seeing his team losing.

"That was a lucky catch", he said to Lexi.  
"Just admit it rollins...the bears suck", she said.

He shook his head.

"Over my dead body...", he said standing.  
"That can be arranged", she said crossing her arms.

They stood there staring at each other, Lexi turned to Nikki.

"Nikki he's being mean to me", she said pointing at Seth.  
"What...dean...your lucky your pregnant again", Seth said to her.

I chuckled as they threw insults at each other & there teams.  
Lexi's dad arrived a little late, seeing as he didn't get along with Lexi's step dad.

"Sorry im late...i just...", he didn't finish.  
"Its ok...your here now...thats what counts", i said patting his back.  
"How long has this been going on?", he said pointing to Lexi & seth who were still arguing.  
"Oh a while...there just getting started", i said.

He laughed.  
After the game ended, we all went to the backyard to eat.  
Roman was grilling.  
Bryan had gone into the den & laid Gracie in her playpen since she fell asleep.  
coming back with the baby monitor.

"Thank you Bryan", Lexi said

He nodded & we all stood or sat around eating.  
A few minutes later we heard singing coming from the monitor.  
Lexi picked it up & held it close to her ear to make sure she heard right.  
Everyone was outside. She looked at me worried.

"Dean...", she said.

I put my plate down & was getting ready to head into the house with roman & seth behind me.  
We stopped as we saw burt & penny was holding Gracie, who was crying.  
Lexi was going to get her, but penny told her to stop.  
Seth wrapped his arms around Lexi who was now crying.

"Give her to me", i said to penny, trying not to raise my voice & scare Gracie more.  
"She is so adorable...look at her...she looks so much like you baby", penny said.

Randy moved beside me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", he said to her.

Burt laughed, his eyes on Lexi.

"We came to party", he said, chugging a beer.  
"You weren't invited", roman said through gritted teeth.  
"I just figured my invite got lost...you know that happens a lot", burt said.

Penny pinched Gracie's cheeks between her fingers.  
Gracie started to cry. I moved again.

"I wouldn't if i were you...", she said.

I was shaking from both anger & fear.  
Lexi was crying in seths arms.

"What do you want?", i said to her.  
"I want what she has...its not fair...she has everything...because shes so fucking perfect", penny spat.  
"Penny please give her to me", Lexi cried.  
"No...this was suppose to be mine...but you took this from me...you took Jon from me...", she said to her.  
"I only brought her because she knew where you lived...so", burt said shrugging his shoulders.

He tossed the empty bottle to the side. I saw randy get a little closer to penny without her seeing. He glanced at me, mouthing to me to keep her talking, as he got closer.

"Penny...give me Gracie...", I said trying to move towards her too.  
"Why the hell would i listen to you...you told me you wanted me & then you leave me for her...", she laughed.

She lifted Gracie in front of her & eyed her. She looked disgusted.

"I wonder if our baby was going to look like this...no ours would have been a lot cuter then this thing...", she said.

Randy rushed her & took Gracie while she was distracted.  
He took her over to Lexi.

"Get the fuck out of my house before i call the cops...now", i yelled.

Burt moved back a little, penny was angry. She took burts arm & pulled him back.

"I'll be back...that is my daughter", penny yelled.

Bryan & Eva's husband went to lock the front door & to make sure they left.  
I went over to Lexi, she had Gracie in her arms tight to her chest.  
I hugged her.

"Shes ok baby...", i whispered to her.  
"I'm scared dean", she said to me, tears in her eyes.

She looked at Gracie, who seemed ok in her arms.  
I kissed the side of gracies head.

"Your ok huh princess...", i said before kissing Gracie's cheek.

The rest of the day went ok, Randy & Bryan would go & check the front of the house every few minutes.  
We sang happy birthday to Gracie & opened her gifts. Lexi never letting Gracie out of her sight. It was getting late, everyone had left except for Roman, Seth, Nikki, & my dad.  
I was out in the front of the house, looking up & down the street. My dad came over & sat down next to me.

"I called the cops, letting them know what happened", he said.  
"What did they say?", i asked.  
"They want to question you & lexi...wanna know who penny & this guy she came with were", he said.

I looked at him. I don't know what he saw on my face, whether it was anger or fear.  
He hugged me.

"His names burt...", i said.

He pulled away from me, letting me continue.

"He tried to rape lexi...we took a trip to Ohio &...i should have never taken her to that house...fuck...", i said loud.  
"This isn't your fault...what about penny?", he said.  
"A couple of years ago, we slept together...i ended it because she was starting to fall in love with me...i didnt feel the same..."

I took a deep breath.

"She got pregnant & she thought by telling me it was going to get me to stay but i told her no...i told her i would be there for our kid but not with her...my heart had already belonged to lexi...well a month later jake calls & tells me penny got an abortion because she didn't want to get fat", i said.  
"Stupid bitch", he said.  
"I don't know what im going to do...i have to keep them safe...", i told him.  
"You will & ill help", he said.  
"I can't ask you to do that...", i told him.

He shook his head.

"That is my daughter in law & my granddaughter...jon your my son...i would do anything for you...", he said.

I stood up. He followed.

"If you & your lady don't mind...i would like to move in...help rose while your out on the road", he said.  
"Its ok with me...but ill have to ask Lexi", i said.

He nodded & without thinking i pulled him into a hug.  
He patted my back.

"Thank you dad", i said low.


	72. Chapter 72-Stalked

Chapter 72-Stalked

Lexi-

After talking to the police, they said they would look into it & them.  
That night Gracie slept in our bed, I woke up to see dean hadn't gone to sleep but watching Gracie.  
He was just as scared as i was. Triple H & Stephanie had said it was ok to take some time off, telling us if we needed anything to let them know.

"Dean", i said softly.

His eyes found mine. They had worry & fear in them.

"Sleep babe...you need to sleep", i said low.  
"I can't...not when penny & burt havent been caught", he said whispering.  
"Roman & Seth are down stairs...your dad is too...they wont let anything happen...", i assured him.  
"I'm suppose to protect you & Gracie...not roman & seth...this is my family & i cant even keep you safe", he was hurting.

I reached over & brushed my fingers down his cheek.  
I shifted Gracie over to him & got up.

"Where are you going?", he asked.  
"I'm gonna go get some water...ill be right back", i said.

He nodded & turned his attention back on Gracie, kissing her forehead.  
I stood by the door & watched him.

"I wont let anything happen to you or mommy...i love my little princess", he whispered to her.

I smiled & left the room.  
Roman was on the couch huddled with Seth. They got up when they saw me.

"Hey...hows Gracie?", Seth asked.  
"Shes sleeping...dean hasnt taken his eyes off her", i said exhausted.  
"And you?", Riley said coming out of the kitchen.  
"I'm really scared...i dont know what she's capable of & him i know what he wants...", i said.

Riley came over to me & hugged me tight. Roman had told her what burt had tried to do.

"Triple h called me, he didn't want to bother you guys right now...he said he's sending some security over to watch the outside of the house...there at the police station getting all the information & pictures of them", roman said.  
"I'll call him to thank him", i said.  
"Nikki & Brie will be over early tomorrow", Seth said.

I nodded.  
Deans dad came out of the kitchen, smiling his hands in his pockets. I smiled watching him, he reminded me of dean when he did this.  
He put an arm over my shoulder.

"I would feel better if you guys left the house...somewhere they can't find you", he said.  
"I agree", roman said.  
"You can come over to our place...i wont mind...", Riley said.  
"No...penny knows where we live...",roman said.

She sighed remembering dean had brought her over one time.

"She doesn't know where i live", Seth said.

I shook my head.  
He stopped me before i could say anything.

"Its ok...i dont mind...i would do anything to keep you all safe...your my family too", Seth said.

I couldn't help but start to cry.

"Thank you", i said to him.

He nodded & hugged me.

"We can wait till tomorrow & let your sisters in on our plan...maybe we can come up with something to make sure penny & burt don't follow", he said.

Dean-

I woke up to an empty bed, i jumped up, looking around.  
I ran downstairs only to run into roman, who wrapped his arms around me.

"Shes gone rome...shes gone", i yelled.

Lexi came into the living room.

"Whats going on?"  
"baby im sorry...she took her", i said.  
"Dean...shes ok...your dad has her...you were asleep so i got her & brought her down to feed her", she said.

I stopped & sighed. Roman let me go.

"I heard you running upstairs & knew you were freaking out", he said.

My dad walked into the living room with Gracie smiling in his arms.

"Jon i told you...im sticking around to help you out...i, along with your friends wont let anything happen to your family", he said.  
"I know...", i said softly, holding Lexi tight.  
"Your shaking", she whispered to me.

I kissed her forehead.  
Brie & Nikki walked into the room with Seth next to them.  
Bryan came in through the front door with bags of food.

"We all think it's a good idea if you came to my house", Seth said.

I saw his arm wrap around Nikki's waist. He leaned his cheek on the side of her head.

"They don't know where Seth lives...its the only chance you have...atleast till they find them", roman said.  
"What do you think?", i asked Lexi.  
"Id feel safer...", she said.

I nodded.

"When do we go?", i asked them.  
"I got you tickets for later today...Roman is taking my car, its in the garage...Nikki's taking Lexi's car to the store...if there around they'll follow her", brie said.  
"I don't want you alone...you don't know what they can do", i said.  
"I wont be...your dad is going with me...riley is too", Nikki said.  
"Seth & I will be going with Lexi & gracie...your going with Brie & Bryan", roman said.  
"I'm not leaving their side", i said.  
"Dean its the only way...we need them to follow Nikki & you away from the house...so roman & seth can take her to the airport safely", Brie said.  
"If they don't see you leave without her...there gonna know", Nikki said.  
"I filled the security team in on this...they will be under cover at the airport", roman said.  
"Are you sure this is going to work?", i asked them.  
"The security will be standing near the entrance to the plane...so if she or he tries to go in..they will be stopped", Riley said.  
"Aunt rose is already at my place...shes getting everything ready for when we show up..", Seth said.  
"when did she go?", i asked.  
"Real early this morning...the airport wasnt crowded so it was easy for us to get her in", Seth said.

I nodded & pulled Lexi as much as i could into me.

"Its gonna be ok", Lexi said softly.

Lexi-

We had our bags packed. Putting them in bries car in the garage.  
Nikki put my clothes on, brie got the curling iron to make Nikki's hair wavy like mine. They wrapped a doll in one of gracie's blankets.

"Please be careful", i said to her.  
"I will", she hugged me.

She walked out of the house with deans dad & Riley & her daughter.  
They needed to act like there were just going shopping.  
Dean was leaving next with Brie & Bryan. Dean wrapped his arms around me tight.

"I cant leave you", he said.  
"Dean everything is going to be ok...just relax...ill see you soon", i said to him softly.

He kissed my lips softly. He let them linger there for a while.

"Its time to go...nikki said they got to the store already...", Bryan said.

Dean nodded & let me go, walking over to Gracie who was in seths arms, giggling at dean & reaching out for him.  
He took her & held her close, kissing her cheek.

"Take care of my girls", he said to roman & seth.  
"With my life", Seth said softly.  
"We will call you as soon as we land in Iowa", roman said taking Gracie.

Dean nodded & kissed me one last time.

"I love you doll", he said, he leaned down, he kissed my flat stomach.  
"I love you too", i told him.

He walked out with Brie & Bryan. They were going grocery shopping. Seth & Roman watched carefully from the window as they back out.  
Driving off, they watched looking for anything moving or a car following them. Roman not taking his eyes off of the front yard, he was still scanning the streets.

"ok", roman said after a few minutes.

He looked at us.

"Your going to get in the car & duck down, ill back it out of the garage & Seth will come out the front, locking the front door & putting the alarm on..."roman said.  
"Dont get up till we tell you sweetheart", seth said.

I nodded. I got in the car & laid down on the floor, gracie in my arms.  
Roman got in & backed out, getting off to close the garage door.

"Seth come on man...deans waiting". he yelled.  
"I'm coming", Seth said back, locking the door & putting the alarm on.

I heard the passenger door open & then close.

"Not yet sweetheart", Seth said.

I waited. It felt like forever, finally stopping.  
Seth looked back.

"ok", he said.

I got up & buckled Gracie into her seat.  
Then buckling mine. Roman would glance in the rearview mirrors at the cars behind us, making sure they weren't following.  
Seth did the same. Getting to the airport, roman parked in the drop off section. Roman was going with me, while Seth parked the car. Seeing as no one would be willing to approach me with a giant angry looking Samoan by my side.  
The security had let the airline know about the situation, they allowed us to get on the plane early. Roman sat me by the window, while he sat in the aisle.

"How you feeling?", he asked me.  
"Worried", i said, gracie had fallen asleep.

He squeezed my hand. We heard noise in the back, roman jumped up protectively.  
Seth appeared.

"Fuck man...you see were on edge...& your over here making all kinds of noise", roman said.

I couldn't help but start to laugh. They laughed too. I think we just really needed to right now.  
Seth sat down in front of my seat. A few minutes later people started to board, roman & seth keeping their eyes on everyone who passed or came in. A Big man, dressed in regular clothes came up to roman & leaned down to whisper something to him.  
Roman nodded & thank the man. The man smiled at me & went to find his seat. The plane was getting ready to take off.

"Who was that?", i asked him.  
"Triple h's security", he said.  
"What did he say?"

Roman looked at me.

"They saw penny at the mall following nikki...somehow she got close enough to her & took the doll from them...they found the doll in pieces on top of your car", he said.  
"And dean?...what happened to dean?", i asked scared.  
"He's fine...they leave for the airport tomorrow...there at the hotel now...", he said.  
"And burt?"

Roman looked away. I took that as an answer that they couldn't find him.  
I sighed.

"what if he knows were going to Iowa?", i asked him.  
"He doesn't know where Seth lives & neither does penny...", roman said.

I nodded & looked out the window.  
We landed in Iowa late at night. Getting into a black suv, rose was in the driver side.  
I smiled at her.  
Getting in the car, we drove to seths house. Roman had gone to the backyard & called dean to let him know we got in safe. He came back in & walked towards me.  
Roman handed me his phone.

"Hello", i said.  
"Doll...how are you?", deans voice said, he was calling from Nikki's phone.  
"I'm fine...tired & missing you", i said low.

I walked passed seth on the couch who was asleep with Gracie on his chest. roman was watching tv. Rose had gone to bed.  
I walked out to the back & onto seths back porch, sitting down on the steps.

"I miss you so much...but ill see you tomorrow when we get there...baby", he said softly.  
"Yeah"  
"I'm sorry...if we hadn't gone to that party...", he was blaming himself.  
"No...dont blame yourself...this is no ones fault but theres...penny is fucking crazy & burt is just disgusting..."i said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"You don't know how bad i want to hold you now", he whispered.

He was probably near everyone while he talked to me.  
I smiled to myself.

"Well you dont know how bad i want you to hold me", i said.

He chuckled.

"I'll let you get some sleep beautiful...hopefully before you wake ill be there...laying next to you...holding you...", he said low.

I heard an aw from his end.

"Shut up", he said.  
"Whos that?", i asked.  
"Your sisters & Riley", he chuckled.  
"tell them i said hello & i love you Jon", i said.  
"I love you to baby", he said.

I heard the aw again & he just chuckled.

"Goodnight Jon", i said.  
"Goodnight beautiful"

I put the phone in my sweater pocket, zipping my sweater up & smelling it, it smelled like dean, i had put it on before getting off the plane, missing dean. The sliding door opened & i turned, roman came over & sat down next to me.

"They found burt", he said.  
"They did...", i mumbled.

He nodded & smiled.

"they found him at a bar...arrested him for attempted rape & for entering your home & threatening Gracie", he said.  
"Penny?", i asked.

He looked out into seths backyard.

"Dean didn't say anything about her, probably not wanting to scare me...but he talked to you...what did he say?"i asked him.  
"They havent seen her since the mall...but shes not coming here...she doesnt know where you are...", he said making sure i knew that i was safe.

I nodded. I handed him back his phone.

"Your room is set up when your ready to go to bed", he said.  
"Thanks"


	73. Chapter 73-Home Away From Home

Chapter 73-Home Away From Home

Dean-

Finally landing, i practically ran to Seth who was waiting by his car.  
Nikki & Riley, along with her daughter had joined me. Brie stayed with Bryan at the airport to make sure penny wasnt there.

"Welcome", Seth said smiling.

He sent me a nod & then jogged over to the girls, taking their bag.  
Giving Nikki a kiss on the cheek. She smiled shyly at him. Riley nudged her.  
They got in the car & once our stuff was in we left to his house.

"How are my girls?", i asked him.  
"sleeping...were all still a little jet lagged", he said.

I nodded.

"Have they said anything else about penny...roman filled me in on burt...", he said.  
"Nothing yet...there still looking...they even went back to the house to make sure she didn't go back there", i said.  
"What about your dad...i thought he was coming?", he said.  
"He was but he said maybe it would be better if he stayed in san diego...to keep an eye on things, make sure they catch her"  
"He's gonna stay with brie & Bryan till then", Nikki said.

We got to his house & Seth said he'd get the bags.  
I thanked him & ran into the house, roman chuckled as i ran upstairs.

"Second door to the right", he said loud.

I quietly walked into the room, Gracie was in her playpen, she giggled when she saw me.

"Hi princess", i said quietly going over to her.

I kissed her cheek.

"I missed you & mommy so much sweetheart", i whispered.

She started making farting noises. I chuckled & kissed the top of her head.  
I took my shoes & jacket off. I slowly slid in bed & under the covers, moving over to Lexi.  
she moved a little. Still asleep, i brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She opened her eyes & smiled when she saw me.

"Your here", she said quietly.  
"I told you i would", i said.

She pressed her body as close as she could to mine.  
I wrapped my arms around her. Buring my face into her hair, smelling her strawberry scent.

"You smell so good", i said softly.

She pulled away & kissed me softly, she unzipped the sweater she had on & pushed me back, she got on top of me, her lips never leaving mine. I felt her hands slid under my shirt, her warm hands made my body shiver. She pulled away & took her sweater off.  
She took my shirt off. Sliding her hands down my abs, i closed my eyes at her soft touch.

"fuck baby...i need you", i said.

I slid my hands away from her.

"Why did you stop", she asked low.

I pointed to Gracie who was smiling.  
Lexi giggled. She looked down at me.

"I wont be able to get it up with her watching darlin", i said low, like if she can actually understand me.

There was a knock at the door.  
She didn't get off me, she bit her lip still watching me.

"come in", i said.

Nikki walked in.

"I'll take Gracie...by the way, next time you guys get ready to have sex, make sure the baby monitor is off...", she said holding gracie.

I looked towards where Nikki pointed. The baby monitor was sitting on the table.

"I forgot roman took the other side downstairs", Lexi said.

She reached over & turned it off.  
Nikki left the room. I slid my hands back under her shirt.

"Jon", she whispered.

That was it for me, i turned her over, kissing down her neck.  
I removed her clothes, i got up & removed mine. Setting myself between her legs. Her fingers ran through my hair softly.

Seth-

We were all still laughing from hearing dean & Lexi upstairs. It was good thing romans daughter was in the backyard when they started. I watched Nikki sitting on my couch in some pink sweats & a black sweater. I could feel my heart beating fast.  
I licked my lips when i saw her hand rub her neck softly.

"Just go over there", roman said low.

I looked at him.

"I cant...shes not interested...", i said.  
"How do you know that...", roman asked.  
"She just got out of a relationship with john cena...im not her type anyway...i mean john was like this big deal...im no one", i said.

I looked down at my coffee cup.

"Your not no one...seth we've been friends along time...your a good man...i mean have you watched total divas...cenas a fucking jerk...i bet the only reason he made up with her was because he got caught on tv", roman said low, making sure Nikki didn't hear.  
"Remember when you told me...that i knew id met the one when i accept her with her faults...", i said.

He nodded. I looked at Nikki.

"I think i found her", i said softly.  
"Then tell her...before cena some how worms his way back into her life", he said.

I looked back at Nikki, who looked over at me & smiled.  
I couldn't help but smile back. This quiet moment was disturbed as we heard dean upstairs yell fuck.  
We all burst out laughing.

"Lexi was right, dean is a screamer", Riley said kissing romans cheek.

Watching them, i realized that, this moment seeing them close like that, i wanted that. I want what roman & dean had.  
I looked at Nikki again. I want all that with her. I've always had a crush on her but she was with cena. I sighed & went over to her.

"Nik...can we talk?", i asked, holding out my hand so she could take it.

She smiled & nodded, taking my hand.  
I took her to the backyard, i glanced at roman before closing the glass door, he smirked, Riley slapped his chest.  
I glared at him.  
Turning back to Nikki she was sitting on the steps watching macie run around with my dog Kevin.  
I sat down close to her.  
Her hands wrapped around my arm & she leaned her head on it. I smiled & kissed the top of her head.

"I was wondering...maybe if your ready...becuase i know you were with him along time...but i really like you...", i was stopped when her lips hit mine.

When she pulled away, i couldn't help but smile. I licked my lips.

"I really like you too & yes", she said.  
"Are you sure...because if you're not ready...i can wait..", i said.

She shook her head.

"You're a sweet guy Colby & Lexi said i should give you a chance...thats what im doing...yes john & i were together a long time, but that last few times we were together it just didn't seem right anymore...it feels right with you", she said looking into my eyes.  
"I know i don't have a big house or fancy cars...but i know i can make you happy, i promise to make you happy & feel beautiful even when you think your not...i want to fall in love with you Nikki, i know i can fall in love with you...", i said.  
"I think im starting too", she said softly.

I smiled at her & leaned my forehead against hers. I sighed.  
She giggled. Her hand found mine.

Dean-

I held Lexi close to me, her warm body pressed to my side.

"What are you thinking?", she asked.

"About the baby, wondering if its a boy or girl...I want another girl...", I said.

"Are you sure...remember they might have a lot of guys after them", she said.

I groaned. She laughed.

"Im sure you'll be fine dean...its not for a while...", she said.

She giggled.

"Names?", she ask, resting her chin on my chest.

"If its a girl Amelia & boy is still Ethan", I said.

"Amelia's cute", she said.

She watched me still.

"Whats really bothering you babe?",she asked.

"What if i cant keep you safe doll face...what if she...", Lexi stopped me by putting a finger to my lips.  
"Your already keeping us safe...were away from her...far away & she can't find us...", she said.  
"That was everybody else...they came up with that plan...", i told her.  
"You did your part dean...that was keeping us safe...being here with me now...with gracie...were safe dean", she said softly.  
"What about when we have to go back to work...what then...how do i keep our daughter & you safe...", i said angry.  
"you sound like your backs against the wall...like theres nothing left to do...The Dean Ambrose i know...would never give up...", she said.

I brushed my thumb on her cheek.

"Right now, Dean Ambrose is fucking terrified of losing the loves of his life...the only women who can break his heart...i cant & i wont lose either of you...i almost lost you once darlin...i dont want to go through that again...", i told her.

She kissed my chest & then laid her head on it.  
I rubbed her back.

"Then i need you to be Jon Moxley...", she said softly.  
"You want me to go & find her", i said low.

Knowing penny & i were together when i was Jon moxley.

"She wants you dean, well she wants moxley...maybe he can convince her to stop or to turn herself in...", she said.

I thought about it, this was the only way to find her faster, to keep my family safe.

"I'll do it", i said low.  
"I know its a lot to ask for dean but...", i stopped her.  
"Its not...your right..she wants me, maybe i can come up with something with roman & Seth...ambush her", i said.

My head was filled with different plans to catch penny.  
This could work.


	74. Chapter 74-Here Comes Mox

Chapter 74-Here Comes Mox

Dean-

It was our second day in Iowa, I had filled Roman & Seth in on my plan to catch Penny.  
They didn't like it but agreed to it.

"Are you sure about this dean?", roman said.  
"It's the only way to keep my family safe", i said.  
"What if she doesn't show?", Seth asked.  
"She will", i told him.

I was putting my shoes on, we were taking a trip to Ohio, knowing she would follow.  
Roman & Seth each tweeted that they were heading there with me, for a quick trip.  
Knowing she was watching their accounts.  
Lexi got up off the couch & i stood in front of her.

"I'll be back soon...", i told her.  
"I know...let me know what happens", she said.

I nodded, kissing her.  
I went over to the playpen & kissed Gracie on top of her head.

"daddy's gonna make this right princess", i said softly to her.

I went over to the guys & picked up my bag.  
Riley kissed roman & he bent down to kiss his daughter.  
Seth kissed Nikki.

"Be safe", she said to him.  
"We will", he kissed her again.

Lexi cupped my face to look at her.

"I love you", she said.  
"I love you to doll face", i kissed her.

We got in the car & drove to the airport.

Lexi-

I couldn't control my heart rate.  
I was afraid something bad would happen to either of them.  
I could see the security outside, leaning against their car. It was 2 guys. Triple H had agreed to help dean find penny & catch her.

"There gonna get her", Nikki said.  
"I hope so...im tired of jumping at every little noise or dean not being able to sleep because he's to busy trying to keep us safe...I want roman to be able to go home with his family instead of worrying about mine, you & Seth need time alone & you can't get that because were here", i said.  
"But we don't mind...your family...we all know that if it was us in this situation you & dean would jump at the chance to help us", Riley said.  
"Shes right", Nikki agreed.

I looked out the window again. I sighed.

Dean-

Landing in Ohio, we jumped in our car & headed towards jakes house.  
I parked out front. Jake came out, bouncing down the steps with a smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't fucking Jon moxley", he said.

I nodded with a smirk of my own.  
Roman & Seth at my sides now.

"Wheres the fucking party at man", i said to him.  
"Around back...wheres your chick?", he asked.  
"I fucking left her ass at home...bitch thinks she can control me...yeah right", i chuckled.

Roman & Seth smirked. It made me feel real bad saying what i did, but it had to look real to penny if she was here watching me.  
Jake gestured for us to follow him to the back. We went through the house, a couple was on the couch naked having sex.  
I saw romans face, he looked disgusted at this.  
Reaching the backyard, roman & Seth went around to everyone hoping to see penny.  
I swated jakes arm.

"A man...have you see penny...i need to get off...im fucking pent up you know", i said to him low.  
"Your lady aint giving you any pussy", he said.  
"Naw man...shes been cheating on me with that fucker...they don't know i know though", i said looking at Seth.  
"What...damn thats some fucked up shit...i thought you said he was like a cool dude", he said.  
"I thought so too but that fucker was just trying to move in on my pussy", i said.

He shook his head handing me a beer. I opened it & chugged it.

"Look maybe you can get your hands on one of these other ring rats...penny hasnt been around for a while...jess is over there if you want to ask her...maybe she has seen her", he said.

I nodded & went towards Jessica.  
She ran over to me & hugged me tight.

"Well if it isn't my sexy blue eyes...wheres your pretty girl at?", she asked looking behind me.

With Jessica i knew i didn't need to play a role.

"Listen jess...i need your help", i said low to her.

I looked back to see jake & the guys watching me.  
Jake winked at me, thinking i was hitting on Jessica. I smirked. I put one arm around her waist & dragged her far enough away from everyone. I could see roman & Seth still looking for penny. I looked down at Jessica.

"so whats up kiddo?", she asked.  
"Penny showed up at my house on my daughter's birthday...", i said.

Her face told me she wasnt surprised.

"What do you know jess?", i asked her.  
"She was saying something about getting revenge on your pretty girl...saying how she stole everything away from her...said she was planning on headin your way...we didn't think anything of it...then i find out she took off but i didnt know where, i wanted to call you jon but jake said not to worry", she said.  
"She wants to hurt lexi...she wants to hurt my girls...i aint going to fucking let that bitch hurt my family...jess if you know where she's at right now you need to tell me", i said loud.  
"Jake knows...", she said quietly.

I looked at her. She didn't dare look at me. Realizing jake was the one who gave penny our address, how else would she have known.

"Jake told her where i lived...didnt he", i said to her.

She looked away, answering my question.  
I rushed passed her, jake turned to me. I punched him as hard as i could.

"What the fuck ass hole", he said to me, covering his mouth.  
"You put my family in danger...your a fucking idiot you know that...penny could have hurt my family..", i said yelling not caring that people were staring.

I bent down & grabbed a handful of his shirt pulling him up towards me.

"Where the fuck is she?", i growled at him.

He didn't answer, i think he was still shocked after what i said.

"She did what?", he asked.  
"She fucking tried to hurt my family...i want her...where is she?", i said spit flying.  
"She found my address book mox...she took it", he said, trying to get my grip loose.

My eyes grew wide.  
Roman took his phone out & Seth did the same. Dialing the girls.  
I looked back down at jake, punching him one last time.

"If she hurts my family, i will come back here & cut your fucking head off...", i said to him.

All 3 of us started for the house, running through it to get to the front faster.

"Did they answer?", i asked them.  
"Voicemail", Seth said.  
"Same", roman said.

My heart was hurting from fear. I was silently begging, hoping that they were ok.  
We got in our car. Someone tapped on my window, it was Jessica.  
She had fear on her face. She held out a phone to me.  
I took it.

"Hello?"  
"Hi baby...", it was penny.  
"Where the fuck are you, you fucking whore", i yelled.  
"aw jon...always sweet with his words...such a romantic...do you talk to her like that...oh wait...let me ask her", she said.

I stopped breathing.  
My eyes filling with tears, i took a deep breath.

"Your lying", i said low.

I saw roman look at Seth who was trying to call Nikki again.  
Roman was trying his wife. I could hear him.

"Please answer baby...come on", roman whispered.

I felt my tears roll down my face. I could hear Gracie.

"penny...dont...please dont...", i begged.  
"Oh now you want to be polite...she is so adorable...we can raise her together baby...we can be a family...", she said.

I closed my eyes. More tears falling.

"Tell your fucking friends to stop calling...these whores aren't going to answer...oh by the way your security...lame...i shot both of them in the head & they didn't even see it coming...", she laughed.

I looked at roman, putting the phone on speaker.  
Seth leaned in closer. I wiped my face.

"What do you want?", i said to her.  
"You...you & our baby jon.." she said.  
"I'll go with you...leave gracie there...leave them alone...i'll give you what you want baby", i said to her.  
"You know..your wife would look so much prettier with a bullet in her fucking head", she said, then laughed.  
"dont penny...leave them be...ill go with you...just tell me where you want me to meet you", i said hoping she would listen.  
"I don't think so...its either your wife or your daughter...pick", she said.  
"I'm not going to do that...you cant ask me to do that", i said angry.

I heard Lexi on the other end.

"Me...take me...", she said.  
"No", i yelled into the phone.

Penny laughed.

"Sorry jon...but your pretty wife & i...have to go...", she said.

She hung up.  
The number she called from was blocked.  
I banged my hands on the steering wheel.

"Go home jon...go to your daughter...ill call you if she calls again", Jessica said.

We drove fast to the airport. Trading our tickets for tomorrow for today.  
Catching the flight & heading to Iowa. When we go to the house, the police was outside, there were two sheets in the street covering the bodies.  
I tried to run inside but was stopped.

"I live here...this is my home...our family is in there", Seth yelled.

The cop let us go & we ran inside.  
Nikki was holding Gracie close who was crying, Riley held onto her daughter tight.  
The guys ran over to them.

"Wheres Lexi?", i asked low.

Nikki looked at me, tears falling.

"She took her", she said through her sobs.

Seth held her close.  
I punched the wall behind me, sliding to the floor, crying. The cops who were in the house just stared. There eyes telling me how sorry they felt for me right now.  
A detective came over to me.

"Jonathan Good?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I need you to answer a couple of questions for me", he said.

I gritted my teeth & looked at him.

"Are you fucking serious...that bitch took my wife & you want me to answer a couple of questions...fuck you...you did nothing...", i yelled.

I got up off the floor & roman stood in front of me.

"Go upstairs...take gracie with you...ill talk to him...dean go", he said loud.

I glared at this detective. Seth handed me Gracie & i went to our room.


	75. Chapter 75-Searching

Chapter 75-Searching

Roman-

I watched dean hold Gracie close & go upstairs.  
I looked back at this detective.

"I'm sorry...hes just...", i stopped.  
"Its ok...I just need a few questions answered...if i wait any longer this woman could hurt your friend", he said.

I nodded.

"My name is detective Scott", he said.

I shook his hand.

"What is it that you need answered?", i asked.  
"I need the background story here...why she took her...", he said.

I nodded & told him everything i knew.  
He wrote somethings down & nodded. When i finished he closed his pad & looked around.

"My team is going to set up in your kitchen if its ok...put taps on your phones...so if she calls, we can trace it", he said.  
"ok...kitchen right over there.", i pointed & he nodded.

"Give us a minute to set up", he said.

"One more thing...Lexi is pregnant... I would say almost 2 months...I'm not really sure", I said.

He nodded softly.A group of guys came in setting up computers on the kitchen table.  
They took our phones & put a chip into them. I sat down with my wife & she buried her head into my shoulder.

"We didn't even see her coming", she said softly.  
"We heard gun shots & looked out the window...next thing you know she's pointing it at us", Nikki continued.

They told us everything while they cried.

Dean-

I laid in bed with Gracie beside me asleep.  
I got up & laid pillows on each side of her, like ive seen Lexi do.  
I went up to the window & leaned my forehead against the cold glass. tears falling.

"please be ok", i whispered to myself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", i said low.

I didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Dean they need your phone", roman said quietly.

I pointed to the bedside table. still not looking at him.

"If you want i can take Gracie down to the girls...", he said.  
"Dont fucking touch her...", i snapped.

He nodded. I turned back to the window, leaning my forehead on it again.

"im sorry...", i whispered.  
"Its ok...i understand", he said calm.

I looked at Gracie who had her eyes open, she woke up when i snapped at roman.  
She started to cry, i went & picked her up, bouncing her to get her to calm down, like ive seen Lexi do. She wouldn't stop.  
I started crying. I sat down on my bed, holding Gracie as she cried too.

"I cant do this rome...lexi was always better at this than me...", i said softly.

Gracie was getting louder.

"Its ok baby...please calm down", i said to her bouncing her again.

I heard roman move & he reached out for her.  
I handed her over to him. He went to the door. I heard him call for Nikki.

"Can you take her nik...calm her down...& give this to detective scott...im gonna talk to dean", I heard him say to her.  
"Ok"

The door to the room closed, roman came back over to me.  
He sat down next to me, he put his hand on my back, he watched as i broke down.

"I should have never fucking left...she saw us leave rome...she was here watching us..", I yelled.  
"We couldn't have known dean...we didn't even think she knew where Seth lived...this isnt your fault...", he said loud.  
"Yes it is...everything would have been different if we didnt go to that fucking party...i had to go back there & try to be moxley one more time...fuck", i said getting up.  
"Dean...you listen to me...we will find her...lexi is going to be fine...but you need to stay calm...", he said holding onto my shoulders & shaking me.  
"How...she took apart of me with her...", i said.  
"What would Lexi say to you right now...do you think she would be ok at the way your acting now", he said.

I took a deep breath. I shook my head.

"She wouldn't want you to give up...think about this for a minute...you know penny good enough...where would she go...think dean...think hard", he said to me.  
"I don't know rome...if we were in Ohio, she would have taken her to jake or to her apartment but were in iowa...i dont know", i said frustrated with myself.

I ran my hand through my hair.  
There was another knock on the door. It opened & the detective from earlier popped in.

"Sorry to bother you...heres your phone back...if she calls we can trace it & listen in on the phone call...detective scott", he said to me.

I shook his hand.

"Jon", i said.  
"You have a beautiful little girl...", he said to me.  
"She gets that from her mom", i said low.  
"im sure she does..." ,he said patting me on my shoulder.

I nodded.

"Well ill be downstairs if you need anything", he said.  
"Thank you", i said to him.

He nodded & walked out.  
Its been 2 weeks since Lexi has been gone. triple h giving me more time off. Hiring his own private detective to find penny & Lexi.  
Seth was on the couch feeding Gracie, there were times were she would look around, it looked like she was looking for Lexi.  
Detective Scott practically lived in seths house now. His team switching every couple of hours. It got quiet quick when my phone started going off.  
I rushed towards it. Detective scott told me to wait, then gave me a signal to answer it.

"Hello", i said low.  
"Hi baby...how are you?", she asked.

Detective scott wrote something down on his yellow pad.  
It said to play along, to tell her what I think she wanted to hear.

"Heartbroken...i miss you ", i said to her.  
"I miss you to Jon...", she said.  
"Where are you baby...i need you right now...", i told her.  
"im with your little wife...shes in a lot of pain right now...i dont think you would like her anymore Jon...shes not as pretty as she used to be...", she laughed.

I was getting angry. Detective scott wrote down for me to calm down.

"I bet...but she was never as beautiful as you, penny...where are you...fuck baby i need you", i said.  
"I need you to...how bad do you want me?", she asked.

I closed my eyes. Imagining Lexi. A little embarrassed about what i had to say next.

"So fucking bad...remember how i use to fuck you so hard...i want that again darlin...fuck penny where are you", i said.

She giggled.

"If i tell you...you have to promise to come alone", she said.  
"duh you really think i want anyone else", i said.

I glanced at the detective. Then looked down.

"You can't bring your little brat either...i can give you a new one...a better one...a boy...he can be just like you mox...", she said.  
"You promise...that bitch couldn't give me a boy...", i said.

The line went quiet.

"Pen you there?", i asked.  
"Hold on someone is finally awake & wants to say hello", she said laughing.

I heard her say something on the other end, talking to someone else.

"Say hello whore", she said.

Detective scott lifted his pad. It said she was going to let me talk to Lexi.  
My heart raced.

"Hello", the voice was faint but i heard it.  
"sweetheart", it almost came out as a whisper.

I licked my lips, waiting for her to respond.

"jon", she said.  
"Yeah baby...im here", i said.  
"tell him you love him...", i heard penny tell her.

I heard Lexi cry out in pain. Anger rising in me, knowing penny was hurting her.

"I love you Jon", she said.  
"Always?", i asked.  
"Always baby...Amelia...fine", she was crying.

I heard her cry out in pain again.

"ok mox that's enough baby...", she said.

Then the call ended. I looked over at the guy in the computer.

"Sorry...it didnt go through", he said.

I punched the kitchen table.

"Dean...", i heard roman say.  
"Why did she say Amelia?.", he asked.  
"Its our unborn baby's name...", i said to him.

He nodded.

"She'll call again...trust me on that...she wont hurt your wife...she knows she needs her alive in order to get you", he said.  
"I want her back...", i said to him.  
"Thats why im here & i havent left...im not going to give up", he said.

My phone rang again. Detective scott said to wait. Then nodded.

"Hey baby i thought i lost you there", i said to her.  
"I'm sorry...its just this bitch bit me & i dropped the phone", she said.  
"fucking slut..", i said.  
"Dont worry mox i slapped the shit out of her...", she laughed.  
"baby you said we could meet remember...where are you darlin?", i asked.  
"I'll text you ok...i cant wait jon...god i havent felt you in so long...these other guys don't know how to fuck me as good as you baby", she said.  
"I know how to work that ass baby...fuck hurry & text me baby...im getting so pent up that it hurts", i said.

She giggled.  
The line went dead again. We all watched the phone as we waited for it.  
An hour passed & nothing. I was getting frustrated just waiting. finally it beeped.  
I picked it up & it was the address.  
I showed it to the detective & he nodded.

"we cant just bust in...for all we know she could have a gun to her head...we need to come up with a plan to get you inside & both you & your wife out safe...", he said.  
"Anything...just please...come up with something fast", i told him.

He nodded & started discussing options with his team.  
I paced the room as we waited. He finally came over to me.  
I waited for him to tell me the plan.


	76. Chapter 76-Plan A

Chapter 76-Plan A

Dean-

After detective scott filled me in. I agreed to it. I got dressed & went to the place she told me to go. I noticed the old car down the street,  
knowing that it was the detective. They wanted me to talk to her, get her to turn herself in. I knew she didn't want to talk.  
It was an abandoned building, i walked in.

"Penny?", i said loud.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. She appeared smile on her face.

"Your here...you came", she said coming towards me, wrapping her arms around me.

I rolled my eyes & hugged me.

"I told you i would", i said.

She pulled away. She leaned up, her lips hitting mine, i leaned back a little.

"I forgot you don't like that...im sorry mox", she said.  
"You better not fucking forget it", growled at her.

I grabbed her arm tight & cupped her face with one hand. I smirked at her.

"Where the fuck is the whore...i want to see what you did to her...", i said.  
"Why...shes not important", she said.  
"I want to see the good job you did...i hope you fucked that bitch up good", i smirked.

I let her go, shoving her hard, she almost lost her balance.  
She smirked at me.

"baby you know i like it rough", she said biting her lip.

Her hand found its way inside my pants. Her smirk fell.

"your soft", she said surprised.

I licked my lips.

"Wheres the bitch", i said loud.

She jumped. Taking my hand she took me to another part of the building & then into a room.  
My heart dropped when i saw Lexi was covered in blood. Her head was bleeding, her nose. Her eye was slightly swollen.  
It took everything in me not to turn around & hit penny. Lexi opened her eyes.

"Jon...", she said weak.

I looked at penny who was smirking.  
She ran her hand under my shirt.

"Did i do good mox?", she asked.

I licked my lips, then looked at her.

"You did...but thats not why i came here right", i said.

Her gun was in her hand.  
I had to find a way to get the gun away from her.  
She moved closer to me, her hands lifting my shirt off of me. Her fingernails digging into my chest as she clawed at it.

"You look so fucking good baby", she said.

She looked at Lexi. Moving towards her.  
Lexi watched her. penny cupped her face hard, digging her nails into her cheeks.

"Your gonna watch me fuck him...your gonna watch as his hands touch me the way they use to touch you...", she said to her.

My eyes met Lexi's. I looked away from her.  
Penny came back over to me, pushing me back on to the mattress on the floor.  
She straddled me. She was grinding against me, i closed my eyes.  
She reached down & unbuttoned my jeans. Her hand finding its way into my briefs. She stopped & looked at me, angry.

"Your still soft", she said angry.

She slapped me.

"You don't want me...your a liar...", she got up & took her gun, pointing it at Lexi's head.

I got up.

"Wait...wait...i need to talk to her...", I said.  
"Why?", she asked.  
"I'm gonna tell her what im going to do to you...how im going to fuck you", I said to her.  
"moxley you always did have the weirdest turn ons", she said giggling.

I smirked at her.

"Whatever..do what you need...but i need you hard", she said.

She walked behind me & i moved towards Lexi, i bent down in front of her.  
I brushed her cheek lightly.

"I love you...i need you to say my name the way you always do when were...", i whispered stopping.

She just looked at me.

"please...i cant get it up without you doll...", i whispered.

The only times i was able to get it hard was Lexi. No other women could affect me this way. Not anymore at least.

"Dont do this...please", she begged softly.

Tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it quick before penny saw.

"To keep you safe...i need to...i hope you can forgive me...Do you love me still?", i asked quietly.

She started crying again. She nodded softly.

"Always", she said.

I smiled at her.

"Thats my girl", i whispered.

I waited for her to say it. I nodded at her softly. I got up & leaned towards her, kissing her lips softly.

"Jon...", i heard her sweet voice say.

I leaned my forehead on hers.

"I don't want you to see", i said quietly to her.

I wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.  
I got back up. I turned to penny who came over to me. Her hand down my briefs again.

"There he is", she said, biting my lip.

She pulled me to the mattress again. I laid back on it,she pulled my pants down. taking her clothes off, gun still in hand.  
She wasnt going to put it down. I glanced at Lexi, who's eyes never left mine. It was helping me to keep me hard but i also didn't want her to look. feeling guilty.  
She climbed on top of me.

"God baby..your so fucking hard", penny moaned, as she grinded herself on me.

My eyes still on Lexi, this was the only way i could do this.  
She was completely naked on top of me. She lifted up & pulled my briefs down. I flipped her, so i was on top. Leaning my head up to look at Lexi. I was between her legs now.

"Fuck me Jon", she said gripping my arms tight.

Lexi looked away. closing her eyes tight.  
I could hear her sobs. I pulled away from penny.

"I can't..."i said low.  
"What?", she yelled.

Lexi turned to me. I shook my head.

"I cant...", i said angry.

She looked at me & then Lexi.  
She was angry now. She got up & slapped me with the gun.  
I could taste blood in my mouth.  
I spit it out & glared at her. My body was shaking from controlling myself not to kill this woman.

"Dean", i heard Lexi say.

I heard her but not being able to take my eyes from penny. who was red from how pissed she was.

"Jon...look at me", Lexi yelled.

I turned to see her. I started getting dressed. She did too, holding the gun with one hand.

"Your gonna have to kill me bitch...because i swear if you don't...i will find you & murder your ass", i said angry.  
"Mox you know i cant...", she said.  
"Dont call me that...that isnt me anymore", i growled.  
"Yes it is...he's in there...she locked him away...how could you let her do that...", she yelled in my face.  
"She didn't do anything...i did...", i said loud.  
"No she did...ever since you saw her...you've changed...you stopped being you", she screamed.

She went over to Lexi, gripping her hair & pulling it.  
I took a step towards her. she put the gun to Lexi's head.

"no no penny please...dont do this...", i said.  
"Why do you love her so much", she cried.

She shook her head.

"How is she better than me...i was going to give you a baby...but you didn't want it...then she gets pregnant & you can't wait to be a god damn father...you took her to our diner...you took her to jakes house...that was ours...", she continued to cry.  
"I fell in love with her...penny i couldn't help it", i said.  
"you didn't even know her...you cant try & tell me it was love at first sight because you dont believe in that shit mox", she cried.  
"I do now...she taught me that...im sorry i couldn't fall in love with you...is that what you want to hear...god penny tell me what you want & ill do it...just let her go...please", i was begging now.

She shook her head.

"I want you...but you cant even get it up without her...maybe if i get her out of your life...you'll go back to moxley...you'll be my mox again", she said sounding crazy by the second.

I shook my head.

"He is gone...no matter what you do pen...i wont go back to that...", i said.  
"Thats not true...baby just let it go...", she yelled.  
"You want to know why i love her so much...because she has a heart, she's beautiful, losing her would kill me...I have never had anything in my life worth keeping but she is...waking up next to her is a dream come true, i don't fuck her like i did you...i make love to her, its soft & slow, her smell drives me fucking crazy, her lips are so soft, I love hearing her say my name when im inside her & shes begging me for more...", i had snapped.  
"stop stop stop", she yelled, covering her ears.

I tried to move towards Lexi, but penny pointed the gun again.

"Penny stop...you dont have to do this", i said.  
"Yes i do...i want you to lose everything...just like i did...after im done killing her...im going after your friends...then your little brat...im gonna dangle her from the roof &  
drop her...this is what you wanted...fine...", she yelled.

I got on my knees.

"Please don't do this...", i said on the verge of tears.  
"See right there...that...", she yelled.

I let the tears fall.

"Moxley would have never cried like a little bitch...he would have shrugged & laughed...", she said loud.

I looked at Lexi, who gave me a small smile.  
I looked away.

"Jon", i heard her voice breaking.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"babe look at me", she said softly.

I did. She smiled at me.

"Gracie's going to need you now...", she said.  
"No...dont...dont you dare think this is over", i said.  
"promise me you're going to take care of her...", she said crying.

I shook my head.

"Promise me Jon", she yelled.  
"I promise", i said quietly.  
"I love you...i want you to remember that...", she said softly to me.

I nodded.

"Always beautiful", i whispered.

Penny's finger was on the trigger.  
I closed my eyes tight. covering my ears. Then i heard a shot ring out.  
Then the only thing i heard were my sobs, i was screaming.  
I felt my heartbreaking. This couldn't happen, this wasnt how it was supposed to end. We were suppose to be together.

-**next chapter is the final one**


	77. Chapter 77-If I Stay

Chapter 77-If I Stay

Dean-

I woke up in the hospital looking up at the white ceiling.  
The room was quiet. I shut my eyes, only to open them when i heard someone open the door to my room.  
I leaned up & detective Scott walked in. I laid my head back down on the pillow.

" ...how are you feeling?"

I thought about it. I sighed.

"Calm", i said low.  
"your friends are on their way, the news reporters outside are blocking their way in...", he said.  
"My daughter?", i asked.  
"There bringing her"

He moved beside my bed.  
My eyes still locked on the ceiling.

"I'm sorry", he finally said.

I glanced sideways at him.  
Then i looked back at the ceiling.

"What took you so fucking long to get inside?", i asked him.  
"We had to wait till she said she was going to kill her...", he said softly.  
"even though you were late to the party...thank you", i said to him.

He gave me a small smile. His hand patted my shoulder.  
I looked at him again.

"I'm serious...you saved lexi...i wish there was some way to show you how grateful i am...", i told him.

Detective Scott had rushed in & shot penny in the head before she could kill Lexi.

-Flashback-

I heard more footsteps come into the room.

" ...are you ok?", the familiar voice said.

I lifted up to see detective Scott holding his gun in hand. A couple of more guys were in there wearing black vests.  
I saw penny on the floor with a bullet wound in her head. I got up Detective scott helping me up. I went over to Lexi, who looked at me.  
I cupped her face & examined her body.

"I thought i lost you", i whispered to her.

my lips hit hers & i couldn't help but break down.

" we have to untie her & get her checked to make sure she's ok", a paramedic said.

"She's pregnant... at least...I hope she still is", I said softly.

I nodded & moved to let them do what they needed.  
Detective scott went over to penny & watched as they covered her with a sheet.

"Thank you", i said to him.

He looked up at me & nodded.

"I told you i would help you...i never go back on my word...its just sad that it ended like this", he said pointing at penny.

Honestly i was hoping it wouldn't have ended like this either.  
Penny was a psycho but i didn't want anyone dying. I wanted her to get the help she needed.

"Is it strange that i think the same thing", i said to him.

He shook his head.

"You wanted to help her...you tried...unfortunatly she chose a different path...", he said.

The paramedic that took Lexi came over to me.

"Sorry to interupt...but sir your wife is looking for you", he said to me.

I gave a nod to detective Scott.

"If you want i can call your family...let them know where your headed", he said.  
"Thanks", i said to him before turning around.

I followed the medic to the ambulance that was waiting.  
I climbed in & they shut the door, there was another medic inside taking care of Lexi.  
I rested my hand on her forehead & she opened her eyes.

"Hi Darlin", i said softly to her.

She closed her eyes again. I looked at the medic.

"Its ok sir", he said.

"The baby?",I said.

"We have to wait till we get to the hospital to be sure...", he said.

I nodded.

-End Flashback-

The doctor walked into the room, i sat up & jumped off the bed.  
He smiled.

"Shes fine...the brusing & swelling will go down, i think it would be better if she stay the night just so we can keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens", he said.  
"Can i see her?", i asked him.

He nodded.

"There bringing her here...she might be a little out of it...we did give her something for the pain", he said.

"Doc...our baby?",I asked.

He smiled.

"Perfectly fine...we gave her some vitamins & now our focus is to make sure we get her fed & that the swelling stays down", he said.

"Thank you",I said.

He walked out & i followed, sitting in a chair outside the room, hoping roman & seth would get here soon. I saw a couple of nurses wheel a bed down the hall, they stopped & i saw that it was Lexi.  
I followed them inside & they smiled before leaving. I took her hand & she jumped a little.

"Its me doll face", i said low.  
"Jon", she whispered.  
"yeah baby im here", i said kissing her cheek.  
"Wheres Gracie?", she said groggy.

I chuckled.

"Roman & Seth are bringing her...dont worry shes safe", i told her.

"What about...", she couldn't finish.

"Baby is fine too..." I said.  
"ok", her voice was low, she was falling asleep.

Her grip on my hand loosened, she had fallen asleep.  
There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", i said.

Seth's head popped in.  
A huge smile on his face.

"can we come in or..."  
"Come in", i said to him.

He nodded & opened the door wider.  
Everyone walked in. Brie & Bryan had arrived. Brie was on the other side of Lexi, leaning over to kiss Lexi's forehead.  
Riley was holding Gracie, i went over to her & took her.

"Look princess...mommys home", i whispered to her.

She was biting her stuffed bunny.  
I took Gracie over to Lexi. Her eyes went from her bunny to Lexi, then to me & back at her bunny.  
I chuckled.

"If only you knew kiddo...", i said low.

I kissed her cheek.

"How is she?", roman asked.  
"Doctor said the bruising & swelling will go away, she will be in a lot of pain. The burns on her wrists from being tied with the ropes to tight...theres no swelling in her brain...they gave her some vitamins", i could feel myself getting angry.

"The baby?", roman asked.

"Still here..."I said with a smile.

I kissed the side of Gracie's head.

"Shes safe now & home...thats all that matters...", Nikki said.  
"What about penny?", brie asked.

I held Gracie tight to me. She squirmed letting me know it was too tight.

"Detective Scott had to shoot her...", i said low.

They stayed quiet.

Lexi-

Pain went through my body, i wanted to move to make myself more comfortable, but even just moving my finger hurt.  
I felt someone kiss my forehead, i slowly opened my eyes so they could adjust to the light. His face was still blurry but the feel of his lips let me know it was dean.

"it hurts", i said.  
"I can ask them to give you something...", he was about to move away.

Not wanting him to, i fought through the pain & grabbed his arm.  
He turned to look at me.

"No stay...please dont leave me", i begged him.  
"I wont baby...im here...i will never leave your side again", he said softly to me.  
"I missed you", she said tears falling.  
"Baby...god...i should have never went looking for her...if i would have stayed she would have just taken me...", he blamed himself.  
"Stop...dont do that...", i said.

I flinched at the pain as i moved over. I patted the side next to me. He was big so he had to lay sideways.  
His arm went behind my neck & the other rubbing my stomach gently.  
He leaned his face close to mine, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much...you know i did what i did & said what i said because i was trying to get you back...i didnt mean..", I stopped him.  
"I know dean...", i said quietly.

We stayed that close for a long time, the nurse came in & gave me some medicine for the pain. She said it wouldnt harm the was going to move.

"No...i want you close...i need you this close...", i said to him.  
"ok doll face", he said.

I buried my face into his chest, i could hear his heart beating. His hand rubbed my back.  
I could feel the medicine working.

"Thats some good shit", i mumbled.

His chest shook from him laughing.

"God...i love you", he whispered.  
"Always?", i asked my voice faint as i was falling asleep.  
"Always beautiful...now sleep", he whispered.

Dean

She finally got to sleep. I sighed & kissed the top of her head. A soft knock was at the door.

"Come in?",I said.

My dads head poked in, smile on his face.

I shifted out from under lexi & stood.

"How is she?", he asked.

"In pain...well not now as you can see", i said.

He chuckled.

"Baby's ok too right?", he asked.

"Yes thank god...",I said.

"I'm glad & you...how are you?"

"I'm glad she's alive & well but I can't help but blame myself for all of this, everything I put her through", I said.

"Does she feel that way?", he asked pointing to Lexi.

"No...she told me not to blame myself", I said.

"Then stop blaming yourself...be happy that your wife & kids are healthy & alive...love them", he said.

"I will",I said.

-**Yes I know I suck with endings. Debating on a sequel.**

**Posted new story called Save You.**

**It will be a Roman Reigns one.**


	78. Chapter 78-Thank You!

I want to thank everyone who left a review,

They really meant alot, especially it being my first story.

So thank! ChelleLew, DeeMarie426, wwemicky, nattiebroskette,jayjaylove, calwitch, LeaMarie F. Metallium, sethrollinsgirl, punkshieldgirl, RachelNicole523, shield316, AJAmbrolleigns.

Thank you for sticking through it. If i missed you im sorry.

( :


End file.
